Lightning
by KittyMeowMaxwell
Summary: Hate. Love. Passion. Deceit! A trembling cowboy. A tender fighter. An outraged exknight! Yaoi! What more could you want? An Eoko and KittyMeowMaxwell collaboration fic.
1. Chapter, The First

_**Lightning.**_

_A Final Fantasy Eight collaboration fic by Hicky and KittyMeowMaxwell._

Pairing/s: Unknown.  
Plot: Unknown.  
Insanity Level: High to Insanely Astronomical.  
Warnings: Many.  
Disclaimer: Owned by Square-Enix, manipulated into fiction by us. We do not own the characters or the world they live on.

Author's Notes: From Kitty: Hicky was bemoaning the lack of Zell/Irvine and/or Seifer/Zell, having read everything (she says) that exists anywhere on the internet. I said we should do a collaboration fic. So this is it. So... maybe the pairing's aren't unknown. Eh, I'm sure we'll get a little Squall in there. grins Oh, and probably some yuri too, who knows? Even we don't.

Hicky: I have read them all! I even went to MEDIAMINER dammit! And google!

_Chapter, The First: In Which Irvine is Furtive_

Irvine peeked warily out of the Library before daring to set foot outside of its relative safety. He inched along the wall, looking furtively around and holding a cloth bag filled with books to his chest.

They were stalking him. He was sure of it.

No one was entirely sure how it had happened, or to what extent, but upon Seifer Almasy's return to Balamb Garden, he'd laid down arms against Zell and the two of them were rarely seen apart anymore. They still called each other names, but the tone was different, and they only laughed about it. Furthermore, Seifer had a new target, and Zell delighted in the torment as well, adopting Seifer's nicknames and using them with malicious glee.

_Pretty Boy, Cowgirl, Cowpoker, Tinker Bell, Prima Donna, Pansy, Prissy, _which had recently translated into "Priscilla", _Slut-Boy_, which was actually a Zell Dincht Original, along with _Mr. Two-Bullets-Short-of-a-Cartridge_... And when Seifer was feeling particularly nasty, _Gutter Whore._

And Irvine hadn't even done anything to warrant _being_ a target! The blonde pair's favourite name at the moment was Tinker Bell, because they found the sharpshooter's protests that he wasn't a fairy amazingly funny. And they insisted he _was_. Which he wasn't. He couldn't be. He spent too much time with women to be gay. Him? Never.

It was their fault he hadn't yet made SeeD - which was, of course, something else they liked to tease him about - because he was so busy trying to avoid them he couldn't concentrate properly on his studies. At least when Seifer had been picking on Zell, there was only one of him. Irvine had the two of them to contend with.

And he was thoroughly disgusted with himself for sneaking around, as had become his habit. He had been able to deflect their taunts with a careless wave of his hand, or something snapped back to start with, but it was constant and there was only so much standing up he could do. Neo-Sorceress war or not, he was still only seventeen. Yet another fact they delighted in reminding him of, being younger than either of them and Squall as well.

He was almost to his room, so close, only three steps away, when someone squealed "Irvy!" and a streak of yellow tackled him, sending the books flying and the sharpshooter crashing against the wall with a slight grunt of pain. But he couldn't help smiling at Selphie when she apologized sheepishly and collected his books up for him.

"Hey, Selph."

"Hey! Where were you last night!"

Irvine affected a look of confusion, though he knew perfectly well what she was referring to, and the reason he hadn't gone.

"Quisty's birthday!"

"Oh! Dang! I, like, totally forgot!"

She looked at him, far more shrewd than anyone ever gave her credit for, and planted her hands on her hips, pouting at him.

"You're full of it, Irvine Kinneas. You didn't go 'cause you knew Beavis and Butt-Head would be there. You can't let them get to you. It's what they want. Remember we always used to tell Zell not to rise to Seifer's teasing, 'cause it's the reaction he's looking f-"

"I know that!" Irvine snapped and Selphie's eyes widened. "You, like, think I don't? But it ain't so easy as all that! It's-"

His breath hitched and he turned away, taking his books from her.

"I'll see you later."

"Irvine, don't cry... Please don't c-"

"I aint cryin'!"

And with that, he went the last three steps to his room and entered, auto-locking the door behind him.

He leaned back against it and slid to the floor, resting his forehead on his arms folded across his knees. He choked back the sobs, embarrassed, disgusted, angry with himself for letting them affect him so much. He knew she was right, he shouldn't rise, but it was so hard...

And they... they were so...

_Ssso what...? What? _

_Nothin'. They're... nothin'._

_You keep tellin' yourssself that, Cowboy. Jussst keep it up._

He was silent, tired of Leviathan's insistence that he stop pretending. He wasn't pretending. It was the truth. He wasn't gay. Couldn't be. No way. Climbing to his feet, the sharpshooter took himself for a hot shower, where he could cry without feeling the tears run down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter, The Second

_Chapter, The Second: In Which Irvine Takes a Ride_

Irvine sat in his room, contemplating his options. He had a big test coming up. This one was going to be hard; he'd need to get in some study time. He tapped his pen against his desk in thought. It was early yet, so he had time to plan his routine.

If he stayed in his room all day the evil blondes would eventually find him and take turns banging on his door and calling to him through it. That wasn't going to make studying any easier. The library would be safe until after breakfast. After that it would be one of the first places they would look for him.

He couldn't hide out in Squall's office because then he would have to explain to the commander how much things were really bothering him. He was fairly certain Selphie was giving the group, minus the blonde bullies, updates on how he was doing, but it wasn't like he was letting her know everything either.

But he was getting off track. Where was he going to study? He couldn't keep jumping around. He'd lose his train of thought and just have to restudy the material. They were making his life hell!

He could head out of the Garden and go find a nice place on the plains, but annihilating Bite Bugs every few moments while reading was going to be almost as annoying as Seifer and Zell.

Irvine signed. This was getting him nowhere. He glanced out his window and suddenly it hit him. His window gave him a lovely view of Balamb Town. That's where he could go. He could go into their library, find a quiet little alcove and study to his heart's content. He checked his wallet. And he even had enough to grab some lunch while he was there.

He picked up his glossy red apple and took a bite. What a great idea. It was just like one of those lame 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' lines, but better. They'd spend all day looking for him around Garden, and never even think to look in town. Ha, he was a genius.

The auburn haired cowboy carefully made his way out of Garden, making sure as few people as possible saw him leave. Didn't want Seifer and Zell to be able to ask around and figure out where he had gone off to.

He smiled once he was outside and strode down the path to Balamb, book-bag over one shoulder, Exeter over the other. This was going to be a nice, study filled, peaceful day.

Irvine walked down the main street of Balamb, sneaking passed Zell's house carefully… never know, the tattooed idiot could be visiting his mom. He made his way to the library and hid himself away in the most discreet little corner, even the library staff probably didn't even know it existed. He read through his text, looked over his notes, drew out diagrams: everything he would need to know for the test. The only time he stopped was to clear his head and have a quick lunch before back to his library hide-away.

By the time he decided he'd studied enough and left, the sky was already dark and the streetlights were shining brightly. Well, he certainly hadn't meant to stay out _quite_ this late, but darn if '_Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Para-magic_' wasn't just the most interesting, long and tedious topic _ever._

_They should add "or Didn't Want" to that title._

_At leassst you know it all now._

_Yea, and no stupid blondes to get in my way either. Great day, really._

Irvine wrapped his duster more firmly around himself. It was starting to get chilly. It _was_ autumn after all. Maybe the monsters would be huddling in their nests for warmth and leave him alone on his trek back.

He glanced up as he walked under the archway. He had heard something, a revving engine. Just ahead of him on the path was someone on a motorcycle. A pretty nice motorcycle too, dark red and blue. It was a Sleipnir (1). _Nice ride_…

The rider looked back at him. He was wearing a sleek, red helmet that matched the bike, the black visor down and making it impossible to see who was behind it. He seemed on the shorter side, but really, he was sitting on the bike with one foot on the ground to steady it. Wasn't the best stance to determine height.

The rider nodded his head in the direction of the Garden and Irvine suppose he was asking if that's where he was going too.

"Uh, yea, I'm headin' that way," he said, shifting his book-bag on his shoulder.

The man on the motorcycle patted the back of the seat.

"No, that's okay. I'll just, like, walk. No problem." He started walking but the guy patted the seat again. The wind decided right then was the opportune time to start blowing and make the night seem even colder. Irvine looked at his watch. He still had to make it back before curfew. "You wanna give me a ride?"

The rider nodded and shifted on the bike to steady it again.

"Well, since it is late and we have to, like, make curfew I guess it's alright."

The rider shifted around in his seat, popping the back open to pull out a second, not quite as cool, helmet. He pointed to Irvine's bag and then to the compartment. What, could the guy not talk or something?

"Oh, okay." Irvine put his book-bag where the helmet had been and stuck his hat safely next to it before putting on the helmet. He holstered his gun while the rider put the seat back down and then swung his leg over the bike.

He reached under the seat to where the little handles were and held on. The rider jerked the bike forward and then stopped it, causing Irvine to nearly fall off and then slam right into the other guy's back.

"Ooph…" Irvine looked at the back of the man's helmet before timidly placing his hands on the rider's hips. Those handles didn't make for a very comfy ride anyway, especially if you were tall.

Another start, jerk, and stop. The guy's shoulders were shaking a bit. He was laughing! Irvine glared. "What the hell are you doin'?" the cowboy asked a little perturbed.

The rider reached behind him and grabbed Irvine's hands, winding them securely around his waist, and causing the cowboy to press right up against him.

Irvine mentally groaned. "Look… I'm not gay, alright? But now we really _do_ have to, like, get back to Garden."

A leather gloved hand patted his arms gently then wound around the handles. He revved the engine again and tore off towards the Garden.

Irvine nearly shrieked like a girl and wrapped his arms tighter around the man's waist so as not to fall right off the back.

They arrived in the car park not too long after. Irvine got off, legs a little shaky, and took off the helmet, handing it to the rider, who took it, opened the seat and allowed Irvine to take his belongings before putting the helmet away. He turned off the bike and sat there, not removing his own.

"Uh… well, thank you for the ride. I'll be goin' then."

The rider nodded and waved, and Irvine turned to leave. Once the auburn haired man was out of the car park and probably a good ways down the hall, gloved hands came up to grab hold of the helmet and pull it off.

The helmet was placed in his lap and his gloved hand came up to push messy blonde bangs away from his forehead and tattoo. He smirked to himself. "Worked perfectly."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Zell lay on his stomach on Seifer's bed, kicking his feet back and forth. "Your plan isn't working." 

"You're just impatient. It worked on you."

"Woo, zippidee-doo-da-day. Teasing little Zell got him to realize he was gay. You don't even know if Irvine is."

"But he _is_!"

Zell rolled his eyes. "Does he realize there is something called bisexualism?"

Seifer shrugged and dropped on the bed, causing Zell to bounce off it at least a foot and come down with an 'ooph'. He smirked.

"Your plan's still not working, whether I'm impatient or not. I'm gonna do my own thing."

Seifer pouted, or acted like he was pouting. "You're not including me?"

"No! You get to call the shots in Garden. I'm gonna do my thing out of Balamb, so I call the shots, and you aren't helping."

"Mean Chicken-wuss."

"Don't be a cry-baby."

"You're the cry-baby!"

"Shut up. We'll keep doing your thing here, and I'll run my plan for a while and see how it goes, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good Seifer."

* * *

1. Sleipnir is the name of Odin's horse. Thought the Gaia Motorcycle Industry might go for something like that. 


	3. Chapter, The Third

Hicky: Well, hello readers, are you enjoying it so far? Sorry about the shortness of the first few chapters. We've decided to try to do a minimum of about 5 or 6 pages now.

_Kitty: Man, I wish uni involved bishounen and killing things etc, instead of assignments and exams and EVIL re-enrolment processes... kills Student On-Line Only two days to go! Woo! ...Oh yeah. Enjoy the fic. ;)_

Hicky: We really need more bishounen and killing and missions in school. Okay, let's make Garden! Who's with me?

_Chapter, The Third: In Which Seifer Pays a Visit._

_Good Seifer_.

It still irked him. Two days later, and it _still_ irked him. No one talked to him like that, like a dog, not even Zell. Especially not Zell, little Chicken. _And_ he wouldn't tell Seifer what the hell he was planning that he was 'doing out of Balamb'. Which also irked him. Now, it was a competition. He had to get Irvine to admit what was inside of him before Zell did. He would.

That being said, it was time he went and found the cowboy, before he disappeared like he had so rudely the day before. Seifer knew Irvine had a test today, so he wouldn't be going far. Truth be told, he was probably still in his room. Time to pay him a visit.

Seifer stood from where he sat in the Cafeteria, dragging his trench coat off the back of the chair and pulling it on. He straightened the collar as the coat settled, then lifted Hyperion to his shoulder and strode out of the Cafeteria doors, a smirk set on his features.

In moments he was knocking on Irvine's door.

Whether it was because he had just woken and wasn't thinking straight, or whether it was because the day before he had managed to escape without harassment from sunup to sundown, Seifer would never know, but Irvine answered the door without asking who it was first.

And he was naked.

Well, not naked. But nearly. He only wore a soft, imperial purple towel slung low around his hips and the muscles in his arms and torso flexed a little as he rubbed at his hair with another. He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

Seifer swallowed. He didn't think he could trust himself to open his mouth. Irvine's nipples were _both_ pierced.

Irvine reached up and the door started to hiss shut, but Seifer put his foot out and the door registered it, pinging and opening again like an elevator would.

"That isn't polite," he murmured.

"Just go away."

"Now that _really_ isn't polite. I'm a visitor. You're supposed to invite me in."

"Fuck. Off."

"Tell me where I can find him, and I will." Seifer dropped his voice. "Or maybe we could call _you_ Off and I could fuck you, hmm...?"

Irvine swallowed and took two steps back. Seifer followed one, smirk growing.

"Seifer..."

"You'd like that, huh?"

Irvine scowled, drew his fist back, and let fly with a rather impressive right hook that Seifer never saw coming. Something cracked and the gunbladist staggered backward, holding a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Great to have visitors, really, but I've got a test in a couple hours. Good mornin'," Irvine hissed, and jabbed the button to close his door.

Seifer slapped a hand to it, leaving bloody fingerprints, and called out.

"I'm only trying to help you, Kinneas! You'll thank me sometime."

Silence.

"I've seen how you are!"

Still nothing.

"You never kiss them! You never do more than touch a hip or put your arms around a pair of pretty shoulders!"

"Shut up!"

_Aha. Raw nerve, hmm...?_

"They're all over you and you just smile and turn them aside, not so anyone would notice, but you do. I notice. I see."

"Go get your nose seen to. I think it might be broken!"

"Irvine, you fucking-"

"Piss off!"

"Irvine!"

His footsteps retreated away from the door, and another door within slammed shut. He wouldn't hear anything anymore, even if Seifer screamed his lungs out. Besides, the sharpshooter was right. His nose was _fucking_ broken. He turned and headed for the Infirmary.

---------

Hyne, how could he have ever been so stupid? To open his door to _Seifer Almasy_? Where had his mind been? Actually, he could answer that. He knew where it had been. With the biker. He'd been thinking about the biker, so engrossed in remembering every detail of the ride back that it hadn't even occurred to him to do his habitual check of who was at his door.

The biker...

Irvine shook his head to clear it and dropped the towel from around his hips, reaching for a brush and working it carefully through his hair until all the knots were gone. Then he swiftly plaited the wet locks to keep them out of his way during his test.

A little more study before he went, and he'd be all set. He was pretty certain Seifer wouldn't bother him anymore today, and Zell would probably be glued to his side commiserating.

Hitting Seifer had kind of really rocked.

Irvine grinned, then went to his little fridge to find some breakfast. A couple of cold slices of pizza zapped in the microwave were just right and he sat and devoured them while quickly skimming his para-magic notes.

Today was shaping up to be a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter, The Fourth

Warnings: If you're still reading, you already know: Yaoi, Seifer and Zell bastardization, Irvine torture, bad language etc, etc.

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy Eight or any of its affiliates, however, we do own the veritable flock of original characters that populate this fanfic. We do not make money off what we write, nor do we have any (owing to the fact that we're uni students) therefore, to sue us would be useless. Plus, Hicky knows law. Ha! We'd beat your arse.

Pairings: Aha! XD

Author's Notes:

From Kitty: Sorry it's been so long. With my time in Bendigo and then without net, and Eoko's recent uni-hell, it kind of got put on the backburner. But here it is! Do enjoy!

Eoko: Paper, Self Assessment, Action Plan, English skit, Vandalism presentation, two quizzes... and that was all in ONE WEEK! --

_Chapter, The Fourth: In Which Balamb is Visited._

Zell strode out of the cafeteria and headed down the hall. As he went he caught snippets of conversation about someone getting their nose broken. That wasn't really very interesting, considering it was a fairly regular occurrence. When the words 'blonde' and 'scar' were also brought into that same topic, things got a little more interesting.

The martial artist decided to stop by the infirmary and ask Kadowaki if Seifer had in fact been in with a broken nose. He turned down the path and walked through the doors.

"Oh, hello Mr. Dincht, how can I help you? Are you ill?"

"No no, I'm fine. I was just wondering if Seifer was here this morning?"

"Yes, he was. He had a broken nose. And I don't believe it was monster inflicted either."

Zell's eyes widened a little. "You mean someone broke Seifer's nose?"

She nodded and headed back to her desk. "Yes, but he was adamant about it being the work of a very sneaky Grat. I've seen almost every kind of Grat and T-Rexuar injury possible, and this definitely was human inflicted."

Zell busted up laughing right there. Seifer had been caught off guard and had gotten his nose broken. Once the blonde had calmed slightly he smiled and waved a goodbye to the doctor before heading out.

_Wonder who got the guts to clock Seifer one, other than me of course. Should give the person a medal of bravery for pulling a stunt like that._

He smirked to himself and went off in search of Mr. Almasy to do a little taunting of his own.

- - - - - - -

Irvine glanced at his clock and closed his books. Fifteen minutes was plenty of time to get to class, even if he were to be confronted which he doubted after his actions earlier this morning.

Seifer was probably trying to think up some wonderful scheme to get him back for it too. Irvine groaned at the thought and shook his head.

_No, no, no, can't think about that. Water is strong against fire. Junctioning Sleep to attack is very useful against T-Rexuars. One way of organizing magic is Restore-Indirect-Attack. Okay, okay, better._

He poked his head out into the hall, looking both ways before slipping out and heading to class. On his way he checked several times to make sure he had all the necessary stationary. His eyes darted about, hoping to avoid the blondes.

The breathed a sigh of relief upon making it to his classroom without even a glimpse of them. Now he could relax and take the test with no worries. He took a seat and brought out his writing tools.

"Are you ready for the test?" one of his fellow classmates asked him.

"Yea, I studied hard. I think I'll do fine." Irvine smiled.

"Hey, some friends and I are going to head out and celebrate if we do well. Since the results will be posted by five we can go get a drink or something. You up for it?"

Irvine considered for a moment. Out with a group and away from a certain duo. He couldn't see a real downside to it. "Sure, that, like, sounds great."

"Cool, so we'll see you in front of the marks cabinet around 1730ish?"

"I'll be there." Irvine looked up to the front of the room when their instructor entered.

Instructor Aki stepped to the front of the room, a large stack of papers in his arms and turned to face his students. "I do hope you've all prepared for this exam. There will be no make up test, and those who do not have exceptional reasons for not attending will receive a zero. That said I will hand out the exams. You may begin as soon as you receive one."

The instructor handed out papers to those students in the front desks who handed the piles back. He sat down in the chair behind his desk and took out a novel. "If you have any questions regarding the exam, please do not hesitate to come to the front and ask me. I will give no hint or suggestion, but if the wording is too difficult for you, I may simplify it. You have three hours. Begin."

_So, if we go ask him somethin' he considers us to be, like, morons. Won't be headin' up to the front then._

_Wissse choiccce, Massster._

He cracked his knuckles and loosened up his hand for at least a couple hours of writing.

- - - - - - -

Irvine looked over his test, glanced up at the clock and looked at it again. It wasn't too bad. There were a few questions that he had to bullshit his way around, but at least his answers seemed convincing.

He stood and gathered his things, heading to the front of the room and placing the test on the pile that was slowly forming. He was in the top third of people already finished. That was good.

Irvine tipped his hat to the instructor who merely raised a hand, eyes glued to the pages of his novel.

'_A Love to Dream'…? Freaky… _

The cowboy headed out of the classroom and made his way swiftly to the cafeteria to grab a late lunch. The test had kept his mind off food but now he realized he was hungry, so he got a few things and headed back to his room. Didn't want to be cornered in the cafeteria. Without incident he made it back to his nice little sanctuary and flopped down on his bed to nibble at his lunch.

The test was over. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was no use worrying now, even if he was the worrying-about-test type. It was over, done, finished. Nothing could be done, so why bother thinking about it?

Since he had no more classes to worry about today he flicked on his TV and waited for 5:30 to roll around.

- - - - - - -

Irvine lazily drew his arm up to look at his watch. Time to head out. Man, afternoon TV just turned you into a vegetable. He switched off the set and got to his feet, stretching out all his muscles.

He glanced over to Exeter and considered whether he should take it or not. Just heading to check his marks and all… either he would have done well, and would go out in a group, less likely to be attacked by pitiful monsters, or he would do poorly and he'd take it out on some Grats. He could come back for it if that was the case, and he really hoped it wasn't.

He went over to his mirror and checked himself over. Lifting a hand to remove his hat, he turned left and right and decided to keep his hair in the braid. He dropped the hat back atop his head and headed out his door to meet his peers and check his marks.

A few minutes later he was on the second floor and amongst a crowd of fellow students, pushing and squirming to see their marks. Irvine, being tall, didn't exactly have to push to the front to get a decent view. He found his student ID number and followed the line over to his mark. He'd gotten an A, very high percent too.

He smiled proudly to himself. Just then a hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to see the classmate from earlier that day.

"Hey there! So, howed you do? Someone got 98 on that exam! Can you believe it?"

"Uh…" Irvine glanced around. "That was me."

The other boy stared at him like his brain was visible and twice its actual size.

"Well, I did use a lot of para-magic fightin' the sorceress and all, remember? It's like, hands on experience." Irvine smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Man! You're too much, Kinneas! So I guess that means you're coming out with us, ne? Me, Terry, Anasha, Illo, Harada, and Rikan all scored in our standards, so we're going to head into Balamb!"

"I don't think I ever caught your name?" Irvine commented as he was pulled over to a group of five other young men and women.

"Oh me? I'm Hiro, thought I said that earlier." He grinned, embarrassed at his forgetfulness.

"Nice to, like, meet you, Hiro."

"Yo, guys, this is Irvine Kinneas. Irvine, this is Terry, Illo and Rikan," he said indicating the three other men. "And this is Anasha and Harada, maybe you know them?"

"I believe I've had the pleasure of the lovelys' acquaintances," he smiled charmingly, tipping his hat which received him a set of soft giggles.

"I hope he's just talking about the girls," Rikan commented.

Illo gave him a sideways glance that was pretty obviously saying 'like you'd care'.

Rikan punched Illo in the arm and the whole group laughed.

Irvine felt a little out of place. Sure he was friendly and all, but it wasn't very often he was drawn into a group all by himself. Well, good to make friends. Maybe he could hide- hang out with them and avoid certain other people.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Anasha asked, looking around. "Me and Illo are driving cause we don't drink." She smiled and gave a peace sign.

"Yea," Illo added. "So feel free to get smashed."

Getting smashed was not something Irvine was about to do in a group full of people he had met only several minutes ago, but, it wouldn't stop him from tossing back a couple.

"Woohoo, let's go celebrate our A's!" Terry called and started running down the hall. The whole group followed suit and before Irvine even considered it he was alongside them, not even noticing the tattooed blonde standing to the right on the hallway.

Zell's eyes followed Irvine as he zipped by, almost tempted to call out 'no running in the halls, Kinneas'.

_Fuck, I really am spending too much time with Seifer._

The blonde strolled into his room to grab his helmet. Maybe a visit to Ma was in order. He stripped out of his training jumper and wandered over to his dresser. He chose faded black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. From his closet he grabbed a black leather vest, then tucked his helmet under an arm and headed out.

He put on the headgear before even entering the car park. If the people Irvine had been with were still there then he couldn't blow his identity. As it turned out, they had already left. He got on his bike, turned the key and revved the engine. Moments later he was whizzing past the two cars, one carrying Irvine.

Irvine glanced out the window of the passenger seat. He had called shotgun, pretty much just because it had the words 'shot' and 'gun' in it. His attention was caught by a vehicle passing the car.

_The biker…_

Zell skidded into Balamb and parked the bike in the gas station, turning it off and whipping off his helmet. "Gastón, Pierre! If anyone asks who owns this bike, what do you do?"

"Salute, Zell!" Pierre replied. "We say we do not know, oui?"

"Yes," Zell grinned. "Thank you very much."

"It is no problem." Pierre waved as Zell zipped off and into his Ma's house, earning a warm greeting and a hug almost instantly.

- - - - - - -

Anasha and Illo pulled into a couple parking spots and the whole lot piled out. "I say we head to the bar, play some Triple Triad and discuss that exam-"

"Not necessarily in that order though," Harada added, giggling.

"Dunno, the exam maybe be a more interesting topic if drunk."

Illo hit Rikan in the arm this time, then flung and arm around Harada and headed in the direction of the pub.

"Aw, we're not going to the Pelican Zone?" Rikan whined, obviously trying to be annoying.

Terry rolled his eyes. "You're not dragging us there, Rikan. You can go by yourself."

Rikan raised a hand to his forehead and feigned shock. "It's too dangerous for an innocent child, such as myself, to tread those grounds unescorted."

Anasha giggled merrily. "You're not a child, nor are you innocent, although maybe it would be better if you went with someone. Maybe Irvy will go with you!"

"Would ya, pal?" Rikan asked, dropping an arm around Irvine's shoulders.

"I… I've never heard of the Pelican Zone." Irvine looked around, a little uneasy about the arm around him.

"Leave off him, Ri-chan," Illo called back.

"Leave off the anime! You and Harada watch too much!"

The two supposed anime fans turned to each other as if in shock, then turned back to Rikan. "Least we don't wanna drag everyone off to gay bars."

Irvine stiffened.

"They're fun, and I'm bi, so I'm allowed to go to gay bars." He stuck out his tongue.

Terry rolled his eyes a second time and grabbed Irvine from his dramatic friend. "Sorry, Kinneas. Don't mind him. He's not harmful… or contagious. Let's go, yea?"

"Yea, sounds great!" Irvine smiled brightly despite his sudden wariness towards Rikan. Was it just him, or were the stereotypical homos all somewhere else? Rikan was built, like Zell, tall like Seifer and had his dyed red hair done up in short spikes.

Where were the easy to spot, pink-frill wearing, make up enhanced, lispy, flamboyant fags? Irvine needed to avoid them. Not because he considered it wrong, but because he didn't want anymore fuel for the Blonde Brigade to use against him.

Soon everyone was sitting at a large half-circle booth, sipping drinks and chit-chatting. Anasha and Rikan were into a game of Triple Triad and the others were cheering them on between sips and breaks in their chat.

They were pretty nice people, but Irvine still wasn't going to get his guard down, or get completely drunk. But he was going to enjoy himself.

- - - - - - -

Zell sipped tea and talked with his Ma. They played a few rounds of Triple Triad, causing the blonde to lose a few of his better cards.

He frowned at his mother across the coffee table. "When'd you get so good?"

"Oh, dear, I'm not getting any better. But I think you're getting worse."

"Gee, thanks, Ma." Zell rolled his entire head then dropped his cheek into his hand.

"How are your missions going? Is there something on your mind?" she asked, pouring more tea for the two of them.

"Eh, missions are okay. Our little hero group doesn't get sent on too many anymore, not unless it's really serious. Otherwise just one or two of us lead smaller missions, so more free time."

"What are you doing to busy yourself?"

Zell leaned back against the sofa. "This and that. I train, I demonstrate for some classes. I've gotten into reading a bit more, bet you're happy about that."

She smiled brightly. "Well, you did love books when you were little, and you didn't have much time for them in Garden. I'm glad you have some time to relax. And your love life?"

The blonde nearly spit out his latest sip pf tea. "Do all parents take such keen interest in their children's love lives?"

She shook her finger at him. "That doesn't matter either way, and I'm pretty sure they do, so? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Are you and Seifer-?"

"Ma, please, Seifer? How many times did I call and whine to you about him, or run away from Garden because of him?"

"Well, you're friends now, aren't you?" She cocked her head to the side.

Zell looked up in thought. "Yea, we are." They were almost always together. Seifer was who made him realize the truth about him. But they weren't a couple. They weren't going out or anything like that. "But that doesn't mean we're suddenly a couple."

"He's cute."

"Ma!"

She smiled brightly. "Well, there's no denying the truth now, is there?"

Zell raised an eyebrow at her. "Can't you at least call him something like 'hot' or 'handsome' and not 'cute' like a puppy or a girl?"

"Why? Will he come beat me up?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

They both grinned before starting to laugh. Zell recovered a little after his mother, wiping a stray tear from his eye and turning to look out the window that looked out over the main street.

He looked at his watch, then back out the window and at the cowboy heading by. It wasn't too terribly late, and he was alone. Seemed like he was going back early.

"Hey, Ma, it was great seeing you, but I should get going." He stood and went over to give his mother a hug. "I'll stop by again soon, okay? Need to win back my cards and all." He grinned and headed for the door, picking up his helmet on the way out.

"Be careful on your way home, Zell," she called, smiling and waving at him.

He gave her a thumbs up before closing the door behind him and putting on the helmet. Irvine was already half way to the archway. Zell grinned to himself and headed over to get his bike, wheeling it out onto the path just under the arch and got on, turning the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

Irvine stopped and turned around at the sound of the engine. He smiled slightly and lifted a hand to wave at the man on the bike.

Zell returned the wave then cocked his head at the back of his bike.

"Offerin' me another ride, are you?" Irvine called from his short distance, already starting to walk back.

Zell nodded and shifted to get out the extra helmet, leaving the seat open for Irvine to put his hat away for safe keeping.

"You know, if ya keep doing this I'll have to, like, give you somethin'." Irvine placed his hat in the little compartment and took the helmet from the biker.

Zell lifted a hand and shook his head.

"Well, you're very kind then." Irvine put the seat back down and flung a leg over the bike, arms going around the other man's waist. He didn't want to be jolted about on a stomach half full of alcohol.

Zell smiled to himself. Irvine was already so much more willing than the time before. Of course, that could be because he was out drinking and he wasn't thinking well. He revved the engine and headed off towards Garden.

Irvine rested against the rider. It was darkish, only them, no one would see, and it wasn't anything really. Maybe he had had a bit too much to drink. But that was alright, he had an excuse. Besides, the rider was warm on a cool autumn evening and it felt nice.

When they got back to Garden, Irvine was a little slower to get off the bike. As he was getting off he noticed a tattoo on the back of the biker's neck. The Balamb Garden insignia… lot of good that was. Tons of people probably had that.

The biker popped the seat and reached in to get Irvine's hat, holding it out to him.

Irvine smiled and took it, removing his helmet and handing it back to the man on the bike. He placed the hat back on his head and tilted it into place. "So, do I get to know who you are now?"

Zell raised a finger and shook it back and forth, shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle.

Irvine placed a hand on his hip. "Not even a word or two? You're very secretive."

The masked blonde cocked his head to the side, then lifted a hand and waved.

"Uh, is that a good night, then?"

Zell nodded.

"Hm, good night to you too, Mr. Biker." Irvine turned and walked off, waving a hand back and forth until we was out of the car park.

Zell removed his helmet and rested his elbows on it, cheeks palmed in his hands, and smile on this lips. "Mm, g'night, Irvine."


	5. Chapter, The Fifth

Warnings: Yaoi, if you didn't get that by now. Copious amounts of Seifer bastardization. Bad language.

Pairings: Continue guessing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, or make money off them.

Author's Notes:

Kitty: Alright, from this day forth, there will be regular _Lightning_ updates. Every second Thursday. I have decided this without consulting Eoko, but am sure she will agree, because we always agree on everything. /grins/

There's a reviewer on AFF. Net in my account who proclaimed enviousness at not being able to see our RP's. Boo, if you would really like to, e-mail me – – and I'll see what I can do. ;) There are discussions between Eoko and I at the moment, actually, to put them all up on a website somewhere. We'll see what happens there. XD

Eoko: I agree with Kitty about the updates. Although I'd like to put them up once a week, and every second if we forget. I'll see what I can do there.

_Chapter, The Fifth: In Which a Kiss Occurs._

Irvine stripped down to his boxers and put his hat aside when he got back to his room, then flopped down on his stomach upon the bed, hugging the pillow under his head. He was pleasantly tipsy, to the point where he had found himself in Rikan's lap before he realised what was going on. That had been why he left, but Rikan didn't seem upset, since he switched to trying to get Illo to kiss him. Rikan was absolutely off his head, so he probably wouldn't remember any of it anyway.

He hadn't thought he'd see the biker, though the stray thought that he was in Balamb again, where he had seen the biker before, had crossed his mind. The fact that he'd gotten another ride home made a great day even better. He'd broken Seifer's nose, scored 98, made some new friends and seen the biker again. He grinned into his pillow and curled up a little, trying to imagine what it would sound like if the biker said his name.

He couldn't. No voice he could come up with seemed to fit the man. Furthermore, no name he could think of fit the biker either. He'd even entertained really bikey names like "Butch" and "Tex", but those _really_ didn't fit.

He sighed and stroked his braid in thought with one hand. Who was it? Who? And why wouldn't they say anything, or let him see their face? He made a disgruntled sound and pouted up at the window and the twinkling stars outside. He was sure the only reason he couldn't stop thinking about the biker was because he hated a mystery and he was dying to know who it was.

Sure, that was it. Not the warmth of the biker's back or the way it felt to be pressed against him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Irvine had slid one hand down his side and into his boxers to wrap long fingers around himself. His eyes flickered shut and he hugged the pillow tighter, lips parting in a soft sigh.

"Please..." he whispered, and he wasn't sure what he was pleading for.

- - - - - - -

Zell headed back to his room, humming happily to himself with his helmet tucked under his arm. He was playing the trip back to Garden over in his mind for the fifth time, a small smile touching his lips. It would be interesting to see if Irvine was still so willing to get on the bike when he wasn't half-way to drunk.

"Where have you been?"

Zell stopped, both brows lifting, and turned to see Seifer leaning against the wall in a small alcove, a cigarette glowing between his lips. His arms were folded. He looked pissed.

"Filthy habit," Zell said, then turned to continue on.

"Don't you fucking ignore me, Dincht."

The fighter didn't stop, but his brow creased. What the hell was up Seifer's nose? He smirked, suddenly remembering his visit to the doctor earlier that day. Oh. Right. _That's_ what was up Seifer's nose.

Zell hadn't managed to find him when he'd gone looking originally, so he hadn't had his turn at taunting. He turned slowly, smiling sweetly at the gunbladist.

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then don't walk off when I'm talking to you."

"Don't tell me what to do, Seifer," Zell said, then added sweetly; "Or I might break your nose."

Seifer snarled, tossing his cigarette aside into a potted plant where it fizzled in the dirt, then went out, leaving a curl of blue smoke before that, too, faded.

"What was that?"

"Who was it, Seif?"

"A Grat."

"Yeah, Kadowaki said you told her that, but she also said she's seen a lot of Grat-injuries, and yours wasn't one. Who was it?"

"Fuck. You."

Zell laughed, going over to pat Seifer's shoulder understandingly.

"Okay, okay. It was a Grat. With hands."

Seifer's hand came up lightning quick to grab the front of Zell's vest, lifting him onto his toes. Zell just blinked and arched a brow.

"You don't scare me anymore, Seifer."

Seifer snarled, but let him go, stalking off to Zell's room and punching in the code without so much as a by-your-leave. Zell rolled his eyes with a grin and went after the gunbladist, putting his helmet aside and shrugging out of his vest.

Seifer threw himself down in a fat armchair and put another cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't smoke that shit in my room, Seifer. You know I hate it."

Seifer's eyes slid to him, but he sighed huffily and put the cigarette back in the box, slipping it into a pocket of his trench.

Zell went to his fridge and pulled out a can of drink each for them, tossing one to Seifer and dropping to sit cross-legged on his bed before he opened his own.

"I've been looking for you since dinner, Chicken."

_Fuck. Dinner. I said I'd meet him there._

"Oh, shit. Sorry Seifer."

Seifer shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. I should've been there. Tomorrow?"

"Whatever. Where did you go?"

"Oh... Balamb."

Seifer sat up a little, watching him with those sharp jade eyes.

"Irvine?"

"Yeah..."

"You blew me off for Irvine?"

"I didn't blow you off I just... forgot. I saw him going with some other guys and a couple of girls... It's hard to time it right, and I had to go."

Seifer didn't look very convinced, but he backed off and nodded.

"It was him," the gunbladist muttered abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Irvine. He hit me."

Zell snorted back a burst of laughter and managed to keep it to a low snicker.

"Irvine broke your nose? Damn, Seif, he isn't even a hand-to-hand fighter. He's a sharpshooter for Hyne's sake!"

Seifer bristled.

"Don't you think I know that! Why else do you suppose I told Kadowaki it was a Grat, stupid!"

Zell snickered again, shaking his head.

"Pathetic. Really."

"Shut up, Dincht, before I throw this fucking drink at you."

"Mess up my carpet and you can pay the cleaning bill."

Seifer growled and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"He surprised me. I never expected him to _hit_ me."

"What'd you say...?" Zell wondered curiously.

"Er... I might have gotten a bit enthusiastic. I said he'd like it if I fucked him."

Zell was surprised by the protective anger that flared briefly inside of him before he quashed it. Seifer didn't mean it anyway. He had no wish to sleep with Irvine... did he? There was another faint flare, but he ignored it.

"No wonder he punched you. He still thinks he's straight."

"What about you?" Seifer wondered. "Any luck?"

Zell remembered Irvine's arms around his waist, his warmth at his back and smiled secretively at the gunbladist.

"A little."

"You're not going to tell me what you're doing, are you?"

"Not yet."

"Arse."

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Dickhead."

"Cockbrain."

"That's the same thing!" Zell said, laughing.

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah, it is. Cock/Dick. Head/Brain. It's the same thing! I win!"

"Alright, alright. Lunch's on me tomorrow. I gotta get to bed."

"Why?"

Seifer paused.

"I don't know. Sounded good?"

Zell snorted and they spent the next few hours watching movies and sniping teasingly at each other.

- - - - - - -

Irvine started awake to a knocking at his door and blinked around blearily before he caught up with where he was. He looked around hastily for something to cover the embarrassing state of his boxers and threw on a robe as the knock came again.

"I'm comin'!" he called and went, opening his door to an anxious looking Rikan.

"Irvy!" he said, then cleared his throat. "Er... I mean, Irvine."

Irvine blinked.

"Yeah...?"

He looked warily at Rikan, who rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry about last night. I... didn't mean to upset you or piss you off or anything. I'd never really have taken you to the Pelican Zone. I joke around sometimes... but I'd never... y'know... force myself on someone or anything."

Irvine smiled hesitantly.

"No, it's okay... I wasn't upset."

"You weren't?" Rikan smiled hesitantly in his turn. "It's just... you left before the rest of us, and Illo said I was pretty bad last night... Apparently I just about pulled his shirt off..." The red-haired cadet trailed off, blushing faintly.

"No, I really wasn't. Just pretty tired."

"Yeah...? Illo told me... He said you were sitting in my lap."

Irvine felt suddenly hot, and he knew he was blushing furiously.

"He did?"

"Yep." Rikan smirked a little. "Said you kinda liked it too..."

"I... uh... that is..."

Rikan stepped forward, a hand tangling in the front of Irvine's robe and before the sharpshooter could even say "Hey!" the other cadet had captured his lips. Irvine made a tiny little noise of surprise and protest, but it only seemed to encourage Rikan, and a warm tongue ran along his lower lip. Without his thought or agreement, Irvine's body took over and cackled to itself as it parted his lips, inviting the tongue within.

Rikan slid an arm around Irvine's waist, pressing against him, and deepened the kiss, his other hand slipping into the sharpshooter's hair. Irvine shivered, and it was only partly out of fear. His hands fisted in Rikan's shirt and he whimpered.

"Hey!"

Rikan growled and drew back, displeased with being interrupted.

Irvine groaned. As if it wasn't bad enough...

"Hey!" Rikan said with false cheer, backing off in time that their new visitor just might not have seen. Irvine hoped. "Zell, yeah?"

"Yeah," Zell said with a bright smile. "And you...? I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Eh, that's okay. I'm not a famous sorceress-killer." Rikan ran a hand through his short hair, quite obviously eyeing Zell off, while Irvine just tried to remember his own name.

He'd never been kissed like that before. He'd only ever kissed women, of course, and he was always in control of that. Having another man's tongue inside of his mouth... It was... kind've... ni- _Don't even think it, Cowboy. Don't _even

"Nah, guess not."

There was silence, then Zell prompted; "So?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Rikan." He stuck out a hand, which Zell took.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And you. Irvy never mentioned you."

Irvine rolled his eyes a little. That made it sound as though they'd known each other for a long time and as though they spent a fair bit of time together into the bargain. Zell arched a brow, mouthing "Irvy?" when Rikan glanced away. Irvine was mortified.

"Probably because we only just met yesterday," the sharpshooter said pointedly.

Zell looked suspiciously between the two of them. He knew he'd interrupted something, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Whatever it was, it pissed him off. He smiled nonetheless and looked at Irvine.

"Well, I guess it can wait. Just wanted to congratulate you."

Irvine looked blank.

"Congratulate me...?"

Zell grinned.

"On breaking Seifer's nose."

Irvine laughed sheepishly, blushing lightly.

"Oh. That. Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"Not bad for a Prima Donna."

Irvine looked away and Zell started to lift a hand to him, but remembered it wasn't time yet. Still, the way the sharpshooter flinched and drew in upon himself made Zell ache.

"Rikan, you better go..." Irvine said softly.

"What?" Rikan asked, stunned, and he shifted, putting himself between Zell and Irvine. _Leave him alone,_ his grey-green eyes said, and Zell smirked. The little shit thought he could take Zell Dincht?

"I said you better go," Irvine repeated firmly, a hand coming to Rikan's shoulder. "Please. I'll... I'll see you later, okay?"

Rikan looked at him, obviously not impressed, but nodded. He pulled Irvine close, dropping his voice, but Zell still heard him.

"You call me if you need me at all, okay?" He slipped a small piece of paper into Irvine's hand. "If you need help or... or anything. Just call."

Irvine looked surprised, but he nodded mutely as Rikan backed off and headed up the hall, eyes meeting Zell's briefly as he passed him.

_Leave him alone._

Zell smiled brightly and waved Rikan off. Then his eyes slid slyly to Irvine and he smirked.

"New boyfriend?"

Irvine shut the door.

Zell pressed his ear to it and heard Irvine slide down the other side and take a shaking breath. Oh, yes. Something had happened indeed. He narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the door, also heading off.

On the other side of the door, Irvine could only sit and breathe.


	6. Chapter, The Sixth

Eoko: Hey everyone! I won the 'update once a week' argument, which ended up me just saying "I think we should" and it happened. And then I forgot to post it on the Thursday, so I'm doing it on Friday. Least I'm not waiting around til next Thursday.

Kitty just had an awful, awful thing happen to her. End result, all chat logs, RP logs and _fanfiction_ has been wiped from her computer. All you fans of her, be glad that I am her numbero uno fanfic fan and amigo, so I have a fair swack of her stuff. Still, give her your condolences! ((Gonna be weird when people are giving them three years from now when _they_ read this chap, but, whatever! Happened as of 01-19-06. There, now they'll know.))

----

_Chapter, The Sixth: In Which Rikan is Warned._

"I think we might have a problem…" Zell said as he idly flipped through a copy of an Esthar magazine which catered to his tastes.

"If it's you making a mess of my room, don't even think about it, Dincht."

"Uh, no, that wouldn't be it. S'about Irvine." Zell flipped another page.

Seifer shifted in his chair. For some unknown reason, whether it was his room or Zell's, Zell almost always grabbed the bed before he could. "What is it? Are you going to tell me what you've been doing?"

"Hell no. That's my little secret. But I think we have a problem-"

"You _just_ said that! What is the fucking problem?"

Zell looked up from his magazine which was obviously causing some distractions. "Oh, I think someone else is after him. A cadet by the name of Rikan."

The scarred blonde leaned forward attentively. "Why do you think that?"

"When I went to go see Irvine, to congratulate him for breaking your nose-"

"You fucking little prick!"

"What, can't congratulate him? Anyway, Rikan is there and I know I had interrupted something, I just don't know what. And Rikan was giving me death-glares like I should back off him and his stuff, which I think he means to be Irvine. Then, when Irvine told the red-headed idiot to leave and shut his door in my face I could hear his breath, all shaky like. I dunno what Rikan did, but it rattled Irvine up."

"What do you think he did?"

"How many times did I _just_ say I didn't know? But for clarification, I'll say it again. I. Don't. Know."

"Big word there, Chicken. Don't hurt yourself." Seifer grinned and sat back in his chair, bringing his feet up to rest on the mattress. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Zell cocked a brow, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Well, either we make Rikan fuck off, or we out Irvine before the little cadet does."

"You're still a cadet, Seifer."

"Don't _even_ go there."

Zell snickered and looked back down at his magazine. "Does it really matter if it's us or him that makes Irvine realize he likes men? I mean, it's the same outcome."

"It's not the same outcome at all, you idiot. First you fuck it up by doing your own thing, now you want to let someone else out him instead?" Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Zell.

"Holy fuck, Seifer, get a grip. I didn't know you cared so much about our little 'Out Irvine' game. And no, honestly I don't want Rikan getting to him first. That would just suck. So, what do _you_ wanna do about it?"

That trademark grin spread across Seifer's lips. "Tell him to stay away from Irvine or we'll make his life hell."

"Jeeze, do you have to be so… so…"

"Like me?"

"Yea. But I think you're right. He won't back down to me. He _might_ back down to you, but I bet he'd definitely back down to both of us."

"So, it's settled. We'll find this Rikan and tell him to keep clear of the cowboy."

"Right… but after I finish this magazine…"

Seifer rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette. Zell couldn't complain since they were in his room this time.

Irvine struggled out of his robe and made his way into his bathroom. He reached into the shower and turned on the water before dropping his boxers. He needed a shower anyway… after his little date with his hand. But now he needed one even worse.

He felt the water and adjusted the temperature, then stepped under the hot spray. He scrubbed the back of his hand across his lips. What had Rikan been thinking? That drunkenly sitting in someone's lap who was also drunk, and then saying you weren't offended automatically meant 'stick your tongue down my throat'?

Irvine shook his head. What else would he have said? 'Oh yes, I was mortified and embarrassed by both of our actions last night, and I don't think I can ever be around you again'? Not the most decent line to send someone's way.

Still… that kiss was… if he ignored the fact that it was another guy. If he could just focus on the kiss itself, on how submissive he had been, on how little control he had had. It was so new and different and really… really, really wonderful.

He pulled his hair out of its braid in frustration. Even if he could admit that it was good, it was still another guy, and he didn't _like_ guys. So he had sat in Rikan's lap. He was friendly, and drunk. Can't forget drunk. Drunkeness is a wonderful tool for denial. Considering he wasn't _that_ drunk anyway.

But… that kiss was different in a lot more ways than just who took the lead. Rikan didn't taste the same as the women Irvine had kissed before. Not at all. Of course, he'd never thought they would taste the same… because he hadn't even thought about kissing men, period!

This was all so frustrating. Irvine raised his fingers to his lips. Well, that was it. His first man to man kiss. Couldn't deny it at least happening, but he could deny enjoying it until the day he died… or, he hoped he could.

Without even noticing he began to think about the biker again. He wondered if the mysterious man kissed like that, or if he was more dominating or gentler than Rikan had been. Faster to take what he wanted or slower to tease. Irvine mentally smacked himself and rested his head against the shower wall.

_Today… is not a very good day…_

_And it hasss only jussst begun._

_Shut up._

Seifer had used his old Disciplinary Committee channels to check the school populous for cadets named Rikan, and then find out what classes he had. Zell, all the while, had nervously kept watch while shadow boxing. So what if he was a bit of a chicken when it came to hacking files you weren't supposed to be in.

Seifer walked out of the office he used to report school offences to and waved a piece of paper in Zell's face.

Zell sighed a breath of relief and dragged Seifer away from the room. "Let's go have lunch and discuss, okay?"

The taller blonde wrapped an arm around Zell's shoulders and marched down the hall.

"Seifer! You're going too fast!" Zell complained, trying to keep pace with the long-legged bastard.

Despite the smirk and little chuckle Seifer did slow down a bit. "What do you want to eat? Hotdogs?"

Zell grinned delightedly. "Of course I want hotdogs. What are you going to have?"

"Chicken, maybe," Seifer said, smirking.

"Oh no, Seifer, don't eat me!"

Seifer grinned and swooped down to pretend to devour Zell's neck, which caused Zell to push at him and laugh harder.

Everyone in the hall stared. Someone cleared their throat. Seifer stopped. Zell looked up.

"Eheh… heh. Now I'm a vampire too! BLAH!" the tattooed blonde cried, jumping toward a group of girls who jumped at the sudden movement and giggled. Zell tapped one of his little natural fangs before Seifer grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off.

"Idiot."

"You're the one that was molesting me in public."

"I wasn't molesting you. I was eating you."

"Of coooourse you were, Seifer. Come on, hurry up or we won't find seats and I'll have to sit in your lap," Zell whined pulling on Seifer's sleeve now that he was ahead.

"First you tell me I'm going too fast, and now I'm going to slow? Make up your little chicken-brain, Dincht."

They headed through the doors and into the cafeteria. "Oh! I see two chairs. I'll grab those, you get lunch." And with that Zell tore off to save the seats.

A few minutes later Seifer was placing their lunch down on the table and shoving Zell's feet off his chair.

"Yay, you got me a jello cup." Zell smiled extra wide.

"Mhmm." Seifer had pulled out the piece of paper he had written Rikan's information down on and was looking at it.

Zell leaned over to get a glance too, eating a hotdog at the same time. "We can go find him right after we eat."

"Zell, chew, _swallow_, and then speak." Seifer pretended to wipe chunks of hotdog off his sleeve that really weren't there. Zell was talented at speaking with his mouth full. "But you're right. He'll be getting out of class in about forty minutes. You remember what he looks like?"

"Sure, he was pretty hot."

Seifer turned his head to give Zell an odd look. "What? I'm not dating anyone."

"Yea, you're right. But a cadet?"

"I said he was hot, not the next in line to be my life partner. Don't worry. I'll still be spending more than enough of my free time with you."

"I'm not jealous of you looking at other men, Chicken," Seifer said, although something in him wasn't sitting quite right.

"Other? Are you implying I look at you?"

"If you were blind you'd _still_ look at me."

Zell ran his eyes up and down Seifer before bringing a hand up to fan his face. "Oh baby," he said, grinning from one ear to the other.

Seifer shook his head. "Eat your food, you idiot."

The blonde duo was leaning against the wall opposite the classroom Rikan was in, waiting for dismissal and the redhead to come out.

"That him?" Seifer asked as a sandy redhead strode out of the room.

"No… and I think that's a girl."

"Really?" Seifer leaned forward to look down the hall the way the person had gone.

"There, that's him."

Green eyes swept back to the door to catch site of the unnatural red hair sitting atop a male's head.

The two blondes waited for him to start down the hall before following behind him, and then sidling up on either side.

"Hello again, Rikan."

Rikan's senses were already telling him he was between a wall and a hard place… or, in this case, two blondes that could kick his ass five times over before he hit the ground. "Oh, hey Zell… and this is-"

"Almasy, Seifer Almasy, ex-Sorceress Knight and Balamb Bully. Pleased to meet you." So what if Ultimecia was a subject he didn't like to think about too often. Fucking wonderful tool for intimidating someone.

"Right… how could I forget… can I help you?"

"What is your current relationship with one, Mr. Irvine Kinneas?" Zell asked, sounded far too serious. Seifer even glanced over at him.

"None of your business, man."

Seifer lifted a hand to rest it on Rikan's shoulder. "Oh, please tell us. We're very interested."

Rikan rolled his shoulder to dislodge Seifer's hand, but it didn't work. "He's my boyfriend."

Seifer chuckled almost merrily. That was an impossible answer.

"I doubt that. He's straight, Rikan."

"No he isn't. He kissed me," Rikan insisted.

Seifer cocked a brow. "He came onto you?"

"Yea. Last night he sat in my lap, and this morning he kissed me."

"You initiated the kiss, didn't you?"

Rikan looked from Seifer to Zell. "Uh… yea, I did."

"And then he told you to leave, didn't he? Sorry, bud, but you just startled and confused him. You should back off before he hates you for what you're doing."

The redhead looked at his feet as they all kept walking. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Don't assume things, kid. They're rarely right," Seifer said releasing Rikan's shoulder and stopping to allow the cadet to go on his way. He then turned to look and Zell and cocked a brow. "Someone was a little cruel."

"Someone's been hanging about someone else far too much then."

Seifer smirked. "Think he'll back off?"

"Let's see. Now he thinks that if he so much as looks at Irvine, Irvine will get the shivers, and not the good kind. So, I think it's promising."

Seifer nodded and the two continued down the hall. "Now it's back to us. Still not telling me what you're doing?"

"Nope," Zell said shaking his head.


	7. Chapter, The Seventh

Eoko: Yea, yea I know I forgot to update on the Thursday again. -- At least you're getting it before the _next_ Thursday and for everyone reading after this has been updated a few more times you won't even notice, will you?

Anyway, here you go, enjoy, and if this is going to be a dumb thing and post with double spaces on then you guys can all deal until Kit comes around to fix it. I'm too busy editing hundreds of chat logs to post on our website. Check out our profiles for the link.

-

_Chapter, The Seventh: In Which the Girls Offer Some Home Truths._

Zell lay on Seifer's bed throwing a ball up against the roof and catching it when it came back down. He was singing between thuds, using them to keep the beat.

"_Last night, I was inside of you. Last night, while making love to you. I saw the sun - the sun! - the moon - the moon! - the mountains and the rivers. I saw heaven while I made sweet love to you!_"

"I don't think you're supposed to sing the echos yourself..." Seifer said through gritted teeth. The thudding was pissing him off.

Zell looked at him.

"Well, who's gonna sing them? You?" The fighter snorted as though the idea were particularly ludicrous.

It was three days since they had... politely warned Rikan, and so far as they could tell, he was afraid to even go near Irvine - at least by himself. But the sharpshooter was spending more and more time with the group he had gone out with that evening, making it harder and harder for either blonde to catch him alone. And the one time Seifer had said anything, one of the group had floored him with a Water spell, then they'd all pointed and laid blame on each other until Seifer couldn't tell which had done it. Irvine had lurked behind the group the whole time, snickering.

The fucker.

"I can sing," Seifer muttered.

_Thud._

"Sure."

_Thud._

"I can."

_Thud._

"I believe you." But it was plain he didn't.

_Thud._

"I _can_!"

_Thud._

"I _said_ I believe you!"

Seifer shot out of his seat and moved like a striking snake, hand lashing out to snatch the ball out of mid-air. He tossed the ball in the waste-paper basket and dared Zell to even _try_ and get it back with a glare. Then, he sang.

"_I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter_."

Zell blinked. Seifer's voice was warm and clear, deepened another half-octave when he sang, and very in-tune.

"Wow... You _can_ sing."

"I told you so."

Zell snorted and shook his head a little.

"Telling me and it being true are two different things, especially with you, Seifer."

It was Seifer's turn to snort.

They fell silent a moment, then suddenly Zell groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, propping his cheeks in both hands.

"This sucks!"

"I didn't think my company was _that_ bad..." Seifer drawled, flipping Hyperion into his lap and taking a rag to the blood-dulled metal. They'd spent an hour in the Training Center before retiring to the gunbladist's room.

Zell just looked long-sufferingly at him.

"Not that. Irvine."

"Don't know if he sucks either. He still thinks he's straight."

"Seifer! Can you be serious for just _one second_, please!"

Seifer just smirked.

"We can't get near him. The Cadets flock 'round him like they know we're coming!" Zell whined.

"They probably do. We always are."

Zell growled, hands fisting like he'd enjoy smacking down every single member of "The Cadets" as he'd dubbed them, which wasn't really all that inventive.

"Have you _seen_ the way Rikan takes every opportunity to touch him!"

"Yes."

"And the way he's starting to relax about it all!"

"Yes."

"And how Rikan _looks_ at him!"

"_Yes_."

"And how-"

"_Yes,_ Hynedammit! Will you shut up!"

Zell lapsed into silence, jaw set, and picked at the burgundy duvet cover, quite obviously in a snit now.

Seifer grumbled and jerked his fingers through his hair, glaring at Zell's tense shoulders. The little shit still irritated him, even if they were friends. He was sure the fighter did it on purpose. He swore inwardly, then relented and said something he rarely said to anyone.

"I'm sorry."

Zell looked at him petulantly, lower lip stuck out.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Seifer said more sincerely. "I know."

Zell sighed and sat up.

"'Sokay. It's not your fault. We just need to get him away from that damn group."

"Evidently, Chickie, but how?"

"...I don't know..."

- - -

Irvine held a pencil between his fingers, tapping it repeatedly against the pages of the book he was taking notes from.

"Irvy," Harada muttered suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Stop it!"

Irvine blinked owlishly at her, then looked sheepish and he, she, Rikan and Anasha all tried to muffle their laughter, since they were in the library. It was about the twentieth time one or other of them had asked him to stop the tapping.

"Sorry, guys. I just can't concentrate properly. I think I might call it a day."

"Want an escort?" Rikan wondered.

"Nah," Irvine said, laughing a little. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay," Harada said with a smile, then turned her attention back to her books. Anasha leaned over, head close to the other girl's to ask a question about a diagram.

Rikan watched Irvine go, cheek propped in hand, and smiled stupidly. He became aware of the girls' silence and looked over at them.

"What?"

"Give it up, Rikan," Harada said.

"Give what up?"

"Mooning over Irvine," Anasha said flatly. "It's so obvious."

"I'm not m-"

"Oh, you so are!"

"It's a bit sickening, really."

"And he's not going to give into _you_."

Rikan's eyes narrowed a little at Anasha.

"What do you mean he's not going to give into _me_? You're implying he _will_ give into someone else?"

"Zell," Anasha said, at the very same time as Harada said; "Seifer." They giggled at each other while Rikan grumbled to himself.

"Whatever," he said eventually.

"Well, one of them anyway," the girls said together.

"He hates them."

"Yeah, and _how_ many hot and steamy relationships have developed out of hate? It's just a matter of time until one or other of them jumps him," Anasha pointed out.

"Or both," Harada added.

They sighed dreamily, obviously picturing the very thing and Rikan rolled his eyes. What was with girls finding gay men so hot together...? Freaks...

"Maybe I should jump him then," Rikan said fiercely.

"Right. Well, don't expect us to clean up what's left of you on the walls and floor after Seifer and Zell get through with you, 'kay?" Harada muttered, Anasha nodding fervently beside her.

Rikan bristled.

"They don't scare me."

"Then you're an idiot!" a voice piped up, and the three cadets jumped.

It was none other than Selphie Tilmitt. They were being bugged by very high-profile people lately... If it weren't for the fact that they were often scared out of their wits by the aforementioned high-profile people, they'd feel special.

"Er... hi..." Anasha said shyly, going a touch pink.

Selphie beamed at her.

"Hiii! Anyway, as I was saying, guy-with-red-hair, you're an idiot if you're not scared of Zell and Seifer. _I'm_ scared of Zell and Seifer. Well... I'm not really scared of _Zell_, 'cause he's like a big, muscley teddy-weddy, if you're not on his bad side. But I'm scared of Seifer. And I'd be scared of Zell if I pissed him off, which you will if you jump on Irvy-wervy. And 'sides that, Irvy will run away so fast! You'll never see him again. Ever. You shouldn't scare him like that, 'cause then _I'll_ be pissed at you, and you'd have to be scared of me as well as Seifer and Zell, who you should already be scared of, unless you're an idiot. Okay? Got it? Good! Baibai!"

And she turned and flounced off.

"She's so pretty..." Anasha sighed, while Harada and Rikan just tried to decipher what the hell Selphie had said, and where the hell she had taken a breath.

- - -

Irvine hurried back to his room at a quick trot, hoping to avoid The Blonde Brigade. He really would have liked to have taken Rikan up on his offer of an escort, but the cadet still made him nervous, even around the others.

He usually took a huge detour to avoid both Zell and Seifer's rooms, but he was sure they'd be out having dinner by now, so he needn't worry. Unfortunately, he miscalculated. Just as he was passing Seifer's room, the door hissed open, and out came Zell, Seifer close on his heels.

"...never away from them anymore!" Zell was saying, and he blinked in utter shock when his eyes fell on Irvine.

"You were saying...?" Seifer drawled at the shorter of the two, a smirk of pure evil touching his mouth.

Zell matched it and Irvine's eyes slid away from them as he hugged his armful of books to his chest.

"I was just goin' back to my room," he said softly. Like they cared.

"Can we come with?" Seifer purred.

"We'd make it worth your while," Zell added in the same tone.

Irvine's sky-blue eyes widened and he blushed, ducking his head and giving it a slight shake of negation. But he knew he couldn't stop them if they really wanted to... to...

Hyne, would they!

_And would you truly not enjoy it, Massster?_

Irvine winced, backing against the wall, even though neither blonde advanced towards him.

"Pansy..." Seifer muttered. "Hyne, you're a coward."

"Gonna cry...?" Zell teased.

Yes. He was. How utterly pathetic of him. Irvine screwed his eyes shut, swallowing back the urge for tears.

"Of course he's gonna cry," Seifer sneered. "He's a prissy pretty boy."

"I've gotta go..." Irvine whispered, inching along the wall.

_They're right though, aren't they? You're goin' to cry, and now you're runnin' away? Coward. Coward, coward, coward!_

But he couldn't stand up to them anymore. They'd broken him, and it only took a few words now to bring him to the edge of tears.

"What if we don't want to let you go?" Seifer wondered softly. He went to take a step forward, but Zell put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and Irvine bolted.

Seifer turned a furious glare on Zell.

"What the _fuck_!" he snarled.

Zell stared at him.

"I... I don't know," he murmured, and he wasn't lying. He didn't know why he'd stopped Seifer. It had never bothered him before...

"Get your act together, Dincht!"

"Yeah... Yeah, I... I'm sorry, Seif. I don't know what got into me."

Seifer forced himself to calm and shook his head.

"C'mon. Let's go get something to eat. Idiot..."

And he walked off. Zell looked where Irvine had gone, then turned and followed Seifer, utterly confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

1. To appease… well, me, I, Hicky, will explain why they have Earth music on Gaia, as the singers are obviously on Earth. Radio waves can travel through space. They can get about 100 light years. Therefore, however many 100 light years times X you want Gaia to be behind Earth, then the music has just been received by various planets along the way and re-transmitted until it gets to Gaia, where either the same people are singing, or it's been re-recorded. I like to think they're about 300 light years behind Earth, so 100 X three.


	8. Chapter, The Eighth

Eoko: Oh my gods! I actually managed to remember to post on the correct date! Go me. I wanna say something though. A lot of people have mentioned that the chapters are rather short.

Well, first off, they are a minimum of 5 typed pages after the first several, and it's not our fault HTMLing them ends up making the page wider and thus requires less length. Secondly, it is a _collaboration_ fanfic, which means Kitty writes one chapter, then I write the next, then her, then me. I'm sure you've notice how much _can_ happen in _one_ chapter as is, and making them extensively long would not be a good idea. Why?

I can tell you why it'd be bad for a collaboration. If you write a lot, you get a big plot of your own going. You may even want something specific to happen in the next chapter, but you have no control over that chapter. By keeping them relatively, but not really too short, we fulfill our desires for the chapter and also leave it open enough so as not to put a stopper on the vaguer plot ideas of the other.

And if you're REALLY obsessive and need to read MORE stuff go read our chat logs on the ValEoKitty Archives. I've gotten all of November 2003 up and am working my way through December between fanfiction and university. Surprisingly going rather quickly… Anyway, Homepage link at bios. And Enjoy.

_Chapter, The Eighth: In Which Seifer and Zell _Don't_ Have Dinner._

Zell sat on his bed, alone for once. After he had walked Seifer back to his room, he'd left to go to his own.

_What was that about?_

Zell couldn't understand why he had stopped Seifer. He'd never done it before. He just seemed to overstep his bounds this time, though it hadn't ever bothered him before, never, not once, why now?

His gaze shifted over to his helmet, sitting on a hook by his door. He tilted his head a little, then reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing his Ma, who picked up, like always on the second ring.

"Hello, Dincht residence."

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

"Oh Zell! I'm wonderful, dear. How are you?"

"Feeling a little homesick. You too busy to have your baby boy over for the night?"

"Oh honey, I'm never too busy for you. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No. Seif and I were going to go grab some, but something came up and we had to make a rain-check."

"Well, I'm cooking right now, it should be ready in 15 minutes. You can get here that quick on your little bike, can't you?"

"Ma," Zell groaned. "It is a sexy and expensive motorcycle. If you're gonna call it a _bike_ ya gotta say it with a bit more oomph."

"Yes, Zell, dear, I know what it is. I signed for it since you were under age."

Zell pouted at the phone. "I still bought it."

"It's in my name."

"Be nice!"

"I'm always nice, dear. Now hurry home, and bring a change of clothes this time. Your PJs are all washed and ready for you from last time."

"Thank you, Ma. I'll see you soon." Zell hung up and walked over to his closet and dresser to pick out what he'd wear tomorrow.

- - -

Irvine tore down the hall and to his dorm as fast as he could, punching in the code lightning fast, practiced from all of his previous escapes.

He dropped his books on the ground before falling there himself. He fell to his knees, hands coming up to cover his tear stained cheeks and rub the dampness away. Why, why, why? Why was it so easy for them? How could they send him over the edge of despair so quickly, so easily?

It hurt so much. Just seeing them made it hurt. He could never forget anything they had done to him. The sight of them triggered the rush of painful memories and he would be in tears in moments.

He left his books where they were and dragged himself over to his bed crawling onto the mattress and collapsing, too pained, too miserable to care about anything right then. The rim of his hat hit the mattress and dislodged itself from his head, coming to rest on its side.

Irvine lazily picked it up and dropped it on his bedside table before curling up, arms tightly around the pillow his face was currently buried in and cried himself to sleep.

- - -

Seifer hadn't even bothered to invite Zell back into his room, and the mood between them was definitely not going to make for a pleasant dinner, so that plan was dashed. As soon as his door was open, Seifer had walked into his room and let it shut, not even uttering a 'good night', or a 'see you around'.

He dropped back against the door, leaning against it and glaring moodily about the room.

_What the fucking hell was he thinking!_

The blonde jerked from his position against the door and paced around his room. He was ticked, more than ticked. Zell had never, not once in all the time they had spent together since they had become friends, stopped him from doing anything.

So what was up with him? It was strange. Even though he'd never done it, Seifer knew exactly what he had meant, with just a touch. And what surprised Seifer even more was that he obeyed.

He hadn't shrugged the hand off and continued. He hadn't pushed for anything more. He had stopped, though quite pissed about it and that confused him a little.

- - -

Zell parked his bike in the little back corner of the Balamb Gas Station. Being a beloved Balamb SeeD and all around liked guy had its perks. No rain ever touched his baby.

He got his little overnight bag out of the seat compartment and made his way down the street to Ma's. He opened the door without knocking as his mother knew he was on his way and set his things on the sofa in the living room before heading into the kitchen.

Ma was just finishing up with the cooking, so Zell went about setting the table. He smiled when she looked over to him.

"Hey, Ma, smells great."

"Thank you, dear. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry. I'm a growing boy you know."

"That'll be a change from the last five years."

"Low, Ma, real low."

She just chuckled and set the food out before removing her apron and sitting down at one end of the little table. Zell sat at the opposite.

"So, you and Seifer got into a fight?" Ma asked, filling her plate up with the delicious meal she had made.

"Ma, we had a _disagreement_. It wasn't a fight. It wasn't that serious."

"Serious enough to make you want to come home."

"Can't a nearly grown boy want to spend some quality time with his mother?" She gave him a look. "Okay, so that might not fly. But it really wasn't anything big. And besides, it's a Friday night. I can sleep in my own room and feel like a kid again." Zell grinned across the table.

"Well, you certainly still have your baby-face. I'm sure all the boys love it." She ate her dinner and half-hid her smirk behind her chewing.

"Ma, can we not discuss my sex life at the table?"

"Sex? Oh my, Zell. I didn't know mentioning a young man thinking you were cute lead right to sex."

"And here I thought you followed gay culture."

They both chuckled and ate for a while longer.

"So?" She wiggled her brows suggestively at him. "Have you, you know?"

Zell stared across the table. He only _wished_ this wasn't a fairly _common_ question for her to ask.

"Ma, must you? While we _eat_?"

"It's the only time you can't run into your room, lock your door, and turn your music on."

He rolled his eyes. She was right. He would have done that had he not had such yummy food on his plate. "Fine, to appease the nosiest mother of all time, no, your sweet little baby boy has not been getting jiggy with it."

"No cute bottoms?" Ma asked, holding her napkin to her mouth to hold back the laugh. She _had_ meant both subs and butts. Evil woman.

"I'm not going to buy you a Mother's Day present now," Zell said firmly, resolving to finish his dinner and escape before she started to get more personal, which she never did.

They finished their dinner, watched Galbadia Idol- through which Ma had pointed out cute boys and Zell kept telling her to be quiet, played a game of Chocoplunker and then went their separate ways for bed.

Zell got into his room and looked around, smiling. Everything was nice and neat and his PJs were folded on his bed. He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, pulling on his baby blue, chocobo-print, silky-feeling PJ pants, and the white tank he used for the top.

He shuffled along the floor in his socks, doing so on purpose so the knob on the bathroom door would shock him when he went to touch it. Zell was a little odd. He scooted in and made himself all pretty for sleep and brushed his bangs down before scooting back into his room and into his bed.

- - -

Saturday was the official, universal, mandatory sleep-in day, unless you were Irvine Kinneas and had moped yourself to sleep a good several hours before any normal teenager would have.

Irvine's head slowly lifted from his pillows and looked at the clock, its numbers glowing 6:27 at him. He furrowed his brow at the clock. That just wasn't cool. He looked down at himself to see he was still fully dressed.

He made a face and shifted out from under the covers he had got into some time in the night. He didn't like sleeping fully dressed. It never was that comfortable and he woke up feeling grimier than usual.

Irvine stripped as soon as he got to his feet and moseyed over to his bathroom to clean up and start another day. He thought about a quite day in Balamb, by himself. Sure it was great to be with his new friends, who protected him from Seifer and Zell, and were fun and kind, but he needed some time away too. He needed some time away from Rikan too.

No matter what the activity, or how many of the group were involved, Rikan was always there, and always was as near to Irvine as he could be, while still just being friendly.

A peaceful day, in Balamb would be good for him. He could take a book in case he felt like studying a bit while he was there too. Yea, that's what he would do.

After his shower, brushing and braiding his hair, and doing all the other necessary morning activities, Irvine went back into his room to dress and grab one of his books. _The Do's and Don'ts of Weapon Modification_. It wasn't like he needed too much study time with _GFs: Friends or Foes_, or _Guardian Forces: Their Powers and Uses_. He was pretty much an expert there.

He pulled on his duster and wrapped a long, thick, cotton-white scarf around his neck. It was chilly out this bloody early. He strode down the halls of Garden rather confident for once since the end of the last sorceress war, being alone and all. There was no hope in hell that Seifer Almasy was up before 7AM on a Saturday.

Irvine exited the Garden and breathed in the clean, fresh air of the cool autumn morning. He was even more awake then and happily headed off towards the town of Balamb. Only a few very groggy BiteBugs cared enough to wake up and attack him. He shot two, then walked up to the third and hit it on the head with the barrel of his gun, just because he didn't think he'd get that particular chance too many more times.

- - -

Irvine's day was going great. He had a big breakfast at a seaside café which served him for lunch as well. He'd probably grab a snack when he got back to Garden, and have dinner at the usual time. Didn't want to throw his schedule off too badly.

It was early afternoon now, and he had wandered off toward the pier to watch the water and the goings on. He glanced to his right when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He tensed up automatically, fearing that it would be one of the blondes. He turned his gaze over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief.

He looked back over the water and chuckled faintly. "Hello, Mr. Biker," Irvine greeted as the man sat down next to him, wearing his helmet as always.

Zell nodded his head in greeting. Irvine seemed at ease around him when he thought he was a complete stranger. It was kind of funny.

"Where's your bike?" Irvine asked, turning to face the mystery man, who hooked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the front of town. "And you're wearin' your helmet… why?" Irvine cocked a brow.

Zell shifted his hand from over his shoulder to point at Irvine.

"Oh really? I'm still not allowed to, like, know who you are?" A shake of the helmeted head. "You know, that's not very nice." A shake of the shoulders. "It's amazin' we talk so much." Irvine snorted.

Irvine glanced down at something rectangular in the other man's lap. "Whatcha got there?"

Zell held up the little notebook before flipping it open and clicking a pen. He wrote /Hi/.

Irvine looked over at it and chuckled. "Hi, to you too. You're strange."

Zell nodded. /What's your name/

_Irvine Kinneas. Orphan. Raised at an orphanage run by Edea Kramer on Centra with myself, Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Squall and Ellone. Then, I dunno, and then off to Galbadia. Heh, it'll put him further off my scent to ask._

Irvine looked up at the biker. "Irvine… it's funny to have people not recognize me. Heh. Guess I've gotten use to, like, being a celebrity. What's your name?"

/Call me Rubedo/ Zell wrote. He wasn't even totally lying either. That was the middle name Ma had given him.

"Rubedo, hm? And how about, why do you refuse to take off your helmet?"

/I take it off. Just not around you./

Irvine raised a brow. "And why is that?"

/This is fun./

Irvine laughed. "I guess it kinda is. How old are you?"

/18, you/

"I'm seventeen." Irvine waved at a couple that was walking by and looking at them funny. Irvine wasn't usually so interested in asking questions, but the biker had been a mystery for a number of days, and now he was finally getting _some_ answers. "Cadet or SeeD?"

Zell thought quickly about how many male, eighteen year old SeeDs there were at Garden. There were a few. Enough that he could truthfully give away the answer.

/SeeD/

"That's pretty impressive. Bein' a SeeD at 18. Guess it's what they expect though, huh? Since you can become one at 15, and are, like, kicked out at 20 if ya didn't make it."

Zell nodded. He was really happy about being a SeeD. Now that he was good friends with Seifer he was also worried about him. He didn't have that much longer to pass, and he desperately wanted to keep Seifer in Garden. They were such good friends after so many years of fighting and hating.

A hand waved in front of Zell's face and he looked back at Irvine.

"I can't even see your face and I still knew you zoned out. Your body language is easy to read."

/You looking at my body, Irvine/

The cowboy flushed a soft pink. "No, I'm just, like, usin' my skills of observation. It's important to be able to read body language."

/I know. I'm just kidding./

"Oh, sorry."

/Sore subject/

Irvine laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a confused, hurt, agreeing, understating kind of laugh. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Zell lifted a hand to rest on Irvine's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze and rubbing his thumb against the duster.

/I'm sorry./

And he was sorry. For a lot more than Irvine would ever know right then.


	9. Chapter, The Ninth

Kitty: I'm going to Melbourne this weekend! Yay! Yay, because we're going to see Brokeback Mountain! Boo, because no Zell/Irvy RP goodness for three whole days! –cries- Also, that has been in short supply lately anyways, because of my days at uni, but! We shall persevere! Also, for the last couple of hours, Irvine has had to deal with RP Zell's emotional breakdown... I heart the angst! -glomps Eoko-

Eoko: She _says_ she hearts the angst but we were both in tears over it. Stupid angst. He was due for a breakdown though. Haven't had one in a while. I hope you all read the logs when they get posted and cry too. If you cry it means we wrote it well. Not that it's hard when after two years they tend to have rather complex lives of their own. -glares at them- Anyway, if people are still to lazy to go find the webpage link it's http/ www. geocities. com/eokodincht/ValEoKittyWelcome. html with no spaces. You _stupid_ piece of _shit,_ FF .net.

It's humor, it's smut, it's love, it's hate. Hyne, We got bondage and outside love making, and in the sea and in a chocobo corral and… well, it really doesn't end. –snorts- Oh! And _angst_. So read them! Leave comments. I'll put "guest books" all over the place.

_Chapter, The Ninth: In Which Irvine is Held. Twice._

Irvine lifted his eyes to the helmet and wished so badly the guy would just take it off. To his mortification, tears came to his eyes and he had to look away, embarrassed that the biker - Rubedo - would see him like that.

"Thanks," he said softly. "Thanks for sayin' so. I... I gotta go..."

Irvine stood, dislodging Zell's hand from his shoulder, and started to walk off. There were tears in his voice. Zell wrapped a hand around his wrist and shook his head.

"I have to," Irvine said, not looking at him. "I don't want you to... I don't want to cry in front of you."

_I don't care._ He wrote it, but Irvine wouldn't look.

"Please... Let go..."

Rubedo's fingers were like five iron bands around his wrist and, tug as he might, Irvine couldn't get free. A tear slid down his cheek and he grit his teeth in an effort to keep them back.

/Sit down... please./

He lifted the pad in front of Irvine and the sharpshooter's eyes automatically flicked to it. He turned a little to look at the uplifted helmet.

"But I-I'm gonna blubber like a baby. I don't want you to see that..."

The pen tapped the sentance above the request to sit. /I don't care./

Irvine stared at him, then gingerly sat again, looking away from him. He didn't force the sharpshooter's eyes back to him, but wrote some more.

/What's wrong/

Irvine gave another bitter, mirthless laugh.

"Everythin'."

/Care to elaborate/

Zell had to muffle a laugh. If Irvine had known it was him, he'd be amazed at the fighter even using a word like that.

"I aint a SeeD, even though I know all the stuff. I'm broke. Everyone thinks I'm _gay_. I have a cadet chasin' my tail. I can't concentrate on my studies, so I'll never _be_ a SeeD. My _GF_ thinks I'm _gay_. I... I had to s-sell Lightnin'..."

/Lightning/

"My chocobo."

_Irvine has - had - a chocobo...? Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He's a cowboy, afterall. But... I always thought that was just an image..._

/Oh. Why'd you have to sell him/

"Couldn't afford to feed him anymore..."

/How long until you can be a SeeD/

"Huh? Oh... next Field Exam's in a couple months... but my marks aren't good enough... Not yet anyway... I got an A on my last test, but my average is still Ds..."

Zell frowned. He hadn't known Irvine's marks were so bad.

/But you said you know all the stuff./

"I can't concentrate..." Irvine said softly, the tears in his voice again.

/Why/

He was silent for so long, Zell thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Th... There's some guys..."

/The cadet/

"N-no... Not Rikan... You might know them... Most people know them, but then again, you didn't know me..."

/I do now. Irvine./

He smiled a little, but it was fleeting, and Zell's heart ached at the utter misery on the sharpshooter's features.

"Yeah... Anyway... their names... Zell Dincht 'n' Seifer Almasy. Know them?"

/The names are familiar./

Zell almost laughed.

"Well... they used to fight a lot... Seifer always picked on Zell before the Neo-Sorceress War... But after Seifer came back, they were friends... They _are_ friends."

_At the moment..._ Zell thought uneasily, but he hadn't seen Seifer since their spat the night before. He hoped Seifer wasn't too pissed.

"I don't know why they decided to pick on me, but..." Irvine trailed off and shrugged.

/They pick on you/

"Yeah... I can't g-go anywhere without one of them, or both, findin' me and makin' my life a misery... Th-they call me names 'n'... tease me about not bein' a SeeD, 'n', like, about bein' girly-lookin' and... and they're the ones who say the most that I'm... y'know... gay... They never leave me alone... I-I-I'm scared to even l-leave my room 'n'... the other mornin' Seifer e-even came to my room... 'n' I... I can't think about nothin' else... I-I..." He gave a sob. "I hate them! I hate them so much!"

_Oh, Hyne, Irvine..._ Tears came to Zell's own eyes and he reached out, wrapping his arms around the sharpshooter's shoulders and pulling him against his chest. Irvine didn't protest. His hands fisted, one in Zell's lap and the other around a hand-full of the white shirt the fighter was wearing. _I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

Irvine sobbed unrestrainedly, face burried in the crook of the biker's shoulder. It felt good to be held while he cried. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried with someone, and he realised he had needed it so badly. Rubedo was warm and his arms were comforting, a strength in them that made the sharpshooter feel as though no one could touch him while he was there. Safe. So safe. No Rikan. No Seifer. No Zell.

"Shh..." Zell hissed softly, knowing the sound would give away nothing of his voice. "Shh..." He stroked Irvine's back gently, and just let him cry. It was nice to hold him, but not so nice that it was because he was crying... _And it's my fault._

He had never cried like this when Seifer had been picking on him, only gotten pissed off. But then again, there had only been one Seifer. He supposed it must be harder when there were two Seifers. Or... rather, a Seifer and a Zell. He had never even entertained the thought that they might be upsetting Irvine so much he couldn't concentrate on his classes. And it was their fault he'd had to sell the chocobo, too. He could have been a SeeD months ago, if his marks weren't so low.

"I hate them..." Irvine whispered when his sobs had faded and were only occurring every minute or so. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" And his fisted hand came up from Zell's lap to thud against his chest. He gave a slight grunt and Irvine looked up at him, eyes wide and so vulnerable Zell had the most powerful urge to just pin him down and force him to enjoy himself with another man.

"S-sorry..." Irvine was saying. "I didn't mean to hit you..."

Zell shook his head a little, letting Irvine know it was alright as well as forcing himself to stop thinking that way. His mother would have a field day with this little incident if she knew. Thankfully, she'd only met Irvine once, and forgot about him, or she'd have mentioned him by now. No one looked ukier than Irvine.

"I'll always hate them," Irvine whispered fiercely, reluctant to lift his head from the warm shoulder.

Zell bit back a sigh. He hoped not.

He couldn't resist threading his fingers through the silk of Irvine's ponytail and running them down it's length, feeling the strands trail over his skin. It was so soft... _He_ was so soft, so willing in his grief to just let himself have what he wanted. Zell wished it wouldn't end, but he knew it would. So he stroked the ponytail and waited for Irvine to calm down enough that he remembered he wasn't gay.

"Rubedo..." he said suddenly, and it took Zell almost too long to remember that was his name. He nodded a little.

"Can you take me back to Garden?"

Zell blinked. He was _asking_ now?

He picked up the pad and gave it to Irvine to hold, so he could write on it without taking his other arm from around Irvine.

/Are you sure you want to go back now? What about Sipher and Zel/

It might have looked odd, Zell reasoned, if he spelt the names right after saying he only vaguely knew them.

Irvine looked and laughed, which lifted Zell's spirits somewhat.

"It's _S-ei-fer_," he wrote the name. "And Zell has two l's."

/You have pretty writing./

Zell could have smacked himself. How fucking pathetic was that? What a stupid thing to _think_, let alone say.

"...Er... thanks... I guess..." Irvine looked oddly at him, but he still didn't seem inclined to pull away.

/You want to go now/ Zell wrote after a long moment.

"No..." Irvine looked at the sun. "But... I've gotta have dinner before I go to bed and I don't want to be too late to bed."

Zell nodded.

/I understand. Come on, then./

Irvine moved away and got to his feet, handing the pad back when his companion had stood up as well.

"So your bike's out the front?"

Zell nodded.

They walked together in a silence that was in no way uncomfortable, and Zell watched Irvine from the protection of the helmet. The sharpshooter had no idea how closely he was being watched. He really was gorgeous. "Pretty" didn't cut it. He had _the_ single most kissable mouth Zell thought he'd ever seen. He seemed to have a perpetual almost-pout, lower lip just a little further out than necessary. The lines of his face were elegant, almost aristocratic and Zell wondered if maybe Irvine had been from a rich family before he had to go to the orphanage. He opened his mouth and almost asked what had happened to Irvine between the orphanage and Galbadia Garden, then snapped it shut again, about ready to smack himself for a second time in the last ten minutes.

"Ay! Rubedo! We have your bike for you, oui?"

Zell grinned inside his helmet. He could always depend on those two. He nodded his thanks.

"And who is this pretty thing?" Gaston wondered, grinning.

Pierre smacked him.

"You say he is pretty, but not I? Aaah, so harsh, oui? You see what I live with, Rubedo...?"

Gaston rolled his eyes as Pierre wheeled the bike out.

Irvine stared. They were _mechanics_, for fuck's sake! Mechanics were never gay! _Where_ the _hell_ were those pink frills! His eyes widened still further when Gaston swept over to his equally-muscled lover, bent him back over an arm and kissed him. He stared, then averted his eyes, going pink.

Zell grinned. He was cute, too. The fighter pinched Irvine's hat and exchanged it for the helmet in the seat compartment, which he handed to Irvine before slinging a leg over the bike, kicking up the stand and starting the engine. Hyne, his bike was sexy. He grinned even more.

Irvine hurried to hop on the back of the bike, since Gaston's hand was inching up under Pierre's shirt and his arms wound instantly around Zell's waist.

"Let's go."

Zell smirked and lifted the front wheel, making Irvine yelp and cling even tighter as the engine revved beneath them and the bike bunny-hopped forward a couple of times on its rear wheel. The front wheel dropped again and Zell sped out of Balamb, tires squealing and Irvine giving a "yeehaw" in his ear.

His bike had never felt _quite_ so sexy before.

- - -

Anyone who got in Seifer's way that day was extremely unfortunate. The further the day passed without any sign of one Zell Rubedo Dincht, the more pissed off the gunbladist got. In the end, he settled himself in the cafeteria, three feet of space all around him totally unoccupied by anyone else, because whenever anyone got within three feet of him, he glared at them until they were certain he was going to tear some part of their anatomy off and shove it down their throat.

Zell would have to come to the cafeteria some damn time. The fighter ate like food was going out of fashion.

But it was Irvine who entered the cafeteria first and Seifer showed his teeth in a feral smirk. He stood, the dark trench coat he was wearing falling about his ankles as he picked up Hyperion and stalked silently over to where Irvine stood in line. The two Junior Classmen standing behind the sharpshooter fled in utter terror when Hyperion came up beside them and Seifer smirked even more. Being notorious had its advantages.

His left hand curled over Irvine's shoulder and he brought Hyperion around to press flat against the cowboy's stomach, resting his chin on the other shoulder.

Irvine tensed up like the gunblade was at his throat and he shivered.

"Priscilla..." Seifer purred. "I was wondering... Seen Zell anywhere by any chance?"

"N-no..." Irvine said, the single syllable barely passing his lips.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes... p-please... Seifer... Let me go..."

"Are you _sure_ you haven't seen Zell _anywhere_?"

"Yes! I-I've been in Balamb all day! I didn't see him! Please!"

Seifer frowned, golden brows drawing together over jade eyes. Irvine sounded too terrified to be lying. He'd been sure Zell must be with Irvine, carrying out his "plan". Especially if Irvine had been in Balamb.

"Where the _fuck_ is he?" Seifer snarled.

This was what Zell walked in on, changed back into his usual garb and hair re-spiked. His first thought was how good the new jacket looked on Seifer. It was a deep burgundy colour, velvet, with the Almasy Cross in black emblazoned down its back. He'd gone with Seifer to Esthar the day he had ordered it, but he hadn't known Seifer had received delivery of it. Then he realized who Seifer held, saw the shine of tears on Irvine's cheeks, and anger flared inside of him. Anger and a possessiveness that stunned him.

"I'm here," he growled across the cafeteria.

Several people leapt beneath tables, others behind potted plants. The lunch ladies ducked behind their counters and anyone close enough to the door to manage it darted out.

"Oh, Hyne..." Irvine whimpered, eyes slipping shut. _They're both here._ If only Rubedo could turn up right now. _Please, please, please, please..._

"C'mon, Seifer... Let him go. You're scaring the shit out of him," Zell said softly, coming across the cafeteria. "I never saw him all day. He isn't lying to you."

Seifer glared at Zell for a long moment, then let Irvine go, arms moving reluctantly away from the slender figure. _Since when do _you_ take orders, Seifer?_ some malicious voice wondered inside of him. He looked at Irvine, then back to Zell.

"I need to talk to you," Zell murmured. "Please?"

It was a fight to leave Irvine, shivering and hugging himself against the wall, but Zell forced himself to do it as he and Seifer left the cafeteria together and went back to the fighter's room. He saw Selphie and Anasha both hurry over to Irvine, and knew they'd take care of him.

When the door slid shut behind them, he turned to Seifer, looking earnestly up at him.

"We can't do this to him anymore."


	10. Chapter, The Tenth

Kitty: My driving instructor said he was really pleased with my lesson today! Yay! Of course, he didn't know about the missiles on the BOB, but... anyway! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! -grins-

Eoko: Like they even know what the BOB is! It's my airship in the RP. It's the color of a clear blue sky and it's super cool. It also doesn't HAVE missiles, so I am completely at a loss as to how Kitty started the launch sequence of them…. And yes, Happy V-Day. This chapter isn't a happy, sappy, touchy, piece dedicated to the day of love and happiness… but I'm sure you're all happy just seeing it update.

- - -

_Chapter, The Tenth: In Which Zell Explains._

--_When the door slid shut behind them, he turned to Seifer, looking earnestly up at him._

_"We can't do this to him anymore."--_

"What the fuck do you mean by that!" Seifer was already screaming. He had been irritated and down right pissed for a good portion of the day, and this news, quite frankly, did not have a calming effect on him.

"Seifer, please, don't yell. We have to stop what we're doing to Irvine."

"When the fuck did you get a conscience, Dincht?" Seifer spat at him.

Zell glared at the taller man. "Do you even know what it's doing to him?"

"Do I care?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's nearly failing his classes. He's afraid to leave his room. Seifer, he's nearly in tears just at the sight of us."

Seifer shrugged. "So, he's a pussy. You never did that poorly."

"_I_ only had to put up with you. I didn't have a little mini-you to contend with as well."

Seifer grinned a little at that, and his own mental image of Zell with his hair slicked back and in much smaller Almasy attire.

"It's not funny, you shit. We're destroying his life."

"And how do you know so much?" He cocked a brow. Zell was speaking pretty seriously, so he must have had something to back it up.

Zell hesitated. His lie about not seeing Irvine today had been for the cowboy, not for Seifer, but he was fairly certain, given the blonde's mood, that he'd be upset about it too. "He told me."

"He _told _you? He can't even stand the sight of you, but he'll explain exactly what you make him feel? And when did this impossibility take place?"

The shorter blonde looked off at the floor to his left and mumbled a soft "today."

Seifer took a couple steps closer to him, using his old intimidation act that really didn't have the same effect on Zell that it used to. "I _thought_ you said you hadn't seen him today?" he nearly hissed.

It still caused a slight shiver through him. "I did say that, but that was for Irvine, not you. He doesn't know it's me."

Jade eyes looked hard at Zell's turned face. He could respond to one of two things right now. He could chose to follow his curiosity, and question how Irvine didn't know it was Zell, or he could follow the growing anger, and uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. In fact, he didn't even need a choice.

"You blew me off for Irvine, _AGAIN_!"

Zell cringed at the sheer volume but refrained from covering his ears. "I didn't blow you off…"

"You damn well did! I've been looking for you all fucking day!"

"Well how was I suppose to know that?" Zell shot back, turning to fully face Seifer. "I went to Ma's last night, after-"

"After you decided to start playing hero."

Zell closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "After that. I was there until I saw Irvine, and now I'm back. And as soon as I _was_ back, I found you terrifying him again."

"What the hell, Dincht? You never had a problem with it before."

"I never knew what it was doing to him. I always thought he felt like I had. But he hates us. He _really_ hates us." The emotion could easily be heard in Zell's voice, and that feeling in Seifer's stomach was growing along with it.

He looked away from Zell. "Didn't you hate me then? When I did it to you?"

"Seif…" He bit his lip as he thought about it for a second. "I think I probably did." Seifer looked hurt at that, but he covered it up quickly. "But not that much. I told people I hated you. I told _you_ I hated you. But I think those were just words. I never really meant them. You're my best friend, Seifer. How could you be that if I hated you?"

"So, you're blowing off your best friend ((I fucking wish he were giggles)) for some flirty, doesn't even realize the truth, cowboy." Seifer walked away from Zell and dropped heavily onto the bed. For once Zell wasn't getting it first.

"Seifer…" Zell followed him, kneeling on the floor and folding his hands over the scarred blonde's lap. "Why are you being like this? Why do you care so much that I'm not always with you?"

"Because you have been since I came back… We've been practically joined at the hip. Most people don't even bother looking for just one of us anymore. It's always 'Have you seen Seifer and Zell?', 'Do you know where Seifer and Zell went?'"

"Hey," Zell said softly, punching the other blonde in the side with the same force as his voice. "Why does your name get to be first all the time?"

"Dunno," Seifer said, smiling faintly. "Maybe they subconsciously go by height." His smile grew into a little smirk. "Come on, get off the floor." Seifer gave a little pull.

Zell got to his feet and sat next to Seifer, wrapping and arm around his waist.

Seifer's arm came up around Zell's shoulders and he dropped his head on top of the tattooed blonde's. "Zell?"

"Mhmm?"

"I don't think I'd mind so much, if you told me you were off doing something. I wasted my whole day looking for you, when I could have done something productive, like harass some cadets."

Zell leaned away from Seifer only to fall back against him, his most lazy form of "punching" someone.

"Besides, then I won't feel like you're ditching me."

"You're such a baby."

- - -

"Are you alright?" Anasha asked as she and Selphie led Irvine back to the table they had been sitting at.

Irvine's arms were still wrapped around himself tightly. He was berating himself for begging whoever would listen to send a man he barely even knew to his rescue, still having no clue that he had in fact rescued him.

"Are you alright?" Anasha tried again when Irvine didn't answer her.

"He hasn't used his gunblade in a while…" Irvine whispered quietly.

Selphie's hands rubbed slow circles on his back, thinking to herself about what had happened. After all the episodes that involved the two blondes and Irvine, she couldn't recall one where either of the two had so flatly told the other to back off.

She came out of La La Land in time to see a worried looking Rikan heading there way, and glared dangerously enough to make him decided now would be a good time to leave. Selphie knew damn well that Irvine wouldn't want to deal with his almost-stalker right now.

"Why doesn't anyone stop them?" Anasha asked no one in particular.

Selphie chose to answer. "They think someone else is gonna. Every _thinks_ it should be stopped but they don't do anything cause 'someone else will', except everyone is thinking the same thing, so no one does it."

"That's so stupid, though!"

"We didn't do anything either, Anasha," Selphie pointed out, causing the redheaded girl to look down.

When the three of them got back to their table, they got Irvine some food and a drink of cold water to calm him down. It didn't take him too long to recover, but it was still worrisome.

- - -

"So, how does he not know he's meeting you?" Seifer asked, tilting his head to the side to look at Zell.

"Who?" the other blonde asked, turning his head the other way.

At some point after their little make up talk the two had laid down to rest and chat. Being angry and screaming at people was actually pretty tiring.

"Irvine, you stupid chicken."

"Oh, He- hey!" Zell half rolled over and hit him.

"Took you long enough. Now tell me, and maybe I'll really think about leaving Irvine alone."

Zell pouted, making his little baby-face look down right adorable. "You already promised."

"I was lying, now tell me."

Zell huffed. "He thinks I'm someone else."

"He may be in the closet, but he's not blind. How can he miss that hair and tattoo? Not to mention your eyes and those mini-fangs of yours." Seifer pressed the pad of his thumb against one of them since Zell's mouth was half open as if he kept wanting to talk but wasn't being given the chance.

"Get your fingers outta my mouth!" Zell pushed Seifer's hand away. "And I'll show you." He rolled onto his stomach and swung a leg over Seifer, then the other and hopped off his bed. He walked over to his door and lifted his helmet off the hook, putting it on. He turned to Seifer and closed the visor.

Seifer cocked a brow. "You wear your helmet the whole time? Okay, idiot, that explains why he doesn't see it's you. But what about your voice?"

"I don't talk to him," Zell said like Seifer's question was stupid.

The other brow raised to join the first. "Must be productive."

Zell's hands lifted to remove the helmet and put it back on its peg before coming back over to the bed and crawling back over Seifer. "It's surprising how much you can say without words. The first two times I just gave him rides back to Balamb. Today I had a notepad and I wrote while he talked."

"You know, other than the walking around in your helmet the whole time that sounds like a decent plan. So, got anything out of him yet?"

"Verbally, not really, other than all the reasons why you _are_ going to lay off him." Seifer rolled his eyes. "But during that he was pretty touchy."

"Oh really? How?"

"Like this," Zell said, shifting closer to Seifer and curling his fingers in the blonde's shirt, pressing his face against his shoulder.

Seifer looked down at him. "What is with you and showing people everything rather than just saying it?"

Zell lifted his face to look back up at Seifer. "It's easier to show. Then you know just what happened, except we were sitting and his hand was in my lap."

"You didn't put your hand in my lap."

"Well that would be a rather awkward position don't you think?" Seifer thought he meant because they were friends, but when Zell finished his thought, he realized exactly who he was talking to. "I mean really. I'd be lying on it and then I'd have to bend it all funny and cock my wrist to the side to even get it in your lap vicinity."

Seifer shook his head. "You're such an idiot, Zell."

"Oh, and Seifer? It might be a better idea to ease off the teasing. More like we're getting bored with him instead of just stopping. Like, keep up those looks and the names for a bit. Just ease off, ya know?"

"Yea, I know." He'd make a comment about Zell sounding like Raijin, but after hearing that way of speaking for years, he'd gotten so use to it he didn't even notice. "So, are you going to keep me entertained if Irvine's off limits?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"


	11. Chapter, The Eleventh

Kitty: You should all be grateful to Eoko! I am, because I never have to do anything with these chapters except give her Author's Notes! Hmm... I love this fic! I love Selphie! I suck at reverse parallel parking... But I'm getting better at driving, although I did almost run over these two old people... Anyway! I don't actually say much about the chapters, do I...? Heh.

Eoko: Nor does she edit the RP logs, or post them on the site. And no one can parallel park when they're learning, and most can't for the rest of their lives. Uh, yea, this is Kit's chapter. Odd, even, odd, even, Kit, Eoko, Kit, Eoko. Get it? I know I have to look sometimes. Anyway, let's get this thing updated.

_Chapter, The Eleventh: In Which Selphie Figures Something Out._

Seifer went into a detailed explanation of various sexual romps involving chains, whips, cream and various other toys, each of which was more outrageous than the last until the end result was that they were both in tears from laughing.

After that, it seemed as though everything was alright between them again, though Seifer still felt a gnawing sensation in his stomach every so often that he didn't understand.

They talked quietly, Zell detailing the actions and events of "Rubedo"s encounters with Irvine. Seifer had to grudgingly admit it seemed to be working better than his own ideas.

He made Zell swear to tell him next time he went on one of his forays.

All seemed well in the world of the Blonde Brigade.

- - -

All was not so in Irvine Kinneas' world.

Three days after the incident in the Cafeteria, it occured to The Cadets they had not seen Irvine in a single class since that day. The lot of them trouped down to Irvine's room and knocked. When there was no answer, they looked at one another in great confusion and worry. Where was he?

Harada flipped out her cell phone and dialled Irvine's number. She wasn't surprised when it kicked over to the answering machine.

"Irvy? Irvine, let us in. We're worried about you. We know you're there. You haven't been in class the last three days! Let us in, Irvine. C'mon... Please? Irvine? Irvine!"

The phone lifted and was dropped back in the cradle, hanging up on her.

"Irvine!" Illo shouted through the door. "You can't hide away forever! You've got to eat!"

Silence.

"Come on, Irvy," Anasha called. "We just want to take you out for something to eat. We'll be there. You don't have to worry about Seifer and Zell.

"Yes I do!" His voice was a choked, broken thing, utterly terrified. "I always do!"

They exchanged looks and Illo darted off. Terry took a turn banging on the door.

"Why don't you tell someone!"

Silence.

"Please," Harada said, almost in tears. "Please, come out."

"No."

"Can't we just go and _kill_ Seifer and Zell? That'd solve the problem," Hiro muttered.

"Oh, yeah, right. Like we could," Terry muttered back.

"Like I'd let'cha!" piped Selphie's voice. Illo had returned with her.

"Selphie!" Anasha cried. "Oh, thank goodness. He sounds terrible!"

Selphie nodded a little.

"Okay, guys, leave this to me. Go on. Off you go. I mean it! Scram!"

They went with varying degrees of reluctance, Rikan the most reluctant of them all. He kept moving to say something to Selphie, but she would "Shhp!" him every time. When she gave him a bodily shove, proving to him she was stronger than she looked, and threatened to go and get her nunchaku, he finally left.

"Irvy...?" she called softly through the door.

"Go away, Selphie," he said blankly, voice just a whole lot of nothingness. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm never comin' out."

He was sitting with his back against the door, she guessed, so she crouched, a hand flat to the cool metal, and pressed the side of her face to the area where his head must roughly be.

"What about classes?"

"Don't matter."

"And your friends?"

"They won't miss me for long."

"Food?"

"Ain't hungry."

"Irvine, you're being an idiot."

He was silent, but she heard him shift a little.

"You can't stay locked up in there forever. For one thing, you'll die of starvation."

"I'd probably get up the guts to put Exeter in my mouth before that..." he said with a calm detachment that scared the hell out of her.

"Irvine!" she cried, slapping the door. "Don't say shit like that! Let me in, dammit!"

"Naw... I ain't dressed for visitors."

"Like I care. I've seen you naked!"

He snorted.

"Well I have!" She paused. "Gee, I never realized what we had and did back then meant so little to you. I thought it had ended with us as pretty good friends, since we realized we just didn't have that fire a couple needs. I thought I meant as much to you as you mean to me. I mean, you're like my brother, Irvine. Guess I went a bit far assuming I'm like a sister to you. I'll just go and leave you to wallow in self-pity, then."

She started to move.

"Selph..."

A grin flashed across her features. He was so damn easy to play.

"What?" she huffed.

"Don't go..."

"I'm not bloody well sitting outside this door for the rest of my life!"

There was a soft ping and the door slid open. It was dark inside, sunlight showing only through a couple of small holes in the blinds. She could see the curve of pale skin in the light from the open doorway, then it slipped shut again, and she could see virtually nothing.

"Damn, Irvy! It's as dark as the Black Hole of Calcutta in here!" (1)

"So?"

She rolled her eyes and went to pull open the blinds, displaying the state Irvine was in. He sat on the bed now, in only a pair of silk boxers, and his hair was pulled back into a braid that looked like it hadn't been re-done in the three days he'd been hiding away. Tufts and tangles stuck out all over it. The bed itself wasn't made, the covers and sheets in a messy tangle. She went to sit by him, and her nose wrinkled.

"Hyne, Irvine! When did you shower last!"

He shrugged.

"This is pathetic," she informed him without preamble. "Don't you get it? This means they've won. You won't be a SeeD, and you'll be kicked out of Garden when you turn 20! Then where would you go!"

He shrugged again.

"Will you get over it!"

He looked sharply at her, blue eyes surprised.

"No, I'm not going to molly-coddle you! You're this close to being an adult, Irvine, not a kid, and, let's face it, we all had to grow up when we fought Ultimecia. You're going backward! Listen, we'll go talk to Squall, okay? He'll make them back off."

"No," Irvine said flatly, auburn brows drawing together. "Everyone'll think I'm weak."

"Right, 'cause hiding in your room like a three-year-old is so strong," she said sarcastically.

He looked away, flushing, then grated out.

"It's easy for you to say. It ain't you they're houndin'."

"No... I know. You're right. But, Irvine, you can't let them get to you _this_ much. They're cruel bastards, I know, but you have to fight this."

He was silent a moment, then said suddenly; "Selph, d'you know anyone in Garden who rides a motorbike?"

Selphie blinked. That was abrupt.

"Er... a few... why?"

He frowned, standing and walking through the bathroom. The shower came on and she smiled a little.

"I met this weird guy..." his voice floated back after a little time.

"Weird guy?"

"Yeah... He won't show me his face. He keeps his motorbike helmet on all the time... He's given me a ride back to Garden a few times. He won't talk either, but the day... when... when Seifer bailed me up in the caf, we'd talked... Or... I talked. He wrote on a pad."

Selphie made a strange face. Irvine had a creepy stalker... But he didn't seem worried about it...

"That seems kinda... strange, Irvy."

"Yeah, I know... but he's real nice. He's a SeeD."

"A SeeD? And he rides a motorbike?" She paused. "What kind?"

"Umm... a Sleipner, I think..."

Selphie blinked. She only knew _one_ SeeD who rode a bike that good.

"Did he tell you his name...?" she wondered slowly.

"Yeah. Rubedo."

That was too much coincidence to be coincidence. She only knew _one_ SeeD who rode a bike that good and his middle name was Rubedo. How the hell did Irvine not know that middle name? She did. She supposed it was because Zell and Irvine hadn't really had a chance to say boo to one another when they were fighting Ultimecia and since then, all they had done was hate each other. Supposedly.

"Are you sure?" she called.

"Yeah. He wrote it down."

Selphie frowned, debating whether or not to tell Irvine what she knew. She decided against it. It didn't seem as though whatever the hell Zell was doing was upsetting him. On the contrary, he sounded happier talking about... Rubedo. Buuut, maybe she would have to have a word with the blonde martial artist.

"I don't know him," she said.

"Hmm... I wish I knew what he looked like."

The water switched off and after a few moments of drying Irvine came back with a towel slung around his slim hips. He hunted out a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt that barely touched the waist-band of the jeans when he put them on. No wonder Seifer and Zell insisted Irvine was gay, Selphie thought ruefully. He really looked it in that outfit. Especially when he perched his hat on his pony-tailed, wet hair. Even the action of lifting his arm that far showed a sliver of stomach.

"I got class," he said, smiling hesitantly at her.

"Good for you!" she replied, hugging him tight. "But... change your bed when you get back, yeah? It smells kinda funky."

He laughed a little and shook his head, then asked; "Can you spare the time to walk on over to class with me?"

"'Course I can! And after class, we'll have dinner together, yeah? Seems like _for-ev-er_ since I last spent any time with you!"

"Okay, that sounds fun. Only... I... can't afford to shout you..." he sighed.

"'Sokay! _I'll_ shout _you_! You can pay me back when you're a SeeD."

"If," he corrected as they left his room.

"_When_," she said again, smiling gently up at him.

In that moment, he loved her so much it made his throat tighten.

- - -

Hyne, Instructor Aki could ramble... Irvine thought dazedly to himself as he kept his head from lowering to his computer only by sheer force of will. Of course, it didn't help that he'd forgotten more about the capabilities of Guardian Force than the Instructor would ever know.

Leviathan kept up a running commentary on every incorrect fact Aki stated until Irvine was in a state of constant almost-laughter that would get him in trouble if he let it go, because he knew he wouldn't _stop_ laughing.

"In conclusion..." Aki said and Irvine wasn't the only one who breathed a sigh of relief as they started to pack away books and pens while the Instructor summarized his lesson over for them.

"Before you all go," Aki called over the shifting and slap-shut of text books. "I have a notice for you all."

They all settled back into silence.

"It has come to the attention of several of your weapons masters of a deficiency in nearly all of you. You fight with amazing skill - until you lose your weapon, at which time you either freeze up or find yourself overwhelmed in a very short time. With this in mind, it is expected that all of you will undertake a three-week hand-to-hand course."

There was a murmur through the class, then Harada piped up.

"Which Instructor is going to teach us for that?"

"None! I am!"

Irvine's stomach dropped into the vicinity of his black cowboy boots and his eyes went round as saucers as the man to whom the voice belonged stepped in the doorway.

"Instructor Dincht at your service!" He grinned, sapphire eyes alight. "Well, actually, I'm not an Instructor, I don't have a license. I'm just the single best hand-to-hand fighter in Garden. So, you can call me Zell."

Instructor Aki rolled his eyes a little.

"These classes will run Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons from sixteen hundred until eighteen hundred hours," Aki said. "Attendance is mandatory. Mr. Dincht _will_ be taking a roll at the beginning of every class. Dismissed."

The class went into a buzz of excited conversation, and The Cadets closed ranks around Irvine and glared at Zell as the sharpshooter dropped his head on the desk several times.

Could his life _get_ any worse!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) I'm not really sure if this is a saying native to Australia or what. But anyway, it means really, really dark!


	12. Chapter, the Twelfth

Kitty: I'm going shopping tomorrow! Yay, new clothes for Kitty! What's this chapter about? I don't remember... -giggles- Uni sucks. -- If I could write fanfiction for a living, I'd be happy. Enjoy!

Eoko: This is the chapter that Rubedo sings in Kitty. He sings that song I wrote. So I fucking own it! For once I can say that- uh, and yes, it fits him perfectly cause it was written for him. But it can also be about the imaginary perfect person in your head. I think that's what he decided, right, Kit?

Kitty: I don't even know. I just smile and nod and go "EOKO! You're writing is so cool and romantic! -melt-" Just like that. Even when we're RPing.

Eoko: More like mostly when we're role playing, but anyway.

Kitty: Well it's not my fault she's so romantic:P

Eoko: And it's not my fault your a short midgit girl!

Kitty: This isn't about the fic... it's just annoying. Stop talking! ...I'm not a short midgit!

Eoko: ... read the fic you crazy people!

_Chapter, the Twelfth: In Which There is Singing._

It was Sunday. A nice, peaceful, little Sunday. It didn't even know what evils its neighbour, Monday, had in store.

Irvine groaned at the very thought of it. He was doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed. Hyne and the faeries hated him. And to mock him even more. The faeries were probably all the stereotypical fags he had be looking all over for.

He had been good. He had gone to classes, gone back to showering and eating regularly, was spending more time with Selphie and with The Cadets. And it seemed Seifer and Zell weren't getting the opportunities to get close and make his life hell.

Irvine tugged at his hair, frustrated. It all came back of the ultimate day of doom. He wasn't a hand-to-hand fighter. Not by a long shot. He _was_ the _long shot_ for crying out loud. He just _knew_ Zell was going to make the class a living hell, and on top of that, probably fail him for fun.

There was a knock on his door, a very specific knock that sounded strangely reminiscent of _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_. Irvine grinned slightly and went to open it. The knocking codes were a brilliant idea.

The Cadets all crowded around his door, dressed in various party going and bar hopping fashions. He smiled at them and they returned it warmly. "You ready to get so drunk you forget what tomorrow brings?" Hiro grinned.

"You can't even imagine, Hiro."

They all laughed and headed off to Illo and Anasha's cars.

"Oh," Anasha piped up. "Selphie's going to come too, but she said she'd have to catch up cause she had something to do real quick."

Everyone seemed to be okay with that, and Irvine would be glad of her presence when Rikan got drunk and tried to feel him up, or something equally interes- disturbing, it was disturbing, not interesting.

They arrived in Balamb minutes later and piled into _SeaDrye_, a bar frequented by Garden students and widely known for its numerous Karaoke Nights, this being one of them. Their ears were flooded by chatting, drink orders, and singing that embodied the true spirit of karaoke- tone death.

- - -

Meanwhile, Selphie was taking care of some business she hadn't gotten around to yet. She skipped down the dorm halls, heading for Zell's room. Once she was there she leaned against the door and listened closely.

Sure, Seifer and Zell_ said_ they were just friends, but she didn't know that that was true or not, and she didn't want to interrupt anything.

When she was sure neither was making "getting bizzy" noises she knocked loudly and sporadically against the metal door.

Zell opened the door and blinked at her before beaming happily. "Hey Selph!" He leaned back into the room and called to Seifer. "Seif, Selphie's here."

"Erm-uh," was the reply.

Zell waved his hand dismissively in the direction Selphie assumed Seifer to be. "He thinks he has a cold and is being the biggest baby. He just doesn't want to be my demonstration partner for THE CLASS TOMORROW!" Zell raised his voice as he turned his head in Seifer's direction.

Selphie slipped past him and into the room.

"Oww! My stomach!"

"You sound like Zone!" Zell turned around to find Selphie who was giggling. "How can I help you Selph?"

Her giggles stopped and she planted her hands on her hips, giving Zell a hard look.

"Uh oh." Zell knew that abrupt changes from happy Selphie to strict or serious Selphie could be bad.

"I know it's you Zell _Rubedo_ Dincht." She tilted her head to the right and gave him "the eyes".

Zell chuckled nervously. He knew that she knew, just from that. "How'd you find out, Selph?"

"Irvy started talking about Balamb students that ride motorcycles. Then the student in question became a SeeD, who owned a Sleipner, whose name was "Rubedo". That student is none other than you!" She emphasized her point by poking him in the chest.

"Yes, it is. Shall we sit?"

"Okay."

The two of them went into the living room area where Seifer was watching TV and strategically groaning, or commented angrily about being ill.

"So, what _are_ you planning, Zell?" Selphie asked, folding her hands over her knees.

"Irvine's gay, or at the very least bi. He's showing up on the gaydar big and bright-" Seifer snorted. "Seifer's way- which I admit I followed diligently- wasn't working, so I'm trying a subtler approach to help him see the wonderful reality that is man on man action."

Selphie cocked a brow at him. "You're plan is to out him still?"

"Yea, but in a nice way. We're still going to keep up a few names for a bit, so it's not like we just _dropped_ the torment, but nothing serious, and we're phasing out."

Selphie bounced. "You're going to stop!"

"Yea, so tell me. What do you people do around here for fun, then?" Seifer asked, yawning as if bored.

"You could join the Garden Festival Committee?" Selphie suggested.

"Uh… no."

Zell just laughed. "So," he prompted Selphie. "Irvine's been talking about me?"

"He's been talking about _Rubedo_, if _that's_ what you mean." Another snort from the peanut gallery- uh, Seifer. "You know, I don't condone you sneaking around like this, but honestly, he seemed happier talking about Rubedo, and that outfit I saw him in was either a straight man's nightmare, or a gay man's desperate cry for release." She giggled.

Seifer's stomach tightened at the news of Irvine's cheerful mood when talking about Zell, even if he didn't know that's who _Rubedo_ really was. Maybe he really was getting something.

"Well," Selphie clapped her hands against her thighs and got to her feet. "I've been invited to a Pre-Zell Class 'Get Drunk Off Your Arse' Partyrama at _SeaDrye_, so I better be off."

"Hey, Selphie, is Anasha going to be there?" Zell asked casually over his shoulder.

"Yea, she's who invited me."

"Have fun, Selphie!" he waved as she headed out of the door and it closed behind her. "Seifer?"

"Hmm?"

"The Cadets and Irvine are out partying at that bar. Think "Rubedo" should make an appearance?"

"Will you take care of me all day tomorrow, until your class, since I'm sick?" he pouted, very un-Seifer-like.

"You're not sick, but yes. I'll wait on you hand and foot."

"In a little frilly white apron?"

"Over my clothes?" Zell's head tilted to the side and a hand was placed on his hip.

"Awwww," Seifer held the sound as long as he could before he burst out laughing. Zell followed soon after.

"I'm going to change, and go. You gonna be okay by yourself for a few hours, ya big baby?" Zell chuckled and kissed Seifer's forehead, causing the taller blonde to bat him away.

"Idiot."

Zell changed into some shiny black leathers and a black jean vest, the style of the shoulders extending past his own, causing a broader look, and also effectively hiding the tattoo on his left shoulder.

He walked back past Seifer, earning a slap to the toosh on his way to pull on his black boots. There was an unwritten, yet crucial rule, about bikers wearing black boots. He threw on a coat and grabbed his helmet, then headed to the car park.

- - -

Zell left his coat in the seat compartment and headed toward _SeaDrye_. He thought about how he was going to proceed tonight. He wanted to make a big enough impact without being attacked with questions from The Cadets, and without pulling Irvine away from them.

To top it off, all he had on him was a mini-golf course pencil and a 2" by 4" notepad in one of his vest pockets. Not the ideal tools for conversation in a noisy bar, though, possibly more effective if you were sober enough to read.

Zell walked through the doors and scanned the room, helmet still in place. He spotted Irvine and his friends at a table. Luckily, the cowboy was facing the door. He lifted his hands slowly to the helmet and lifted it a little.

"Rubedo!" Irvine called out and waved a hand back and forth.

Zell put the helmet back down and cocked his head to the side. Then he lifted his hand to wave back.

_Dammit… he was going to take off the helmet… if I just waited-_

"Who's Rubedo?" Rikan asked, his voice hinted jealousy, but Irvine wasn't tuned in enough to realize this.

"A friend." Irvine smiled and waved Rubedo over.

Zell made his way over to the table and patted Irvine's shoulder before pointing up to the stage on which some young woman was attempting to sing _Eyes on Me_, and wasn't succeeding.

"Well, I know she's bad, but there's, like, no reason to point."

A shake of the head and a motion in the shoulders. He was chuckling again.

Irvine cocked his head to the side.

Zell walked past him and over to the stage, lifting the visor up enough to reveal his lips as he spoke quietly to the karaoke music manager.

Two more people sang before the name _Rubedo_ was announced and Zell walked on stage.

Irvine stared up at him. He was going to sing? He had yet to hear anything more than a '_shh_' and now the man was going to sing. Irvine wondered what song he picked, what his voice was like, if he'd be able to guess normal voice by his singing one.

But really, there was only one way to find out. To sit down, shut up, and listen.

Zell tapped his foot as the music began to play, counting the bars in his head until it was time to sing. His lips, still visible under the slightly raised visor, curled into a smile and he began:

'_I'm a mystery,_

_You've never seen,_

_I'm a secret… to you._

_You close your eyes,_

_I'm in your mind,_

_But you've never seen… my face._'

Harada squealed excitedly. "He's singing _Mystery_! I love that song!"

'_My lips are sealed,_

_My face is hid,_

_I'm a stranger… that's all._

_But I see it in your eyes,_

_Though I'm wrapped in this disguise,_

_That sweet look you give to me._

_And for that look,_

_I love so dear,_

_I'll sing this song… to you._'

"He has a very nice voice," Illo commented, fingers tapping the table to the beat of the background music.

"Yea…" Irvine stared. He had tried so hard to think of the voice to come from the biker, but he never could have come up with this. It fit him so completely.

'_The way you feel,_

_The way you look,_

_Brings a smile to… my face._

_My lips are sealed,_

_My face is hid,_

_I'm a stranger… that's all._

_But I'm falling! (falling)_

_I'm falling… (for you)_

_And you can feel it too._'

Irvine stared up at the stage, subconsciously leaning slightly towards the biker-turned-singer. It was scary how easily the lyrics fit what was going on between them, but did that mean…? Could he really…?

'_You can't deny,_

_I see the truth,_

_You and me… mmm_...

_Will you run?_

_Will you flee?_

_Or will you take a chance on me?_

_My lips are sealed,_

_My face is hid,_

_I'm a stranger… that's all._

_But I'm falling! (falling)_

_I'm falling… for… you…_'

Despite the visor blocking the view of his entire face, save for his lips, Irvine was certain that Rubedo was looking right at him, directly at him, into his eyes, singing to him, and all he could do was sit there, lips parted slightly in awe at the voice, at the song, and confused as to whether or not it hid more meaning than he was aware of.


	13. Chapter, The Thirteenth

Fake Kitty: I have Oni over for about a week, so I'm very busy and I haven't seen Eoko for a few days. Wah, I miss Eoko!

Eoko: I know, Kitty. It's terribly sad without you. I'm not play FFXI for unholy hours at a time. No, not me, never. I'd never play from 11am-11:30pm… noooo…. Never.

Fake Kitty: Eoko, that's too much! You'll ruin your eyes and all that stuff!

Eoko: Like getting off FFXI to stare at the computer screen while we chat is doing my eyes any more good.

Fake Kitty: Well, you have a point- anyway! This is once nothing to do with the chapter. Irvine misses Zellipoo, I miss Koko-chan and I'll have to hit her over the head for making me up in order to have me in the ANs!

Eoko: Oh, woe is me, I am so afeared… Oh, and the question marks in Rubedo's / speech is getting cut off by FF dot net's fucktardedness. So, if it sounded like a question, Zell had actually used proper grammer and used the question mark.

_Chapter, The Thirteenth: In Which Rikan Is Warned. Again._

Rikan couldn't contain himself any longer. He saw how Irvine was watching that idiot in the motorcycle helmet, knew the look for what it was, even if the sharpshooter wasn't aware of it himself. He glared at Rubedo, as he'd been introduced, and then looked back to Irvine.

Anasha, the late arrival Selphie, and Harada had placed themselves carefully between himself and Irvine, but they were all so wrapped up in applauding the idiot-biker-man (who the fuck wore a helmet to sing anyway?) that they didn't notice Rikan slip out of his chair and move behind them. He may have been under the influence of quite a bit too much alcohol, since what he did was rash, stupid and altogether a bad idea.

He reached down, cupped Irvine's cheek, turned his face, and bent to kiss him.

Irvine yelped slightly just before Rikan's mouth made contact, but that only resulted in there being no barrier to the cadet's tongue. It delved within and the sharpshooter's eyes screwed shut, hands coming up to fist in Rikan's shirt.

"Hey!" Selphie cried, making a grab for Rikan's wrist but missing, because she was more-than-slightly inebriated as well.

Anasha toppled off her chair as Selphie crashed into her in the process of the lunge and Harada grabbed the back of the SeeD's yellow dress to keep her from falling atop the other girl.

Irvine pushed, but Rikan's hand went to the back of his head, holding him where he was, and another sound issued from the sharpshooter's mouth. He'd been so happy. All thought of Zell's class, of Rikan, of Seifer, of everything that was wrong with his life had vanished at the sound of Rubedo's voice, but it all came crashing back as he struggled to get away.

"Rikan!" Illo cried. "Rikan, let him go!"

Rikan ignored him.

"You're terrifying him!" Terry added, just about climbing over the table to try and separate them.

Rikan ignored him.

"He's gonna cry!" Hiro hissed. "For Hyne's sake, let him-"

A hand fisted in the back of Rikan's shirt, dragging him bodily away from the sharpshooter. A second went around his throat, turning him to face the visor of a motorbike helmet.

"-go..."

"If you _ever_ touch him like that again, I'll _kill_ you. Got it? You won't see me coming. You won't know I'm there. And I'll kill you. You keep your hands off him." There was a pause. "Unless he asks." He had to add that. It was still Irvine's choice. But no one - _no one_ - should be allowed to force anything on him.

Rikan swallowed, throat moving against the five iron bands wrapped around his neck. The voice was nothing but a low hiss through clenched teeth, totally removed from the singing. He opened his mouth, but he had no breath to speak.

The hiss came again.

"Are. We. Clear?"

He swallowed again, still couldn't speak, his heart beating a terrified tattoo against his ribcage. He nodded.

Rubedo tossed him aside as though he weighed no more than a feather, and as though he was worth even less. The man went to his knees beside Irvine, who was shaking, long-fingered hands covering his face.

_I think I might kill Rikan anyway..._ Zell thought idly, lifting a hand to touch the back of one of Irvine's.

The sharpshooter flinched, and a whispered; "No..." passed his hands.

_Irvine..._

Zell's mouth shaped the name, and in that moment, he wished so much he could say it. He wanted to tell Irvine it would be alright, that he would protect him. He wanted to say he would never force anything, but that it was time Irvine let himself be free. But he could say none of that. And Irvine wouldn't look at him.

He dragged the notepad out his vest pocket and scribbled a quick /It's me/ then slid the pad gently along Irvine's leg, until the sharpshooter could peek at it without moving his hands. They lowered, then, and an utterly confused, lost, scared face looked down at Zell.

_Oh, Irvine... You don't know what you want anymore. It felt good, didn't it? Frightening, but good. I know. I know. It's hard to admit you're different._

Irvine suddenly flung himself out of the chair to the floor, burrowing insistently against Zell until he wrapped his arms around the shivering shoulders.

"Shh..." he whispered again, and Irvine shushed. He stopped shaking, and his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

Selphie watched in silence, wondering how the hell this could ever come out well. When Irvine found out - and he _would_ find out - everything would shatter again, and she had a horrible feeling it would only be worse than before. Unless Zell kept the helmet on forever. She suddenly broke into a fit of hysterical giggles at that thought, mental pictures popping into her head of Irvine and helmet-Zell shopping together, eating together, laughing together, sleeping together. _Oh, Hyne!_ The very idea of sex with a helmeted partner nearly killed her laughing.

Anasha dragged herself up from the floor, rubbing her poor behind.

"I don't even drink and I manage to fall over..." she muttered, then stared at Selphie.

Selphie could only laugh harder.

"Take me home," Irvine whispered, and Zell nodded.

He stood, taking Irvine with him, and glanced at Selphie who, still laughing, nodded.

/That woman's crazy/ he wrote to Irvine, who managed a watery laugh and shook his head a little.

"She's my sister," he said as they walked out.

/Your sister? You don't look anything like her./

"Not my real sister... Near enough to. We were in an orphanage together."

_I know. I was there._

/You're an orphan/

"Yeah..."

Zell knew better than to push that subject after the tone that reply had been in. Hyne, did he know. He was just glad he'd got Ma.

They continued on in silence to the bike, and Irvine flipped open the seat compartment to put his hat there and retrieve the helmet before Zell even reached the bike. If the sharpshooter had much to drink, Rikan's little advance had sobered him up instantly. He wasn't at all affected anymore.

He paused with the helmet in his hands, eyes going far-away as his fingers shifted over the smooth surface.

"Hey..."

Zell cocked his head, coming up beside Irvine.

"...Nothin'..."

/Sure./

"Nevermind. C'mon. Let's go."

Zell didn't push it. They needed to get home. They both had class tomorrow. That felt weird. Even if he was teaching it was still strange to be having classes again. He also had to look after Seifer tomorrow and, knowing the gunbladist, he would make it as difficult as possible just to be annoying.

Even though he wasn't sick.

Zell flung a leg over the bike and settled down, kicking the stand up and waiting for Irvine to hop on behind him. Arms wound securely around his waist and Irvine pressed against his back, holding tight. He didn't do anything fancy this time, just drove off out of Balamb through the starlit night.

The grass swayed gently in a warm breeze and Irvine watched it quietly as they sped past, not quite so fast as they had previously. He appreciated that. The quiet was nice, and so was Rubedo's secure warmth against his front. He could feel the material of the biker's vest against his tummy where his shirt had ridden up a little and he had the fleeting thought of how it might feel if the shirt was entirely gone. That graduated into imagining the fingers wrapped around the handlebars playing instead with his piercings and Irvine blushed hotly, closing his eyes.

He spent the rest of the ride forcing himself to _not_ think about things like that, and Rubedo had to reach back and lightly tap his face to make him realize they'd reached Garden. He started and hopped quickly off the bike, blushing again, and glad the biker couldn't see it. When his face had cooled again, though Rubedo was looking oddly at him by then for standing there with the helmet on, he finally removed it and handed it back in exchange for his hat.

"Listen... Rubedo... I..."

Zell cocked his head, stomach turning over, but then Irvine sighed and looked away.

"Nothin'... Anyway, thanks... thanks for everythin'. For the other day at Balamb and tonight... And... And you're a great singer."

/Thanks/ he wrote, then; /I bet you are, too./

Irvine went pink, eyes turning up to the visor again. He was silent a long moment, then his words rushed out of him in a tumble.

"Please can I see your face? Please? I... I want to know who you are!"

Zell lifted his hands back to the handlebars, shaking his head. He had to go, now, before he gave in. He revved the bike.

"Please," Irvine whispered, looking close to tears again. "I want to know you if I see you in Garden. I might pass you ten times every day in the corridor and I wouldn't even know!"

Zell shook his head again, shifting on the bike and looking away.

"Please..."

Zell grit his teeth, tears pooling in his eyes, and sped off.

Irvine lowered his eyes, sighing. He wondered, as he trudged back to his room, if he would ever, in fact, learn who was under the helmet. Maybe Rubedo intended to keep it on incase he tired of seeing Irvine around and he wanted to escape. Maybe he just wanted to play with Irvine.

Maybe... Maybe...

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Irvine still wanted to see him, and be friends with him, even if their entire friendship was based on written words and a song. He couldn't find it in him to be upset or worried about any of it. Rubedo was safe, nice. He honestly didn't think the man would ever hurt him.

He tiredly put the code into his room, feeling flat and exhausted now, and stepped inside, locking the door behind him and padding across to his bed, dropping pieces of clothing as he went and dropping onto the comfy mattress in his boxers with a huff.

His clock flashed at him.

2311.

If he squinted, the lit numbers were taunting him in glowing glee. 2311. ZELL. Fucker clock. He turned it away and buried his face in the pillows. He was dreading tomorrow's class.

But Rubedo was singing in his memories, so that made it better.

- - -

Seifer had dozed off on the couch in front of a program selling plush chocobos, dogs and cartoonified GF. Ifrit snarled and made a dirty comment about whomever had come up with the idea that he could ever be cute. It had got boring pretty fast.

He stirred awake when the door chimed softly and Zell entered, tearing his helmet off and throwing it aside. There were tears streaming down his face and he looked around as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Seifer ached.

"...Zell...?" he said softly.

"Seifer!" Zell whispered, choked, and fled to arms held readily open for him.

Zell was strong, stronger than Seifer had ever given him credit for way back when. But he was also very easily affected emotionally. Seifer guessed his emotions were as strong as the rest of him.

It seemed as though he just needed a good cry, because once he'd cried himself to hiccups against Seifer's shoulder, he calmed down fairly quickly. He refused to tell Seifer what had upset him so badly, but he told the details of the incident at the bar.

"Well, I don't think Rikan will be going close to him anytime soon," Seifer said, smirking.

"No," Zell agreed, smiling a little. "Hyne, I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep, then."

Seifer stroked his fingers through chocobo-gold locks and Zell was soon breathing steadily against his neck. He smiled, and wasn't far behind.


	14. Chapter, the Fourteenth

Kitty: Well! Zell is smart in this chapter! Shock! -snickers- You'll have to forgive my insanity. I blame it on sunstroke and nekkid footballers. Man, he had a really white arse... Too bad it wasn't David, I bet he doesn't have a white arse... Duh, since he's black... -smacks self- What was I talking about? Oh, yeah. The fic. Yay for Seifer and his patheticness!

Eoko: So that made absolutely no sense... It's time for Zell's class to start and torture and fun to ensue!

Kitty: It did make sense! I went to see a football game that was put on by Richmond and Essendon because of the six teenagers killed in the hit and run a couple of weeks ago! Why couldn't anyone work that out...?

Eoko: Because you started babbling about nekkid footballers. -- Let's just carry onto the fic, shall we?

Kitty: Are there nekkid footballers in the fic? Nope! But that's okay. There is nekkidness somewhere I'm sure. -grins- Okay! On to the fic!

_Chapter, the Fourteenth: In Which Zell Washes "Delicates"._

Zell woke to find himself in bed, in his PJ pants and half sprawled over Seifer. He yawned and placed his hand on the mattress, lifting himself up and off the taller blonde.

Seifer's face screwed up as if he were disappointed and reached out to grab Zell and pull him back, eyes still shut.

The tattooed boy snorted and poked at Seifer until he woke up. "Hey, leggo of me."

Jade eyes slowly blinked open at him, seeming to wonder why Zell was on top of him, but quickly cleared of their confusion, and took the opportunity to invoke his special care for the day. "I'm sick, I need a hot water bottle." He snuggled Zell who squirmed.

"Seifer, I'm not a water bottle, I'm a human being."

"Mmm," he rested his head against Zell's neck. "Warm, soft, works for me."

Zell sighed and quit his struggling, even if he could easily break free of the grasp. "I take it you'll eventually let go so I can go bring you breakfast in bed, right?"

"In the frilly apron," Seifer added smirking.

"You're a twisted kink, Seifer."

"It's not like I'm going to bend you over the kitchen counter and have my wicked way with you." He chuckled and soon Zell did too.

Zell pressed his palm to Seifer's bare chest. "Remember, you only have me until 3:30, then I'm off, so you better use your time wisely."

Seifer smirked and rolled onto his side, pulling Zell close. "I'm sleepy, and you're warm. This is time used wisely."

The shorter blonde chuckled and patted Seifer's back. "Whatever you say, you big baby."

"Hey, Seif? When you let me up, what do you want for breakfast?"

Seifer 'hmmm'ed against Zell's neck, contemplating what the best breakfast would be. Something big, and hard to balance on a tray, so Zell would have a time bringing it back. Oh, yes, that would be good.

Zell chuckled and tried to push Seifer away gently. "That tickles, Seif, now tell me what you want."

"Big stack of pancakes, with banana slices, and a little dish of syrup because I don't trust you to pour the right amount on, and an apple and a tall glass of milk, no orange juice- actually… You better get one of each, cause I just can't decide."

Zell cocked a brow at the still snuggling blond before worming his way out of the arms around him. "Well, I better go get that before they run out, don't you think?"

Seifer pouted, but Zell was already free and he might as well hurry back with breakfast. "Yea, shoo, and hurry back, I'm hungry."

Zell rolled his eyes and went on a search for some clothes before departing for the caf.

- - -

When Zell got back, amazingly without spilling anything, Seifer pulled him back onto the bed and they both ate the breakfast together. Seifer ended up with the juice, and Zell with the milk.

"You know, I had to buy the banana and pancakes separately and then slice it up myself," Zell pointed out after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Aww, such a good little wife."

"I ain't your wife, Almasy."

"But don't you think Zell Almasy sounds kinda sexy?" Seifer asked, smirking at Zell in his overconfident way.

Zell just shook his head, then stuffed the apple into Seifer's mouth.

All in all, breakfast was delicious and filling and Seifer had to let Zell take a shower while he thought of what else he could make his slave for the day do.

When Zell walked back out, Seifer was grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh oh…" the tattooed blonde wearily eyed his friend. "What did you think up?"

"You're going to do my laundry."

"Ew! Seifer. I don't wanna wash your smelly socks and shit."

"Well, you said you'd do anything for me today, because I'm sick."

"But you _aren't_ sick," Zell groaned. Seifer just grinned.

Of course, Zell could not escape his duty as best friend and care giver when that best friend was ill, even if he _was_ faking, because he _had_ promised. "Fine. Let's sort this stuff."

Zell made his way over to the full, nearly over flowing hamper and dumped it out onto the floor, starting to sort it into whites, darks, and red/oranges.

"Oh, Zell," Seifer piped up, his voice a little too filled with mirth for Zell's liking. "I want the "delicates" done by hand, please." A tattooed cheek came into view as Zell turned his head, followed by piercing blue eyes that just dared him to say he was serious. "You can use my bathroom for those if you want." He just smirked wider.

Zell narrowed his eyes before tossing Seifer's clothes, save for the "delicates" in a duffel and heading out to the Garden laundry facilities. He didn't have that much time, and the jackarse was really tugging for all he had.

After putting the three loads into separate machines, not even being evil and putting something red in with Seifer's whites, and turning them on he headed back to Seifer's room for the manual labour.

He didn't have to worry about the clothes. After several mishaps in the laundry room, cameras were put up to watch the whole area and no one even dared to try anything funny. It was better watched than the room that stored the explosives, for Hyne's sake.

When Zell got back to the room, he heard the bathtub running. Apparently Seifer had been a real doll and decided to get his work zone ready for him.

There was an empty packet of _Tsunami_, one of the sample ones they send out in the mail, on the floor. So, Zell was right in assuming Seifer didn't hand wash his underwear on a _regular_ basis, so, like, ever.

The detergent bubbles were sudsing in the tub and the little pile of assorted undergarments lay on the floor next to the empty packet.

Seifer got to his feet and smirked, walking past a grumbling Zell who set right to work, to get this over and done with.

Some time, just over half an hour, later Zell came strolling out of the room, one hand on his hip, the other spinning something dark green around on his finger. "Seifer," he called lightly to the blonde that was reading a magazine on the couch.

Said blonde looked over the back of the sofa, eyes shifting from the tattooed face to the spinning thing on his finger.

"Seifer, what is this?" He stopped spinning, grabbing the other side of the washed, rung out and now just damp garment.

Jade eyes went a little wider than before. "That's nothing."

"Reeeally?" Zell said, walking closer to the couch. "Cause to me, it looks like a-"

"Don't even go there."

"Look like a-"

"Zell!"

"A THONG!" As soon as the words left his mouth Seifer had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over the back and onto the couch. "Am I wrong?" Zell asked, blinking, mere centimeters away from Seifer's face.

"It's not mine," Seifer said, voice as cool, and deadly confident as ever he could make it.

"That's why they're the same color as your eyes and have S.A. on the little tag, right?" Zell's eyes lit up and he jumped off the couch, followed by Seifer, and a chase around the room began.

- - -

Zell dashed from Seifer's room and off towards Instructor Aki's class. He could make it, if just barely. Being chased, caught, wrestled with, and then having to go move the laundry into the driers, and _then_ having to do even more crap for Seifer, which was followed by retrieving, folding and putting _away_ the clothes had cut his time rather short.

_Fucker, Seifer…_

Irvine was getting the tiniest sliver of hope. Maybe Zell forgot. It was a minute to class, and Zell wasn't usually late for things. Not that he'd seen. He'd heard about a mission and a hover board, which didn't seem to go well for him, but other than that-

_Oh fuck. Smite me now, oh mighty Hyne._

Zell Dincht literally _skidded_ into the room with five seconds to spare before class began. He walked over to the instructor's desk and stood next to it.

Instructor Aki looked at him slightly disapprovingly, then turned to address the class. "Although unofficial, Zell Dincht will take full responsibility as your instructor from 1600-1800 hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He will grade you, he will teach you and he has the right to discipline you in any way he sees fit, as long as he follows protocol."

Zell saluted to the instructor, but that last sentence scared the shit out of Irvine.

"I am not to be questioned, contacted, or bothered about anything that occurs in these classes unless it is a very, _very_ serious matter. Well, I'll see you all at our next regularly scheduled class."

With that said, Aki was out of the room and Zell moved to lean against the front of the desk. "Hello, class. I know it may be odd to have me teaching you. I'm probably the same age as some of you, and if you're really unlucky, I may even be younger. Fact is, I know my shit when it comes to hand-to-hand, and you're going to learn it."

He hopped up onto the desk. "First thing's first, course outlay, no written assignments, no quizzes, no tests." The class erupted in cheers.

Zell smiled. "You will be marked on increase in ability and a final demonstration. I will not mark you against my skill, or against that of your peers. You will be marked on how much your ability and skill increases over the next three weeks."

Everyone seemed to be pretty happy with that as well.

"Classes will be held in Training Room A. Do _not_ get this confused with the Training _Center_. I will take you all to the Training Center every Wednesday, for the last hour of class. TRA has been booked by me, so during our sessions, no one, except our class will be allowed in there. If a very strong looking male happens to be standing to the side, he is the unlucky soul I blackmailed or threatened into being my demonstration partner."

A few snickers and quiet comments shifted through the room.

One rather stupid straight cadet whispered a little too loudly, "considering his tastes, what would he and his _partner_ be demonstrating?"

Zell glanced at Instructor Aki's seating plan and then back to the class. "Ricky," he said. He actually knew the cadet, but not on good terms. Worse for the cadet though. "You have a cute butt and I'm stronger than you. Wanna go there?" He cocked his head to the side and a whole flock of girls began to giggle madly.

Irvine cringed and crumbled. But, he was slightly thankful it was Ric and not him.

"Alright, now that I've scared him mute, I'll continue." Another round of chuckles and snickers. "Today you will all be choosing a partner for the remainder of the classes." He paused a moment, just to make his next statement really set in. "And no, not your best friend, so stop looking at them. Listen up, and do what I tell you to when I tell you to. Stand up."

The class got to their feet, Irvine and several others a bit slower to than most. "Girls to the right, boys to the left." They did this too. "Now, find a partner who has the same strength and similar body build to you. And don't try to fuck with me, because I've already looked over your last physicals and I know what weapons you use. I'll make any changes I deem necessary."

Zell leaned back on the desk and gave the students about fifteen minutes. They didn't look too bad, and he knew that some friends would still be able to pair up, and besides they were all still in the same class.

The Cadets had paired off alright. It was obvious Rikan had tried to get with Irvine, despite that fact that his muscle mass looked equal to Zell's. Illo had dragged him away. Terry and Hiro, and Anasha and Harada. Irvine looked miserable. He was keeping to himself.

Ric the Idiot- er, uh, student- no, just idiot, had found another macho jackass to pair with and were comparing biceps at the moment. Sometimes Zell wondered why he liked men, then remember the gay ones weren't _usually_ moronic.

"Alright, line up in front of me with your partners, please." Zell hopped off the desk as they did this.

"You, and you, switch," he said, indicating two people. "And you two, and you two ladies. Good." He looked up and down the line. "Does anyone not have a partner?"

Silence. Then more silence, and then a quiet, "Um, Mr. Zell-Sir? Irvine doesn't have a partner."

Seven sets of eyes stared at the petite girl like she was the soul being that could bring the apocalypse, and just _had_.

Zell walked along the line until he found the hiding cowboy, hat tilted down to cover his face, and trying to look small in his six foot body. He reached up and placed a hand on Irvine's shoulder. "I'll partner up with him then. He'll probably need the most work being a sharpshooter anyway." Zell tapped the brim of the cowboy hat and returned to the front of the room.

Irvine stared at his feet as he walked away. 

_Because I'm a sharpshooter? Not because I'm a pussy, a woman, and prima dona? What? He won't say it in front of his little class?_

"Alright, if you don't know your partners, introduce yourselves." Zell waited a few moments. "Now, I have some rules for these classes. No one show up in skirts, that _includes_ young men looking for bonus marks." Snickers. "I don't want to see any tight pants. They restrict movement no matter how nice they make your arses look. I want everyone in a pair of runners, sneakers, or freaking ballet slippers if that's all you got. No heels, no steel toed boots, and nothing heavier than your own head."

Zell counted things off on his fingers. "I want to see tight shirts though, preferably no sleeves. That means all you ladies are allowed to wear your little tank tops and spaghetti straps around school, you too men."

A series of "pft"s and "yea rights" followed by a few "maybe that's not a bad idea"s from both straight men and others.

"No hats. No baseball caps, no sun hats, no those-fifty-styles-of-hats-for-women-I-don't-know, and no cowboy hats." Well, everyone knew who that was directed at. "If you have long hair, I want it up. Irvine, come here."

_Can I shoot him, please Levi?_

_No, Massster, he'sss your teacher. Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss._

Irvine slowly made his way to the front and Zell plucked off his hat. "Hey…."

Zell just smirked and turned Irvine to show the class a profile. "This is an acceptable style. The bangs hanging in front work in a way that will not disrupt fighting to any great degree," he commented as his finger pointed down the length of auburn hair that was forever in front of the cowboy's ears. "Ponytails are great for people with long hair. They're quick, easy and keep the hair away from the face. Thank you, Irvine."

Irvine snatched his hat and quickly went to stand behind Harada and Anasha.

"Braids also work well. If your hair is too long and will be a problem, but too short to get in a 'tail I expect you to come to class with those cheesy and silly looking inch wide head bands. You can pick the color."

"Do not bribe me with money, I make more than you all do anyway. Bribe me with hotdogs." He nodded, the class laughed. "Now! Let's go!" He waved a hand at the class, and headed toward the door. Everyone hurried to get their things and followed after him.


	15. Chapter, The Fifteenth

Kitty: Wow! Zell is smart in this chapter! ...Makes up for his Rubedo idiocy... maybe. Silly Zell.

Eoko: You just said he was smart, and then silly in one line. And Rubedo isn't dumb, he's _falling (falling) falling for_ Irvine.

Kitty: ...That was lame, Eoko... And I didn't say Rubedo was dumb, I said Zell was dumb for pretending to be him! XD

Eoko: Actually you said "his Rubedo idiocy" which could mean either or, or more.

Kitty: Leave me alone. My brain is fried after last week. I need a holiday... Even though I've only been at Uni about three weeks...

Eoko: Well, you relax while I research 10 acedemic sources, write a 7-9 page literature review, write a 30+ question questionaire, do the reasoning and purpose of that questionaire, write another Police Use of Force Report and seven 250-700 word mini essays for next week. O.O Also why this chapter is being updated a day late.

Kitty: I can't relax I have an essay due next Friday too!

Eoko: Everything I said before the word 'seven' is due on _Tuesday_. That's in _four_ days, Kitty, and I _work_ part time. I _win_.

Kitty: I didn't know it was a competition... Talk to me in a month's time! That's when my work piles up. Stupid units of work... Eoko... we talk too much. Let's just shut up, okay, and let the people read the chapter. ''

Eoko: You're right, we do talk to much, but I have a feeling it amuses our regulars. .. You all know who you are.

_Chapter, The Fifteenth: In Which Zell is Smart!_

Irvine seriously considered remaining in the classroom while the rest walked out, but unfortunately, Zell stood at the door and watched everyone troupe out, then waved at Irvine when he realised the sharpshooter was still cowering - yes, cowering, Zell realised with a bite of guilt - in a corner.

"C'mon, Princess," he said and Irvine looked up, confusion evident on his face.

The taunt wasn't cruel, it wasn't vindictive, it wasn't nasty. Instead, it seemed kind of... affectionate? Irvine blinked and shook his head a little, then headed past Zell with his eyes down-cast.

Zell wanted to touch him, brush his hair back from his face and tell him it was going to be alright, he wasn't going to hurt him, or make a fool of him. But he couldn't. He was supposed to be easing up, not just turning totally opposite in his behaviour towards the sharpshooter.

He followed his class out of the room and locked it behind him. As he watched them, he realised he was shorter than all of them except the little girl who had dobbed Irvine in and her partner.

Damn. How embarrasing. Not that he wasn't used to being shorter than most people, but he was supposed to be the authority over these students.

They entered TRA and lapsed to excited conversation, gathering in a bunch in the middle on the soft, spongey mats specifically for this purpose. Irvine tried to hide in the middle of The Cadets, but he was a head taller than all of them, except Rikan, whom he was still a little taller than. Said red-headed Cadet put himself between Zell and Irvine and Zell gave a mental roll of his eyes as he strode around the outside of the group to the front of the room.

"Irvine," he said easily. "Come here. Everyone else, you can take a seat."

Irvine came to Zell with great trepidation while the rest of the class settled on the floor, chattering excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, don't get overexcited or anything. We probably won't be here for the full time today, and we can't really practice anything, what with skirts like that," Zell pointed to a girl with blue highlights in her waist-length hair, whose skirt was short enough to be classified no more than a "wide belt" in the fighter's mind. "And pants like that." He pointed to what Irvine would refer to as one of those "sterotypical frill-wearing fags", though he wasn't wearing frills, just a pair of pants so tight they were little more than a second skin, and so low-riding it should be illegal, plus a skimpy little shirt that left a _lot_ of stomach showing. He even giggled when Zell pointed out his pants.

"He only _owns_ pants like that," a girl piped up and most of the class laughed as he blushed faintly.

"Then he'll have to either buy some new ones or borrow someone else's," Zell said. "Okay. Let's take a look at Irvine here."

Irvine's heart skipped a beat and his hands fisted.

"As I said, his hair is fine like this, but the hat has to go." Zell took it off and put it aside. "Also, his jacket." Zell indicated the length of tan reaching Irvine's knees. "Restricts his movements and also makes it harder for me to see how he's doing." Irvine obediently shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it aside.

_Hyne, that vest's gay..._ Zell thought. _Doesn't he even _realise

"Sir..." one of the students ventured, a hand in the air.

"Go ahead," Zell said.

"Sir..." he said again. "Not being... um... rude or anything, but didn't you say we were supposed to pick partners the same height and weight as us? Or... as close as we could get?"

"Yeah, I did say that."

"So... how can you work with Irv? He's... at least a foot taller than you..."

"Actually, he's not _a foot_ taller than me, thank you. He's _half_ a foot taller than me."

The class laughed at the faked insult on Zell's face.

"Seven inches, actually," Irvine qualified with a slight smirk.

Zell looked at him, and the class laughed harder.

"Well, okay... seven inches. But anyway, you're also... um... way more muscled and stronger than he is... and... stuff... So you're not the same height and not the same build. You're breaking your own rule."

"Excellent point. Your name?"

"Um... Sheylan... Shey, usually."

"Okay, Sheylan, Shey usually, you're a step closer to passing my class." He looked to the rest of the class. "I don't care if you question me - in fact, I'd like you to - it shows you're paying attention and know what I'm trying to teach you. If the question's valid, ask it. Shey's quite right. I did say that. But no one else here is Irvine's height _and_ build. You two are as tall as him, but you're much bigger and stronger. You, you're his build, but you only reach his chin. I know enough to match my strength to his and have enough skill to overcome the fact that he's taller than me. Believe it or not, I'm pretty used to fighting people taller than me."

They laughed again and Zell smiled.

"Okay, getting back to it. Can anyone else tell me what Irvine needs to lose?"

"His vest!" Apocalypse Girl's partner called, giggling, and Irvine smirked at her.

"No, not his vest," Zell said, chuckling. _Although, sexual harassment suits aside, I'd love to see that..._ "Anyone else?"

"His boots?" Sheylan hazarded.

"No, his boots aren't too bad. They're soft, and worn-in. They don't restrict his movement and they're not heavy. He managed to fight a sorceress in them, so I think he'll do fine."

Irvine actually smiled a little at that, and the class murmured agreement.

"Good guess, though. Normally, boots would be a bad choice. One more guess, then I'll get bored and tell you the answer."

"My chaps," Irvine said softly, and Zell smiled.

"Right. Too much movement and they'll dig in at the top of your thighs, making it painful, and the same thing behind your knees. It's a matter of the repetitive movements we'll be doing in this class. They aren't actually going to get in the way, but they'll irritate your skin and muscles with pinching and biting. Well done, Irvine. So, off with them."

Irvine didn't protest. He could see the wisdom in Zell's decision. He unzipped his chaps, bending gracefully to do so, then kicked them off, leaving him in his black jeans, a hand planted on one hip. Zell grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand.

"These are the best gloves. If you want to look cool, this is how to do it, and be functional too. Irvine wears these 'cause they protect his hands from his gun, but also give enough freedom to feel the trigger of said gun. They work the same way for hand-to-hand. They give you support, but also allow you to have full use of your fingers."

The tight-pants gay man's female friend murmured something under her breath to him and he giggled, flapping a hand at her. Zell was fairly certain what she'd said.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you some exercises that I expect you to do every morning, and on the nights we don't have class. Don't think you can skip it, because believe me, I'll know if you have. And anything Irvine can do, any of you can do. He's tall, that makes it harder, and slender, that makes it even harder, and not used to using his body, which makes it about as hard as possible."

Having said that, Zell ran Irvine through several stretches and exercises designed to help all their flexibility and reflexes. He handed out a sheet listing all the exercises and smiled at his class.

"Okay, guys, that's enough for today. Aki'll kill me if he finds out I let you out forty-five minutes early on your first class, but you aren't dressed right. I expect you all to be next time. Any girl who turns up in a short skirt won't be getting out of participating, which means we'll all get to see your underwear, so don't do it. Any guy in a baggy shirt will have to tie one of those girly knots in the front. Got it? Round of applause for Irvine, please."

They were very enthusiastic, and Irvine tipped his retrieved hat with a slight grin. He was surprised and proud of himself that he'd done every single thing Zell had asked of him. Once or twice, the fighter had touched him to help him move into the right position, but he was professional about it, and Irvine was feeling more relaxed about the class now.

Although, they hadn't started actual fighting yet...

He grabbed his jacket and chaps as the rest of the class filed out, chatting about the class and reading over the notes Zell had handed out. Rikan watched him, and Zell watched Rikan, then smirked viciously when the cadet put a hand to his throat, shivered, and followed the rest of the class. He'd taken _that_ warning seriously, then. Good.

"Irvine," he called, and he saw the sharpshooter flinch again.

"Yeah...?" he said warily, turning and hugging his clothing to himself.

Zell sighed.

"I'm not going to bite, Irvine. I'm not gonna call you names or anything either. We're still in class, remember?" He jerked a thumb at the clock. "I call you names, I'm in deep shit. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me. You think I did okay?"

Irvine could only stare. _Zell_ was being _nice_ to him? Zell had never been nice to him! Well... not since Seifer turned up anyway... He supposed Zell was nice to him during the Neo-Sorceress War... Or... maybe they hadn't spent much time together? But that was besides the point. Zell hadn't been nice to him for ages.

"Er... I... yeah, I guess... I weren't bored, anyway..." He offered a hesitant smile.

"You get bored a lot in class?"

Irvine shrugged.

"I guess... I know most of the stuff they teach..."

"Then why aren't you a SeeD yet?"

Irvine looked away, flushing.

_Because I can't concentrate, because you and Seifer make it impossible to think about anythin' else. It's because of _you

"I don't know. Anyway... can I go? I'm supposed to be having dinner with Anasha and Harada."

That was actually a lie, but Irvine wanted to get out before he ended up screaming at Zell. The fighter nodded slightly and Irvine started off.

"That red-haired kid..." Zell said suddenly and Irvine stilled.

"Rikan? What about him...?"

"I saw the way that other kid dragged him away from you."

"Yeah..."

"There something going on?"

"Nothin' I can't handle," Irvine said fiercely, back going rigid.

"You sure? If he's bothering you, you've got a right to go to Ak-"

"And what about you?" Irvine hissed.

"What about me?"

The sharpshooter rounded on him, eyes dark and haunted.

"Do I have a right to go to him about you? About Seifer!" he cried. "About all the shit you keep puttin' me through? About the names? About the gunblade at my stomach! Don't tell me what I'm allowed to tell Aki, because I know! I _know_ what I'm allowed to tell him, but bein' allowed and bein' able are two different things! I ain't a coward! I ain't goin' to go runnin' to him about Rikan when I've survived with _you_ for months and months!" Irvine turned away, stalking to the door, then he hissed out with so much animosity Zell thought he could feel the words like punches to the gut. "Believe me, after you, Rikan's a walk in the Quad." And he left.

Zell swallowed, watching the door hiss shut, and dropped his gaze. He deserved that. He _really_ deserved that, and he felt horrible for what he'd done to Irvine, what they'd both done. He only hoped that the sharpshooter would come to trust him as much as he seemed to trust Rubedo...

- - -

Irvine lay on his stomach on his bed, eating an absolutely to-die-for meat and potato pie he'd brought with him from the caf and reading over Zell's notes again. He felt really good. The exercises had made him feel energetic and yelling at Zell had been a release he didn't realise he'd needed. He kicked his bare feet back and forth a little, putting aside the notes in favour of a book in which he was soon absorbed.

It was something Rikan had given him, and he'd been wary at first, but it was really good. Like a romance novel, only with men, and the plot was more than boy-meets-girl, boy-is-forced-to-not-be-with-girl, boy-and-girl-come-back-together, happily-ever-after. There was more meat to the plot, and Irvine was really enjoying it.

He should be studying for his GF test, it was in a couple of weeks, but he was pretty sure he knew about everything there was to know about GF, and Leviathan would supply anything he didn't know.

_No, I will not! That'sss cheating._

"Sure, you will. You don't want me to fail _your_ subject, do you? Imagine what Bahamut and Ifrit and the others would say."

_...Low, Massster. Very low._

Irvine grinned, and licked his fingers clean of the last of his pie, getting steadily redder the further he read in his current chapter, but unable to tear his eyes away.

_Benjamin closed his eyes, swallowing as Phillip touched his hair, reassuring him. The younger man smiled tremulously up at the older and nodded, lifting his hips slightly._

_He was afraid, but Phillip had never done anything to harm or hurt him, and he loved this man with a love so powerful, it transcended all fear and doubt. If Phillip had asked it of him, he would have run away, but thus far, he had not asked._

_Benjamin cried out as Phillip carefully entered him. He saw stars, flashing lights and colliding planets, all due only to this man, this perfect, beautiful man. This man he loved. Oh, it was Heaven, and more._

Irvine finally tore his eyes away from the pages, blushing furiously and... in trouble in other areas. He closed the book with a sharp slap, and the cover taunted him. _When He Came Out._

The sharpshooter groaned and hit himself in the forehead with the book. _I. Am. Not. Gay!_


	16. Chapter, The Sixteenth

Eoko: Okay, I'm sorry. -- If I don't see Kitty every day it seems, for whatever reason, I seem to forget what day it is, and thus when I have to update this fic. Anyway, since I forgot yesterday and Kit's away today I won't bore you with babble. Here's the chapter.

_Chapter, The Sixteenth: In Which Zell's Class Centers._

Zell was busy spending his Tuesday making a mess of Seifer's room. Actually, he was busy looking through a large number of books that were spread all around. He wanted to find the simplest explanation for the techniques and moves he was going to be teaching his class.

Of course, he would be demonstrating, so they would see the move, but a straight forward explanation was always useful.

Seifer had left the insane little blonde alone for a few hours to train, coming back to find the room even more of a mess than it had been when he left, and Zell standing in the center, working on perfecting the moves to match the descriptions.

The taller blond leaned against the door after it had closed, watching the little fighter. He always seemed so much older when he was practicing or fighting. He looked a great deal more serious as well. Seifer was sure that after seeing Zell like this, no one would even think to question him.

Half way through a move, Zell turned to face the door. Spotting Seifer he stopped and smiled. "Hey, good work out?"

"Not really. Just the training center, you know. How about you? Have fun wrestling the tornado that came through here?"

Zell looked around and grinned nervously. "I'll clean it up."

"You had better, or I'll leave it and come live in your room. You've been at this for hours. You'll do fine. Now pack these up while I take a shower." And with that Seifer went into the bathroom.

Blue eyes looked over all the books around Seifer's room. He didn't need to be going over all this again. He'd been reading these things for the last four years. He'd been practicing and using the techniques for nearly as long. He'd been in martial arts since he was seven. But teaching a whole class… It was stressful. He didn't know Quistis had done it, and how she was doing it again.

He started closing the books and piling them up. He could return several of them to the library, the rest he decided he'd keep, just to have so he didn't freak out or anything over some little tiny matter that really wouldn't do anything in the long run.

Seifer walked out of the bathroom a few minutes after Zell finished tidying up, a jade towel slung around his hips. "That looks better."

"So do you," Zell commented, turning to look over his shoulder. "Grat blood just doesn't complement your eyes."

Seifer snorted and walked over to his dresser to find some clean clothes. He dropped the towel to pull on a pair of boxers and Zell, of course, looked. Sure, Seifer was his friend but he _was_ a very good looking man as well.

Zell grinned to himself, going back to the books, sorting them between keeping and returning. They spent the rest of their day hanging out, watching television, going for a walk, Seifer telling Zell he was going to do fine teaching the class time and time again.

- - -

It was Wednesday morning and an unsightly hour at that. Especially when you didn't have missions or classes because you were teaching one that ran in the _evening_. Zell paced the room.

Well, he wasn't pacing exactly. He was heading to his door before he thought better of it and moved back toward his desk or bed. In one hand a little card was trying to avoid being worried to death between his nervous fingers.

Zell took a deep breath, tore a rectangle of tape off of his tape dispenser and fixed it to the top of the card before heading out of his room. He glanced up and down the hall then headed off, carefully to Irvine's.

He didn't want to be caught sneaking around there, especially if anyone found the note. But wearing the helmet in and out of his room was just about as dangerous. He looked around the corner of the hall that lead down to Irvine's dorm… no one was around.

Zell lifted up the little card, looking at it once more before moving quickly down the hall to stand in front of Irvine's door. Another quick glance around and he stuck the note to the side closest to where it opened, and at Irvine's eye level.

As soon as that was done he zipped off down the hall and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. He was almost positive not a single person saw him anywhere near Irvine's dorm with the note. He could write off any other reason for being there as his common teasing, but if they knew about the note, he'd be in trouble.

- - -

Anasha, and Harada were meeting Irvine at his dorm, and the three were going to head to the quad to work on Zell's morning stretches in the fresh air. The two girls were chatting as Harada knocked on the door, neither of them noticing the note until the door started to open and they looked up to greet Irvine, white catching the corner of their eyes.

"What was that?" Anasha asked, looking to where the door had disappeared into the wall.

"I dunno," Harada replied, looking at the same place.

Irvine craned his head around the door, cocking a brow at them. "What are you, like, lookin' at?"

"Irvy, close the door, there's something on it."

Another cock of the brow before he leaned back into his room and hit the button to close the door.

"Okay! Got it!" Harada said excitedly, and Irvine opened the door again.

"I'm almost afraid to read it… will you? Please?" Irvine asked, eyes clearly displaying the desperation in his voice. He didn't need written abuse from the Blonde Brigade now too.

The two girls leaned their heads together and read over the note. "Who's Rubedo?" Harada asked.

"Isn't he that weird guy that sang with his motorcycle hel- hey!" She squealed as Irvine plucked the note from their hands.

/Irvine,

Maybe I'm being too bold, but… I like seeing you.

We only ever meet on a whim, by total accident…

If you, maybe, wanted to hang out some time,

give me a call. Just tell me where and when and

I'll come find you, okay?

Rubedo

555-3363/

Irvine blushed lightly and pocketed the note, looking up at the two girls. He cleared his throat and stepped out into the hall. "So? Are we goin'?"

Anasha tilted her head to the side, Harada grinned, and the two linked arms with the cowboy, minus coat and chaps, and headed for the quad.

- - -

Zell sat at the front of TRA. It was about fifteen minutes until class, but he wanted to be there early, before all the students. Didn't want everyone to be milling about in the hall waiting for him to get his arse into gear.

The class started coming in at about five to four. Zell was happy to see that they had listened to him and were wearing appropriate clothing, or, appropriate enough. Despite the flexibility they offered, Zell would not chose brightly colored spandex, like the tight-pants wearing guy and a few girls were in. Okay, so he could let the girls off, but Mr. Uber-gay was going to be amusing.

The Cadets and Irvine were the last in, or so Zell thought doing a quick count of the heads in the room. He reached over for his attendance list and began to call out names.

"Amyas Ace, Terry Alfang, Adeline Amarado, Amber Amarado, Dante Anastagio, damn that's a lot of A's." Each named was followed by some way of saying they were in class.

"Anasha Birch, Illo Ditermin, Amaeo Doome, Alyse Eotwawki, Rikan Fawns, Alicia Inglacias, Ken'ichi Yukio, Irvine Kinneas, Mashiro Kano, Sheylan Lancaster, Ricky Morten, Feliz Navidad, Rikusa Harada, Hiro Satry, Takahashi Kinki, Yayoi Kinkuchi."

Zell looked the list over once more. Everyone had shown up, that was good. "Okay, there are a lot of Centrians in this class, so let me ask now. Do instructors go by your first or last names?"

The last student to be called raised his hand, and Zell nodded to allow him to speak. "Our instructors go by our last names. Only close friends go by our first. And our last name is written first on the roll call."

"Well, of course. To make it more difficult. So, you're Yayoi then?" the teen nodded. "Okay, great. If I call you 'yaoi' I swear it's not on purpose." The class giggled, chuckled and laughed. Yayoi made a face like he'd gone through that for quite a number of years. (1)

"Alright then, everyone into your pairs and spread out, Irvine, you can find a free spot at the front. We won't need to do any pairs work right now."

Everyone, including Zell, got to their feet and spread out around the room. "If you've had any experience with martial arts, or dance, right off the bat, you'll have this easier- unless you really sucked during that, and then you're just like all the other beginners. Girls will have this easier also, because their center of gravity is lower to the ground than it is for men. Short men have a bit of an advantage- yay me. Tall men are going to have problems until they get the basics down."

Irvine and about five other males in the class frowned. Goddamn center of gravity.

"I want everyone to close your eyes- yes, I know this sounds lame. Do it anyway. Now, slowly move so you are standing on one foot." Zell waited as the class slipped, fumbled and constantly dropped back onto two feet. "If you're losing it, try slower. Focus on the three points of the foot on the ground: the big toe, pinky toe, and heel. They are your anchor."

Most of the class was finding their inability to do this task rather amusing, and really, Zell was too. But it was time to gather them back together for another go. He clapped his hands twice. "Okay, open your eyes and back to two feet."

"I know, that seemed incredibly stupid and pointless, but it isn't. It's fundamental. Watch." Zell closed his eyes and drew one foot off the floor immediately, not wobbling a millimeter. He lifted onto the tip-toes of the foot on the ground, then bent at his knee, leapt, flipped, and landed back on the same foot. He returned to both and opened his eyes.

"I don't expect you to be doing things like that, but the key in balance, to center yourself in your surroundings and be aware of them."

Okay, so now the class was staring too much to pay attention. Another two claps of the hands. "Eyes closed, again. Slowly. Very slowly. Be aware of yourself, of your feet on the floor, of the floor. If one foot gets tired, _slowly_ switch to the other."

Almost half an hour later, the majority of the class was doing much better with the centering exercise, which pleased Zell quite a bit. The more they did it, the faster they could use it. He walked over to Illo and lifted a hand.

"Touch me and die, Zell," Illo said, eyes not even flicking open.

"Good," Zell said grinning. "Good. You've done this before."

"Yes, but I'm not saying where."

"Ballet," Harada said, stretching her free leg behind her and upward. She didn't lose her balance or hit anyone.

"Harada!" Illo hissed at her.

Zell chuckled. "I should call you Rikusa, right?"

"Mhmm."

"If I need other students to perform demonstrations for me, I'll asked you two I think, alright?"

"Sounds good to me. Hn, Zell, over to the right."

Zell looked over to his left, which was Illo's right, and headed over to the wobbling student to give him a few more tips.

After another five minutes Zell was back in front of the students. "Alright everyone. Open yours eyes slowly. I think you'll find the room quite bright all of a sudden. Now, since I don't want to overly bore you with techniques like that, we'll move onto something more practical."

Zell pulled out several boxes and stood behind them. "Wooden training swords for those that use sword-like weaponry; skipping ropes for all those following Quistis and Selphie _too_ much; plain, light poles for staff, pole, swallow and halberd users. Shurikens and blaster edges will get frisbees- cool, huh? And," Zell turned to look at Irvine. "Irvine gets a baton, since all he'll be doing is pointing it at me." Zell grinned. "Alright, find you imaginary weapons."

Zell walked up to Irvine and handed him the baton, eyes laughing the whole time.

"What's, like, so funny?"

"I feel like I'm five again, pretending toys are weapons. I'll be with you in a moment."

He turned back to the class to give out his instructions. "Alright. Here's what I want you to do. Each of you knock your partner's weapon from his or her hand five times. Then switch. When you lose your weapon, I want you to do the first thing that comes into your mind, within limits. And please, lose the weapon easily since this is to determine reaction after losing it. I'll be observing to see where we stand as a group. Ready? Begin."

Zell went back to Irvine and knocked the "gun" from his hands. The first thing Irvine did was look where the "gun" had gone. "Wrong," Zell said gently, his hand in a loose fist near the sharpshooter's face when he looked back.

Irvine bit his lip and went to get the baton.

The second time Zell knocked it away Irvine focused on not looking at it, but was paying too much attention to that to miss Zell's move again. "Give me a moment to watch the others, Irvine."

Zell made a quick circuit around the room to catch the last moves of the first partners and first moves of the second. He then returned to Irvine.

The cowboy looked him in the eyes, getting a little fed up with this. Who cared about the baton? He was going to lose it anyway, so he might as well focus on what to do after. As soon as it left his hand Irvine swung the opposite hand toward Zell, who caught the fist in his palm. "Good."

Zell made a move to Irvine's right and he stepped away from it without even realizing. "Very good," the fighter said, and Irvine had to smile a little. Why wasn't Zell always like this? Instructor Zell was a lot nicer than teasing, bastard Zell.

Irvine pulled his hand back and retrieved the baton while Zell went back to the front of the room. "Alright. Now, all of you either looked at your weapon when you lost it, or wanted to look at it. You look at your weapon, you're dead. It's that simple. Near the end you reacted better, but that was because you completely disregarded your weapon from the beginning."

"You can't forget about your weapon. You have to constantly be thinking. You have to ask yourselves questions. At what angle was I hit? At what strength? What type of surface am I on? In what direction has my weapon gone?"

He picked up a wooden sword and held it in his hands. "If an attack comes from below and forces the sword up," he arched it and held it where it would land in the ground. "And you were on terrain that was soft enough, or your weapon was sharp enough to go into, it will stay there, and after disposing of, or escaping from the enemy, you can retrieve it."

"You do not have to look directly at something to see it coming. And you will _feel_ the direction in which the weapon leaves your hands."

Zell put the sword away. "Alright, now I want you to put the play-weapons away and line up in a straight line, on the far wall, facing me."

Zell went to the center of the room and waited for the students to line up. "After this, I suggest you have a long bath, shower, or get a professional massage. I'll pay for the massage if you go to _Relax and Sea_ in Balamb. We're going to spend the rest of class working on the roll dodge. It's pretty much just a summersault where you roll on your shoulder instead of your back. It's quick and easy to get back to your feet. So, now I'll demonstrate, once quickly, once slowly."

He turned his back to the students, took two quick steps and then tucked and rolled on his right shoulder. He came back to his feet, grinning over his shoulder before executing the same move at a slower speed, commenting on where the roll should start and end to minimize irritating the muscles.

"Obviously, if you're in the middle of an adrenalin rush, you aren't going to feel any discomfort at all while doing this move. However, by the end of today, you should be fairly sore. Now, I want you all to work on the first part of the roll, which is the tuck, contact and roll to the point you land on your butt. Start slowly, remember to tuck your chin right against your chest, and alternate from right to left. Begin."

By the time class was over everyone was quite good at the roll dodge, and were rubbing their shoulders, no matter how macho they acted. Zell was smiling brightly and handing out _Relax and Sea_ business cards, which all had 'Sent by Zell Dincht' written on the back, ensuring that the bill would be put on Zell's tab, and that the card would be taken at the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. **The WHOLE name thing:** Alyse is short for "Apocalypse", Amaeo is short for "Armageddon", Eotwawki is "End Of The World As We Know It", Doome is self explanatory. Fawns is "Fucking Arse/Ass With No Sense" because I don't like him, and Kit also says because he fawns over Irvine. Centrians are from the Almaj Mountains and Lolestern Plains, and follow what little I know of Japanese stuff, and then shit I made up. Ricky Morten is a Duh too as is Feliz Navidad. And Amarado is suppose to sound vaguely like "Amaretto".


	17. Chapter, The Seventeenth

Kitty: I crashed Mum's car... I've only had my P's for a couple of weeks...

Eoko: Well, I rear ended someone less than two months after I got my N. You got a long way to go yet.

Kitty: I hope I never rear-end anyone! You know, it's funny... Squall and the others drive around in cars and motorbikes, but they're technically too young to be driving anywhere...

Eoko: Well, you used to be able to get your license at 16 in Canada. The L and N only came into effect in the last decade.

Kitty: Actually, you can get your license at 16 in New South Wales, now that I think about it. Oh well. Must be part of SeeD training! Welcome to chapter... um... what number chapter are we writing these for, Eoko...?

Eoko: Chapter 17, one of yours. It's the one where Zell and Irvine moan -giggles-.

Kitty: They do that in a lot of chapters... Oh, wait! -various synapses fire- I remember now! This chapter rocks. I heart Rubedo sooo much!

Eoko: We all heart Rubedo. He's based off of Zell, and my Zell rocks all Zells.

Kitty: And you're so modest too... Let's just get on with the fic, because these people kill us.

Eoko: I agree, on with the fic!

_Chapter, The Seventeenth: In Which Irvine and Zell Moan._

"So, who is he? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Irvine was doing his level best to ignore Anasha whom, he thought ruefully, was spending far too much time with Selphie. She seemed to have perfected the same persistant bugging that would eventually make _anyone_ tell Selphie _anything_ she wanted to know just in order to shut her up.

They were on their way out of Zell's class, aching and tired, but proud of themselves for the achievements they'd already made in one day.

Harada grabbed Anasha and covered her mouth, which only muffled the "Huh?" so that they could all hear; "H? H? H?". The girl was insane. Yep, definitely too much time with Selphie.

"Anyway," Harada said over the repetative sound her hand was making. "I think we should drive over to Balamb now and take advantage of Zell's SeeD wages."

Zell's ears perked.

"Yeah, I reckon," Hiro said, rubbing his shoulders alternately when he realised trying to do both made him look like some sort of weird newly-risen mummy. "And we can have something to eat afterwards. We don't have any early classes tomorrow."

"Good idea," Irvine said, straightening his hat. "I sure as hell wouldn't be able to sleep achin' like I do now." He looked over his shoulder at Zell. "Sadist," he accused with a playfulness and a wink that quite shocked the fighter, then he was gone.

Zell blinked, then smiled. Irvine must kind've like Instructor Zell.

He straightened a couple of the practice mats and picked up a jacket one of the girls must have left behind. After he'd dropped that into the front office, he went to get his bike and his helmet and change his clothes.

"Hey, Zell, how'd it go?"

Zell turned in the corridor to see Seifer and he smiled.

"Hey. It went great! They're all so enthuastiastic, and some of them could already balance. By the end of the lesson, they all could balance and were getting the hang of the roll I was teaching them!"

Seifer grinned.

"See? Didn't I tell you it'd be fine?"

"Yeah! But next time, you gotta come be my demonstration partner."

"No I don't."

"Sure you do. Anyways, I'm going to Balamb to stretch Rubedo's legs."

Seifer was silent a minute, and Zell started to turn, then the taller blonde spoke.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Zell asked, face turned away from the gunbladist, but he knew what Seifer meant, it just wasn't something he wanted to face.

"You know who and what."

"I... I don't know."

"What if he falls in love with Rubedo? With someone who doesn't exist?"

"I don't know."

Seifer came to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and Zell looked up at him.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah... You know me, Seif."

"Yeah, I do." Seifer smirked. "That's what worries me."

Zell took a swing at him, but he'd already turned and walked off, laughing. The fighter smiled as he watched Seifer go, then it slipped from his features. He didn't like to think about what Seifer had asked, but it had kept him from sleeping the last couple of nights. That, and being unable to stop thinking about the sharpshooter.

He headed off. The ride to Balamb would clear his head.

- - -

"...Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh, Hyne, can't someone gag her!" Illo growled.

"Selph would like that," Irvine commented, smirking, and Anasha blushed, but continued.

"Please," Terry whined.

"Even I'd kiss her, if it would make her _shut up_!" Rikan cried.

"Or you could just tell her why some dude in a helmet is leaving notes on your door, Irvy," Harada piped.

Irvine went bright red and Rikan looked sharply at him, while the rest glanced at Harada with varying degrees of interest.

He opened his mouth to try and turn them aside, but he didn't have to worry. At that moment, one of the attendants for _Relax and Sea_ came to get them. They handed over their cards and she led them each to little rooms in pairs. Despite Rikan's many attempts to get himself in a room with Irvine, Illo shoved him in with Harada, and Irvine ended up by himself in a one-person room.

The attendant was preparing oils and sweet-smelling incense burned in one corner, the smell making Irvine feel sleepy and relaxed. She turned and walked over to the massage table in the center of the room, laying a towel across it, then she bowed politely to Irvine.

"I will leave you now, sir. You can have a few minutes to take off your things a-"

"Take off my...?"

She laughed.

"Of course, sir. You didn't imagine you'd receive a massage fully clothed?"

Irvine flushed.

"Er, I guess not..."

"Don't lift your head when the masseur enters, he's very shy." She paused at the look on Irvine's face. "Don't worry yourself, sir. The towel will protect your modesty, and our masseurs and masseuses are very professional." (1)

Irvine nodded and she bowed again and left the room, laughing softly.

The sharpshooter smiled sheepishly to the empty room and stripped down to his boxers, then wrapped the towel around his hips and settled himself on the table, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

- - -

Zell came in through a back entrance to _Relax and Sea_, greeting people he'd known since he'd only been able to look over the counter by jumping upward. The owner of the place came over to him and wrapped him in a hug, pulling his face into her ample bosom, something for which he was never grateful when he arrived here, but with which he bore, because she so enjoyed it.

"Hey, Xula. How's things?"

"Just vonderful, Zell! Vee are haffing goot business! Especially vith your students! They all tell us how vonderful your classes are!"

Zell beamed.

"They've only had two," he said modestly. "And the first one didn't even really count. We just talked about Irvine's clothes and did some stretches."

"Ah! Irvine! Vee haf seen him! Tall cowboy vith sexy legs, yes? Yes?"

"Oh, yeah, we seen him alright," a tall, dark man murmured.

"Fine as they come, honey," added a sprightly little woman.

Zell rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be professional."

"Vee are," Xula said. "But vee can look, yes? Go. He iz vaiting."

The little fighter bowed respectfully to Xula and her people, then headed off along the corridor, butterflies taking him by surprise by throwing a party behind his navel. He was nervous. It only intensified when he slipped through a curtain to find himself presented with one Irvine Kinneas, stretched out on his stomach with barely anything on.

Zell swallowed. He was so beautiful.

Irvine had drifted off into a sort of doze, brought on by the taxing lesson from Zell and the smell of the incense in the corner. When a drizzle of warmed oil fell down the length of his spine, he barely stirred. Strong, sure hands spread it carefully across his back, then began to work against his shoulders.

The sharpshooter groaned softly through his teeth. Hyne, that was good.

The fighter felt a touch light headed at the willing response, and the sound from the back of Irvine's throat. He worked his fingers deeper, stroking and teasing out knots of tension caused by the constant, repetitive pressures of the class, and it wasn't long before a series of low, pleased sounds were escaping the sharpshooter's lips.

When he ran his thumbs down Irvine's spine, palms smoothing against his back, the cowboy moaned, and it took everything Zell had not to just lean down and kiss the curve where long neck graduated into smooth shoulder.

He stroked Irvine's skin, and stretched the massage out as long as he could, working his hands over areas that were already as relaxed and tension-free as they were going to get. Irvine didn't protest, he just continued to drive Zell crazy with a range of moans, whimpers, gasps and murmurs.

He was both pleased and terribly disappointed when he realized there was nothing more he could do. Pleased, because if he went on even a minute longer, he'd surely jump the poor sharpshooter, and disappointed because he was desperate to keep touching the same sharpshooter.

Instead, he flipped a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tucked it in a fold of Irvine's vest, then slipped quietly out, letting free a breath he hadn't known he held. Hyne he was turned on... He left as quickly as he could.

- - -

Irvine stirred when the attendant re-entered, patting his back gently.

"Sir? You have to move now, I'm afraid. We have another student to come here."

He blinked and slipped off the table, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't felt so relaxed for as long as he could remember. He smiled his thanks to her and went to pull on his clothes. A piece of paper fell from his vest, but he didn't pay much attention, just got into his jeans and pulled his vest on, not bothering to do it up, and headed for the door.

"Sir! You dropped this."

The attendant picked up the slip of paper and held it out.

"Oh... I thought that was yours..." He trailed off and opened the paper, blinking several times as he read it.

_/Irvine,_

_You have the softest skin I have ever felt._

_Thank you for letting me touch you._

_ Rubedo./_

Irvine dashed to where he'd heard the masseur leave and looked up and down the corridor, but it was deserted and he groaned. The man had been right there! _Right there_! The man had touched him... and it had been _so good_...

The sharpshooter closed his eyes momentarily, then thanked the attendant and left quietly.

She grinned and went to report to Xula.

- - -

Zell fell back against his door the moment it closed behind, letting out a huff of air and closing his eyes. He bit his lower lip and groaned, dropping his helmet to the floor with a thud as his other hand lifted to rub at his eyes. His breathing was quickened, and his skin tingled where his clothes brushed against it.

He had to get out of them.

In the short space between the door and his bed, he'd disposed of every inch of clothing and he flopped onto his bed completely naked and whimpering.

Hyne damn that fucking cowboy! Didn't he know what he... how he... _Hyne_! Zell rolled onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes, and tried to ignore the un-ignorable situation between his legs. When trying to think of something else didn't work, he glared at it, but that didn't work either, so he groaned and gave in, dropping his head back on the pillow as he curled his fingers around himself.

He had such a range of sounds to pepper his fantasizing with. He could hear Irvine moan and cry out, and picturing him was easy. Long limbs, smooth skin, and - ah! - that hair... Unbound and flowing about him as he writhed and arched.

Zell moaned.

_Irvine..._

_Zell!_

_I-Irvine..._

_Zeeell!_

_Irvine!_

"Zell!"

"Seifer!"

"Fuck!"

Zell went red from head to toe - Seifer could vouch for that - and grabbed for the sheet, dragging it around himself as fast as he could.

Seifer could only stare, because damned if that hadn't been one of the single most stunningly sexy moments of his entire life. He thought, on hindsight, he should have knocked before just punching in Zell's code and walking on in, but he was kind've glad he hadn't... Because glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, muscles flexing and wrapped in the throes of passion, Zell was fucking hot. He had to admit to having just stood there a moment, watching, before he came to his senses and said Zell's name.

He cleared his throat and pulled his burgundy jacket around himself, thinking of Rinoa naked as hard as he could.

Zell was still blushing, his tattooed cheek turned to Seifer and his hands fisted in the sheet.

Neither of them could move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) So, anyway, apparently, there's a male and female word for a person who gives massages, masseur being the masculine and masseuse being the feminine. I never knew that! Did you?


	18. Chapter, The Eighteenth

Eoko: Dear freaking Hyne you guys! I'm so sorry- again! If Kitty's not around I tend to spend my time on FFXI and on my linkshell's Vent server so I forget about the update! At least I only forget for about a day. But I'm still sorry. You're just all lucky when I was talking to Khitsicker (heart heart) that I randomly checked my reviews and then realized the date and the lack of my updating skillz. -- Sorry again, and here's the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter, The Eighteenth: In Which Zell is Called Out._

Zell drew the sheet a little further up his body, ducking his head to hide his face under it, still blushing brightly.

Seifer tore his eyes from the embarrassed blond, looking out of the window instead. He raised a hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. "I… uh, sorry, Zell. I didn't mean to. I didn't know you were… busy."

Zell's cheeks flared up again, mumbling into his sheets, "it's alright, Seifer…"

"I think I should go…" Even before Zell could answer Seifer had turned and left, the door swishing shut behind him. Seifer grumbled, pulling his coat around him tight and mentally growling at naked-Rinoa-image which wasn't _staying_ as a naked-Rinoa-image.

Zell sighed, dropping the sheet to pool around his thighs. He lifted his hands to cradle this face gently. Well, that had certainly been a new and embarrassing experience. Not only that, but being caught in the middle of pleasuring yourself happened to be a negative stimulant… no kidding.

The little blond dragged himself off his bed and headed into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

- - -

Seifer sat back on his bed. He'd quickly jumped into a cold shower, which proved about as helpful as the thoughts of a nude Rinoa, which you'd think would help. Well, maybe if she stopped changing into Zell Dincht touching himself it _would_ have helped.

He looked up at his ceiling. Of course he knew Zell was good looking, very good looking in fact. But despite that, he hadn't really thought about Zell in any way expect as a friend. He'd seen Zell looking at him sometimes when he dressed. He sneaked a few peeks at the little fighter too. It didn't mean anything… did it?

All of a sudden he was starting to come up with a few theories about some of the fluttering and tight feelings that he got in his stomach when he was around Zell. Still, they seemed a bit far fetched to him. Him and Zell? That was an amusing thought.

- - -

Friday came quickly and Zell was once again looking over books and notes and practicing moves. Since they were going to move onto actual combat today he heading into the training room over an hour early to loosen up and work out the steps he'd be teaching his class.

He was in the middle of an intense twenty move sequence when the class started to come into the room, eyes widening and sitting on the ground to watch Zell until his battle-dance came to an end. As he finished applauds filled the room. The fighter blinked and looked at his students. Everyone, including Irvine was clapping for him.

Zell laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, walking to the front of the room to get the role call and calling out the names. Everyone was there again. "So," Zell began, "how is everyone feeling? Anyone still sore from Wednesday?"

A few people gave groans and nods, but the majority was either fine, or faking it. Didn't matter though, because class was going to go on as scheduled. "I know some of you headed off to get a massage. I'm glad. You should be good and ready for today. Those that didn't, eh, you'll be fine once you start moving."

Zell looked over the class one more time before starting to discuss the day's lesson. "Today we are going to start with another technique that you will probably think is lame. But after that we'll be moving onto some fighting, and combat strategies. The next two weeks will consist of these as well as visits to the training center. Can everyone please move into their pairs?"

Irvine came over to Zell a lot more willingly than he had before. Zell smiled and turned to address the class once more. "Today's technique involves eye contact. I know you probably all think you use eye contact effectively, but this isn't for carrying a conversation. This is for watching your opponent for their next move, and being able to counter it without taking your eyes off theirs. Please, kneel on the ground and face each other at as close a distance as you're comfortable with."

Zell knelt down and waited for the others to do the same. Irvine frowned slightly. He wasn't very comfortable being too close to Zell, and it was going to be so obvious.

"Irvine," Zell said quietly so the rest of the class would not over hear. "I'm sure you want to be a bit further than the others are. That's alright. Just make sure you're comfortable."

Irvine looked down at the ground, shifting to a place he felt he was secure with. He looked back up at Zell who had turned his head to speak to the class again.

"I want you to look only into your partner's left eye. Not both and not the rest of their face. Don't look at the rest of their face, just focus on that one eye. And don't be worried about anything being revealed. You're not revealing anything to each other through this exercise. You are just looking, understanding. Let's try."

Zell turned to face Irvine, smiling gently and focusing his gaze on the left sky blue eye. Irvine seemed nervous, and Zell didn't blame him. After months of torment and trouble from Seifer and himself, he could understand why the sharpshooter had problems focusing so intently on him.

Still looking at Irvine, Zell spoke to the class again. "Now, at random I want you to make movements with your hands toward your partner. Neither of you are to take yours eyes off their current location- and nobody should have stopped to look at me."

Many that had quickly looked back to their partners and found that they were either doing the same or sniggering at them.

"When one of you goes to make a move, I want the other to block it. Remember, eyes on each other at all times. Begin."

Zell smiled slightly and through his peripheral vision caught Irvine's lips twitching a little. This always was a fairly tricky exercise to take seriously, especially at first. He was surprised when Irvine's hand made the first move towards him. However, he easily deflected it, smiling wider.

After several batting of hands left and right by the group Zell got to his feet and called for a short break to shake of the effects of looking at only one thing for so long. Hazy edges to your gaze and watery eyes were not so good when fighting.

After the break Zell started working the pairs on using the skills they had learned over the past two classes to retrieve lost weapons quickly and a few basic defensive and offensive moves to use against their attackers. Although some students did use the roll dodge, no one was anywhere near as sore at the end as they had been just two days ago.

Overall, Zell was starting to feel comfortable teaching a class in this kind of a setting, one in which he knew his surrounds, his material and his ability to teach others the skills they needed.

- - -

Illo and Harada were chatting alongside Irvine as the three headed back to the dorms, dropping Irvine off at his before moving off towards their own.

Irvine went over to his desk, sitting in the chair to take off his boots. The note Rubedo had left sat on the desk next to the phone, catching Irvine's glance every few minutes when he was home, if you could call his dorm his home.

He set the boots aside and picked up the note, reading over it again. It wasn't a Garden designated phone line, which meant it was either a home number, or one for a cell phone. Irvine set the note back down and decided to slip into the shower to wash off after his long class.

After his shower Irvine towel dried his hair, brushed it, and braided it to keep it back from his eyes. He slipped into a comfortable pair of older jeans that still clung to his sexy little arse and a top his friends called a 'tank top' but he continually corrected them, saying it was a wifebeater.

He dropped gracefully onto his bed and picked up on of his text books, flipping to the current chapter they were studying and starting to read. The fact that the subject was boring and repetitive didn't help his focus. His eyes would keep glancing over to the little note on his desk before snapping back to the book and re-reading the last sentence.

After about five pages of glancing to the side Irvine closed the book, looking over at the note before picking it up and looking at it again. He eyes moved back and forth between the number and his phone.

_No, I shouldn't._

_Sssure, you ssshould._

Sss_hut up._ Irvine mocked.

He set it back down and picked up his book again, hoping to be able to read without interruption now that he had made the decision not to call. Unfortunately this was not the case. His mind was racing with so many things that had nothing to do with the text. Did he want to see Rubedo? Especially after the last encounter with him. How good it felt… What if Rubedo answered? Would he able to hear the biker's speaking voice? It was almost worth calling just for that… but… should he?

The sharpshooter nibbled nervously on his lower lip, looking at the phone again… then he just lunged for it and the note, lifting the receiver to his ear and dialing the number quickly.

- - -

Zell was spending a quiet evening, avoiding Seifer, in his room. He lounged on the couch in front of the television when his cell began ringing. He reached over to the side table and picked it up, flipping it open to check the screen for the caller.

He smirked to himself and pressed the little green phone symbol button to answer it.

Irvine let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the ringing stopped. He was a little disappointed that there was no 'Hello, Rubedo speaking' or a simple 'hi'. "Um, Rubedo? Uh, it's Irvine. I was wonderin' if you… maybe, if you weren't busy that is… I mean." He sighed frustratedly. "I got your note… well, obviously, or I wouldn't have this number. Want to hang out? Maybe in, like, fifteen minutes in front of Garden?"

Zell pressed a button on the cell phone.

It didn't take too long for Irvine to understand the 'one for yes, two for no' system that he was using. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye, Rubedo."

Irvine hung up first, then Zell, flipping his phone closed. The little blond smiled brightly. This was as close as could be considered as their first official date. So Irvine didn't know who he really was. A lot of relationships are like that, aren't they? Heh.

Zell went to get changed, into another combination of things he rarely wore around Garden. He checked himself over in the mirror before checking the bedside clock. Just over five minutes until meeting time. He opened his door and looked both ways down the hall. No sign of Irvine. Good. He probably left to go to the meeting point right after he called.

Zell put the helmet on and headed quickly to the car park, jumping onto his bike and starting it. He drove out and sped around to the front where Irvine was waiting, sitting on the concrete flower box outside the Garden gates.

The cowboy got to his feet as the single light from the motorcycle came closer and closer to where he waited. He smiled, wrapping his duster around himself.

The biker pulled to the side of the street and popped the back of the seat, pulling out the extra helmet Irvine was getting rather use to wearing. Irvine came over, taking off his hat and putting it away before taking the helmet and putting it on.

The seat came back down and Irvine straddled the bike, sliding up against Zell's back and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Let's go somewhere calm and relaxin'," Irvine suggested, and then they were off.

They zipped down the road for a little ways, then Zell turned the bike off the path and they went flying over the plains until they came to a stop at a grassy hill overlooking the ocean, the beach a little to the left.

Zell kicked the stand into place, turned the bike off, then back on just to the point that allowed him to keep the headlight on.

Irvine got up first, followed by Zell. Irvine took off his helmet and set it on the bike and took a sharp breath when a hand curled around one of his own, leading him over to the hillside.

The two sat down and Zell pulled out his trusty notebook and pen. /I'm glad you called./ he wrote, and shifted the book so the light of the motorcycle hit it.

Irvine blushed faintly but smiled. "I didn't know if I should." He stayed quiet for a little longer, looking like he wanted to say something else, but also too scared or nervous to. "Was it really you? The other day, I mean, at the massage place?"

Zell smiled behind the visor, nodding and lifting a hand to squeeze Irvine's shoulder, rubbing gently.

Despite the deepening blush, Irvine leaned closer. "It was really good. I can't remember the last time I felt that relaxed and good."

/My pleasure/ he wrote with his free hand. /You made pretty sounds when I massaged you./

Irvine cheeks flared up and he ducked his head, looking away.

Zell smiled wider, placing the notebook in Irvine's lap and winding his arms around the cowboy's waist. He could hear Irvine's breath picking up slightly, could almost feel the embarrassed heat coming from the man in his arms. He did nothing more, allowing Irvine to calm down a bit and get comfortable.

"You're so mysterious," Irvine whispered, finding courage enough to lean back into the strong embrace. "Why won't you talk to me?"

/Don't actions speak louder than words/

"Pretty, but actions can't speak. They can only, like, demonstrate. I wish you'd talk to me. I wish you'd show me your face." Irvine's hand trailed down to rest over one of Zell's.

/I… I will. I will eventually. When the time is right, I'll show you who I am./

"I don't want to wait though. Not knowing makes it seem even longer than it really is."

/I want to show you who I am, but I can't. Not yet. But soon, I can promise I will soon./

Irvine fingers tightened around Zell's arm. Why couldn't he? Why? "Why?" he whispered.

/Why can't I show you/ A nod. /You'll understand when the time comes./

He was frustrated. Rikan was scaring him away from these new things he was feeling. It was becoming harder to deny, considering his constant reactions to that book Rikan gave him. But on the other hand, Rubedo was making things so good that he almost felt like giving in to all these new feelings right there and then.

Zell put the pen down, moving an arm from around Irvine and lifting his hand to push up his visor a little, to the same point it had been when he sang. When Irvine turned slightly to question the removal of the warm arm around him Zell's lips came down on his.

Irvine's eyes widened considerably, but quickly slipped shut. How long had he wondered about a kiss from this man? How long had he compared ideas with the unwelcome advances of one Rikan Fawns?

Rubedo was so gentle, so sweet and caring. Of course Irvine remembered telling him about his torment from Zell and Seifer, and about Rikan hounding him, and even about not being gay. But unlike Rikan, working to only please himself and get want he wanted, Rubedo was patient and slow, letting Irvine contribute to the kiss, to share it.

A small shiver ran up both their spines and Zell pressed his lips a little firmer to the sharpshooter's while still being a gentleman and keeping his tongue to himself, despite his growing desire to just claim the delectable treat he was currently attached to.

Eventually the gentle kiss came to an end, both pulling a little ways from each other. Irvine's eyes slowly opening to that wide, innocent look that just stole Zell's heart. He lifted a hand to stroke the gunman's cheek, lips curling into an adoring smile. And Irvine's cheeks began to glow brightly again.


	19. Chapter, The Nineteenth

Kitty: They cry! Why are they crying! Poor Zell and Irvine!

Eoko: You dumb arse. This is your chapter. You made them cry.

Kitty: I did! -shock- As if I would do that! Heh. Who'm I kidding? Hell, yes I would!

Eoko: Yes, you would, you angst whore. See, I'm still a closet angst whore. Like I said before, "I hates, but I makes" and so do you, except you love it... I'm getting confused...

Kitty: That's alright. Just accept the fact that they cry, and let the good people read.

Eoko: Splendid idea, Kitty, splendid idea.

_Chapter, The Nineteenth: In Which Irvine and Zell Cry._

Irvine's heart was beating at a rate he hadn't thought it could reach and he had to look away, feeling hot, and not just because he was blushing. Blushing. He'd done a lot of that lately. It really wasn't good for his image. It wasn't who he was... but then again, who he was had been challenged recently in so many ways.

He swallowed, and a tear ran down his cheek. Once it fell, several more followed, and again Zell found himself holding a sobbing Irvine.

_I didn't mean to make him cry... Oh, Hyne..._

"Irvine..." he mouthed silently against the sharpshooter's hair and Irvine looked up.

"You said my name..."

"Irvine," he mouthed again, so Irvine could see it.

The sharpshooter gave a watery smile and his tears dried up. He burrowed into Zell's arms and sought out the warmth of his body, curling there as though it was where he belonged. The fighter stroked his hair again, because he couldn't resist the silken strands, and wrote on the pad still set in Irvine's lap.

/I didn't mean to make you cry./

"No, it wasn't... I mean... I'm not cryin' because of you... I mean..."

/You're confused./

"Yeah... no... I guess. I want... I..."

/What? You can tell me./

"What if I... What if I _am_ gay..."

/What if you are/ Rubedo shrugged. /Lots of people are./

"...I can't be..."

/Why can't you be/

"I... I just... I..."

/I'm gay./

Irvine was silent for a long time, then he nodded a little.

"I figured. Since you..." That adorable blush fanned out across his cheeks. "...you kissed me."

/I wanted to... since... Well, for a long time. You're very beautiful.../

"Girls are beautiful. A guy... isn't supposed to be beautiful... Seifer... Seifer calls me "pretty"... All the time."

/You are pretty./

"Like a girl..." It was a bitter whisper.

/No. Like you. Like Irvine. You don't look like a girl. Believe me, you didn't look like a girl stretched out on that table at _Relax and Sea._ You didn't sound like one, either. No one could mistake you for a girl. You're beautiful, yes, but you're a man, too./ Irvine saw him grin. /If you weren't, I wouldn't have kissed you, now would I/

Irvine grinned too, giving a slight laugh.

"I guess not..." He was silent for a long moment, then, blushing _again_, he said quickly; "Itwasnice."

Rubedo smiled at him, brushing his hair back from his pinked cheeks.

/I thought so, too./

Irvine looked at him, and tried to speak, but he couldn't make the words come.

_Can you do it again?_

_Asssk him._

_Please?_

_He wantsss to asss well._

_I can't._

The sharpshooter looked away again, worrying at his lower lip with a set of straight teeth. It was a nervous habit Zell seemed to see more as Rubedo than as himself.

/Are you okay/

"Yeah... I..."

Zell couldn't resist. Irvine's lips had formed a slight pout at whatever was on his mind, and - Hyne! - he looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and it was so good to be near him and not have him inches from terror. He lifted the sharpshooter's chin and kissed him again, soft and warm like before. There was no surprise on Irvine's features this time. He closed his eyes and relaxed in Zell's arms, an unquestioning trust in him that took the fighter's breath away.

But Zell was only human.

Irvine's response was so ready and willing that the fighter was touching his tongue to the sharpshooter's lower lip before either of them knew what was happening. Irvine tensed, swallowing, and one hand fisted in Rubedo's shirt, but instinct parted his lips and teeth, giving access.

He was expecting it to be rough and demanding, taking, taking, taking - like Rikan - but he supposed he should have learned by now that Rubedo was far removed from the red-haired cadet. He didn't force anything. He _asked_. And when his tongue took what was offered him, it begged that Irvine respond. And Irvine couldn't say no. Tentatively, he ran his own tongue along Rubedo's and he thought he just might die when a low, pleased sound came from the back of the biker's throat.

It was as though Rubedo could learn everything about him through just the one kiss, and as though he wanted to make the best of it. He left nothing untouched, and it made Irvine feel special instead of afraid. All thought of being anything even like afraid fled from the sharpshooter's mind and his hand flattened against Rubedo's chest.

_You gotta stop, Zell,_ his mind informed him. _You gotta stop or you won't be able to. Stop!_

Zell forced himself to break the kiss with a sigh, lips still against Irvine's. He could hear that he had quickened the sharpshooter's breath, could feel the slender fingers flex slightly against his chest. Hyne! Irvine wouldn't stop him! If he asked, he would be given everything. He knew it. _Knew _it!

"...Rubedo..." Irvine whispered, and it was like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped over Zell's head.

He took a sharp breath. _He_ wouldn't be given _anything_. Rubedo would. _Rubedo_. He closed his eyes, fighting an emotion he couldn't name.

/I have to go/ he wrote without looking.

"What...? But... I... Rubedo, please..."

Zell flinched at the name, teeth gritting against the tears.

_He doesn't want me..._

"Rubedo..."

_I can't..._

"Please... what's wrong?"

Zell shook his head, shifting Irvine away from him as gently as he could. He tapped his previous words again. /I have to go./

"But... But, Rub-"

Zell put a hand over Irvine's mouth, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it again. He couldn't.

"Shh..." he hissed, and leaned forward to press his lips briefly against Irvine's. /I have to go./

It wasn't that far of a walk back to Garden, Irvine supposed as he watched Rubedo drive away, the helmet back in the seat, and his hat back in his hands - but why had the biker gone?

"Did I do somethin' wrong...?" he wondered, standing up. His eyes and throat burned with threatening tears and he put his fingers to his lips, where he could still feel the kiss...es. It had been so... so... _right_.

_Why...?_

- - -

Zell only drove towards Garden until he knew he was out of Irvine's sight, then turned and went tearing back to Balamb. He couldn't talk to Seifer, not after what had happened, and besides that, the gunbladist had been strange about Irvine lately anyway. He had to go to his Ma. It was late, but she wouldn't mind.

He drove the bike right up to her doorstep and kicked the stand down, ripping the helmet off his head and dropping it to the ground as he nearly fell down the stairs to the front door. He knocked, hard and desperate, and he was so, so glad when a light came on inside and his Ma called out.

"Who's there...?"

"It's me..." he sobbed. "It's-"

But she had already opened the door and pulled him into her arms. She smelled of roses and cleaning stuff, and _home_, and she sank to the floor with him, holding him and rocking him while he cried, and cried, and cried. She didn't ask what was wrong, not yet, she was just there for him, stroking his back and kissing his sweat-and-tear soaked face as he sobbed into her pyjamas.

It was just like when he'd been a little boy, waking up in the middle of the night to find his friends weren't there in the room with him. He would come to her bed, and ask her where they were, and she would gently remind him. It happened less and less frequently as he grew up, but it was like that all over again, his hands fisted in the front of her pyjama top, his body trying desperately to curl into her lap, though he didn't fit there anymore. And she didn't think he had that many tears left in him, but he seemed to cry for hours, and when there were no tears left, he gave dry sobs that made her heart break for him.

When he finally, finally stopped crying, the whole story came pouring out of him, from his and Seifer's terrible treatment of Irvine to what had happened on the hill. She said nothing for a long time, just sat him on the couch and made him a cup of tea, and let him sit in silence while he drank it.

"You were terribly mean to him," was the first thing she said and Zell looked sharply at her. That wasn't what he'd expected.

"I... guess..."

"There's no guessing about it, Zell. You were awful to him. Think about what you've done to him."

She gave him some time to think about that, and it wasn't long before he was fiddling uncomfortably with one of the slip covers from the arm of the couch.

"Yeah... I know..."

"Then perhaps this is your punishment. Hyne's letting you realize how bad you made poor Irvine feel, and he's making you feel bad in return."

Zell looked down. She was right. She was always right. And he deserved this.

"But..."

He looked back up.

"But what?"

"But you have to tell him who you are."

"I can't. He'll hate me."

"Then, what? You'll let him fall in love with someone who doesn't exist and break his heart? I think you've hurt him enough, Zell _Rubedo_ Dincht. You'll have to tell him and let him decide."

"I don't want him to hate me..."

"That's a chance you'll just have to take, my love."

She came to him, touching his cheek.

"But, Ma..."

"No buts, Zell. You already knew what you had to do before I told you. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. I didn't think you'd ever treat another person like that. You need to show him who you really are and apologize for teasing him, as well as lying to him. Then, it'll be in his hands. You jeopardized any possible relationship with him by pretending to be someone else, and you'll have to deal with the consequences."

His eyes were terrified and she stroked his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You said yourself he's realizing the truth about who he is and what he wants. If his feelings for who he thinks _you_ are are deep enough, then whatever upset you cause, he'll let you heal. Sleep here tonight, my lovely boy, and then find the right time and the right way to tell him."

Zell nodded mutely, tears pooling in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Ma... I'm so _sorry_ I disappointed you like that..."

"You should be," she muttered, but then she smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes, Zell. It's what makes us human."

He stood and flung his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Ma. Thank you."

She smiled and patted his back.

"Anytime, love. Anytime. Now! Go to bed. Off with you!"

He smiled damply and did as he was told, getting into his pyjamas and slipping between the clean-smelling sheets, thoughts of only one person peppering his mind as his fell into an exhausted sleep.

- - -

Back at Garden, Irvine was also sliding into bed, reliving the feelings Rubedo had caused with those kisses and storing them away.

He was afraid he would never see the biker again, after he had left so suddenly, so he wanted to make sure he would never forget any detail of how it had felt, being held and kissed as though he meant something to the man who held and kissed him.

The man.

He'd better stop denying it, then, hadn't he?

"I'm... I'm gay..." he whispered to the dark, and it felt _good_ to say it, even if no one was there to hear.


	20. Chapter, The Twentieth

Eoko: Well, Kit's missing again. Must have done something else after her visit. But that's alright. I decided that I'm officially moronic and everyone should expect the update on _Friday_ now, but I'll continue to think it's Thursday, which should mean it'll update on Friday unless I actually remember.

Aaaannnnd… FF dot net is on crack and down so you all have to hold out til Saturday morning. Sorry! So here it is, nice title eh? Enjoy!

_Chapter, The Twentieth: In Which Seifer Pins Zell Down._

Zell woke to the bright light of morning shining through his windows, his arms wrapped around one of his pillows which he had pulled close against himself as he slept. He snuggled under his covers, caught between waking and not wanting to leave the cozy warmth of bed.

Eventually warmth was not the only thing invading his senses, and soon the knowledge that breakfast was being prepared was made evident to his nose. He stretched and yawned, pulling back his blankets and stepping out of bed.

He stretched once more, arms reached high into the air, moving up onto his tip-toes, and still nowhere near touching the ceiling. He shuffled across his floor and went into his bathroom to do all the things young men do just after waking.

When he came back into his room his hair was brushed, but not gelled, falling softly down by his ears and around his eyes. He couldn't ever decide if the down look made him seem younger or older. The spikes were like those of a rebellious teenager, wanting to stand out and be noticed. They were hard, rigid and controlled. Letting them down was a softer look. He was pretty sure he looked gentler, but the lack of social defiance to it seemed to bring a more mature air about him. Not that he was anymore mature than he was normally. He just sometimes looked it.

He changed into some clean clothes before heading over to make his bed, smoothing the sheets, the cover, fluffing and placing the pillows. After it was all pretty he dropped his clothes from yesterday in the hamper and headed downstairs for breakfast.

- - -

A loud, annoying beeping from an alarm clock was what woke up Irvine. The cowboy's eyes opened slowly to the sight of the glowing numbers. He groaned, having forgotten to turn it off the night before. It was a Saturday dammit, he didn't need to be up yet.

Only half looking he fiddled with the buttons until he was sure the bugger was off, then collapsed back against his bed and pillows, smiling happily and curling tighter under his cover. At the moment, his mind was fogged and happy with thoughts of kisses and warm, strong arms. He fell back to sleep thinking about the biker.

Irvine woke again a couple hours later, blinking his eyes open and stretching out over his bed. He looked over to his clock again and smiled. That was a much better time to wake up on a Saturday.

He slid out of bed, slipping into the bathroom for morning activities and a nice hot shower. He turned on the water, leaving it to warm up while he brushed his hair quickly, just to get the knots out. Then he checked the temperature and stepped under the spray.

It was so nice and soothing and Irvine made a little pleased sound. It wasn't until half way through his shower that he remembered what had happened after the kiss, after the arms and the man he realized he was starting to care about.

He frowned a little, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Why had Rubedo looked so upset? Even the lines of his mouth showed it clear as day. Why had he left so suddenly? Was it something Irvine did wrong? Could he fix it? Would he ever see Rubedo again? He bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to think about Rubedo disappearing on him. This was such an important part of his life. He was learning something new and special about himself and it was the sweet biker that had helped him to see it.

- - -

Zell had been avoiding him since Wednesday- well Thursday really as neither thought it was a good idea to see each other the night he'd walked in on the little blond. But this was getting out of hand.

Seifer had looked all over Garden for Zell on Friday, but the only thing he concluded was that he was hiding in his room, and then went directly to his class and back again. He had learned later that several people saw him, with his helmet on, heading to the car park but had heard from no one that he had returned.

He didn't want Zell to keep avoiding him. Sure, it was embarrassing for the little guy but it wasn't like he was doing something taboo. It wasn't something that was frequently brought up in conversation, but everyone knew that everyone else did it.

Since Zell wasn't coming to him, he'd go to the fighter and talk with him, get him to see it was fine. The gunbladist was sure Zell had gone to his mother's and waited until he suspected his comrade would be waking before setting off down the road to the town of Balamb.

He walked down the main street, walking past Zell's house and heading into the shopping area of town. It was late enough in the morning that the shops would be open. Seifer decided to pick up some chocolates and the most manly bouquet of flowers he could find. Sure… bouquets could be manly. Toss out all the baby's breath for one. Stupid filler plant.

Seifer paid and headed back to Zell's door, smirking at the image he could already picture on the fighter's face. He looked like he was trying to win back a lover, not tell a best friend it's alright to touch yourself in the privacy of your own room.

He knocked and took a step back from the door, waiting for it to be opened. He hoped it would be Zell, since Mrs. Dincht would surely fuss over the matter to make both boys embarrassed even though she knew damn well they weren't an item.

But Seifer was not that lucky, and Ma Dincht was the one that opened the door, smiling brightly before even knowing who had come a-knocking. "Seifer!" she said happily. She didn't see him very often even though Zell boasted of their friendship almost every time he was over. She was also loud enough for her son to hear.

The tattooed blond, who was nearly finished putting his dishes in the sink, dropped them the rest of the two inches, the clatter ringing through the house.

Ma looked over in the direction of the kitchen, then back to Seifer, eyeing the chocolates and flowers in his arms. Despite the fact she knew they weren't going out she, one, couldn't see why not, and two, thought it would be fun to "mess with them" a little. Mainly Zell.

"Oh, Seifer! What have you got there? Have you come to see Zell? Zell!" she asked, questioned and called, not even giving the not-yet-invited-in-guest a chance to speak. "Come in, Seifer. Do come in. It's so nice to see you."

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Dincht," Seifer said, stepping into the house and catching the tail end of Zell zipping up his stairs.

"Call me Ma, Seifer. I've told you before."

He looked back to the woman who was closing the door. "Oh, yes, sorry, Ma. Do you mind if I go up to Zell's room? He's escaped on me it seems."

Ma walked into the kitchen to double check, and sure enough the little twit had scampered off. She leaned back out and nodded before heading back in to wash the dishes.

Seifer took off his shoes and hung up his grey trench coat before picking up his gifts and heading up the stairs. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Seifer knew he had a lock on it but he tried it just in case. It was open.

He opened the door and looked in, scanning the room and noticing the closed door to the bathroom. That's where he was hiding. Seifer headed into the room and over to Zell's bed. He wasn't about to break the door so he sat down in case he was in for a long wait. Zell needed a chair in here. There was enough fucking room for one.

Seifer looked around, noting the guns, the punching bags, the number of encyclopedias on the cutaway shelf next to Zell's bed. The little shit was hyper and bouncy, but damn smart too. "Zell," he called toward the door.

Zell sat on the edge of his bathtub, glancing at the door. He knew that he was being stupid but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed, and just the thought of Seifer seeing him made his cheeks feel hot.

"Zell," Seifer called again. He knew this wasn't going anywhere. "Wow, those are really nice guns."

"Don't even touch those!" Zell yelped through the door. "Irvine already blew a hole in my fucking room!"

"What wonderful craftsmanship," the scarred blond grinned. He knew Zell was getting antsy and he hadn't even got off the bed. "Really amazing."

The bathroom door flew open and Zell ran into his room, towards the gun-rack before even registering that Seifer was not standing there, but sitting on his bed. He squeaked and made a dash in the opposite direction but Seifer's arms wrapped around him and tossed him onto the bed.

Zell squirmed and struggled, trying to claw, or wriggle, or fall his way out of bed then scurry back into the bathroom to hide. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking about the situation, he was thinking about where he'd escape and Seifer managed to get him on his back and straddle his hips.

"You've been avoiding me," Seifer said, holding the tattooed blond's hands above his head.

Zell pouted and whimpered. Seifer had caught him and got him into a weakened position. Damn Seifer knowing how to get people into weakened positions! "Whaddaya want?" Zell mumbled, looking to the left.

Seifer transferred Zell's wrists into one hand, reaching over with the others to pick up the box of chocolates. He set the box on the bed, opened the lid, picked out a chocolate and gave/forced it into Zell's mouth.

The fighter ran his tongue over it, then chewed slowly. White chocolate with a perfect, light, sweet-but-not-too-sweet strawberry cream filling. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Hyne, that was delicious. He slowly looked back up at Seifer, glancing to the chocolates a few times.

Seifer chose another and held it to Zell's lips. The whole box was white chocolates with various fillings, this one caramel. They were harder to come by, but he knew how much Zell adored white chocolate.

Zell opened his mouth and munched on the chocolate, becoming happier by the second. "You bought me chocolates?" Zell asked, looking up at Seifer and giving a tug of his arms.

Seifer released him and moved off his lap, sitting back on the bed, Zell moving to sit beside him. The taller leaned boy back, picking up the flowers and holding them out to Zell too.

Zell stared at them for a moment before taking them. "What am I? Your girlfriend?" He snorted, then got up to put the flowers in some water. He had a glass on his shelf, so he went into the bathroom with that to fill it up and brought the flowers back out in it. He placed them on the shelf that ran along the length of the wall opposite the bed and returned to Seifer's side.

When Zell reached for the chocolates Seifer slid them out of his grasp and smiled at the pout it earned him. "About Wednesday," he said gently.

Zell looked away and down at the ground. "That's no problem."

"No, it isn't. But you're making it one, Zell. You're avoiding me. I gave you Thursday to calm down about it, but you still hid all Friday too. And you tried to hide today. I know you don't want people catching you doing that, but really, who cares?"

Zell glanced up and him as he continued. "Everyone does it. Every man and woman does it. Guys are just known for it more. So what if I saw you touching yourself." Zell's cheeks flared up. "I knew you did that. I do it. I'm sure Squall even does it… quietly." Zell nearly giggled at that. "Be glad it wasn't Selphie or Quistis. One would dash for her camera, the other for a free fag. I'll let you chose who would do what."

The little blond fell into Seifer as way of hitting him, also reaching behind the gunbladist's back for another chocolate. He was a whore for white chocolate. He'd _be_ a whore for white chocolate. Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but he did love the stuff.

Seifer felt the movement and drew the box away and into his lap, picking a third treat and holding it out. "Open your mouth and say awww," Seifer grinned, popping the chocolate into the fighter's mouth.

"Does that mean I get to walk in on you to make it even?" Zell banged his head against Seifer's shoulder several times. There happened to be issues if Zell was given white chocolate and no other task…

Seifer cocked a brow at him, looking from the little blond growing sillier by the second to the box of chocolates, then back to the blond. "Tell you what. If you _do_ walk in on me, sit down, shut up and let me finish."

"Okay," Zell said brightly, nibbling on another chocolate.

"Would you like me to go out for a bit?" Ma called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ma!" Zell literally seemed to wark. "We aren't _doing_ anything that would warrant you having to go out!"

Seifer's eyes traveled over to the books on the shelf. _Warrant, huh?_ "But you never know, _Ma_. If you have things to do, now might be good!" Seifer called after Zell.

Zell spun, eyes wide. "Seifer, you fucking liar!" Zell leapt and tackled him.

Ma looked up the stairs and shook her head. She knew the candy and flowers had been something of a joke, to get Zell's attention for whatever it was they had to solve. It was still cute. Even though she knew both men were obviously tops, she still thought they could have made a good couple.

Instead they went off on a torment spree, and Zell had fallen for the victim. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, giving it a look and clapped her hands twice. "Bravo, bravo," she said, talking to Hyne, of course, for his evil little plan against her son. But, he did deserve it so she wasn't too upset about the matters at hand.


	21. Chapter, The TwentyFirst

Kitty: Yay! Rubedo is revealed!

Eoko: That's sure what it looks like!

Kitty: I wonder what Irvine will say! Oh wait... I already know. I wrote this chapter.

Eoko: Yes you did! And so would everyone else if I could manage to remember what day was Thursday... or even Friday...

Kitty: Well, it's okay. You've been busy. -pat pat- I forgive you.

Eoko: I've been busy? Doing what? Oh, oh is this to make the readers understand why I'm stupid? Okay! I was busy!

Kitty: Oh a totally unrelated subject... What does it mean when you aren't even doing a search for yaoi but yaoi pics come up anyway...?

Eoko: An awesome day.

Kitty: Oh... yay!

Eoko: I think everyone wants to read this chapter. They have been waiting for the reveal for ages. We should shut up and let them read.

Kitty: Good plan. Enjoy the chappy!

_Chapter, The Twenty-First: In Which Rubedo is Revealed._

Irvine allowed himself to just sink into the last ten chapters of the book Rikan had leant him and he let the plot and Benjamin and Phillip's problems take over his mind instead of his own. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Rubedo since the moment he had woken up, but he had always been able to lose himself in a book, and this one was very sad.

He'd tucked the note with Rubedo's number on it at the very last page, and promised himself he would decide what to do when he got to it, but he knew, in the back of his mind, he had already decided to call and find out if the biker was alright, and tell him what he had finally realised, with Rubedo's help.

He rolled onto his back, holding the book above him, and rubbed at his eyes. Hyne! It was so sad.

_The thingsss we do for love, yesss?_

"We?" Irvine sniffed. "You're a GF. You don't fall in love."

There was silence from Leviathan and Irvine shook his head a little, reading onward. By the end of the book he was in tears - it hadn't been the happy ending books were _supposed_ to have. Rubedo's note slipped from the last page as he was reading it and he picked up the slip of paper, hand fisting around it as he cried his way through the final paragraphs. He closed the book and ran his fingers over the back-cover, thinking about all that had happened through its pages.

Then he lunged for the phone and punched in a number.

:Talk to me if you're sex-:

"Rikan, you jerk!"

:Er... Irv...ine...:

"Why'd you give me such a sad book!"

:Oh...: Rikan laughed. :That. Did it make you cry:

"No," Irvine said defensively, sitting at his desk and smoothing out Rubedo's number, which he'd reduced to a ball. "Dammit!"

:Damn what:

"Nothin'. Anyway, did it make _you_ cry?"

Rikan snorted, but Irvine smirked.

"It did, didn't it? Ha!"

:It made you cry, too! I can hear it. And why did you call me, anyway, if it wasn't to complain that I made you cry? Unless it was to confess your true feelings: Rikan finished dramatically, and Irvine rolled his eyes, then glanced at the note under his hand.

"Actually..."

Rikan went silent and Irvine shifted the phone to his other ear.

"You remember that day you got threatened by the guy in the bike helmet?"

:Hell, yes. Who the fuck _is_ he anyway:

"He's... someone I care a lot about... I'm sorry, Rikan, but you gotta back off and stop tryin'... tryin' to do stuff... I, like, want to stay friends with you, but if you can't keep your hands to yourself, then we can't be."

:What d'you mean 'he's someone you care about'? You keep telling everyone you're not gay:

"I... were wrong... He made me see that."

:Then... I...:

"Sorry, but you gotta find someone else. And I gotta go. I need to call him. See ya."

:Irv-:

Irvine hung up, took a deep breath, and picked up the receiver again, dialing Rubedo's number.

- - -

"Zell. Your bed's vibrating," Seifer called. He was sitting on it, but Zell had disappeared into the bathroom to fix his hair after an amusing half hour of attacking each other with blankets, thanks to Zell's chocolate-crazed moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he called back.

Seifer fished around the mess they'd made of the fighter's bed.

"It's your phone, dumbass. Here it is!" He glanced at the caller ID. "It's Irv-"

"Gimme the phone!"

Both of Seifer's brows shot up to the vicinity of his hairline and he held the ringing phone between his thumb and forefinger, waving it a little.

"I'll get it," he assured Zell, smirking.

"Don't you fucking _dare_, Seifer..." Zell lunged at the gunbladist, who jumped to his feet and simply held the phone out of the far shorter man's reach.

"Or what?"

"Seifer!"

Seifer flipped the phone open, thumb hovering over the answer button. The smirk on his face was positively evil.

Zell's hair was half in his face, half gelled up, and he showed Seifer his fangs, a demonstration of his displeasure.

"No...?" Seifer teased. "I shouldn't answer?"

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Phone!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Seifer held it out and Zell snatched it, gesturing the gunbladist to silence. Seifer pulled a face at him, but flopped silently onto the bed as the fighter answered the phone.

- - -

"Rubedo...?"

Silence, but for the beep for yes. The sharpshooter sighed, relieved. He'd been an inch from hanging up, certain Rubedo wasn't going to answer.

"Are you alright? I mean, you left so suddenly... I... Did I do somethin' wrong?"

/No./

"Then why...? Why did you leave like that...? I wanted..." _...more..._ "Can I see you again...?"

There was only silence.

"...Please..." Irvine's throat was tight, tears threatening again. "Please! You... You made me realise... Rubedo... I... I'm... I'm the same as you! You made me understand... I'm gay."

Still silence.

"Please... I have to see you again..."

/Yes./ The answer came after another long silence.

"Thank you... When?"

- - -

_You know I can't answer that... Try again._

:Today...:

Zell glanced at Seifer who was watching him in silence, highly intrigued by the silent conversation.

/No./

:...T-tomorrow...:

/Yes./

He could hear the pleased tone of Irvine's next word and his stomach flipped horribly. Hyne, he was terrified.

:Then, you'll pick me up? We can go somewhere:

/Yes./

:Then it wasn't my fault... that you... that you left:

/No./

:Will you... tell me? Will you explain:

Zell shut his eyes, swallowing.

/Yes./

:I... guess I'll see you tomorrow, then.:

/Yes./

:Alright. Pick me up out the front of Garden... about twelve:

/Yes./

:Bye, then. Take care, Rubedo... I... I...:

_Please don't say it..._

:I'll see you tomorrow.:

Zell let out a slow breath, closing his phone.

"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow..." he said without looking at Seifer. "Tomorrow... I hope... I hope he doesn't hate me..."

- - -

Irvine waited on the same flower box the next day, in a pair of faded jeans and his usual vest, his hat perched at a jaunty angle on his braided hair. He couldn't help grinning. He hadn't been able to stop since he got off the phone with Rubedo the day before. As if to echo his mood, the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone warm against his back.

He leaned his weight on his hands and looked up at the whispy clouds floating slowly across the blue expanse. The prospect of seeing the mysterious biker made his stomach flutter and his heartbeat quicken.

A car pulled up at the curb and a SeeD he didn't recognise stuck her head out the window and waved at him. _Mystery_ was playing on her radio and Irvine grinned even more as he waved back, humming along with the tune.

It wasn't long before a group of girls came out of Garden, giggling and talking among themselves. They smiled at Irvine as they passed him and he tipped his hat to them, his usual lady-centered smirk touching his lips. They drove off, the last strains of _Mystery_ fading with them, replaced by the rev of an engine Irvine recognised in a second.

He was soon wrapped around Rubedo, helmet in place and motorbike growling beneath them both.

Rubedo took him to the same place as Friday night and they sat down together in the grass. Irvine wanted the biker to hold him like he had then, but Rubedo didn't seem inclined to move. After they had sat in silence for a long while, Irvine finally spoke.

"Are you okay...?"

Rubedo shook his head a little, biting his lip.

/It's time/ he wrote suddenly, and his hand shook. /I can't do this anymore./

"What...?"

/I have to show you who I am./

Irvine's eyes widened and he stared at Rubedo, a slow grin coming to his face.

"Really...?"

Rubedo nodded.

Irvine's hands fisted against his thighs and his heart thudded in his chest. Finally! He was finally going to see Rubedo's face for the first time! He'd tried to imagine what the biker would look like but, just like he hadn't been able to imagine his voice, he couldn't picture anything that fit. Finally! Finally...

Zell's hands shook slightly. He gripped the notebook and pen hard, scribbling almost illegibly on the paper.

/I meant what I said… I care about you… I'm sorry./

Zell dropped the pen and notebook, lifting his hands to undo the strap of his helmet, then placing them to either side.

Irvine's eyes were too intently focused on Rubedo to even look at what he had written last. He'd get to see… finally, be able to see…

He lifted the helmet and rotated it off his head, still hiding his face from Irvine's eyes. He took a slow, deep breath and lowered the helmet to his lap. "I'm sorry…"

...And everything Irvine had built inside of himself for this man came crashing down. He shook his head, tears coming to his sky-blue eyes.

"No..."

"Irvine-" Zell started, but Irvine made a violent movement with his hand.

"No! You... You..."

"Please, Ir-"

"Even you... Even you couldn't be so..." He trailed off, tears running down his cheeks, and got to his feet in a hurried, stumbling movement.

"Let me ex-"

"You set me up! You made me care!" the sharpshooter shouted, then softer, a broken thing; "You set me up... I... hate you..."

Irvine turned and started to walk away, sobbing, but Zell grabbed his wrist.

"Irvine, please... Please, don't just-"

"I don't want to hear it..." Irvine whispered.

"I'm so-"

"I don't _fuckin'_ want to hear it!" The sharpshooter wrenched free of his grasp and turned a vicious, terribly, horribly hurt glare on him. They stared at each other for a long, long time, then Irvine turned and ran, screaming at the top of his voice; "_I hate you_!"

_I hate you..._


	22. Chapter, The TwentySecond

Kitty: Assignments! ARGH! -head explodes-

Eoko: Getting summoner from 1-20 in 3 days on FFXI... very fun. XD

Kitty: Yeah, yeah. Rub it in... Anyway! Seifer and Selphie do their thing in this chapter. I don't exactly remember what thing, but that's okay. I'm sure it's good.

Eoko: Of course, and considering the angst of last chapter, and considering this one's mine, it's probably a lot more comic than angsty. Yay for that.

Kitty: You love the angst. Go on. Admit it. You're a closet angst-whore.

Eoko: I believe I came out of to closet in that regard. But I still tend to lighten it up after.

Kitty: Your comedy is good. I applaud you.

Eoko: Your angst is better. I praise you. Shall we let them read?

Kitty: I think we should. Do you think they even read these...?

Eoko: I dunno... they rarely mention them...

_Chapter, The Twenty-Second: In Which Seifer and Selphie do Their Thing._

And then Zell cried. He curled up on the side of the hill, face buried in his hands and he cried. He had hoped with everything he had that Irvine would somehow forget what he had done to him in the past, and only remember his time spent with Rubedo. He was the same person, dammit!

Zell's fists slammed into the ground, denting it noticeably. He was the same. He _was_ Rubedo. But all Irvine could see was the teasing, and tormenting of his past self. It wasn't fair… It wasn't fair! And he knew, deep down, he knew he deserved this.

- - -

Seifer had agreed to meet Zell in Balamb at 1500 hours. In one of Zell's nervous ramblings he'd mentioned the time he'd pick up Irvine. The taller man had done his best to calm the little blond down.

The thinking was, if it went poorly, Zell would have some time to himself and if it went well, the two would have some time together. For some reason unbeknownst to him he didn't want it to work out, didn't think it even could.

He glanced at his clock. He'd already had lunch and spent some time in one of the training rooms, just lifting some weights and making several dozen cadets and SeeDs drool as he did. If he walked to Balamb he should go pretty soon.

After changing into a jade turtleneck and a pair of black jeans, Seifer headed out the door, Hyperion at his side. He didn't bother with his trench coat today. It wasn't too chilly out, so he didn't think he'd need it.

Seifer headed down the street to Balamb, slashing at BiteBugs too stupid to know that attacking him was one of the most idiotic things they could do. BiteBugs really needed to get smarter, but considering the size of their brains, that wasn't going to happen.

He was about half way to the town when something metallic red and blue caught his eye. He stopped and turned. That was Zell's Sleipnir. But what was it still doing out here? Knowing Zell, he'd already be in Balamb, waiting for him to show up. Psycho little blond was adamant about being on time unless Seifer did something to make him late.

He turned off the road and headed toward the bike. Then stopped. But why was the bike still there? Had it gone well? Had it gone so well that they had lost track of time… were they…? Seifer started walking again, pace quicker than before.

He was nearly there when he heard the sounds, but they weren't what he expected. He didn't want to hear the sounds he expected but he didn't want to hear these sounds either. He ran the rest of the way, dropping onto the ground next to Zell and pulling the fighter into his arms.

They had met at noon, hadn't they? It couldn't have been more than half an hour by the time Zell had taken off the helmet. That left… two and a half hours for his crying to turn to choked sobs and his tears to run out.

Seifer cradled the shorter blond in his arms, whispering to him softly, trying to soothe him.

Slowly, very slowly Zell came out of whatever trance he had been in, moving against the larger body of Seifer and fisting his hands in the jade top. "Seifer…?" It was less than a whisper.

"Shh, shh, Zell. I'm here." He wanted to say it would be alright, but he didn't think the fighter would take it too well. "Tell me what happened?

Zell buried his face against Seifer chest, and was only held tighter. "He hates me…" he whispered. "He hates me…"

Seifer rubbed gentle circles on the fighter's back. "Zell, Zell, shhh. Let's get you back to Garden and you can tell me exactly what happened, alright?" Zell could only nod slightly.

- - -

"So… So, Seifer, you have to. Please, you have to be my partner for demonstrations. I have 6 more classes and I can't just ditch them in the training center the whole time. I'm his partner. If I have to demonstrate with him too… I just can't Seifer, please?"

"Zell, Zell!" Seifer grabbed the pacing blond by the shoulders and threw him onto his bed. "Yes, Zell. Yes. I already said I would. Calm down, please. Just breathe deep and relax for five fucking seconds."

Sapphire eyes looked up at the taller man then to the side. He really was flipping out and he couldn't even control it at all. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Zell. Just calm down."

"I'll try."

"Roll over," Seifer said, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Zell blinked up at him.

Seifer shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Roll over so I can rub some of that tension out of your back, alright?"

"Oh." Zell did as he was asked, rolling onto his stomach. He folded his arms beneath his head as Seifer shifted his weight to settle over Zell's smaller body.

Large, strong hands worked their way over Zell's back and deep into his tight muscles. He was tense, very tense. It had probably been building up every since he'd made the arraignment to meet with Irvine and show him who he really was. Hyne, he was tight. Seifer was very tempted to just start beating the knots out of his muscles. Who knows, Zell might have even enjoyed it, being the little sadomasochist that he was.

- - -

_How…? How? How, How, How!_

Irvine mentally screamed again and again and again as he tore from the plains and back into Garden. How could the man he cared about, who made him see the truth in himself, who made him _happy_ about that truth… how could _his_ Rubedo be… be… be…

"Irvine?" Selphie blinked as Irvine strode by, fury emanating off him stronger than his trademark cologne. And she got nothing. She turned and headed after him. "Irvy?" Nothing…

The cowboy marched himself right back into his room, Selphie slipping under his arm and through the opened door, not being noticed. He fell onto his bed and started to beat the living shit out of his pillows.

"Irvine!" Selphie raised her voice a few decibels to gain the man's attention.

"Selphie? How did you get in here?" He turned to look at her, utterly flabbergasted.

She cocked a brow at him. "Through the door, under your arm."

He looked at his arm and at the door like it wasn't possible, then back to her.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've emptied your cartridge but still think you can take on the Galbadia Army." Two little fists came to rest on two little hips.

Irvine let out a long, suffering sigh. "Remember Rubedo?"

_Not good, not good, not good. Don't say you know. Don't say you knew! You didn't know it was Zell!_ Selphie mentally prepared herself. "I think I remember you mentioning him, yea. What about him?"

"He were great. He were so great I opened myself up to him. So much I realized something' I'd, like, never known before. That I like men. That I'm gay." He smiled weakly up at Selphie. He knew she'd understand. She supported Seifer and Zell all the time, too much if you asked some people.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" She chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"You'd think… you'd think it would be, but it ain't. I got to see him. Finally got to after waitin' all this time, and I was, like, so happy, and then… and then everythin'… it was like I got hit with Time Compression again, right in my heart and gut."

"You found out…" Selphie lifted a hand to smack herself in the head, _hard_.

Irvine stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you just say "you found out"? I found out? Found out what? Did you know!"

Selphie started backing up, smartly, in the direction of the door. "I, uh… well, I knew… I knew Zell's middle name was Rubedo… I knew… that he drove a Sleipnir… and I… may have talked to him and Seifer-" She squeaked and ducked from his lunge at her, scurrying to the side.

"You were in on this too? You knew they were doing this to me?"

She dashed to the other side of the room, using her smallness to her advantage to get away from Irvine. "They said they'd stop teasing! They said they'd leave you alone!"

"And break my heart! Was that part of the plan too?"

Selphie stared, and narrowly avoided getting full body tackled. She yelped and grabbed Irvine's shoulders, pushing him back and pinning him to the wall. "You were so happy talking about Rubedo."

"Rubedo doesn't exist! He's Zell! I hate Zell!"

Selphie leaned her head down and hit Irvine square in the chest with it as her hands were busy. "Rubedo exists in Zell Dincht, just as the very name sits between the two. There's a thin line between love and hate, cowboy, and I think you're in the air and don't know where to land."

The hyper-gone-serious brunette let go of Irvine and left, only to hear the words 'I hate him!' ring out behind her, through the metal door and half way down the hall.

"I hate him…" Irvine whispered to himself, the room suddenly feeling very quiet. "I hate him… it was all a game… he used me… he fooled me… he played me… he probably had cameras, has pictures… he's going to make my life hell, I just know it…"

- - -

_Why can't he understand? Why can't he see even the smallest, tiniest hint of what I was doing with him? Why couldn't he see I was genuine? That I wanted to be there, that I wanted to see him… Why couldn't he see that I care… why can he only hate me…?_


	23. Chapter, The TwentyThird

Kitty: I remember what he tells! XD

Eoko: You had better. It's your chapter.

Kitty: Woo! My chapter! Hey, the Tigers are leading! But still a quarter and five minutes to go. Still plenty of time to lose the game...

Eoko: Don't talk like that, Kit! And for all you weird non-AFL followers, the Tigers are the Richmond Tigers, and they rock! Sometimes.

Kitty: Hardly... But that's 'cause we're rebuilding at the moment. I'll tell you this much, Seifer would look hot in an AFL uniform... Those short shorts...

Eoko: Yea, okay. You just try to get him into those, then we can talk about hotness level.

Kitty: He would be hot! They make even the worst arse look good.

Eoko: I should get me a pair of those...

Kitty: I don't know how they'd look on a girl... ANYWAY! We should let these good people find out what Zell tells Seifer.

Eoko: Since we already know and all. Yes, indeed! Read away!

_Chapter, The Twenty-Third: In Which Zell Tells Seifer._

Seifer didn't move from where he was until Zell had fallen into a restless, exhausted sleep. Then he slid quietly off the fighter's back and carefully removed his shoes, pausing every time Zell made a sound, so that it took him almost fifteen minutes _per shoe_.

"The things I do for you, Chicken Wuss..." Seifer murmured as he pulled a sheet up over Zell's broad shoulders.

Fuck, he looked awful. Seifer brushed damp bangs out of puffy, red eyes, then sighed and went to sit down, silently watching the sleeping fighter. Even unconscious, he didn't look happy. It wasn't just the red eyes. The curve of his mouth was downward, and there was obvious strain in the youthful features.

And all for the fucking Cowboy.

Seifer rubbed at his eyes, hunching down in the chair, and propped his cheek on his hand. He had half a mind to go and find Irvine and tell him just what he'd done to Zell. Maybe _then_ he'd get it, and stop being a brat about all this. Then again, he reflected, some selfish little part of him was awfully glad things hadn't gone well, and damned if he could figure out why.

He growled and stood up again, stalking over to the little fridge to get himself a drink.

What the hell was wrong with Irvine anyway? People would kill to have Zell want them. Okay, so the fighter had been a bit of bitch to the sharpshooter, but damn! Surely he could see how sincere Zell was?

"I fucking _need_ a cigarette!" Seifer hissed as he threw himself back down in the chair, but it was Zell's room and he'd been forbidden on several occasions to never, _ever_ smoke in there, on pain of never being allowed back. And he didn't want to upset the fighter anymore than he was already.

Zell murmured in his sleep and made a sorrowful face, lips shaping Irvine's name and Seifer wanted to break something. Preferably Kinneas' neck. He entertained that thought for a long, long while. It helped him stop thinking of smoking.

- - -

When Irvine awoke Monday morning, he couldn't remember what he had done from the time Selphie left until he crawled, naked, into his bed and cried himself to sleep. He only knew he'd cried himself to sleep because his pillow and his hair were still damp. He shifted a little, utter misery making his breath catch again, and realized he held something in his right hand. He opened his fingers and found Rubedo - Zell - Rubedo's note there with his phone number.

"Rubedo..." Irvine whispered, tears coming to his eyes again.

He felt as though someone close to him, someone so important to him that his heart beat faster just at the mere thought of him, had died. He would never see Rubedo again. Those strong arms would never hold him again. That gentle mouth would never... never...

Hyne!

Ever since the kisses they had shared - had that only been a couple of days ago? - Irvine had been allowing himself quite the imaginative daydreams about certain other things they might do. It had been difficult without a face to put to the man, but it was by far more difficult to put _Zell's_ face to him.

Zell.

Zell...?

_Zell_!

Fuck! He had class with Zell tonight!

He seriously considered just skipping the whole damn thing, but then he remembered Aki would automatically fail them and groaned. He didn't want to fail. He couldn't afford to fail.

The day seemed to past quickly after that realization, his other classes flying past in a blur, and he wasn't even sure what happened at lunch. Rikan, he thought, looked especially mournful, but he couldn't find it in him to care, since he couldn't find it in him to feel much of anything but pain.

His friends tried all day to find out why he barely talked, and looked as though "someone had run over his dog", as Hiro so delicately put it, but he refused to tell them. At any rate, they entered the Training Room in a protective cluster around him, which only tightened when they saw that none other than Seifer Almasy was leaning against a wall, foot propped up against it and arms folded across his chest. His eyes lit on Irvine, but the sharpshooter wasn't looking. Terry and Harada glared at the gunbladist, who only smirked and gave a small, derisive laugh through his nose that was little more than an exhale.

Irvine had eyes only for Zell.

The little blonde was running through several complicated moves, his face set and his eyes unreadable. But... he...

"He looks as bad as I feel..." Irvine whispered.

"What?" Terry asked swiftly, looking at him.

"...N-nothin'..." Irvine said vaguely, watching Zell's muscles flex beneath his shirt.

_He'sss the sssame persss-_

"Don't even bother, Levi..." Irvine muttered. The Cadets didn't even glance at him. They'd soon grown used to him suddenly saying something out of the blue, and knew what it was. But still, he couldn't stop staring at Zell.

Seifer narrowed his eyes at Irvine, and the second Zell stopped moving, he was at the fighter's side. Irvine hesitated after the role had been called while everyone else automatically found their partners and began on the stretching exercises. Zell didn't even look at him, so he put his hat aside and went through the stretches as well.

"Okay, everyone," Zell said after a while. His voice sounded softer than usual, and several of the students exchanged glances at the lack of his general exuberance. "We're going to be working on breaking holds today. Say you don't manage to get your weapon back, or you're a little slow to block, so you end up in someone's arms. And not in a good way, either."

There was a murmur of laughter, but even that line was delivered with far less enthusiasm than was typical for the fighter, so they didn't react as they usually did.

"Something's wrong..." Harada whispered to Irvine, who said nothing, because he knew she was right.

"Seifer..." Zell said, then he lifted a hand when Seifer moved towards him. "Oh, I almost forgot. For those of you who don't know him, this is Seifer. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't bite."

"Unless you ask," Seifer murmured, showing his teeth.

Zell rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Seif. Enough terrorizing my students. Let's do this."

Seifer smirked and winked at the class, then shrugged out of the velvet jacket and tossed it aside before putting his arms around Zell from behind, pinning the fighter's own arms at his sides. Irvine couldn't keep his mind from taking a swift slide into the gutter. Seifer's eyes met his and the gunbladist smirked. Irvine flushed and looked away.

"Seifer and I are pretty evenly matched," Zell said, quelling the murmur of his class. "He's taller than me, but I'm stronger. He's faster than me, but I'm more agile and I know more about fighting without a weapon. However, none of that matters. It's about weak points. I'd figure most of you, especially the girls, will know where to hit. Any takers?"

"Groin!" one of the small girls piped instantly.

"How did I know that would be the first one? Anyone else?"

"Solar Plexis."

"Right."

"Neck or throat."

"Yes."

"Knees...?"

"You're right, don't be so hesitant."

"Instep," Irvine said after a long pause where everyone looked at everyone else. Zell just nodded.

"Right, all of you, but I'm not about to go bashing Seifer up."

He spent the next twenty minutes demonstrating how to break holds, then set the class to it. Irvine stood, looking at a loss, as Zell drifted through the class, correcting and assisting where it was needed. After about five minutes when it became obvious Zell wasn't going to approach him - for which Irvine forced himself to be grateful - he took a step forward, intending to go and remind Zell that, even though he hated him, he needed to pass the class. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"S-S-S-"

"The one and only. You can practice with me today."

The way he said it left no room for argument, and Irvine was too tense for the first twenty minutes to have any hope of doing what Zell had showed them all. But he became steadily aware that Seifer was being highly professional. Especially when, after the fifth time Irvine had made a sound of utter terror, the gunbladist told him flatly to stop being an idiot, because he wasn't about to fuck up Zell's class by doing anything less than teacherly towards a student.

He still found himself wishing it were Zell's arms around him several times before he could squash the wish.

Zell dismissed the class ten minutes before finish time with congratulations and a few final notes on what they'd done. Irvine was leaving when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to find Seifer looking at him.

"In case you care," the gunbladist said lowly, glancing over to make sure Zell was occupied with the couple of students he had asked to stay back to go over a couple of things they hadn't seemed to grasp. "He spent hours crying after you left him out on the plains yesterday. And he-"

"Right. Like I'm goin' to believe anythin' you say. You were probably in on the whole thing!"

Seifer bristled, a hand coming to Irvine's collar and lifting him a little onto his toes.

"If you don't fucking-"

"Thanks, Zell!" one of the students said, and Seifer released the sharpshooter, since Zell's distraction would soon be gone.

"I can't tell why the fuck it is, Priscilla, but he cares about you. And you're stupid to throw that back in his face."

Irvine said nothing, eyes fixed on some point around the vicinity of Seifer's shoe. When it became apparent the gunbladist wasn't going to say anything more, Irvine turned on his heels and left, silent tears running down his face.

Zell didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't _care_! It was all just a mindfuck. It had to be. It was Seifer, for Hyne's sake! Of course he'd help the fighter fuck up Irvine's life even further.

_I hate you! Damn you, I hate you! I'll always hate you! Always!_

- - -

Zell lapsed into a thoughtful silence the moment they exited the Training Room and remained that way all through their dinner and their return to Seifer's room. They went over the class, but Seifer could tell the fighter was barely paying attention to what they were talking about. It was starting to piss the gunbladist off, but he couldn't bare to set Zell crying again, so he didn't say anything about it.

They were talking about the members of the class that were doing the worst when Zell suddenly slapped his thigh and snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

Seifer blinked several times at him.

"What's it?"

"Lightning."

"Pardon?"

"That's the way."

"The way to what?"

"Irvine."

"Lightning?"

"Yes."

"Magic?"

"No, a chocobo."

"A chocobo? You mean Qu-"

"No!" Zell stared at him like he was stupid. "What the hell are you _on_, Seifer?"

"Me! I don't even know what the fuck you're going on about, Chicken! Talk sense, and it might actually mean something!"

The fighter sighed, then started to explain to him as though he were a two-year-old.

"Irvine had a chocobo called Lightning. He had to sell him, because he couldn't afford to feed him anymore. Our fault..." Zell trailed off briefly, then picked up again. "I'll get him back, then Irvine won't be able to... to hate me anymore."

It was Seifer's turn to stare.

"Zell, all damn chocobos look the same. How are you going to know which one it is? And where are you even going to look in the first place?"

"Well..." Zell considered. "He wouldn't have sold it to anyone who he didn't think would look after it, so most likely he sold it to a ranch, and a good one at that. Possibly it'd be close, so he could visit, plus he wouldn't have been able to take Lightning far away to sell in the first place, because then how would he have got back? If it's been called Lightning since it was a chick, which it most likely has, then there's no way they'd be able to change it's name. And, let's face it, how often does a six-foot, genuine cowboy with blue eyes and a long ponytail turn up wanting to sell a chocobo? Whoever he sold it to will remember. Then I can pay to house it and feed it... and... and maybe..." He trailed off, running a hand over his face.

"Zell-"

"Don't fucking try to talk me out of it, Seifer!" the fighter snapped suddenly.

Seifer backed off and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, getting pretty damn near to pouting.

"I get that you're attracted to him," the gunbladist said after a while, ignoring the sharp snap of Zell's eyes to him. "Felt damn good to hold him today, and he's pretty sexy, for a nancy cowboy, but is it worth all this damn aggravation?"

"Yes," Zell said simply, standing suddenly and heading for the door.

"_Why_? He's already kicked you in the guts."

"It doesn't matter." The door hissed open.

"Of course it does. He hurt you."

"I hurt him first."

"But you said you were sorry, and he didn't even give you the time of day!"

"It doesn't matter," Zell repeated, looking over his shoulder, eyes warm. "I love him."

And Seifer could only stare as the gentle admission hung in the air between them as Zell headed off down the corridor to his own room.

In that moment, Seifer hated Irvine Kinneas with a passion he hadn't felt since the day he realized Ultimecia had played and manipulated him only for her own gain. And the worst thing was, he was starting to realize why everything about this situation pissed him off, but it was too damn late.


	24. Chapter,The TwentyFourth

Eoko: Okay, this is Eoko with another insanely late update! And with me today are a few people from the wonder FFXI Carbuncle Sever Linkshell _Hamburglars_! Say hi guys.

Takamine: Hi guys- or people- or whoever the hell I'm talking too- freaks!- just kidding.

Amneris: Hi.

Eoko: We just did the paladin run two times because of Noob Saen. So that is why I have been busy and forgotten to update on time once again. And garrison. Garrisons are good! So, here we go, another chapters down!

_Chapter,The Twenty-Fourth: In Which Zell Spends 85,000 Gil._

Zell sat in front of a computer, several windows open displaying different search results. He also had the CaTS (1) on so that he could input the chocobo ranch information right into it. No need for pens and paper when you're a Garden student.

There were seven large ranches and a scattering of smaller ones that were used more as boarding stables for people that owned chocobos in the cities. Zell created a custom icon of a chocobo head to mark the main ranches and used plain yellow dots to mark the boarding stables.

He sat back, looking over the points on the CaTS map of Gaia. There weren't any ranches on Balamb or the Galbadian continent. They all seemed to be right around the locations of the Chocobo Forests that littered the less populated regions.

Zell immediately dismissed _The Choco Loco_ which was located right by The Island Closest to Heaven. Somehow Zell doubted that Irvine would risk making his beloved bird Ochu dinner.

There were three located on Centra. Two of which were also crossed off, the other was a possibility. _Lighthouse Ridge_ was right around the orphanage so it was possible Irvine took Lightning there. But it was a long way to travel for visits. Still, it had to be considered if he was going to find the chocobo.

The last three were _Northern Hills_, _Mountain Coast_, and _Trabia Tundra_. Zell checked his searches and clicked on the link for _Trabia Tundra_. It was owned and operated by Trabia Garden students and faculty. This looked promising. Irvine could easily go to and from the other garden almost regularly. It wasn't far away, and transports between the Trabia and Balamb Gardens were numerous.

Zell put a white circle around it and went to look at the other two. _Mountain Coast_, just to the west of _Trabia Tundra_ also looked good. _Northern Hills_ was run by Shumi, but mostly by Moombas. Well… they hadn't had the best luck with a _particular_ Shumi, but the village had seemed quite nice.

Zell looked at the littering of yellow dots. Most of them looked after other people's chocobos, they didn't have their own. Irvine would have kept Lightning at one of them prior to the sale. The_ Choco Beach Boarding Stable_ was probably the one. It was on Balamb Island, just north of the city. It was close and they took good care of their birds. They even had a number of their own for a chocobo ride run out of town. Zell would have to see if he just went from boarding there to selling his bird to them.

Whatever the case it was time to make some phone-calls. Zell printed out his information and his map and headed back to his room to start the, most likely, long and tedious task of locating a single chocobo that went by the name of Lightning.

- - -

He loved him…? How could he love him? The idiot of a cowboy hated him with everything he had! How could Zell love that!

Seifer stalked around his room, throwing anything of minimal value against any hard surface, such as doors, walls and desk frames. He couldn't calm down. He had tried and it only got him thinking and then even more angry.

He was jealous. He was very, very jealous and he couldn't explain in. He had admitted to himself that he had feelings for the little blond, but they were just feelings right? Feelings would go away. It was just a little crush, wasn't it?

If that's all it was why did he keep shaking and throwing things around his room? Maybe it wasn't just a crush. What was it then? Love? Did he, Seifer Almasy, love Zell Dincht?

The thought brought a small smile to his face and a moment of peace in the room destroying. But in no time at all he was remembering who Zell loved and chaos was back in control.

As this very loud activity was taking place Selphie Tilmitt was making her way down the halls. She came to a halt in front of Seifer's door and checked the number to be sure. Yes, it was definitely Seifer's room. She jumped a little when something collided with the door. Were he and Zell fighting? She would expect a lot of screaming if they were… so what was going on?

Being the ever helpful and curious little brunette, she knocked on the door, loudly, to be heard over the racket inside the room.

Seifer stopped with a book in his hand, lifted above and behind his head. He frowned at the door and let the book drop. "Who is it?"

"It's Selphie. What's going on in there, Seifer? Are you wrestling a tornado or something?"

Seifer shook his head but headed over to the door and opened it. "Hello Selphie. It's nice of you to stop to see what was happening, but I don't really want any- hey! You can't just walk into my room."

"What a mess!" Selphie exclaimed. "What got you mad enough to destroy your room?"

Seifer let the door close and huffily moved over to a chair. "Zell," he said shortly.

Selphie bounced over to a seat opposite him. "What do you mean? You and Zell are best friends. You always get along now."

"Yea, well, things change, Selphie."

"What changed?"

Seifer cringed and looked away. "Irvine. Zell and Irvine."

"You're making them sound like a couple, Seifer."

"They _will_ be a couple Selphie! It's just a matter of time. Zell already loves him-"

"What! Zell _loves_ him?"

Seifer frowned deeply and Selphie caught the expression. "Oh, Seifer… you poor thing."

"I can't do anything about it. I'll just forget it. Move on from something that never even happened…"

"But you-"

"But I nothing, Selphie. He's in love. I won't take that away from him because of my own selfish feelings for him."

The brunette pouted. Seifer was angry and sad and hurt, and he was just going to bury it all up. Typical Seifer. "If you need to talk to someone, or destroy something, call me. We can chat or go beat up Grats, okay?"

"Yea, sure."

"_Okaaaaay_, Seifer?"

"Yes, Selphie. Okay. I'll call you if I need something. Happy?"

"No, but I feel a bit better. You take care of yourself, ya hear?" With that she left the tall blond to his sulking and possibly more room destroying.

- - -

"You're sure?"

: Of course I'm sure. We keep perfect records and no Irvine Kinneas has ever sold us a chocobo named Lightning. :

"Well, thank you for your time. Bye."

: Good bye, Mr. Dincht. :

Well, there went the first lead. Maybe he had his reasons for not selling to _Trabia Tundra_. It was possible that he didn't want people to know. Selphie could sure find out easily if she had friends on the ranch. She'd probably offer to help, but he'd be too proud or too far in denial of any problems to accept it.

"Oh, Irvine… I'm so sorry."

Zell crossed off the first ranch on his list. _Mountain Coast_ was next. He picked up the phone and dialed.

:-Ring… Ring… Ring- Yyyyello? Mountain Coast Ranch, Demetri speaking, how can I help ya today::

"Hello, I'm trying to find a chocobo your ranch may have purchased some time in the last six months."

: Last six months? What kinda details ya got::

"The chocobo is named Lightning. He was sold by Irvine Kinneas. Ringing any bells?"

: Lightning? Oh yea, that name sure does ring a bell. Fast as a whip that one. He's a barrel racer you know? Damn fine one too. Amazing we got him so cheap- :

Zell leapt to his feet. "You have him?"

: Yea, we got him. Calm down there. What you calling about Lightning for::

"I want to buy him from you."

: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now, partner. That there's a fine bird. We ain't interested in selling. :

"That bird was Irvine Kinneas' and I plan to return it to him."

: Lightning's ours now. We bought him. It were fair and square. :

"How much?"

: How much what? How much would we sell Lightning for::

"Yes, what's your price?"

:He's a damn good chocobo. Doubt some kid like you could afford him. :

"The name's Zell Dincht, high ranking SeeD and one of the six to destroy Ultimecia. Still thinking I can't afford the bird?"

: Zell Dincht? No kiddin'. Well, maybe ya can afford Lightning. He ain't cheap. Not even for a SeeD with your pay. :

"I've been saving up," Zell commented dryly. He was about an inch from making this a confiscation mission and paying the arsehole zilch.

: I'd have to consult with management- :

"Just put management on the phone!"

:Al'ight, al'ight, hold yer chocobos. :

Zell waited _patiently_ for Demetri to put the manager of the ranch on the phone.

: Hello, David, speaking. :

"The manager I hope?"

: Yes. You want to buy Lightning::

"Yes, I do. Just tell me how much."

: And you're a high rank SeeD? Demetri doesn't have as much tact as I would like him to have. It's common sense not to mess around with SeeDs, period. I can't let him go cheap. But I can sell him cheaper than I would. Normally I would refuse sale immediately, but again, you don't mess with SeeD. 85,000 Gil :

Zell had checked some prices during his searching. 85,000 wasn't a bad price considering they didn't want to sell. Good thing occupation and name dropping actually worked some places.

"Sounds good. 85,000 Gil it is. Now, I have this conversation recorded, so I don't want to find you spiking up the price once I get out there. I'll come for Lightning on Thursday. Is that good for you?"

: Thursday is fine, Mr. Dincht. I look forward to meeting with you. Good bye. :

"Good bye, Mr. Manager." Zell hung up. That had sounded lame. Mr. Manager? Well, the only name he gave was David. It wasn't Zell's fault he couldn't be completely professional with the info he had obtain from the conversation.

"Good thing I don't buy stuff for a long time, and then buy big things. I bought that bike a while ago so I should have more than enough for a chocobo and boarding it. I'll call the _Choco Beach Boarding Stables_ tomorrow. If I have to hear one more idiot stable hand I'm gonna snap something." Zell rambled on about this and that to himself, almost as if he were talking to Seifer. Of course, Seifer was still busy sulking in his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. CaTS: Coordinates and Tracking System


	25. Chapter, The TwentyFifth

Kitty: Yay for Zell! He found Lightning! But will his daring plan come off!

Eoko: What are you, the spokesperson for the next James Bond movie? That actually reminds me of a Role Play...

Kitty: Oo! I remember that one! It rocked!

Eoko: Estharii spy teddy bears ftw! Oh right, fic, Lightning, chocobo.

Kitty: Wark!

_Chapter, The Twenty-Fifth: In Which Lightning is Presented._

Selphie was totally zoning out. She knew she was zoning out, even without Anasha and Harada having to keep poking her when they wanted to ask a question. She'd agreed to help them with their assignment on insect-type monsters, but she really wasn't being all that helpful. It got to the stage where she appologised and left them to it.

She didn't know what to do, for once in her life. Helping people and playing match-maker was fun, but this time... this time it was hard to know if she should be playing the game.

Zell had come and asked for her help earlier that day. Normally it would be simple. Of course she would help him! But this time she'd been reluctant. Eventually, she'd given into his pleading, but she still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

And it all came back to Seifer.

She knew he cared about Zell, and she was pretty sure she was the only person other than Seifer himself to know it. Zell obviously didn't know it, or things would probably be a whole lot different - or at least a whole lot harder - than they seemed to be for him.

She sighed as she walked along the corridors, deep in thought. But in the end she realised there was only one thing she could do. Irvine was just too miserable. She _had_ to help reconcile him with Zell, and deal with Seifer after that. Though... just how she was supposed to "deal with Seifer", she had no idea.

- - -

"Irvine. Irvine. Irvine. Irvine. Irvine. Irvine."

Irvine plugged his ears with his fingers and did his best to ignore her, even going so far as to sing "Eyes On Me" at the top of his lungs, despite the strange looks he was getting from other students and SeeDs in the cafeteria. Selphie just kept on going.

"Selphie!" he growled eventually, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Why do you wanna go ridin' so bad anyway! You _know_ I don't like to since I... since Lightnin's been gone."

"But you're still a _cowboy_! It's still in your blood! C'mon! Please...? Please, please, _please_!" And she made her eyes go big and round and pleading, in a manner she knew Irvine had never been able to resist. He groaned and turned his eyes away, but there was a resigned sigh on his lips already.

"Alright. But only 'cause it's you, and you won't, like, care if I maybe cry."

And he knew it was likely he probably would. He was already fragile, and going down to the boarding stables always gave him a feeling of sorrow now. But she was too cute for her own good, and he could never say no to her for long.

Selphie dragged him down the garage where she borrowed a car and they drove off to the _Choco Beach Boarding Stables_, the little brunette humming happily to herself and Irvine staring silently out the window.

He felt so lonely. It was like he'd forgotten to do something, or lost something, but he didn't know what it was, and a despondent kind of feeling had settled on him and seemed intent on staying. No matter what he did, he couldn't dispel it... Except when he saw Zell.

He'd done his best to avoid the little blond, but it wasn't that big of a Garden and besides, they'd had another class, in which he was partnered with Seifer again. But when he saw Zell, the empty feeling was replaced with a yearning so strong, he'd almost given into it several times. A yearning to just have those arms around him again, to feel those lips against his own - and more.

Hyne! He was even dreaming about Zell. He knew what the fighter had under his shirt, he'd seen it when they swam together or trained together - before Seifer came back - and a couple of times in class when Zell had got too hot to keep his shirt on. And he was hot in more ways than one. Irvine was man enough, now that he knew what he was, to accept the fact that the fighter was damn fine.

_And you want him, yesss...?_

"Shut up, Levi..." Irvine muttered and Selphie glanced at him, but he waved away the question as to what the Guardian Force had said.

Selphie pulled up with a screech of tires and plume of dust that made several chocobos out to pasture wark in fear and scurry to the other end of the fenced paddock. She piped an apology at them as she bounced out of the car and around to drag Irvine out.

He sighed and tugged his hat on, then walked with her as she continued bouncing into the stables. There was no one there. Irvine frowned and squinted into the dusty half-light, finally making out a shape in the difficult illumination. Selphie took a step back, and so did Irvine when the figure took one forward, showing himself to be none other than Zell _Rubedo_ Dincht.

"Selphie..." Irvine said, meaning it to be accusatory, but it came out pleading.

At the sound of his voice, there was a soft "kweh", and Irvine's eyes widened as Zell gave a gentle tug on the lead rope he held in his hand, and a chocobo stepped forward. It had the tiniest of scars down the left-hand side of its beak, and Irvine had only ever seen one bird with a scar like that.

"Lightnin'...?" he whispered, voice choked.

The chocobo warked joyfully, dancing on the spot and tugging at the lead rope. Zell lifted a hand to stroke his neck, then let him go, and Irvine was already moving forward. He threw his arms around Lightning's neck and the bird instantly laid his head on the sharpshooter's shoulder, warbling contentedly when the half-gloved fingers of one hand smoothed through his crest.

Zell met Selphie's eyes and she lifted her hands, the silent gesture easy to read. _It's in your hands now, Zell._ And with that, she turned and left the stables. Zell's eyes slid back to Irvine's face and his breath caught in his throat as he was reminded all over again just how beautiful the sharpshooter really was. The sky-blue eyes suddenly opened to catch his.

"Z-Zell... How...? Why...?" He couldn't seem to form a complete sentence and he let go of the bird, which happily lowered his head to fish around in the straw layering the floor in hopes of finding a nice bug or two or some dropped greens.

"How...? It wasn't so hard. I called some places, paid some people. He's yours again, Irvine... like he should be. I'm sorry you had to sell him."

"But I..." Tears came to his eyes at the thought of having to give the bird away again, because he knew he couldn't afford to keep it. "I can't keep him here... I had to send him away before... because... because I can't pay... I still owe them gil from when they kept him as long as they could before..."

"No, you don't."

Irvine blinked at him.

"Wh-what...?"

"I paid your debt, and a month in advance. And when that runs out, I'll pay another month. And I'll keep paying."

Irvine swallowed, tears of an entirely different sort making his throat tighten and his hands tremble.

"_Why_? Why would you go to all that trouble to find him, and pay to keep him for... for me?"

"Because I love you," Zell said simply and Irvine could only stare.

There was nothing in those four gentle words that expected anything in return for what he was doing and saying. There was nothing that wanted to guilt Irvine into doing something he might not want. Just simple affection, tenderness.

"Because I love you," Zell repeated. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry you had to sell your bird because I made you keep failing your classes. I'm sorry I hurt you when you found out _I_ was - am - Rubedo. I'm sorry for everything. I just want to see you smile. That's all. You smiled for me when I was Rubedo, I want you to smile for me when I'm not. I'd do anything to see you smile again..."

Irvine tore his eyes away from Zell's, only because if he kept looking at the fighter, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the little voice inside of him that cried _touch him, touch him, touch him, touch him, _touch_ him! TOUCH. HIM!_

"Zell... I-I... I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you'll be enough, if you smile."

Irvine looked up again, falling instantly under the spell of those sapphire eyes, and he couldn't help but smile, which in turn made Zell smile, a tender light in his eyes that made Irvine's entire body feel warm. The sharpshooter shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, chewing nervously on his lower lip, then he flung himself at the fighter, unable to resist it any longer, and buried his nose in the choco-fuzz hair, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you... Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Zell hesitated, uncertain for the first time in a very, very long time, then carefully put his arms around Irvine's waist, letting out a sigh of relief when the sharpshooter relaxed against him, hands fisting in the back of his shirt.

"You're very welcome," Zell murmured, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't know what to do..." Irvine whispered after they'd stood like that for what seemed like an age.

"It doesn't matter," the fighter replied. "Don't think about it."

Irvine couldn't think straight and he knew it was because Zell smelled so good and it felt _so_ good to be held by him... again. He pulled away suddenly and the fighter let him go, watching him as he went back across the stables to Lightning, urging the chocobo's head up.

"C'mon, darlin'. It ain't healthy for you to be rootin' around in there."

He led Lightning to the stall Zell indicated and supplied him with enough greens for his dinner. While he munched happily away, Irvine ran a brush through his feathers and plucked out the dead or ragged ones. The activity was just something to do and Zell knew the sharpshooter was using it as a request for silence and time to think. The fighter let him have it. It wasn't as if watching him was at all difficult or a chore. It made a smile dance around his lips.

Irvine finished what he was doing and put the brush aside, then turned to find Zell watching him intently. The close scrutiny made him shiver and he swallowed, wanting the fighter with a sudden intensity that took his breath away. He took a step forward and Zell straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"Zell... I-"

"Hey! You fella's a'right in here?"

They both looked to the stable doors, the spell between them broken, and Irvine blinked several times. What was he _doing_? Even if... though... Even though he had forgiven Zell - and he realized he truly had - it was far too soon to... He needed to take some time, to get to know this Zell, before they took that step.

"Yeah, we're fine," Zell replied, smiling companionably.

"I've said it afore 'n' I'll say it ag'in, Mr. Kinneas, that's a damn fine bird yer got there. I'm glad yer got 'im back," the stable owner commented, sauntering bow-leggedly along the stable to where Irvine was just closing Lightning's gate behind him.

"Yeah, me too. I got Zell to thank for that," Irvine replied, throwing a warm smile in the fighter's direction.

"Anyways, we'll look after yer bird sure 'n' certain, Irvine."

"Thanks. I know you will. Anyways, we better get outta your hair. I'll come back my next day off and take him out."

"He'll like that fer sure."

The stable owner tipped his hat and waddled on out, Irvine following behind him. Zell stood where he was until the sharpshooter looked over his shoulder and arched a brow.

"You gonna take me out for lunch, or just stand there with Lightnin' all day...?"

Zell grinned and by the time he left the stables, Irvine was already sitting astride his motorbike, hat stowed and helmet on, waiting for him.

Damn, his bike was sexy!

- - -

_They're probably together right now. His hands all over that smooth skin. His tongue tasting that warm mouth. His fingers tracing those tattoos. They're probably somewhere _right now_ making love. Love! Zell loves him. Zell _loves_ him! Fucking cowboy prat... Like he knows anything... I-_

"Seifer! Are you even _listening_ to me!"

Seifer literally jumped, head jerking out of his hand where it had been propped and jade eyes blinking stupidly at Quistis.

"No," he answered truthfully, highly amused when her pretty eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I'm not."

"This is important! I need to tell you _now_ so you don't have a heart attack or something on the day."

"Tell me what, Instructor, dear?"

"...You really _weren't_ listening. Okay, this time, listen."

"If you say so, beautiful."

"Oh, please, I know I'm not your type."

"You just never can tell."

Quistis sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't relish breaking this news to him, but since she knew him better than any of the other Instructors, it had fallen to her. They hoped he would refrain from killing _her_.

"The last however many Field Exams you've taken, you've been Squad Leader and, to put it bluntly, fucked up. You don't take well to leadership, because you seem to take that small amount of power as being a license to do whatever the hell you want, which it _isn't_."

Seifer arched a brow.

"And your point is...?"

"My point _is_, Seifer, that for the Field Exam, you'll be taking in two week's time, you won't _be_ Squad Leader."

"Oh, yeah? What moop are you putting me under, then? Some cadet who'll make frightened bunny-eyes at me and do whatever I tell him or her to do _anyway_?"

"Hardly," she said dryly.

"Who, then?"

"Irvine."

_And I thought this day couldn't get any worse... Fucking _Hyne


	26. Chapter, The TwentySixth

Kitty: Ooo... wet Zell. XD

Eoko: I swear, the titles are getting more and more dirty as this thing progresses.

Kitty:behind hand: And the readers get let down eeevery time. :giggles:

Eoko: -looks over at Kitty and grins- I don't know what you're talking about.

Kitty: Oh:looks innocent: Me neither! Oh, oh! All our faithful readers, you must send thought-vibes to Val to get online!

Eoko: Yes! We miss her! Everyone think Val get online. Val get online. three times every day.

Kitty: Three times every hour!

Eoko: Or whatever you can manage! For now, enjoy the fic.

_Chapter, The Twenty-Sixth: In Which Zell Gets Wet._

Irvine and Zell sat across from each other at a table inside a little seaside café. The cowboy nervously pushed his food around his plate, looking intently at it, feeling Zell looking at him and trying not to blush.

_This is a date_, he thought worriedly despite the fact he had actually been the one to suggest it. _Zell and me are on a date. My first official date with another man…_

Irvine jumped a little in his seat when he felt something brush against his calf. He glanced up at Zell to see him smiling and stretching.

"Sorry," the blond commented with a touch of mirth in his voice. "Didn't mean to do that."

"Like hell you didn't, Dincht."

Zell only grinned a little wider. "Got you talking and looking at me. Didn't know leftovers were so interesting."

The auburn haired cowboy blushed and looked back down at his plate, trying to hide it. "It ain't that."

"I know. And I know what it is, so don't worry. I'm nervous too, ya know?"

Irvine blinked and looked up at Zell. "You are? W-why are you nervous?" He wrung his hands together in his lap and chewed on the inside of his lower lip.

"I got a lot to lose here, if I screw up, and I don't want to do that. I don't want to drive you away anymore." Zell caught the sharpshooter's eyes, not letting them fall back to look at his plate or his lap. "You're too special."

Once again Irvine's cheeks were a bright shade of pink, but he couldn't break the spell of Zell's eyes. It was so easy to get caught up in their depths and see right into the mind and soul of the other young man. Zell was letting him see so much deeper into him than he previously had. Not that Irvine ever dared look him or Seifer in the eyes if he could help it.

Off to the side there was a quiet sound of rattling. Unfortunately for the two at the table, the noise was only quiet because they were off in their own little world, and the fact of the matter was, a waitress had unbalanced her tray and was seconds away from spilling several varying levels of finished drinks on one, Zell Dincht.

"Zell! Watch out!" another waitress called from a few tables down, causing Zell to look away from Irvine and up to see the even closer toppling tray. His eyes widened as he attempted to make a move, to help steady the tray or to leap to the side, it was not clear, and it was not effective.

The next second Zell was soaked in pop, juice, milk, and whatever else the patrons were drinking, sitting on the floor, chair toppled and looking up at the waitress.

The waitress who had been carrying the tray was staring down at Zell with both hands clasped over her mouth, pure dread all over her features. The whole café went suddenly silent and all eyes were on the table and the mess.

"Zell… I'm so sorry…" the worried waitress whispered through her hands.

Zell looked down at himself and then back up at the girl. He ran his hand through his bangs, pushing the ruined spikes back against his head. He coughed twice and got to his feet, setting the chair back upright before turning around to face the waitress.

"Good that all the glasses hit me and not the floor. Don't have to worry about paying for those then."

Irvine and the waitress both stared at him like he had said the strangest thing in the world.

"I… I… I…"

"Calm down, Rena. Breathe will you," Zell said, stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was an accident, okay? Now, you pick up the stuff and get it into the kitchen."

She nodded and crouched down, hurriedly placing the now completely empty cups and glasses back on the tray before scurrying away with them.

The waitress that had called a warning to the fighter walked up to him after Rena had gone into the kitchen. She signed irritably and huffed, one hand on her hip. "It's her first serving job," she said simply. "Of course, your meal is on us for the inconvenience."

"Don't give her too hard a time, Michie, she knows she did something wrong already."

The waitress now known as Michie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Don't _call_ me that at work, Zell!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry, Michie," Zell grinned and he could tell she was holding back the urge to do something evil to him.

She pulled her lips up into a hugely fake smile and asked if they needed anything else.

"Two cheesecakes if you would. To go, since I don't think I'll be staying in these clothes for long now."

"Michie", whose nametag read Michelle, walked back into the kitchen to get the two desserts, head twitching at the nickname until she came back. "Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again. Have a nice day."

Zell smiled and pushed in his chair. He picked up the two clamshells(1) and went over to Irvine's chair, pulling it out for him with one hand.

Irvine eeped and sprang to his feet. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Zell said, voice light and playful and Irvine just couldn't find it in himself to get even the slightest bit angry at what the comment had implied.

"You're all wet…"

"Refrain from making dirty comment in family café, and… let's go." Zell smirked and headed out the door.

Irvine scooped up his hat and dropped it on his head, grabbed his coat and followed Zell out the door.

"Could you take these for me, Irvine?" Zell asked, holding out the two cheesecakes.

Irvine nodded, sliding his second arm into his duster sleeve before taking them. "I ain't holdin' on to ya all sticky and wet."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Zell said, shrugging out of his jacket and working his shirt off right in the middle of the street.

"Zell! What are you _doin'_?" Irvine asked startled, eyes immediately scanning the fighter's body as it was revealed.

"You think it feels _nice_ to be covered with all that stuff? Ick! I'm going to wash up and get changed."

"Where? In the middle of the main street?"

Zell turned and looked at the cowboy like he was crazy, also giving him a nice three-quarter view of his pecs and stomach. "Did you forget I live in a nice little house on the main street and I have a bathroom and clothes there?"

"I, uh… er… guess I did." Irvine looked down at his feet again.

"Well, come on. You can meet Ma while I wash up." Zell threw a smile over his shoulder before headed down the street, hearing Irvine's boot-steps following behind him.

"Couldn't you just wait to get home before you, like, started strippin'?"

"And pass up the chance to show this body off? Pu-lease!(2)" Zell chuckled, sauntering a few paces before sliding back into his normal pace.

Irvine blinked after he realized he'd been staring at the blond's arse and focused his attention back on the blond's head instead.

Zell walked down the steps to his front door and opened it, stepped inside and held it ajar for Irvine to step through. He turned his head to the side and called out to his ma. "Hey, Ma! I'm home!"

The brown haired woman came bustling in from the living room, smiling brightly, then stopped half way to the door. Her initial shock was the cowboy she had not often seen, but knew him to be Irvine. Only after she partially got over that did she notice her son's half naked state.

"Why are you topless?" She inquired, cocking a brow and loosely crossing her arms.

"Got some drinks spilled on me at the café," he answered shrugging.

"And you just had to take your clothes off?" she shook her head, small smile tugging at her lips. She knew he was a bit of an exhibitionist… a bit, ha.

"Woulda had to do it sooner or later, and sooner was less sticky. Ma, this is Irvine, Irvine, Ma. And you better call her 'Ma' too or she'll make a fuss."

"Right I will!" she said, coming over to the boys to take Zell's sopping clothes. She looked at them, both eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. "How many drinks?"

"I dunno, a tray full."

"I'll get these in the wash. Irvine, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea, water, milk, pop? Not from Zell's shirt of course."

Irvine was a little stunned at the conversation. They were really open with each other, especially considering the fact that Zell was a teenage boy. Well, actually he was considered an adult now, being eighteen. "Oh," he blinked. "Just some water I suppose."

"Alright, hun. Oh! Let me take those into the kitchen and put those in the fridge for you." She shifted the clothes and took the two clamshells containing the cheesecake into the kitchen, putting them away before continuing into the laundry room.

"How does she-?"

Zell shook his head. "Never ask how a mother does so many things at once. Your head will explode." He turned to smile at the cowboy. "I really need to have a shower. You can wait in the living room and watch TV until Ma comes to torment you. Little bit of advice… it's a lot easier to just answer the questions the first time around. She can even embarrass Seifer." Zell nodded. "Living room's this way."

"What kind of questions?" Irvine asked as Zell showed him the way to the living room.

"Well…" the fighter drew his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. "She knows what's been happening. She knows how Seifer and I treated you, and she knows about 'Rubedo' and my feelings…"

Irvine stared at the blond's back, startled and nervous about having to answer questions about all those things. "You told… her?"

"Yea," he turned to look back into sky blue eyes. "The first night we kissed and I left so suddenly… I came back here. That's when I told her."

"Why did you leave that night?" Irvine asked, past-worry in his voice.

"It's not really the time to talk about it. But we can, later, if you want." Zell patted the couch and Irvine took a seat. "I'm sure she'll be around in just a minute or two. I better go get cleaned up."

Irvine nodded and took off his hat, setting it in his lap and waiting for Ma to come in and start her questions. He tried to think up responses but he was too nervous even to do that.

"So," a gentle voice startled Irvine out of his thoughts. "You and Zell, no killing each other? When did that happen?"

"Oh… uh… today, pretty much…" he fiddled with the rim of his hat.

"Just today? Oh my. No wonder he didn't invite you up." She swept over to place a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. Then she moved to take a seat in a comfortable looking armchair partly facing the cowboy, who was staring at her in shock. "Oh, please, Irvine, you'll have to get use to such comments if you come around here. I know what goes through teenage boys' heads, you know."

Irvine gave a little nod, his cheeks slightly pinked again. He lifted the glass and took a nervous sip.

"I really can't believe the way he and Seifer treated you." She shook her head. "If I had known even the slightest details Zell would have been in such trouble. You think Garden can dish out punishment? Well let me tell you something..."

"I wouldn't have thought he could be so different. From the beginnin', when we just, like, fought along side each other, then after… and now… he's like completely different people. I don't know if I should be rememberin' things about him, or, like, coming at it like I'm meetin' someone new…"

"Well, I can assure you that Zell in the middle. That mean one isn't my boy. He knows better than that and I can't say I know what brought him to do such things. Even Seifer should know better. Idiots for that, the both of them."

Irvine smiled softly at the words, whether it was because they insulted Seifer or because they made Zell seem like a better person, he wasn't sure.

"I think," she began, waiting for Irvine to look up at her from the rippling water in his glass, "that Zell, just as himself is more like "Rubedo" actually." Her hands lifted to do the air quotes around the name. "From what he told me anyway, that was more like the son I know. Of course, he's still the type to act first and think later and sure wouldn't pass up the chance to take his clothes off- I really don't know _what_ that's about. But he's got a good heart, a big one and lots of emotion to go behind it."

Irvine hands continued to fiddle with his hat and the glass. "I'm a little embarrassed, Ma'am-Ma… that you know so much about what's been goin' on. Even I'm still pretty confused. It's been a real trip. Gone through hell, in my opinion, but now… I'm gettin' flooded with good things. Zell got me back my chocobo," he smiled. "I still can't believe he did that for me… I'm realisin' some things about myself that I weren't aware of before "Rubedo" came along." Irvine mimicked the air quote gesture.

Ma's head titled to the side very slightly at Irvine's grammatical error before she smiled wildly. "Oh, how cute! Do you always do that too?"

"I, er… do I do what?"

"You said weren't instead of wasn't. Do you always do that? Do you swap the two around?"

Irvine blinked at her. "I weren't aware I were doin' that." Irvine blinked at himself this time as he heard the words in his ears. "I s'pose I do. Guess I'm used to it like how I say 'like'. I tried to stop once, you know? But it was dangerous to my health."

"Well, you are a cowboy. Not just a show one either since it seems you ride and all." She brought her hand up to her lips as she chuckled merrily. She caught herself when Irvine gave her a confused look. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Living with Zell does have its side effects. I think the proverbial gutter took up residence in his room and some of the dirty stuff leaks into the rest of the house. Don't be so startled, I'm not that old, you know." She nodded and crossed her arms loosely.

"Ma, please, you'll scare him more than I have."

Both members of the living room looked toward the figure leaning against the door frame. Zell stood in a white, fitted shirt, which just meant very thin and tight material, displaying every muscle curve and dip, and a pair of butt-hugging black jeans. One hand rested on his hip as the other hung loosely at his side, his shoulder propping him against the frame.

Irvine gave a startled little gasp at the sight, forgetting Zell's mother was only a few feet away. Zell had that damp look about him, the one you get right after a shower and a good towel drying. And his hair… was un-spiked. His bangs all hung down his forehead, clumped in little points that cut in front of sapphire eyes and he had one of those little half smirks planted on his face, allowing just a sliver of white to been seen through his lips.

Another soft chuckle finally reached his ears and he turned his slightly widened eyes back to Ma Dincht.

"You were staring a bit there, dear."

"I- er…" Irvine ducked his head, eyes focusing on his hat.

"Ma, what did I just say, hm? Wanna head back to Garden now Irvine? Get you outta- Ma…" Zell warned. "outta the clutches of this evil woman?" He chuckled at her little gasp of feigned hurt.

"Zell, don't say stuff like that about your ma," Irvine said finishing the last of his water and getting to his feet. "It was really nice to formally meet you, Mrs. Dincht, but it is about time we headed back."

"Of course, of course. You boys just get on ready and I'll go get you those leftovers from the fridge." She smiled and rose to her feet, bustling by the boys and into the kitchen.

"Hope it wasn't too bad for you. I tried to hurry."

"Yea… didn't even, like, put your hair up."

"Nope," Zell smiled. "You don't look too worse for wear. Sorry if she asked anything she shouldn't have. Sometimes she forgets other people have bigger boundaries than me. I think I have a boundary deficiency disorder or something."

Irvine chuckled and reached out his hand for Zell's, then blushed when they came into contact. "I… um…"

Zell blinked too, but recovered quickly and curled his fingers around the sharpshooter's. "Hey, I told you not to think about it, right?" Another soft smile. Zell really did seem a lot more like the Rubedo Irvine had met.

The boys headed out of the living room and met a cooing, happy mother at the front door. Yes, she had spotted the hand holding. "Ma," Zell said shaking his head at her.

She did a little huff and pout, but handed over the desserts. They all said their little "good bye"s and "see you later"s before the boys left and Ma went back to her business.

Irvine and Zell headed back to the café where the bike was parked and got everything set before getting on and heading back to Garden. Desserts at the bottom of the compartment, Irvine's hat on top of those, the passenger helmet set on the auburn head, and the auburn-haired man sitting on the bike, arms wrapped around Zell's waist. He still had the shower-warm feel to him, and Irvine pressed close.

I don't know what _you_ call them. But they're the Styrofoam things they put your leftovers in. Doggy bags have been out for a while, ya know.

Wooo! First time I used one of his in game comments in a fic! Hyne is he gay…


	27. Chapter, the TwentySeventh

Kitty: Oo! They talk! What do they talk about!

Eoko: It's your chapter, silly. And besides, we can't tell them before they read it.

Kitty: Oh... yeah, that's true. Especially since some people have actually said that they read this rediculous drabble we seem obsessed with doing at the beginning of each chapter...

Eoko: Well, if I recall correctly, someone got all pouty one time when she didn't get to do Author's Notes.

Kitty: Was that me...? Oh, yeah it was! Well, I like attention! LOOK AT ME FOR I AM KITTY!

Eoko: -puts a censor box over Kitty- I don't know where she went. Go read the fic.

Kitty: -muffled squealing-

Eoko: -smiles brightly- Okay, off you go. Shoo, shoo, read away.

_Chapter, the Twenty-Seventh: In Which Irvine and Zell Talk._

Fuck him. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him. _Fuck. Him._

That felt mildly better, Seifer thought, staring at the computer screen full of "fuck him"s. Stupid make-up classes. He didn't need to attend anyway. He'd heard everything the instructor was saying a thousand times before, but it was a mandatory requirement for the Field Exam, just like the written test.

Seifer snarled silently. Just the thought of the stupid Field Exam made him want to wring Irvine's neck. How they could put him _under_ the damn cowboy! It was just… just… _wrong._

Maybe it was a good thing that he still had a couple weeks to cool off before the thing. It would happen only a couple of days after Zell's last class, but there were still four of those to go. He hated his life. He hated Garden. He hated Quistis. He hated Zell!

Well, no. He didn't hate Zell. He couldn't hate Zell. But he sure as hell could hate Irvine Pansy-Arse Kinneas. And he did. Hyne, did he _ever_. Just the merest sight of the sharpshooter was apt to make Seifer kill him, and he hadn't even heard from Zell yet how the chocobo thing went.

_I hope it didn't work,_ he thought viciously, which he knew was selfish, but it _would_ be his arms Zell came to for comfort. And if Irvine were out of the way…

Seifer scrubbed his hand over his face. He had to stop thinking so selfishly. He should just be happy if Zell was happy. But he was – he had discovered just recently – a supremely possessive person when it came to the man he realized he probably lov- had feelings for. He wanted Zell and he wanted Zell for himself.

Why hadn't he realized it before? If he'd only been smart enough to see what was right in front of his nose, then none of the business with Irvine would ever had happened, because Zell would already have been taken.

"Dammit…" he whispered, hitting 'clr scrn' before he got caught not paying attention. The last thing he needed was to not be allowed on the Field Exam at all. This time, he really had to pass.

But… he knew he could probably do that and still make the experience a horrific one for a certain sharpshooting cowboy…

- - -

Zell dropped Irvine off at his door – or he had been going to, but the sharpshooter invited him in to have their desserts together, and the fighter was rapidly finding himself unable to deny Irvine anything he asked for. It was fairly tidy, Zell thought, but he itched to pick up the couple of magazines and random gun paraphernalia from the floor.

Hyne, he was a neat-freak.

He ignored the tidying urge, and was just glad Irvine had made the bed, or he knew he wouldn't be able to have stopped himself doing it.

The sharpshooter settled cross-legged on the bed, leaving plenty of room for Zell, which the fighter gladly took. Then Irvine realized they needed forks and swore under his breath, slipping off the bed and going over to a little storage cupboard by his fridge. Zell liked the cupboard. Mostly because Irvine had to bend over to find what he needed, presenting the fighter with a particularly tasty view of his particularly fine arse.

Irvine straightened and turned, then blushed hotly when he realized what Zell must have been looking at.

"Whoever thought Mr. Sex himself would blush like an innocent, hm?" Zell commented, which only made Irvine blush harder, a fact which Zell found highly amusing.

"Well… It's different… 'n' besides… I…" Irvine trailed off, fiddling with the forks as he hopped back onto the bed.

"Besides what?" Zell took the forks from Irvine before he stabbed himself or something, and stuck them in the cheesecakes.

Irvine hesitated, then said hurriedly.

"I've… onlyeversleptwithSelphie…"

Zell stared at him.

"No way!"

Irvine looked away and Zell forced himself to quit the fastitocalon-out-of-water impression, blinking a few times.

"Really?" he asked, much more calmly.

Irvine nodded mutely and plucked embarrassedly at the bed covers. Zell couldn't help but grin a bit foolishly, Irvine just looked so adorable – _And damn, _damn_ fuckable…_ his mind added unhelpfully, causing stirrings deep in his belly. He forced his body to just shut down that area. There were definite pros to being totally in control of his body.

"Hey," Zell said, touching Irvine's shoulder gently. "Hey, it's not something you need to be ashamed of."

"I… talk a big game, I know, but… I guess… I guess Seifer was right when he said I… I don't do nothin' much with those girls… Even… with Selphie I…" He trailed off, shaking his head. _He don't wanna hear your pathetic sex history, Cowboy. Shut up!_

"You what?" Zell wondered, genuinely curious. He could almost _see_ Irvine beating himself up inside. They must have put a huge dint in his self-confidence… "Hyne, I'm sorry, Irvine…" he blurted suddenly.

Irvine looked up sharply, brows furrowing in confusion.

"What…? I ain't even told you nothin' yet…"

"No, I mean… I mean for what Seifer did. For how we fucked up your life… and your self-esteem and all that. I… It's no excuse, but I didn't realize how much… how bad it was effecting you…"

Irvine smiled shyly.

"It's okay. Well… I mean… it's not okay, but… but I forgive you and…" The smile grew a little, but turned even shyer. "And I figure you'll, like, make up for it…"

Zell broke into a grin.

_Oh, you have _no_ idea, baby. I'll make it up to you like you won't _believe_. I'll make you forget more than how badly I treated you; I'll make you forget your _own name

"I'll do my best," he said agreeably, deciding against going with what the eager, teenaged, libido-driven section of his mind supplied. "But… what were you going to say about Selphie?"

"O-oh… that… I don't know if you'll wanna hear that story…"

"Baby, I want to hear whatever you want to tell me."

The sudden blush that crept up Irvine's neck surprised Zell and he cocked his head.

"Surely it can't be _that_ bad."

"No… yeah… I mean… You… you called me 'baby'…"

Zell blinked, then he grinned and remembered the cheesecake, plucking the fork out of his and using it to take a bite.

"Well, I guess I did," he said when he finished the bite, then the grin slipped. "I can… not call you that, if you'd prefer…"

"No…" Irvine smiled. "I… it's fine."

"Good. Now, tell me what happened with Selphie."

"Oh, geez, do I have to?"

"Yup. You started to say, so you've gotta finish."

"Or what?" Irvine dared.

"Or…" Zell snatched a forkful of cheesecake from Irvine's clamshell. "I'll eat your dessert."

"Hey!"

Irvine made a grab for the fork, but missed, making Zell chuckle. Then, the fighter offered the fork, holding the cheesecake against Irvine's lips. He was actually surprised when the sharpshooter opened his mouth and took the cake without blushing. He'd thought for sure that would elicit one. Maybe Irvine was relaxing more. That could only be a good thing.

"So," Zell said, sliding the fork out of Irvine's mouth and swallowing when Irvine 'mmm'd" appreciatively. "So what happened?"

"It were a near-disaster…" Irvine admitted, finding his cheesecake suddenly amazingly interesting. "It were only her perseverance that saved the evenin'. Hyne, she were good to me. She didn't laugh, or tease me, or anythin'… just… worked patiently until I could please her. And I did. I did please her. But it… it didn't really do much for me… Guess I know why now… It were after that we decided it weren't a good idea. I guess… she probably figured out what my preferences were before I wanted to admit it… She's smart… Smarter than anyone reckons… And… And I love her. But… not… like _that_, you know."

Irvine stopped abruptly, looking up and then back down in only a second, if that. He couldn't believe how easily he'd just spoken to Zell, told him something supremely embarrassing with barely a hesitation. Already he was finding it difficult to even comprehend that this man could ever do something as hurtful as he had. He liked this Zell a lot better.

"I know how you feel."

Irvine looked up again, blinking and Zell finished off his cheesecake with one final – and almost too big – bite.

"What…?"

"Same thing happened to me. Guess it happens to a lot of gay guys. We're so determined to fit in and not be different. Only I wasn't so lucky. She wasn't someone I knew well. Nothing happened. I mean, _nothing_. Mini-Zell just wasn't coming to the party." Zell caught a slight grin on Irvine's face, and he pushed for more, gesturing at the front of his pants. "It was a _major_ flop, I tell you. If it could've crawled off and hid, it would've." The sharpshooter snickered and Zell looked sharply at him, mock-glaring. "You laughing at me, Kinneas?"

"No," Irvine said, though a laugh.

"I reckon you are. Laughing at my poor, woe-begone, limp Mini-Zell!"

"No!" the sharpshooter insisted, but he could barely form the word in his fit of laughter. What had been a supremely embarrassing situation to talk about had suddenly become hysterically funny.

"You are!" Zell accused, feigning hurt. "You'll hurt his feelings."

At that, Irvine was gone, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. And the moment he started to calm down, Zell stole his cheesecake, which was still barely touched, and he lunged at the fighter, still laughing.

"That's mine!"

"Well, actually, I paid for it," Zell reminded him, scrambling off the bed and darting across the room.

"But you bought it for me!" Irvine was still laughing and he leapt at Zell again. By putting one hand out in front to hold Irvine back, and holding the cheesecake out behind himself, the fighter prevented the sharpshooter from being able to reach it.

"Maybe, but you laughed at my poor Mini-Zell."

Tears were, by this stage, running down Irvine's cheeks from the mad laughter.

"I'm sorry!" Irvine cried, but he didn't sound it, since he was still nearly killing himself laughing.

"Aaare you…?"

"Yes!"

"Reeeally?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm… Gimme a kiss and I might give you the cake."

Irvine stopped trying to reach the cake and his laughter dropped back to a soft chuckle.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to give _me_ the kisses?"

Zell cocked his head again, blinking at Irvine. Here was something they hadn't broached yet, even though he knew what his tendencies were in bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Irvine went just a little pink. "Well… I just… I mean… you…" He was obviously struggling to find a way to say what he meant, so Zell supplied it gently.

"I'm the dominant one? The top?"

"Yeah," Irvine said, relieved. "I couldn't think of a way to say it without callin' myself a girl."

Zell laughed, handing the cake over.

"Well, of course there's others ways. You sure aren't a girl, Irvine." Zell eyed him. "Not a chance."

Irvine smiled instead of blushing, which made Zell smile in reply.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, though," Zell said. "I was worried it might bother you…"

"Well, it's true though, isn't it? You… You'll take care of me…" Irvine dropped his eyes, biting his lip. "Like a man takes care of a woman… but different… 'cause I ain't a woman."

"Yeah, like that," Zell agreed, knowing Irvine was trying to get his head around it. "I'll take care of you… if you let me… But…" He touched Irvine's face. "But not always. We'd still be equals, and sometimes I might need taking care of myself, you know. I have weak moments too, moments where I need someone to hold me and tell me it's okay."

"Your Ma…?"

"Sometimes, but there's still _some_ things I'd rather not talk to Ma about."

"Seifer," Irvine said, with a bitter twist to his mouth that Zell really didn't like.

"I talk to him, yeah. Irvine-" he started, but Irvine was a step ahead of him.

"He's your friend. I have to learn to get along with him, if I want to be with you."

"Yes. If you want that."

"I want it… I can do it. If I can get along with you, I can get along with him, but… b-but not if he… keeps callin' me names… and… and…"

"He won't," Zell promised before Irvine could go on. "I swear, he won't. I won't let him. It goes both ways. You gotta learn to get along with him, but he's gotta learn to get along with you, too."

Irvine smiled.

"I like this you. I'm sure there's gotta be a Seifer I can like, too."

Zell smiled in relief as well. He'd actually been a little worried Irvine would flatly refuse to have anything to do with Seifer. Now all he had to do was convince Seifer.

"Zell?"

"Hm?" Zell snapped out of reverie.

"I got the cake, but you didn't get no kiss."

The fighter grinned and stepped forward, drawing Irvine into that warm, tender kiss the sharpshooter remembered so well from Rubedo. But it was so much easier, so much warmer and _real_ now that he had a face, a voice, to put to the name – which wasn't really Rubedo either. But the feeling of being safe, closed away from the world and all that was bad in it was still there. And special! Hyne! The way Zell's tongue moved carefully, tenderly inside his mouth, tasted every inch and every hidden corner, made him feel as though he was all that mattered to the fighter, and all that existed. It was _so good_.

Still, niggling at the back of his mind was the knowledge of what Zell had done, and how he had hidden, and he couldn't let himself get too deep into the physical until he was satisfied he knew the _real_ Zell. The intention to break away was there, his body just wasn't doing it. His body wanted to explore this new realisation about himself, and learn what it meant to actually be turned on without an insane amount of effort from his partner. It wanted _more_. Irvine pressed closer.

"Fuck!" Zell cried suddenly, snapping away.

"What…? Did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's time for class."

Irvine glanced at the clock.

"Damnation! You're right." Irvine paused. "Zell… if anyone finds out… they'll… they might say something about my mark in the class… I mean… if I pass…"

Zell snorted.

"You'd pass, baby, my boyfriend or not. You're improving heaps."

That gave Irvine a warm flush.

"But still…"

"Yeah, you're right. It's okay. We'll keep it quiet for a while, yeah."

Irvine nodded.

"You go first. I gotta get outta my chaps anyway."

Zell nodded, but he couldn't resist pressing another quick kiss to Irvine's lips before he darted out. Irvine stood smiling stupidly for at least three minutes before he shook himself out of it and quickly moved to get ready for class.


	28. Chapter, the TwentyEighth

Kitty: Oo! Zell gets slapped! I remember this chapter! Yay for me!

Eoko: You do? I don't- oh wait, yes I do! It's late and I'm in the middle of my FFXI Rank 4 mission.

Kitty: I was playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories last night. Riku is so mean! But he's still sooo hot...

Eoko: And that, of course, makes it all fine. -looks to Seifer-. Allllll fine.

Kitty: YES! Hotness overcomes all meanness! Although, Seifer really is a bastard in this fic... Who did that! Oh, right... it was us. Seifer, you bastard!

Eoko: Hey! He's not a bastard! He's in love! What do you want from him? Poor Seifer! -cries-

Kitty: Irvine's in love too, remember! Oooooh! What will happen! How can it ever be right!

Eoko: We must find a way! We must!

Kitty: I know! Let's kill them all off! -pulls out a fountain pen dipped in blood and flourishes it over a blank page-

Eoko: Um... no.

Kitty: -giggles- I would never do that... although I did kill the main char once in a fic I wrote, then a reviewer said I 'had a habit of killing off the main char'... Anyway! On with the fic, and no random deaths... yet...

Eoko: No random deaths! Go read now, have fun.

_Chapter, The Twenty-Eighth: In Which Zell Gets Slapped._

Things had been going well between Zell and Irvine. The two were spending more time together, but still keeping it discreet enough that no one would assume anything. There were still two classes to go before they could come out as a couple, and even then, Zell wasn't sure if Irvine was ready to take that step.

This development was proving to have the opposite effect on Zell and Seifer's relationship. Time he would usually have spent with Seifer was being split between the gunbladist and the cowboy and this was causing some agitation in the taller blond.

Seifer's plan to get over Zell wasn't working at all. The more time the tattooed boy spent with Irvine, the more jealous he became and any time he got with Zell he had to continually keep his hormones in check. It just wasn't working. His feelings for Zell weren't going away and now he needed a new remote for his TV. He had been watching an episode of _The F Word_ (1) when one of the leads said "you always want what you can't have" and he just lost it.

- - -

The second to last class was winding down and it was time to break it to the students that the last class would be both longer and shorter than the rest. Since it was Wednesday they were in the training center and Zell had to round them all up and into the entrance where none of the monsters were.

"Alright," he said as the group he was with at the moment finished off the two grats with their bear hands. They seemed pleased they could do it, which Zell found amusing. "Let's have you all head out to the front, get a drink of water if you need it, and wait for the rest of the class. I have an announcement."

The group nodded, some of them rubbing their hands against their shirts or pant legs to get rid of some of the grats' blood and other little treats you get covered in when fighting so close to an enemy.

Zell headed around the training center, gathering and instructing the students as he found them. Everyone looked like they were in good condition and no one had had to draw their weapons to battle a T-Rexuar, which was a very good thing. He figured they'd been practically cleared out by the group of heros and Seifer, but there could be one or two still roaming around.

The tattooed blond found the last group just to the right of the doors heading back into the entrance. He'd let Irvine go to the opposite side of the training center to look after the other cadets in case they did get into trouble. He wasn't stupid. He knew with Exeter slung across the cowboy's back, he'd be able to handle anything in the area.

Irvine smiled at the blond as he came over, a small one, as he ran his arm across his brow. "Come to see if we're not, like, dead yet, Instructor?"

Zell laughed and shook his head. "You're all doing fine. I know you can handle the grats without your weapons, Irvine. And don't call me Instructor." He looked to the rest of the students Irvine had been grouped with. "Time to head back to the entrance. Five minute water break, then I have something to tell everyone."

They nodded and headed back through the door. Irvine was last to exit, looking back at Zell, who he knew was checking him out, all hot, flushed and sweaty from fighting. "You coming over to watch TV with me tonight?"

Sapphire eyes moved up from the cowboy's arse to his face. "Yea, I'll be there. I'm going to do another run through, since I forgot to count students when I sent them back."

Irvine shook his head and smiled. "I'll go tell everyone you're an idiot. Hurry up."

Zell chuckled and ran through the training center lickity-split, coming back to the entrance just as the last few people were coming back from getting some water. "Alright," he said clapping his hands together once to get their attention.

Everyone stopped talking and looked toward Zell. It was funny how he acted nothing like an instructor and yet they listened to him far better.

"So, next time is last class. Everyone excited?"

The students cheered and whooped, clapping their hands and looking pleased with the idea. Even if the end of class meant they'd be getting their grade for it soon.

"Aw, now you hurt my feelings. I thought you liked me." He wiped a non-existent tear from his eye and continued on. "Because I have to test you all individually, I'm going to do you all an extra favor and have it so it's a private session. Don't have to worry about the rest of your class watching your every move, literally. Now, because I need about ten minutes per student, class will go over the usual two hours." He took a little pause to allow the students to groan and bemoan the fact until he cleared it up.

"But that means you only need to show up for about fifteen minutes. Five minutes before the test, and then the ten minutes of. Now, to make this easy, I have a sign up sheet and cards with your time on so _you_ don't forget." Zell withdrew a stack of cards from one of his pockets that read 'Zell's Hand-to-Hand Demonstration'. The time was marked on each already. He was pretty darn prepared. From another pocket he took out a piece of paper and a pen. Alright, first off, all those people who have already made plans for after six this Friday, sign up first."

He handed the paper and pen to one of students who had stretched out an arm for it and went to lean against the exit door, cards ready to give out. After the students had written their name down they headed over to Zell, told him their time, and he found them their card, saying "don't lose it" in various different ways. When everyone was done, he took the list and put it back in his pocket along with the pen. Now it was back to his room for a shower before spending the night on the couch with Irvine.

- - -

"Zell!" Seifer called from down the aisle. He smiled and came over with his tray of breakfast.

The tattooed boy looked up from the plate of hotdogs he was in the middle of devouring while Selphie chatted at him and waved to Seifer.

The scarred blond smiled and sat down next to Zell, setting his tray down and resting his elbows on the table. He looked over at Zell's hotdog massacre and wrinkled his nose. "Zell, are you as much of an animal in bed as when you eat?" Oh, that wasn't a good train of thought. Bad choice of words, bad.

Zell stopped chewing and blinked up at the other boy, the hotdog in his mouth pushed to the side and making his cheek bulge out a little.

This caused Selphie to laugh even though she could tell there were some issues. She knew everything. That Seifer liked Zell, that Zell and Irvine were going out and that Seifer and Irvine still hated each other and spent as little time in the same room as possible. But Zell's cheek was funnier than all that at the moment.

"Are you doing anything the day after the field test?" Seifer asked, picking up his glass and taking a sip of his juice.

Zell swallowed then shook head. "I don't have anything planned."

"Want to come over? We can rent _Pirates of the Kashenrahi_ (2) and have our own little celebration of me passing the SeeD exam." _Did that just come out as dirty as I heard it in my head…?_

Zell's eyes lit up at the idea. He hadn't seen that movie since it had come out in theatres, and he hadn't gotten around to buying it yet. He _loved_ Fernando and Lonny (3). They were so yummy. "That sounds great! I'd love to." Zell smiled happily. "Can we pause it every time Jecht and Wes have a moment and make up what would really happen?"

"Zell! What would really happen _did _happen in the movie! Even though they are so uber gorgeous together…" she clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side as she sighed dreamily. "Yum…"

Zell leaned closer to Seifer and whispered into his ear. "I'm scared to think about what's going through her head right now."

Seifer held back a shiver as Zell's breath brushed against his ear and rustled his hair. Uh, it was getting harder and harder not to just throw him down and have his way with him. Harder, but not yet impossible. "Then don't think about it, idiot."

Zell drew back and punched his friend playfully in the arm. "Well, you better pass this year, Seifer, or we aren't celebrating, ya hear me?" he gave the older boy a look that meant he was serious. Seifer needed to pass, and he was running out of chances fast.

"If I didn't pass why would we have anything to celebrate? Man, sometimes you really are an idiot, Chickie." Another glare and hit from his shorter almost-counterpart. He just grinned back at him.

- - -

Zell scribbled down a mark and some comments as his seventeenth student headed out of the training room. Things had been going well, and time seemed to be flying for Zell. Probably because the person he was fighting with kept changing and he had to keep track of everything they were doing so he could make his decisions.

So far he'd only run into two problems; one where the student was wearing something obviously for catching his attention, and another who flirted the entire time. Zell explained they lost some marks for overall appearance and composure, respectively, although he did give them the once over on their way out. What, he was still human.

He glanced at his sheet and smiled. Irvine was next. When the door closed he looked up to find the cowboy coming towards him smiling, and smiled in return. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Zell, shh," Irvine warned, holding a finger to his lips. "You don't know who might hear you."

Zell chuckled and set down the list, moving into the center of the room and taking up a stance. "Alright, Irvine, let's see how much you've improved."

The sharpshooter walked towards him, hands above and behind his head, tugging his ponytail tight before moving into a fighting position of his own. Less than two minutes in Zell had gotten his arms around the cowboy and was holding him close.

"Mm, got you," he said, pressing a kiss to Irvine's shoulder.

Irvine huffed and turned his head to look back at the martial artist. "No fair. You are so, like, usin' more of your skills on me than the others."

Zell just grinned and released him, letting him turn to stand face to face before they began again. Another minute and Irvine was on his back on the padded floor, Zell atop him, pinning his slender arms above his head. "Got you again," he whispered, shifting his body over the sharpshooter's.

Irvine panted a little, looking up into Zell's face. He was cheating. Short, little bastard. But he couldn't find it in him to be mad that his "instructor" was messing up his demonstration.

Zell moved Irvine's wrists into one hand and brought the other down to cup his cheek, leaning closer until their lips touched. He started soft, then pressed harder, running his tongue over the cowboy's soft lips until he allowed him entrance. Once he was allowed that, tasting Irvine for the who-knew-how-manyth time turned into his single goal, leaving the auburn-haired man squirming beneath him lightly and whimpering.

Eventually Zell found enough willpower to pull away and glance at the clock. _Ohhhhhhhh crap_. "Time's nearly up," he murmured, nuzzling the cowboy's neck.

"Then you better, like, let me go and get up, don't you think?" Irvine asked, breathing harder now than he had been from the fighting.

"Or not," the blond grinned and dove to capture his lips once more, but this kiss was far shorter. He knew he couldn't risk another student peaking in the door to see why their peer hadn't come out yet, only to find that peer and Zell doing who knows what by that time. The tattooed boy got to his feet and held his hand out for Irvine, which the cowboy took, and pulled him to his feet as well.

"So," Irvine asked, caught between nervous and cocky. "How did I do?"

"Since I only have pass and fail, you passed. But if I had grades, an A," he grinned and pulled the taller man against him. "Somehow I knew we'd end up in trouble during this little test. Damn you, being so sexy."

Irvine blushed and wished he had his hat so he could pull it down over his face. "Well, thank you, Zell…"

"Well, I only have three more tests to go, and they're all your friends. You guys are going out to celebrate the end of Evil Dictator Zell's Reign as Instructor tonight, right?"

"Just not in those words, yea," Irvine grinned at him. "I can't remember where we're going, but Anasha and Illo will look after everyone."

"Anasha's next," Zell said, leaning over to check his sheet. "And she's probably starting to wonder why you aren't out yet. Everyone else is getting out a couple minutes early."

"Then I better get going." Irvine placed a peck on Zell's cheek and hurried to the door, fixing himself up a little before heading out.

Zell turned his back to the door as he wrote his comment and mark for Irvine. He was passing everybody, so all that really meant anything were the comments. So what if Irvine's where actually describing his ability to kiss? With the right words it seemed like any of the others.

He heard Anasha coming in and turned, smiling, to greet her. It took about all of one second for Anasha's mouth to nearly hit the floor and her palm to collide with Zell's cheek.

"Ow…" he winced, hand automatically lifting to cradle his cheek. "Test hasn't started and slapping isn't allowed." He furrowed his brows at her as she scowled at him.

"Where do you think you get off molesting Irvine! He already can't stand you, and he _has_ to be here, _against_ his will, and you just take advantage of that!"

Now Zell's mouth hung open in utter shock. _What in Hyne's name is she **talking** about?_ "Huh?" was all Zell was able to form into words.

"Somehow I don't think Irvine _and **your**_ lips got bruised _fighting_!" She glared at him and raised her hand again.

Okay, this is where I grab her wrist and avoid being slapped again. He did just that, lifting his arm and wrapping his fingers around her wrist. _So, Irvine hasn't even told them…_ "Anasha," he said firmly. She only glared harder. "We're a couple." _And there goes her jaw again. Now she's a fish._

Open. Close. Open. Close. Well, nothing was wrong with her mouth, just her vocal cords. "Huh?" Amazing word, really.

Zell sighed. "You have to keep it a secret. I don't know if Irvine's ready to tell the whole school. In fact, I doubt he is. But he and I are a couple."

"How? When? Where?"

"Uh… How, cause I got him his chocobo back, when, well, did he ever talk about a Rubedo?" She nodded. "Hi, my name's Zell Rubedo Dincht." Gape. Wow, this girl was amusing. "Where. Well, at the stable if you go from the chocobo time, probably on the plains if you go with Rubedo." Now the big one. He knew it was coming.

"Why?"

"I'm not the jackarse I was to him. I swear. I love him, Anasha, and I'm going to treat him right for as long as he'll have me." Oh no, shaky fangirl happy eyes!

"You love him?"

"I do. I love him deeply and I'd do anything for him. But, well, he's sexy and I couldn't keep my hands off him." Zell chuckled lightly to himself. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note on it. Folding it, he gave it to her. "Give this to Irvine when you all go out tonight. It just says I told you because, well, it avoided grievous injury to my person."

She chuckled at that, then stopped when she realized Zell had used such big words. Well, no time for that. She had a demonstration to give. "Okay, okay, now let's get me tested and outta her before you start getting behind schedule.

_Well, just three more to go, and this class is finished._ Zell grinned to himself and then got back to work. Six more hours of free, uninterrupted time a week sounded good to him.

1. Play on _The L Word_, which is about lesbians. The F in this stands for fags or fucking… or _fabulous_. Whatever, it's about gay guys, not lesbians. We love them. He thought there would be a lot more profanities though.

2. Play on… well I think it's obvious. The last part is taken from three regions in the Centra area: Kashkabald Dessert, Serengetti Plains, and Poccarahi Island. It's the body of water below the huge bridge, and between the two continents.

3. I'll just go over all the important people right now.

**Johnny Depp – Lonny Dett**

Capt. Jack Sparrow – Capt. Jecht Swallow

_Not_ Jecht from FFX

**Orlando Bloom – Fernando Bloon**

Willian Turner – Wesley Tanner

**Keira Knightley**** – Kyra Daily**

Elizabeth Swan – Anastasia Turkey

We don't _like_ her

PS

FUCKING GERETTE AND HIS "I **be** doing this" FUCKING **BE**! GET OUTTA IRVINE'S SPEECH PATTERN, GER!


	29. Chapter, The TwentyNinth

Eoko: Hello all! Just me this time. Kitty is, I believe, having a "girly sleep over" which means she is not on AIM and talking to me. This does sadden be greatly, but on the bright side, I worked til 9pm, got gas on the way home, took Dad's truck for a spin to get used to it, ate dinner, and am now doing this at 11:30pm on Thursday evening. Also amazing it's being updated on the appointed Thursday. Unfortunately the witty Eoko and Kitty banter must go missed this week. But fear not, we will continue our antics in chapters to come.

Edit: I apologize. FF dot net was being STUPID again on Thursday and wasn't allowing me to upload the chapter, so unfortunately things must be held off until Friday again. --

_Chapter, The Twenty-Ninth: In Which Seifer is a Bitch._

"Oh, you can_not_ go _now_, Irvine! Party's just getting warmed up!" Terry cried, words just slightly slurred. But the guy was naturally hyper, so he didn't need to be _really_ drunk to appear totally hammered.

"Accordin' to who?" Irvine wondered, knowing Zell was waiting for him at his Ma's place.

"Um… Um…" Terry looked around, then jabbed with his finger. "Selphie and Anasha!"

Irvine glanced over, following the indication of Terry's hand to find Anasha straddling Selphie's lap and the two of them rather busy with one another's mouths. He arched a brow, then shook his head with a snort.

"Well, I got early class tomorrow," Irvine lied, tilting his hat forward to a jaunty angle. "So I gotta go."

"You're not even smaaashed yet…" Rikan pointed out, looking smashed enough for the both of them.

"Ain't plannin' on gettin' that way, neither. I'm tipsy. 'S enough. I'm also goin'. Later, guys, congrats!"

Irvine waved and slipped out of _SeaDrye_ before anyone else cold protest his leaving. He only felt marginally bad for walking out on the 'celebration' of their passing Zell's class, when he knew what was waiting for him. He'd promised he'd go out with The Cadets _before_ Zell had suggested a mini-party at his Ma's place, so they'd decided he'd just leave them early, and go to Ma's after.

He tugged nervously at the hem of the tight, dark-green shirt that barely kissed the waist-line of his hip-riding faux-velvet pants and hoped Zell would be impressed. The line of dimenties up the sides of the pants had certainly fascinated Rikan, but the man's attentions only made Irvine chuckle now. He'd dressed knowing he'd be seeing Zell. He'd dressed to _impress_ Zell. He'd dressed to make Zell want him.

The shirt's sleeveless nature showed off muscles bred to handle Exeter's powerful kick-back and Lightning's stubborn head, but it hugged his form, also displaying the gentle curve of his waist into his hips. It left no doubt that he was indeed a man, but softened some of the hard lines in a way he was fairly certain would set Zell panting. He'd gotten pretty good at judging the best ways to set Zell panting. And he liked it. He liked that someone wanted him that much, and that he, in turn, wanted that someone right back.

The hat, of course, was an accessory he simply couldn't go without. And besides, Zell _really_ liked it.

Irvine grinned to himself and almost fell down the stairs to Ma's door. Maybe he'd had just a _little_ more to drink than he thought… Oh well. He lifted a hand and rapped on the door.

There was a scuffle inside, a race for the door.

"Ow! Fuck, Ma!"

"Zell! That language is _filthy_!"

"You tripped me over!"

Ma didn't answer that, only flung open the door and engulfed Irvine in a huge, soft, warm hug. Irvine grinned and hugged her back, glancing over her head – not so hard when he was so much taller than she – to see Zell just getting up from the floor and glaring at the back of his Ma's head. The fighter wore a button-up shirt with short sleeves that clung to his biceps. The buttons must have been an optional extra, because the shirt hung open. He wore leather pants Irvine thought he might have seen on 'Rubedo', and those damn red sneakers stood neatly by the door, so that Zell was in sock-feet. Hotdog-print sock-feet. That kind of ruined the sexy picture the fighter presented, but Irvine could ignore it, especially since, as Ma waved him in, sapphire eyes devoured him and seemed to strip him naked without needing to remove his clothing.

"I had to greet him, because I knew the moment you two set eyes on each other, you'd forget I'm even here!"

"Oh, as if we could ever forget you, Ma, you delightful woman," Irvine said gallantly, sweeping his hat off to her.

"Pish!" she retorted, but she blushed faintly and smiled at him. "Go cuddle on the couch while I get supper ready."

"You heard the woman," Zell said lowly, snagging Irvine's hand and dragging him off to the next room.

Irvine's stomach fluttered at the sound of the fighter's voice. They'd fooled around a bit, of course, but nothing much more than a bit of touching, and a _lot_ of kissing. The sharpshooter had quickly found kissing Zell deserved a place at the top of his list of favourite things to do.

"Are you nervous about the Field Exam?" Zell wondered as he sat and pulled Irvine down with him, so that the sharpshooter ended up half beside him, half over him. He ran a hand along a velvet-wrapped thigh, positioning Irvine's leg just so across his lap. Irvine let him do it. He wanted to please the fighter. "These pants are hot…"

The sharpshooter grinned.

"Thought you'd like them. And… a little."

"A little what?" Zell had completely forgotten his own question as his eyes ran over Irvine's form.

"A little nervous. About the Field Exam," Irvine reminded him, then accused with great amusement; "Horndog…"

"Well, look at you…" Zell purred, hand stroking up the underside of Irvine's thigh and over the curve of his arse. "So damn sexy…"

The blush wasn't yet entirely under Irvine's control and it washed faintly up his neck and over his cheeks.

"I hoped you'd, like, think so."

"Baby, I _always_ think so."

Irvine smiled at that, pressing against Zell's side. He wanted more. More than fooling around, more than kissing. He knew Zell loved him – the man had proved it over and again – and he knew he wanted his first male lover to be this gorgeous person. But he also knew Zell was taking it slow, was afraid of frightening him, or hurting him again, and he did like the lazy pace they were taking with their relationship. He liked to just cuddle and be close to the fighter, smell his scent and feel his warmth.

But, Hyne, he found his thoughts plagued with fantasies of going further.

Zell curled a hand over Irvine's thigh, drawing his attention back to the fighter, and captured his mouth for a kiss the sharpshooter was well used to, but always craving. Irvine surrendered his mouth to Zell, parting lips and teeth and welcoming the exploratory tongue within. His hands slipped under the open flaps of Zell's shirt and the fighter hissed appreciatively as they stroked across his back. When Irvine's fingertips dipped in the back of his waistband, he broke from the kiss, eyeing the auburn-haired cowboy.

"Are you drunk…?" the fighter wondered, stroking the inside of Irvine's thigh.

"No," Irvine said, then when Zell arched a brow at him; "Tipsy." And he grinned, wriggling his butt in Zell's lap and watching delightedly as the fighter's lips peeled back slightly from his teeth in a faint groan.

"Naughty. What happened to the Irvine Kinneas who isn't gay?"

"He were taught a new lesson," Irvine replied, shifting to straddle Zell's lap. "I wish your Ma weren't in the next room…" he whispered, perching on the fighter's knees to look down at him.

"I thought you liked my Ma." Zell rested his hands lightly at Irvine's hips.

"I love your Ma," Irvine agreed, then leaned sideways to grab a brush from a low table. He began to brush the gel out of Zell's bangs.

"Irvine! What-ow!"

"Sorry." But he didn't sound it.

"What the hell're you doing!"

"I like how you look with your hair down."

"So now you've decided to start taking it down, even if I've put it up?"

"Yup."

"You _are_ drunk."

"I ain't _drunk_! Hyne, what _is_ this stuff…?"

Zell rolled his eyes, but stopped fighting. It was damn adorable anyway, and he was loathe to deny Irvine anything. Instead, he went back to the previous topic.

"If you love my Ma, then why do you wish she wasn't in the next room?"

Irvine concentrated on finishing his task, putting the brush aside when he was done. He ran his fingers through the fall of Zell's hair across his eyes. The fighter let him take his time, knowing whatever it was, the sharpshooter would say it eventually.

"Because I… I were thinkin'… I _been_ thinkin'… what it'll be like to… when we… you know…"

Zell smiled gently, drawing Irvine's eyes back to his with a touch of his fingertips.

"You telling me you want to sleep with me, Cowboy?" the fighter murmured in an almost-drawl.

"Yes. I want that."

"Not tonight," Zell said, brushing auburn hair back from sky-blue eyes. When Irvine looked confused, he elaborated. "I don't want your first time to be at my _Ma's_ place. She's a frickin' mental case. Seriously, she'll stand at the door and _listen_. Or, even if she didn't, you'd be worried she might come in, or anything. Besides that, you're not sober."

"I ain't drunk!" Irvine protested.

"I didn't say you were, but you're not sober either. Irvine…" Zell cupped his cheek, leaning up to press a fleeting kiss to his lips. "Irvine, baby, when I make love with you, I want it to be perfect."

Irvine smiled hesitantly, warmth suffusing his body at the very term 'make love'. He knew Zell was in love with him, but hearing it still made his breath catch.

"But… Zell… I-"

"Shush," Zell said, touching Irvine's lips with two fingers. "It wouldn't _be_ perfect here, with my Ma downstairs and both of us trying to be quiet. Or… well… _you_ trying to be quiet. I could care less what my Ma hears or doesn't hear, but I know it makes other men nervous. You're gonna be nervous enough. No matter how much you want to be with me, it's still going to scare you. And I'm not saying you're not brave, either, so don't get all offended on me. You've already told me Selphie's the only person you've ever been with, and I'm certainly the first man you've ever been with… which is _such_ a turn-on, by the way." That devilish smirk flicked across his features and Irvine gave a small chuckle. "It's going to be beautiful. It's going to be amazing, I swear it. But it can't really be any of that here. And, baby, waiting will only make it the sweeter."

Irvine hugged Zell tight, nuzzling his neck.

"You're so good to me…" he whispered.

"I love you," Zell replied softly.

The sharpshooter leant back and opened his mouth. Zell's stomach flipped over and his skin tingled with the knowledge of what this stunning man was about to say to him.

"Alright, boys! Clothes back on, I'm coming in!"

For the first time in his life, Zell could have strangled his mother. Irvine blushed and buried his face in the fighter's neck again, losing whatever nerve had urged him to return the sentiment.

His mother breezed in with their supper and beamed at them, and Zell just couldn't find it in him to stay pissed off at her. The feelings were there, even if Irvine wouldn't say it yet, and that was enough for him.

- - -

The morning of the Field Exam dawned clear and bright and Seifer cursed it for being so cheerful when he was so damn pissed off with the world in general. He rolled out of bed with a muttered curse and dressed in his trademark outfit, but with the burgundy jacket instead of the grey-white. Shouldering Hyperion, he headed out, plotting the best way to make Irvine's Field Exam hell without failing either of them.

Zell would kill him if Irvine failed because of him.

As it was, Seifer thought he would probably get a fairly massive argument from the feisty little blonde once this day was done, but he was pissed off enough to just not care. He hadn't even told the fighter he knew Irvine was going to be his Squad Leader, because then Zell would have told him to 'be nice', and he would have been obligated to obey.

_Crap_! Since when did _he_, Seifer The-Great-and-Terrible Almasy obey _anyone_!

_Since you fell in love,_ his mind supplied before he could tell it to shut up. He hadn't let himself think that word, but it had been popping into his head more and more often. Dammit. Damn Irvine Kinneas.

On his way to the classroom they'd been called to meet in, he caught sight of the objects of both his affections and his animosity secreted behind a screen of potted plants. Zell had Irvine against the wall, a hand to either side of him, and he whispered something in the damn cowboy's ear that made him laugh. Said cowboy saw him first, and offered him a hesitant smile which he felt obligated to return when Zell turned to look at him. Not that his smile was much more than a twitch of his lips, but it was something.

"Hey, Seif!" Zell greeted, stepping out of the plants. Irvine followed him and, aside from the occasional brush of their hands, there was nothing to mark them as anything more than friends. Of course, Seifer knew better.

_Have they fucked yet?_ he wondered, then winced when Irvine looked away and Zell's brows shot into his hairline. He'd said that out loud. He hadn't _meant_ to say that out loud.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that, 'kay?" Zell muttered.

"Er… yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean…" Seifer trailed off. Since when did he _apologise_!

"Nevermind," Zell said, grin flashing across his face. "Good luck today, Seif. You better pass, or I swear I'm gonna beat you up so bad you won't be able to _move_."

Seifer smirked his trademark smirk, eyes sliding to Irvine, then back to Zell with malicious glee.

"Oh yeah, baby, you know I like it rough," he purred.

Ha. Irvine blushed like a prude. Zell just rolled his eyes and gave Seifer a shove, but his eyes sparkled amusedly. It wasn't like half their banter didn't revolve around sexual connotations anyway.

"Perv. Irvine. Irvine!"

The sharpshooter snapped out of whatever reverie he'd been in and blushed again. _Fuck. What a pansy._ But Zell smiled at him and glanced quickly around before pulling him in for a deep kiss that made Seifer hot just _thinking_ about what it would be like if Zell kissed him. _Stop it. Give it up, for Hyne's sake. It's pathetic, Almasy. Pa-the-tic!_

They broke apart as The Cadets-plus-Selphie came around a corner, all converging on Irvine and showering good wishes and luck upon him. He smiled and managed to hug each and every one of them, thanking them wholeheartedly. No one wished Seifer luck. Except Zell. _Oh, Zell…_

The fighter patted his arm and winked up at him.

"You'll do fine. Just behave yourself, okay? Is it really that _hard_? They want to pass you, but you don't give them the chance. You'll be an awesome SeeD…" Zell trailed off suddenly, blinking at Seifer. "Shouldn't you be in your Cadet uniform…?"

"Quick, Chickie, real quick," Seifer muttered wryly and Zell batted at him.

"C'mon, they're sexy!" he cried, then lowered his voice. "Irvine looks fucking _hot_ in his."

"Whatever," Seifer muttered, wincing at how Squall-like he sounded. "Got sick of wearing the thing. Makes _me_ look like a fruit."

"You are a fruit," Zell pointed out.

"But I don't have to _advertise_ the fact. Everyone knows _Irvine's_ a fruit anyway. He's too damn pretty and girly-looking to not be."

Zell grew serious.

"Seifer… you're gonna have to get along with him, you know. I love both of you too much to give up either."

_Love. Love, love, love. But you don't love me like you love him…_

"Yeah, I know," was all Seifer would say, and he was saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of Quistis.

Zell patted Seifer's arm, repeated the gesture with Irvine, then zipped off. The Cadets, minus Anasha and Illo who were also taking the exam, weren't far behind him.

When Quistis read out their names and Irvine learned who was to be on his team, the scared-bunny look he cast in Seifer's direction was a _classic_. The gunbladist smirked viciously at the sharpshooter and Irvine looked away again, swallowing and nervously adjusting that damned hat.

Maybe _this_ Field Exam wouldn't be so boring…

- - -

Seifer flicked some random monster's blood off the end of his gunblade and glanced around at the carnage his Squad had caused. There really couldn't _be_ a simpler Field Exam, for he and Irvine. It was easy. Cull the monsters, find and kill the Queen. And it really couldn't _be_ simpler to shake Irvine's control.

They were about an hour into the trees, their Squad one of three working its way through the monsters. The basic idea was divide-and-conquer, and it was working. It was also carefully timed, and Seifer was switching between moving almost too fast and almost too slow, so that Irvine was generally in a state of almost-panic.

Now, he was taking his time.

Irvine and the rest of the Squad were almost out of sight, but Seifer knew the sharpshooter wouldn't leave him behind, largely, he was sure, because of his allegiance to Zell. He wanted Seifer to pass, to make the fighter happy. It was sickening. But he wished it was him.

Sure enough, Irvine eventually came waltzing back, Exeter propped over his shoulder, and he looked about ready to use the thing on the gunbladist.

"What the _fuck_ are you doin', Seifer!" Irvine cried, voice on the edge of hysteria.

It was funny. Seifer smirked.

"Cleaning my gunblade," he replied smoothly, indicating the shining, already blood-free blade. "Miss me?"

"No! In fact, a dart from one of those spider-things in your stupid head wouldn't, like, upset me at all. You're either draggin' your arse or runnin' off ahead. Are you _tryin'_ to, like, fuck this up!"

"Not really," Seifer drawled in an eerily good imitation of the sharpshooter. "But you're, like, pretty fuckin' hilarious all riled up." He paused, casting his eye over Irvine. Zell was right, the uniform did him wonders. "And, like, you're purdy easy on the eyes, too, darlin'…"

Irvine glared at him, not blushing the way Seifer had thought he would. He had to commend the sharpshooter for that.

"Listen, will you just get _movin'_?"

"Whatever you say, Priscilla," Seifer said with a false smile, and headed off to the next checkpoint.

"Fuck you, Seifer," Irvine hissed, mortified when he heard the tremor in his own voice. The gunbladist was getting to him.

The rest of the Squad was starting to see it too, seeing his flinch every time Seifer called him a name, and how his hands shook when he checked the map. Thankfully, he could shut it off enough to kill the monsters with his usual pin-point accuracy, despite how many times the stupid gunbladist had thrown himself in Exeter's sight. He was sure Seifer was _trying_ to get shot, just to shake his control that little bit more. But he was too good, and the blond had finally stopped doing that.

They caught up with the Squad and cadets glanced warily between the two of them, knowing there was a lot of tension there. Irvine pulled out the map and spread it out on the ground so his Squad could gather around it – well, all except Seifer who leant against a tree and just expected someone else to tell him where he was supposed to go.

"Let's go," Irvine said, standing and dusting himself off, then righting his hat as the rest of his people headed off in formation. "Come _on_, Seifer!"

"Or you'll what…?" Seifer wondered airily, sauntering off after the group.

Irvine snarled and stalked past him hands fisted at his sides.

"Shake that arse, baby…"

The sharpshooter ignored him, or pretended to, but the use of Zell's favourite name for him really did affect him. He glanced at his hands and they were shaking. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand up to Seifer. Oh, he _wished_ Zell were there.

When they came upon the Queen's nest some two hours later and took up hidden positions to wait for the other two Squads, Irvine was inches from falling apart. All that was keeping him from it was willpower. He _would not_ let Seifer force him to fail. Nor would he let _Seifer_ fail. He had ended up with the gunbladist in his team, and he owed it to Zell to do his damndest to help him pass.

He was crouching in the bushes, trying to gauge the ugly bitch's weak spots when there was a rustling behind him, and suddenly, warmth against his back, crouching over him. He's breath caught in his throat and lips closed briefly against the edge of his ear.

"Howdy, Cowboy."

Seifer. He swallowed, tensing, and his eyes fell shut.

"Seifer, rack off," Irvine muttered through his teeth.

"But you're so _warm_," Seifer purred in his ear. "I'm comfy."

"You're givin' me the shits." Irvine's voice trembled and Seifer smirked devilishly, nipping at his ear.

"I might be giving you _something_…" Seifer murmured, hand sliding slowly over Irvine's hip and down between his legs.

"Seifer!" Irvine hissed, breath hitching.

Seifer chuckled, pressing closer.

"Do you moan for Zell…? Or are you a screamer…? Hmm…? Maybe both…?"

But Irvine was only half-listening and he suddenly broke free of Seifer's arms, his Squad on his heels. Seifer swore, and leapt into the fray after them.

- - -

Zell tackled Irvine to the floor, kissing all over his face.

"You passed! You passed, you passed, you passed! I'm so proud've you!"

Irvine could only manage a smile, and when Zell lifted his weight a little to look down at the sharpshooter, those sky-blue eyes slipped away from him to linger on some point over the fighter's shoulder.

"Irvine…?" he murmured, brushing the sharpshooter's hair back from his face.

Irvine blinked and looked back at Zell, smiling automatically, but rather hollowly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. It's nothin'."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's nothin' you gotta worry about. I handled it."

"Handled what…?"

Irvine shook his head, but when Zell looked hard at him, he sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, but gave in.

"Seifer. He… He gave me shit the whole Exam. I were his Squad Leader, but… but he did everythin' he could to disobey me without _actually_ disobeyin' me. But we both passed… so it don't matter."

"Yes it fucking _does_ matter!" Zell growled, rolling to his feet. "He's gotta stop… He can't keep treating you badly. He's gotta get _over_ it, because – hello! You're _my boyfriend_!"

"Zell… please… Calm down. We've got to go to the SeeD Ball. Don't get shitty at him _there_. Let's just… just enjoy it, okay?" Irvine smiled shyly. "You _will_ go to the ball _with_ me, won't you?"

Zell grinned and swooped on Irvine again, kissing him for all he was worth.

"Are you sure…?" the fighter whispered against his mouth.

"Yeah. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Listen here, you. _You're_ the sub. You're _mine_, not the other way around!" But he was teasing, and they both grinned.

Zell would behave with Seifer tonight, but tomorrow, the gunbladist was going to get the serve of his life. He just had to understand that Irvine wasn't going anywhere, and it was time to lay off. They could get along, if only Seifer would try. If only.

A/N: Hicky: If you aren't Australian, or maybe British, or haven't been in a RP with someone from Australia for 2 years, like me, then you might note some of the Australianisms. Examples include 'rack off', 'you're giving me the shits', and 'get the serve of his life'. Thankfully these all make relative sense. Unlike that one about sitting on a log like some really dumb black bird. Okay, so the birds' not dumb, per se, but it sure sits there just like the saying goes. I saw one. "Sitting like a shag on a rock" or something.


	30. Chapter, The Thirtieth

Kitty: Woooooow! Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is sooo awesome! You should all go see it! GO NOW! Or... well... wait until you finish reading the chapter... Yes. BUT THEN GO!

Eoko: I haven't seen it yet. But, oh well. I have other things to occupy myself with.

Kitty: Other things I won't watch because of spoilers. -waits impatiently for Kingdom Hearts 2 to be released in Australia-

Eoko: Yea, I've been making a KH2 gmv. I haven't even gotten past the first two Gummi Ship missions, but I really don't care about spoilers. I can love the chars a lot more now because of it. -kills Sora- Um, right, so I've had to remake this fecking piece of shit about 3 times, and it's not going well, so I'm very meh at the moment.

Kitty: Meanwhile, I'm making my Reno costume for Melbourne Anime Festival! It's so exciting! If any readers are Australian and are going, look for Reno! It's probably me!

Eoko: And don't kill her with glomps of doom. I need her to write and RP with please.

Kitty: But by all means, glomp me. Err... what is this chapter about? I don't even know.

Eoko: It's the one where Seifer gets all dressed up.

Kitty: Mmm... Seifer all dressed up... Well, Seifer looks good whatever he's doing. Too bad we have no IDEA what our Seifer is doing... COME BACK VAL!

Eoko: Like that'll happen anytime soon. Bleh. Maybe we should just let them go read now?

Kitty: Good idea! Enjoy the chapter, faithful readership!

_Chapter, The Thirtieth: In Which Seifer Gets All Dressed Up._

Seifer may have been an arsehole, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Zell's powers of persuasion and he knew Irvine wouldn't be able to act like everything was alright. Therefore Seifer was pretty damn certain Irvine would have ratted him out by now. What Seifer didn't know was if Zell would wait until tomorrow to confront him.

It was that uncertainty that had given the tall blond the extra incentive he needed to finally put on his SeeD uniform. Shock and surprise were very useful tools. He hoped that if Zell saw him wearing his uniform the initial anger might get set aside. The fighter had said they were sexy. And he _knew_ he was sexy, so the combination must be damn near mind blowing.

That's right. Seifer Almasy had not only put on his SeeD uniform, but he was also going to attend the ball. How could he not? All those smug shits that mocked him and said he'd never pass. It was damn time they got their words shoved back down their throats, figuratively speaking of course.

He'd already decided to try to be on his best behaviour. The fact was, if Irvine hadn't entered the picture, he'd have passed with even better marks, he would have gone to the ball with Zell- as a friend probably- and he _would_ have been good anyway. When he was around Zell he didn't _need_ be to a total shit. Sure, sometimes he was, but he didn't need to be, and the little blond could command him swifter than _she_ could. Seifer shuddered.

With his new appointment to SeeD he knew he would have even more chances to get closer to Zell. There was no way his feelings would dissipate on there own. He wanted Zell. He wanted the spunky fighter to be his again, and just his. Sure, in a different way, but what did that matter? Seifer had only realized he was possessive of him when he was taken away. How did that saying go? 'You never know what you're missing until it's gone'? Fucking sayings…

- - -

Zell sat on Irvine's bed kicking his feet back and forth while he leaned back on the cowboy's mattress. Said cowboy was currently in his bathroom trying to make himself look perfect for the evening.

"Irvine! You look amazing, I'm sure! Let me see!" Zell called/whined. He had gotten ready and headed over to Irvine's an hour ago. Now they only had- Zell glanced at the clock on the bedside table- fourteen minutes.

"I don't! This has to be, like, just right," the cowboy called back, checking his hair in the mirror again.

"Then let your _boyfriend_ see so he can tell you it _is_ just right and we can _go_. We're going to be _late_!" Zell called, sitting up straight again.

"I thought we agreed _I_ was takin' _you_ to the SeeD Ball," Irvine queried, opening the bathroom door and stepping out. He spread his arms to the sides a little and turned as he moved over to the blond boy.

Zell grinned, getting to his feet. "You look even sexier than you did for the field exam." He wrapped his arms loosely around the cowboy's waist.

Irvine squeaked and smiled down at him. "Don't molest me before we, like have to go. It took ages."

"You don't usually take ages."

"This is important. I have to look good."

"You _always_ look good, Irvine!" Zell chuckled and leaned up to kiss the cowboy softly.

He smiled back at Zell. With the blond always telling him how beautiful he was, it was getting exceedingly difficult to deny it. That or it was just damn difficult to deny Zell, period. "You goin' to be good, Dincht? Not going to start anything uncivil with Seifer?"

Zell made a bit of a face, then relaxed and nodded. "Yea yea, I'll save his tongue lashing for tomorrow. You're going out with your friends again, right? Since I'm busy with Seif?"

"Yea," Irvine said softly smiling at Zell. "My life doesn't revolve around you, Dincht. Don't get too cocky or we'll really have to start, like, callin' you Mini Seif."

They both made faces at that then hurried out of the dorm and to the ball room. Didn't want to be late.

- - -

With the infamous Selphie Tilmitt as the main planner behind the look of the SeeD Ball, it had gone a little overboard. It was a good thing she didn't get to have control over procedures and only got to be on a panel for music selection.

The good thing about this overboard was it wasn't like Valentines exploded, or the Easter bunny switched from a basket to a grenade launcher. It was elegance to the extreme. There's a description you don't hear every day. Chandeliers filled with candles hung from metal chaining that ran from pillar to pillar in an almost web-like pattern. The room was warm and glowed softly with the light from the many tiny flames. The tables of drinks and food were covered in elaborately embroidered table clothes and every serving platter and dish was silver with etched designs. Sure, most of it was cheap knock offs, but it still looked good.

Upon entering the room Zell and Irvine both found it to be a little too dim compared to the standard florescent lighting in the halls. After squinting around the room for about five minutes their eyes adjusted perfectly and they could see from one side to the other with no problems.

They stopped to chat with the Cadets, though not all were cadets now. Illo and Anasha had passed their exam. After a little while of chatting it became clear how they were all there. Illo had brought Harada, Anasha had brought Hiro, Selphie had brought Rikan and Terry, even though that didn't work, and Terry was gay. But whatever, the whole gang was there. And no one really gave a damn anyway.

The Cadets, plus Irvine, Selphie and Zell sat at a circular table, nibbling at their food and chatting to each other. Rikan kept sending little looks Irvine's way and Zell kept glaring back. Fucking cadet looking at his boyfriend.

After Anasha had shown Irvine the note Zell had given her, and after he stopped blushing, she had begged for permission to at least tell Harada. After the girls it wasn't long before Irvine felt at least a little alright about telling the others about him and Zell. Illo and Terry had grinned knowingly, Hiro had made some joke about lack of straight people in their group and Rikan had just about cried, _despite_ the fact Irvine had already told him to fuck off, just in nicer words.

Most of the group was in an intense conversation about how different little party hotdogs were compared to actual hotdogs. Who started that I wonder? When Illo noticed that Terry had not added anything to the discussion he glanced toward his friend to find him staring in the direction of the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"What are you…?" Illo asked, turning to look in the same direction. His mouth also fell open and now they where both staring. "Oh, yum."

Harada, hearing this, hopped around in her chair to give him a swat. But she too caught sight of the eye candy and nearly fell off her chair. Illo's attention moved back to her and reached out his arm to stop her chair from toppling. "And you took ballet for how many years, Miss Graceful?"

She would have whacked him one for that too, but that would required her looking at him in order to get a good hit in. "Is that… who I think it is?"

Well, that was all the others at the table needed to stop their ludicrous conversation and all look toward the door, where a tall, handsome young man stood, still… eyes probably still adjusting.

"It's Seifer!" Selphie squeaked happily.

"In his uniform," Zell added. "I knew it would look good on him."

"Good is an understatement, Zell. I mean look at how much Terry is drooling!" Hiro laughed and leaned back to avoid a swat from the other young man.

"I'm not drooling. I'm appreciating," Terry said firmly.

"Well, here's your chance to appreciate close up, cause he's coming over." And indeed he was.

"Probably spotted Zell," Irvine said quietly, shifting his chair a little closer to Zell's and curling his fingers around his hand under the table. Zell smiled at him and then looked up at Seifer when he came over.

"Seif, you got all dressed up," he grinned up at the taller blonde from his seat.

"Glad you noticed. Don't I look hot?" Seifer grinned cockily at the whole table and winked at Irvine just to make him uncomfortable, but he did it so he could also have been winking at Terry or Zell. Had to avoid any possible pummelings from Zell later.

"I told you, you would. The uniform is flattering."

"Yea, even you don't look like so much of a chicken wuss in yours." Another cocky grin and a tilt of his head. "Dance with me?"

Zell chuckled at the comment then cocked a brow at the question. He looked to Irvine and tilted his head slightly, asking for permission.

Irvine blushed a little. Zell was the dominant one. Why was he asking if he could do something? Seifer was his friend, they could dance. He still wasn't sure if he'd have the courage to get out there on the floor with Zell. He gave two little nods and a soft smile. "Yeah, have fun."

Seifer felt almost sick at how they didn't even need words to communicate. He and Zell didn't need words either. Zell understood him. Zell was the only one that really understood him. Fucking cowboy.

The taller blond extended a hand for the shorter to take and pulled him up from his chair. He turned, the hand holding Zell's resting on his shoulder so Zell had to reach up a bit as he was dragged away.

Just as they found a spot on the floor the song that had been playing came to an end and the well known Waltz for the Moon began. Without even having to ask who would lead Zell set his left hand on Seifer's shoulder as the gunbladist set his right on the fighter's waist. Their free hands linked together and they began to dance.

Selphie chuckled. "Well, they're certainly better than Squall was. He was so clumsy! He nearly knocked Rinoa over a hundred times!"

"It wasn't even close to a hundred, Selphie."

The hyper brunette clasped her hands over her mouth and slowly turned to glance up at the Commander. "Hi, Squall! Didn't see you there!"

"Obviously not."

"How you doing?" she asked cheerily.

"I came to personally congratulate Miss Anasha Birch, Mister Illo Ditermin and Mister Irvine Kinneas."

"Please Squall. You don't have to be so formal," Irvine said, blushing a little. 'Mister?' Yeah right.

Squall rolled his eyes. "This is a formal gathering, and it's my job as Commander to congratulate the new SeeDs."

"You going to congratulate Seifer?" Selphie asked, grinning evilly.

The commander glanced out onto the dance floor, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Mister Almasy seems to be busy at the moment so I'll have to congratulate him later this evening."

"_You're_ putting it off," the brunette girl said, poking at his uniform clad thigh. "You just don't want to tell your _rival_ that you're happy he made SeeD."

"I am happy he made SeeD. Now other, qualified, SeeDs can watch his every move and I can stop having Zell do it."

Irvine blinked at the commander. "Zell doesn't watch Seifer for you, Squall."

"I know that. But it sounds better if it looks like I'm making some effort to keep him in line, even if I'm technically not."

"Shhhh," Harada giggled and Squall glanced at her like he thought she might be mentally ill in some way. "The Galbadian Spy Bugs might hear you."

So… he could cancel _thought_ from his previous consideration of her. "Uh… yes… So, congratulations on joining the fine ranks of SeeD. In order for us to best dispatch you, we would appreciate it if you would make a list of other SeeDs you would both work well with and poorly with, and give reasons for each. These lists can be handed into Miss Tamitha Rapture. They will be kept as confidential as possible, etc, etc, etc."

"That was a lot of words, Squall."

He rolled his eyes again. "Speaking isn't difficult when you're practically reading from a mental script."

Selphie giggled and offered Squall a seat which he politely refused, mumbling something about business with the headmaster. Which was probably bullshit because Cid was over getting a couple of glasses of champagne for himself and Edea. But he could always drink and discuss business with Squall at the same time.

The rest of the evening consisted of more snacks, champagne, talk and dance. Selphie didn't even pester numerous people to join the Garden Festival Committee. Thankfully enough psychos- nice, charming young people had already joined. By the time the ball was over, everybody was more or less happy and pretty sleepy.

- - -

Zell sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling and contemplating how he was going to confront Seifer about the Field Exam. This was still suppose to be their little private celebration of him passing, but all he could think about was how upset he was that the taller blond was still picking on Irvine.

Considering that, he thought it would be best to just come out with it from the start. Once that was settled he could stop thinking about it and they could enjoy the movie. Mmm, Lonny.

But back to the problem. Would he be able to be rational about this, or was he just going to jump in head first and screaming… hopefully the former… or something in between. Didn't need Seifer getting defensive on him right from the get go. He was so much more difficult when he did that.

- - -

Seifer on the other hand was planning things out. Considering the fact that Zell hadn't said anything even remotely related to his behaviour at the Field Exam he was sure the tattooed fighter would be bringing it up tonight. Zell wasn't the type to just let something like this slide by.

But that didn't mean Seifer couldn't make him think it was absolutely nothing and forget about the whole matter. He smirked to himself. It would go perfectly. Zell was his best friend. He'd want to believe that Seifer hadn't done it, so it wouldn't be too difficult to convince him that he hadn't. As long as he didn't outright say Irvine was wrong/crazy/paranoid, then everything would be fine and he'd be curled up with Zell watching sexy pirates in no time.

He went about making snacks, also known as putting things in the microwave for however long it told him to and got everything ready. He set the movies by the DVD player, put the blanket over the back of the couch, moved the coffee table closer to the sofa, etc, etc.

When that was all done he went into the bathroom to make himself all clean and sexier, then into the bedroom to change. He chose a jade fitted tee, and a pair of black slacks. After he was dressed he admired himself in the mirror for a few minutes before doing one more check of everything.

He grinned when he heard the sound of his door sliding open. Zell had arrived right on time. He came out of the kitchen, smiling at the shorter boy but his smile fell a little when he saw the seriousness in Zell's face. So this was going to happen right now. Well, he was ready for it. "Hey Zell. What's up? Looks like you have something on your mind."

Zell looked up at him and cocked his head to the side a little. "I do," he said quietly, still trying to decided how he'd say what he was going to. "About the Field Exam, and Irvine."

"What about it?" Seifer asked breezily as he got the snacks from the kitchen and took them over to place on the coffee table. Hyne, could he sound believable no matter how much he lied.

The fighter gave a little sigh. "Irvine told me how you were treating him, Seif. I thought we agreed you weren't going to bother him anymore. You can't just go messing with my boyfriend."

Seifer made a disgusted little face while he was turned away from the little blond. "What do you mean?" he asked in a voice that sounded as if he really wasn't aware of what Zell was talking about.

Zell blinked. Did he really not know? "Irvine said you were doing everything you could possibly do to disobey him without actually disobeying him."

Seifer turned to face his friend and cocked a brow. "Now I'm confused. Was I or wasn't I actually disobeying him?"

Zell closed one eye and scrunched up his face. "Alright, forget that. He said you gave him shit the whole exam."

"Don't I give everyone shit? Hell, I still give you shit, Zell." He came back from the kitchen with the last plate of snacks.

The shorter blond made another face as he thought some more. "Well, yea, you do give everyone shit. But Irvine was so upset! It had to be more than just you being yourself."

Seifer turned to Zell, head cocked to the side gently, face soft, and one hand on his hip. "Hey now. I swear I wasn't doing anything special to piss him off. Just being me. Maybe I should have realized he doesn't really know me, and he's still jumpy from how we treated him before." That's right. Make Irvine sound like he was making a valid observation, but make himself off to be innocent at the same time. Add a bit of the fact that Zell had been the bad guy too, and bam, he was on the winning track.

"I know you care about him, Zell. Why would I still be acting like a shit when I _know_ you'd come and beat me up for it? I'm blond, I'm not stupid."

Zell snorted and chuckled a little. "Isn't that an oxymoron?" He looked down at the ground as he thought for a moment more, then looked back up at Seifer. "So… You really didn't mean it? You were just being you, which granted, can be pretty bad by itself, and you weren't trying to make his exam hell?"

_Hell yes I was trying to make his exam hell, and it worked._ "Of course not, Zell. Tell you what. I'll even tell him I didn't mean to upset him next time I see him."

Zell brightened at that. "Really? I think that'd make him feel a lot better. And you better remember that he still remembers you as a huge arsehole, so you better act extra un-arsehole-y around him, got it?"

"Barely, considering your choice of words, Chickie," Seifer chuckled and ruffled the little blond's hair which caused him to yelp and grab at his arm. "Yea, I got it."

"Good! Or else I really would have to beat you up." Now Zell was happy, and Seifer was grinning with his victory.

The gunbladist wandered over to the couch and sprawled over it while Zell headed over to the DVD player. He was wearing a baby blue, sleeveless t-shirt with a low turtleneck collar- very queer- and a pair of white shorts that actually stopped above his knees, granted, only by an inch or two.

"Hey you got two movies," Zell commented and Seifer raised himself onto an elbow a little. He'd forgotten to put that second one to the side before Zell got here. Crap… "What else did you get?" the fighter asked, but he was already taking _Pirates of the Kashenrahi _off the top to see for himself, making the question null and void.

Seifer bit his lower lip a little as Zell's eyebrows lifted nearly to his hairline. "That one's, uh… not for both of us to watch…"

One of Zell's brows lowered while the other stayed lifted in question as he turned to face Seifer, still crouching by the DVD player. "Porn?"

"Like I said, not for us. For me, later. Remember, I don't _have_ a boyfriend."

Zell's face hadn't changed. "Are these guys martial artists?"

"What? They have good bodies." _Fuck fuck fuck._

Zell grinned a little and set down the movie on the floor. "Seifie likes to watch martial arts porn, does he?" he younger blonde rose from the ground and sauntered his way over to the couch, hopping onto the arm and looking over at Seifer.

The elder boy looked at him a little funny, and not just because he called him Seifie- ick. "Sometimes…"

"Seifie should have just asked," Zell teased, grinning and pretty much falling onto his hands and knees on the couch cushions before slowly crawling up and over Seifer's legs and body. "Since he has a little martial artist with a good body right… here." The grin on his lips widened as his face neared Seifer's.

"Zell, what are you…?" He was cut off as the fighter's lips hit his, hard and sweet. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the little blond's body. He didn't care why this was happening, but he was damn well going to keep it for as long as he could.

"Mm, Seifer…" Zell murmured again his lips. "Seifer, Seifer, Seifer…."

"Seifer!"

"Huh? Yea? Wha?" he jumped a little and looked around wildly. _Awww, fucking…_

"I said, 'don't all guys in gay porns have good bodies?' You perv. You were daydreaming about your little movie, weren't you?" Zell smirked and set down the DVD and picked up the one they were going to watch again.

Seifer was too busy trying to calm down after his little daydream. _Fucking sexy Dincht… being all hot and provocative… okay, so that was just in my head… so good…_

Zell turned on the DVD player and put _Pirates of the Kashenrahi_ in. Grabbing the remote he headed over to the couch and looked down at Seifer. "Seif, move your butt over. Seif!" He swatted at one of Seifer's legs.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry." The gunbladist shifted onto his side and against the back of the sofa, resting his head on the small cushion on the arm of the couch.

"You are so out of it," Zell chuckled and sat down. He skipped all the adds and hit play when he'd reached the main menu. After that he set down the remote and curled up against Seifer, using the older boy's arm as his own pillow.

Seifer's breath was a little shallow, hoping Zell wouldn't notice his reaction to his little daydreaming episode. But he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he draped his arm over Zell's body.

As the movie played Zell grabbed at snacks and munched on them, sometimes grabbing one for Seifer too and trying to put it in his mouth without looking. He only hit Seifer in his nose and cheek about four times and in the eye once. He'd got swatted on the arse for the eye one. "Ner, sooorry. If you want it get it yourself, ya big baby."

"No, warm," Seifer said snuggling Zell tighter against himself.

"You and your warm. If you like the heat, pull the blanket down."

Seifer liked that idea, so he regretfully released his arm from around the shorter blond and reached behind him to yank the blanket down over the both of them. Then he snuck his arm back under it and around the little body once more.

Zell cutely snuggled the edge of the blanket under his chin and squirmed around a little until he was comfy again.

Seifer barely held back the groan. Stupid chicken wuss turning him on with such simple little things. He cocked a brow when the stupid little chicken in question gave a happy little 'mmmmmm' of his own.

"Captain Jecht Swallow. You can pillage my body any day."

"You little whore. You're taken, _and_ you're top."

Zell snorted and elbowed Seifer in the ribs lightly. "First off, I doubt I'll be making it with Mr. Movie Star, Lonny Dett, and second, there are just some men you let have their way."

"Is that right? Well, I sure as hell ain't rolling onto my back for Lonny Dett, pirate or no pirate."

Zell chuckled. "That's cause you're one of the uber-tops." Zell could just picture the look on his face. "You know. Someone who's top all the time. Well, maybe not all the time. But the type that could top a top."

"You saying you'd bottom for me, Zell?" He _knew_ this wasn't a good little path to be marching down, but hell did he want to hear the answer.

The martial artist chuckled. "You mean if I wasn't with Irvine and we were more than best friends? Well, if _that's_ what you're asking, then ya. I'd let you fuck me."

Seifer stared at the back of Zell's head. He almost thought he was daydreaming again, save for the fact Zell had mentioned Irvine, so he knew he was actually in the wonderful realm of reality. "Shut up and watch the movie or else I might take you up on that offer." Oh, the truth… what a wonderful escape. Hell, Jecht had used it on the guards a little while ago.

Zell snorted and elbowed him in the ribs again. "You sleaze. You ain't coming anywhere near my arse."

Seifer decided to not mention the little fact that Zell's arse was pressed right up against him at that very moment, being practically as close as was physically possible. But thinking about that was an even worse path to stride down at the moment.

They continued watching the movie, commenting about Jecht and Wesley, about where, when and how they fucked throughout the movie and about why Wes was using Anastasia to make people think he was straight. He was at the very least bi.

Most of the conversations just had Seifer picturing himself as Captain Jecht and Zell as young Wesley Tanner. Fuck his over active, sex crazed imagination. And fuck that little body pressed up against his. Mm, that wasn't such a bad idea. Okay, yes it was, but he could still think about it.

Zell yawned a little as the movie ended, snuggling against Seifer and under the blanket. He closed his eyes softly and smiled. "You're right. Warm is good."

"You tired?" Seifer asked, even though it was a redundant question.

"Mhmmmm." Zell rolled over and wrapped an arm around Seifer's waist. "Can I stay the night?" He rubbed his face against the taller blond's chest and smiled again.

Seifer blinked a couple of time, then smiled down at the younger boy in his arms. "Course. You're always allowed. S'why you have a toothbrush over here."

Zell snorted and nodded, rolling back over to get up. He stretched up onto his tiptoes and reached as far as he could above his head.

The gunbladist took the opportunity to perv at the tattooed boy's arse and his visible muscles as they flexed.

Said tattooed boy turned around and took him by the arm, tugging him until he got up. "'me on, Seif. Lez go brush our teeth and go ta bed."

Seifer leaned down to grab the remote, turning off the DVD player and the TV before tossing it onto the couch and following Zell into the bathroom. The two young men brushed their teeth, then Zell brushed out his bangs and Seifer washed his face.

Zell moseyed out of the bathroom, tugging off his shirt, which got stuck for a few moments before he ripped it off. He tossed it in the hamper and took off his shorts, tossing them in as well.

The taller blond came out of the bathroom to find Zell stretching again, this time in nothing but his boxers, then crawl into bed. Hyne, was he a sight. How did he never notice? Zell could have been his. Hey had toothbrushes and a drawer of their things at each other's dorms. They _slept_ in the same bed. They joked and played and wrestled. How had they _not_ become more? Seifer mentally smacked himself, knowing it just had to be his fault.

He stripped down to his own boxers, tossing his clothes in the hamper after Zell's and joined the little blonde in his bed. He smiled at Zell, his eyes closed as he nuzzled the pillows and yawned again. "Go to sleep," he murmured, sliding in close to the fighter.

"'m trying. Quit talkin', Seif." Another yawn and a bit of snuggling up against the warm body of his near-nude best friend. "Mmm, good. Night…"

"Night, Zell. Sleep well." Seifer smiled again, moving so his chin was resting on the top of Zell's head. He slung his arms around the martial artist and fell asleep not long after, imagining this was how it really was.


	31. Chapter, the ThirtyFirst

Kitty: -totally forgets Author's Notes in favour of daydreaming of Seifer and Zell showering-'

Eoko: -looks around- I think that's what everyone is doing..

Kitty: I wonder why...

Eoko: It's hawt?

Kitty: That was a rhetorical question, Ko-Ko-chan. Of course that's why. Dripping Blonde Bishounen Boys! WOO!

Eoko: Blond.

Kitty: It looks better with the e. And we don't have the girl/boy rule here for that word.

Eoko: Right, cause I haven't been changing most of them as I've been reading through them...

Kitty: No matter. Our next collaboration, I'll upload. HA HA HA HA HA HA :end Sephiroth Laugh TM: ...I am so hypo right now... Make me stop. Let them read.

Eoko: -- The girl who won't let me get away with a single 'me and person' but would rather use the feminine cause it's pretty...

Kitty: Why do you think all my created names that start with the C/K sound use the K, not the C? Because it's prettier, that's why.

Eoko: You're on crack. Everyone, make her use the proper words, and read the fic.

Kitty: Somehow, I don't think they care if Zell and Seifer are blond, blonde or even blomd, as long as they're naked.

Eoko: BLOND! Like my AIM name! Shut up!

Kitty: -shuts up, but pokes tongue out at Eoko when her attention is on uploading the chapter-

_Chapter, the Thirty-First: In Which Zell and Seifer Shower._

"Alright, boy. Hang tight. Just wait… wait… Shh…" Irvine's voice kept up a gentle litany of soothing sounds, not even words half the time, and his fingers ruffled Lightning's feathers, though he kept his hands locked tight around the reins.

"Ready?"

Irvine hissed as the chocobo danced beneath him, eager, strong.

"Fuck, _yes_! Have been for the last _five minutes_!"

Selphie held a stop-watch up and gave Anasha a nod. The younger SeeD nodded back, shut her eyes, tightened her grip, and Exeter split the air.

Lightning shot off as though he were the bullet, and Irvine was right with him, crouched low over his back and moving easily with him. They wove through a line of barrels, dust and sawdust flying, and Irvine yehawed at the top of his voice. The lightest touch or squeeze of his knees directed his bird, and he felt like an extension of the cowboy, or the cowboy of him, he wasn't sure which. Their combining was seamless.

Irvine wheeled him around with a skitter of claws and an excited _wark_! They shot back down the line faster still, feathers and auburn hair flying.

"He's so pretty…" Anasha sighed, hugging Exeter.

"Hey!" Selphie cried, pretending hurt.

"I didn't say he was prettier than _you_," she promised, winking at the brunette, who snorted and hit the stopwatch as Lightning and Irvine crossed their makeshift finish line.

The sharpshooter reined Lightning's headlong run to a trot and turned him to come back over to the girls. The chocobo was pleased with himself, hopping and skipping every few steps and Irvine let him go, his spirits as high as the Lightning's were.

"Well?" he demanded of Selphie.

"Minute thirty-two," she told him and he grinned.

"Gettin' better, boy," he told the chocobo, patting the yellow-feathered neck.

"So…" Selphie said, a dangerous nonchalance coming to her tone. "Why isn't _Zell_ down here watching you, huuuh?"

Irvine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the slight blush that crept a little way up his neck and across his high cheekbones.

"Really, Selphie, don't you, like, have your _own_ gossip to be gettin' on with?" His eyes flicked to Anasha.

"Yeah, but I _know_ all that already!" she said brightly. "So? So? So?"

"So what…?"

"Don't play coy with _me_, cowboy! Sooo… where's Zell?"

"Seifer's."

Selphie blinked, nonplussed.

"Seifer's?"

"Yeah. Yesterday when we, like, went out to the movies, he went to Seifer's place to celebrate Seifer becomin' a SeeD. I think they were watchin' _Pirates_… not sure." He shrugged.

"_Yes_terday?" Selphie piped, blinking owlishly up at Irvine.

"Yeah… he said he might end up stayin' the night." Irvine shrugged, then yelped when Lightning tossed his head and danced three steps sideways. "Hey! Behave like a gentleman," he said.

"But… he… they…"

"Selph, c'mon. I wanna go again." He turned Lightning and took him back towards the starting line.

"You can fire the stupid gun this time!" Anasha said, then she looked quizzically at Selphie when she realised the brunette was smacking herself repeatedly in the forehead with the stopwatch. "What _are_ you doing…?"

"I'll tell you later," Selphie said miserably, then swapped stopwatch for gun.

- - -

Seifer shifted a little, burying his nose deeper in the warm scent and soft tickle that was Zell Rubedo Dincht's hair. He smiled, spreading his hand out over the hard stomach beneath it and pulling the little fighter closer to him. Zell grumbled and burrowed deeper, murmuring wordless complaints at being disturbed.

He was still sleeping.

Seifer opened his eyes and looked down at the top of Zell's head. Ever so carefully, he propped himself up on his elbow to study Zell's sleeping face and the rise-and-fall of his broad chest. The gunbladist couldn't resist dipping a finger into the fighter's navel, making him squirm in a manner that was seriously detrimental to Seifer's restraint.

He ducked his head, mouth perilously close to the tanned curve of Zell's shoulder.

Then Zell woke up.

"Seif…?"

The gunbladist thought exceedingly fast, weighing up his options. Then he grinned and _bit_ the fighter.

"Ow… Ow! Seifer!"

Zell slapped at his head, and Seifer grunted when, after a couple of flailing attempts, hand hit head with an audible sound. He let go and backed off, smirking.

"What the _hell_!" Zell demanded.

"Just wanted to piss Irvine off one last time before I hold out the olive branch," the gunbladist replied, the smirk still firmly.

"For fuck's sake!" Zell craned his neck, trying to see, and muttered several choice curses. "What am I supposed to say about this! He isn't _stupid_!"

"Could've fooled me," Seifer muttered as he rolled out of the bed, dragging most of the covers with him.

"What was that?" Zell snapped suspiciously, trying to drag the covers back and snuggle under them again. Seifer smirked and pulled them the rest of the way off, watching Zell's smooth skin come up all over goosepimples. "Seifer!"

"What?" he wondered innocently, proud of himself for managing to avoid repeating his comment.

"Blankets," Zell said with a pout, pushing golden bangs out of sapphire eyes only to have them fall back again.

Seifer only smirked more and wrapped himself up in the comforter, leaving the rest of the covers to puddle on the floor before he waltzed out of the room.

"_Arse_!" Zell called after him, diving on the blankets and tugging one around his shoulders.

An indistinct reply floated back to him, followed by the well-recognised sound of Seifer flicking through TV channels. The gunbladist insisted _Zell_ had a short attention span, but the fighter thought Seifer took the cake for that when it came to channel-surfing. How could someone even get an _idea_ of what was on with only two seconds to check!

Zell slouched through to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Not that he cared whether Seifer saw him naked while he showered or not, but _other_ bathroom activities just weren't attractive, no matter how gorgeous one was. In no time at all, he was in the shower, singing away to himself.

- - -

The idea of Zell in the shower was, of course, quite delectable, but Seifer's excited daydreaming was finally given pause when the fighter broke into strains of _Rhinestone Cowboy._ He showed his teeth and hopped off the couch to go make coffee. A smoke or three found their way between his lips, one after the other, while he went about the activity.

It was Zell's fault _anyway_, he reasoned, head wreathed with eddies of blue-grey smoke. If the fighter weren't so damn spunky and so damn _taken_ and _in love_, then Seifer wouldn't be driven to smoke so heavily. Yeah. It was all Zell's fault. Zell's and that cowboy.

"Oh my _Hyne_, Seifer! I've got a bruise the size of a chocobo's egg, I swear! I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Zell's voice echoed around the bathroom, water turned off.

Seifer smirked.

"Sorry," he called back in a sing-song tone that plainly told he wasn't. Then his smirk grew and he added cheerily; "Just don't let _Irvy_ take your clothes off 'til it's gone…"

"Fuck off, Seifer…" Zell muttered, wandering out of the bathroom still damp and with only a towel slung around his hips. The tattoos meandering across the surface of his back flexed and shifted as he disappeared back into Seifer's bedroom.

"Which actually leads me to a question…" Seifer purred, coming to the door mostly so he could watch Zell dry without looking too suspicious.

"What…?" Zell wondered warily, unfastening the towel and bending to dry off his legs. Seifer congratulated himself on a) keeping silent and b) not just jumping him right _there_.

"Have you slept with him yet?" At least he wasn't crude about it. More self-congratulating. He was doing very well, really.

"Seifer…" Zell said wearily, warningly.

"What? It's a simple question," Seifer said innocently, disappointed when Zell pulled on his boxers, then went to the draw of his stuff to grab a pair of jeans. The bruise was really quite attractive, the gunbladist thought… but that was probably because he'd been the one to put it there.

"It's none of your business."

"Everything's my business," Seifer asserted arrogantly, and Zell rolled his eyes as he brushed past him, going back to the bathroom. Seifer followed, still wrapped in the comforter.

"Since when did my boyfriends become your business?" the fighter wondered, unscrewing a heavy-duty tub of gel and setting to work on his bangs.

"Since you got one," Seifer replied.

Zell paused. Hm. He was right. Since the Neo-Sorceress war, Irvine was Zell's first boyfriend. He shrugged and continued with his hair.

"That still doesn't make it your business."

"He that bad, huh…?" Seifer murmured tauntingly, gratified when Zell bristled.

"He isn't _bad_!"

"So you _have_ slept with him?"

"No!"

Seifer grinned and Zell growled when he realised the gunbladist had manipulated him into giving up the information he wanted to know.

"Why not?"

Zell rolled his eyes again.

"Have a shower, would you? I'm hungry and there's nothing left in your fridge."

"That's because you ate it all."

"Doesn't make it any less true. Shower already."

Seifer huffed, but he dropped the comforter, followed shortly by his boxers and stepped into the shower. Once he was in, he repeated his question through the hiss of the spray.

"Why not?"

"Seifer, we are _not_ two giggly girls discussing the latest hunk we've picked up, and I'm _not_ having this conversation with you."

"I'm your best friend, who else are you going to have it with?"

"No one! It isn't an issue."

"Come on. You're _guys_ and you've been together – what – like, nearly two months? And you _haven't_ fucked?" Crap. That was the crude word he wasn't going to use.

"Don't be so fucking crude about it, Seifer!" Zell muttered as though he'd read the gunbladist's mind. Then he sighed and Seifer saw his blurred shape through the shower glass turn and hop up to perch on the sink counter. "It's gotta be perfect, Seif. I can't just… you know… spread his legs. I've never…" He struggled and Seifer had the sickening feeling he was going to get a love-speech. "I've never felt like this before, you know? I've never… wanted someone like I want him… and… and I don't just mean physically. I want everything about him. I adore spending time with him, just doing nothing. I love to talk to him, to make him laugh… I just… Hyne, I love him. It's simple as that. I love him, and when we… well… it's gotta be right, perfect, special, especially for his sake…"

Seifer gagged and managed to make it sound like he'd breathed in some water.

"You okay, Seif?" Zell wondered, hopping off the counter.

"Yeah." Cough, hack. "I'm fine." _But I'd be better if a random T-Rexaur swallowed Irvine whole. Oh, that's a fun thought._ Seifer pictured it for a little while as Zell went out of the bathroom. He came back in a couple of moments.

"Got clothes, Seif."

"Are you hungry or something…?" Seifer wondered teasingly.

"Damn right. Hurry up!"

So, of course, Seifer purposefully took his time, until by the time he had slicked back his hair so it was perfect, and he was super-gorgeous as always, Zell was hopping from foot to foot and shadow-boxing with impatience by the door.

"If you're hungry, how can you have so much damn _energy_?" Seifer grunted irritably as they left his room together.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, sweetheart," Zell purred, then zipped off ahead, leaving Seifer to stew and hate the world in general, but especially the specific part of it that was one Irvine Kinneas.

Suffice it to say, he wasn't happy when they came into the cafeteria to find said cowboy just being left alone by Anasha and Selphie, who looked like they were headed somewhere to do things no gay man in his right mind wanted to think about. That meant Zell would sit with him. Which meant _Seifer_ would have to sit with him… and appologise for his behaviour on the field exam.

_Dammit_!

Sure enough, once Zell had his breakfast of Choco-pops, he went over and plunked down beside Irvine, who grinned shyly at him. Seifer grumbled to himself, then went to get his own breakfast. When he wandered over, it was to hear the stupid cowboy in the middle of some stupid conversation about stupid chocobos. Or, more specifically, one chocobo. Fucking chocobo. If it weren't for that thing, Zell never would have got Irvine…

"…faster _every_ damn time, I tell you! He's a fuckin' miracle. Ain't never _been_ a chocobo so fast!"

The indulgent, gentle, adoring smile on Zell's face made Seifer feel far less inclined to eat, and he set his tray down a little harder than necessary. He relished the hesitant look Irvine cast at him, and the way the sharpshooter's words trailed off.

"I can sit somewhere else, if you want," Seifer said, charm calculated so that Irvine would look like a complete arse if he said yes.

"No, don't be stupid," Irvine said, and Seifer had to give him grudging kudos for how relaxed he sounded.

"Why, thahnk ya, dahrlin'," he drawled, flashing perfect teeth.

Zell rolled his eyes, but a grin tugged at his lips.

"Seif," the fighter said, sounding mildly exasperated.

Irvine picked up the thread of his stupid chocobo story, and Seifer suffered through it in silence. He was mildly amazed that Zell seemed to understand all the stuff about chocobos that _he_ had no idea about. Hmm… so the three books on chocobos in his room weren't just for show. He even asked intelligent questions, so that the two of them got deeper and deeper into a language that might as well have been foreign, for all that Seifer understood. After five or ten minutes of this, he cleared his throat, and they looked suddenly at him as though they'd forgotten he was there.

No, not _as though._ They _had_ forgotten he was there! Fucking cowboy.

"Er… sorry Seifer…" Zell said sheepishly, reading the look on his face. "Guess we got a bit carried away."

Seifer waved a hand.

"Don't mind me." _After all, I'm _only_ your best friend… Wow… that was bitter._

"No, really, that were rude. It's just… you, like, know about Lightnin', yeah? Yeah. Well, I'm just happy to have him back," Irvine said, eyes sliding to Zell.

"I bet. Makes me all warm and fuzzy," Seifer murmured, well aware of how snide he sounded.

Irvine blushed. Ha.

"Seifer, didn't you have something to _say_ to Irvine," Zell muttered, kicking him none-too-gently under the table.

Seifer rubbed at his abused shin with the opposite leg's calf, glaring at Zell, but at the look on the fighter's face, he sighed. He turned his emerald eyes to Irvine and caught the sky-coloured gaze with his own.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened on the Field Exam. Didn't really _mean_ to get to you like that… I just forget how I _affect_ people…"

His trademark smirk twitched the corners of his mouth and he knew Irvine knew he was talking about the moments just before they'd attacked the queen.

Irvine swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Seifer's liquid gaze. Those eyes really were the truest, brightest green the sharpshooter had ever seen. Too bad he was a bastard…

Irvine finally pulled his eyes away and shrugged slightly.

"Don't matter. We both passed."

Seifer smirked. Damn, he was just too good, if he did say so himself. And he really did.


	32. Chapter, the ThirtySecond

Kitty: Oh! I know what happens. Really, it just gets worse...

Eoko: At this point, how can it not get worse? Everything gets worse before it gets better.

Kitty: What if it doesn't get better!

Eoko: Then we should hightail it outta here before the readers get wind!

Kitty: -giggles- Good point! But... I like this fic too much to run away from it! Irvine's so KAWAII!

Irvine: -glare-

Eoko: Looks like Irvine totally agrees too.

Kitty: Who cares? I'm the 50 author of this and the 100 author of everything he does in RP!

Eoko: Except that one time we all like, switched people that one night, after we'd accidentally got the fonts mixed up, and then I think you came into the convo all "What the fuck?"

Kitty: Oh... yeah... -sigh- Good times.

Eoko: -snorts- Shall we let the readers read?

Kitty: What a good idea. Review you bums!

Eoko: Kitty, don't insult the readers.

Kitty: Oh... -looks sheepish and giggles- Sorry, readers! You aren't bums. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter, the Thirty-Second: In Which Seifer Plays Squall_

"He what!" Anasha screeched, forcing even Selphie to cover her ears. Maybe it wasn't a better idea to tell her in the cafeteria.

"Shhh!" Selphie raised a finger to her lips to make her point even clearer.

Anasha stared at the shorter girl. "But… but… but…"

"Breathe!"

She gulped down a breath then breathed deeply a few times. "Are you telling me that Seifer Almasy is in love with Zell Dincht who is already _with_ Irvine Kinneas!" Thankfully she had lowered her voice.

"Well… except I don't _know_ if he's in _love_ with him, yea, that's about it."

"But he'd _kill_ Irvine to get him out of the way!" Anasha whispered angrily across the table.

"He would not _kill_ him, Anasha. He might wish he was dead and he might get him into dangerous situations, but he'd never kill him. He'd get kicked out of Garden, go to prison, and then no Zell at all."

"Irvy could still get hurt though. Selphie! I'm worried."

"I know, so am I. I just hope that he _won't_ do anything. As long as Zell knows the two are together, he'll expect Seifer to watch out for him. If he gets hurt, Zell'd go ballistic on him."

"I hope you're right," she said shifting a little in her seat. "Should we tell the others?" she asked, referring to the Cadets.

"I don't think so. They're protective of Irvine already, and they do make sure Seifer stays away. I don't think getting them even more involved will help any more. I mean, even Zell has no idea."

"Zell doesn't know?" Anasha yelled again. Selphie leapt halfway over the table to slap a hand over the redhead's mouth, eyes darting around the room. That would be the worst, and most likely time for one, Zell Dincht, to have entered the room and caught a part of their conversation. Thankfully, lady luck was favoring the girls and Zell was nowhere to be seen.

"No," the brunette hissed. "He doesn't and we're _definitely_ not going to tell _him_." She slowly lowered her hand, hoping the girl would stop making such sudden outbursts.

"Why?" she asked, utterly perplexed. Shouldn't Zell know his best friend probably wanted to screw him into the carpet? At least so he could make it clear he wasn't interested?

"Well…" Selphie trailed off.

- - -

Seifer strode through the doors and into Cid's office. He gave a customary half-smile to the man behind the desk before turning off to the side, heading for Xu/Squall's office.

He knew the commander would be in there now. Hell, he was in there even when it wasn't his scheduled hours. The guy just would rather deal with papers than people.

Seifer knocked open the doors, causing Cid to cringe slightly. Squall on the other hand didn't even look up from his work. Besides, there was only one arseho-person in all of Garden that came into the office like that.

"Hello, Seifer," Squall said down to his papers.

"Commander." Seifer gave a nod, crossing his arms loosely across his chest and waiting until the broody brunet looked up at him.

After several minutes Squall put the latest report aside and looked up at Mr. Arrogant himself, folding his hands on the desk top. "What is it?"

"About that 'what SeeDs do and don't we want to work with' thing-"

"I told everyone already. Make a written report and submit it to Tamitha Rapture."

"Well maybe there's a part of it I don't want Tamitha to know. _Maybe _one of the Garden's commanders could just mention _they_ did or didn't want me working with certain people."

Squall sighed. "And why do you need a commander to do that for you?" Seifer was being an idiot, stubborn and wasn't making much sense.

"Shut up, Leonhart. What I'm about to tell you can never leave this room. I'm going to give you a little present and you better damn well appreciate it." As he spoke he walked over to the desk until he stood right in front of it. He spread his palms over the dark wood of its surface and grinned that Almasy grin.

Squall cocked a brow. Seifer still wasn't making any sense, but he was sounding a bit more interesting. "I'm all ears… I think."

Seifer's grin turned into a little smirk before it fell from his face. This was no joyous matter. He was moments away from giving his sole rival the single biggest upper hand _ever_. But, it would be worth it.

"You know as well as everyone else here that I am not a model SeeD when it comes to leadership and taking orders."

Squall snorted. That was the understatement of the century.

The blond eyed him then continued. "So, my gift is telling you how to control me; how to make me stop my actions on a dime without backtalk or a second thought; how to make _me_, Seifer Almasy, _obey_."

The younger gunbladist stared, openly surprised for once. That was definitely _not_ what he had expected. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I, but it is. I bet you want to know how now, don't you?"

"Well, that was the point on your speech, wasn't it?"

_Smartarse_, Seifer thought. "If you're going to keep up that kind of attitude, maybe I _won't_ tell you."

"You're the one that wanted to tell me in the first place, Seifer!"

The gunbladist snickers mentally. Mr. Iceberg lost his cool. "Fine. There's just two words you have to know; Zell Dincht." He leaned back, away from the desk as Squall stared at him.

Finally Squall wrapped his brain around what had just been said well enough to form some reply. "Zell? Zell is who can control you? And you don't even talk back or give what he says a second thought?"

The blond saw the mirth in Squall's eyes and knew he was a sliver away from actually smiling, or even laughing. "Well, not right away. If he says stop, I stop. It's really not that difficult to understand, Leonhart."

Squall looked up at Seifer with a little half-smirk. "I see. So, you want me to put you on missions under Zell."

_Well, in the mission_ary_ position over Zell actually, but sure, that works too._ "The missions would go smoother if you knew I'd be "good"."

"You realise, I'm sure, that Zell goes on the higher-class missions. But, I suppose he'd like the extra work."

"I can handle the higher-class missions, Squall."

"Maybe in fighting skill, but what about tactics and diplomacy, as well as a handful of other necessary skills?"

"Okay, so I'm a little rusty in those."

Squall smirked. A little rusty, ha. That was a laugh. "Still… I think I will mention it to Miss Rapture. Keeping you in line, especially on your first dozen or so missions is important."

"So does that mean you'll be sending Zell on little baby missions to keep an eye on me?"

"Probably. He'll like that. He hasn't been getting any for a while."

"He was teaching a hand-to-hand class, you idiot." Squall so didn't pay enough attention to some things, like instructors and classes. They were Xu's departments, but still, Zell was his friend, sort of…ish.

"Was he? Huh."

Seifer shook his head. "Well, the SeeDs I don't want to work with can go into my report to Rapture. You better not forget to tell her about sending me out with Zell."

"I already wrote it down, Seifer. See?" Squall lifted the piece of paper to show the tall blond standing before his desk.

"Good- Hey! Does that say you don't want to work with me under that?" Seifer asked as Squall lowered the paper back to the desktop.

Squall just smirked. Seifer gave him a look, then whirled around, trench coat billowing out behind him as he stormed through the doors, through Cid's office and out into the elevator.

He grinned as he leaned against the back wall. It was pretty much a guarantee that Squall would go for putting the blonds together for missions, but putting Zell on little piddly missions was a bonus. Those would take him away from Irvine and let Seifer get closer and closer to taking back what was rightfully his.

Well, all that was left to do was write his little report on who he would like to work with, and the longer part including who he didn't. He'd work with Selphie, Zell was a sure thing. Was there anyone else who would even _want_ to work with him? Nope? Good.

Seifer really didn't care about a lot of the SeeD members, but he was _not_ going to work with Squall, Quistis or _Irvine Kinneas_.

- - -

"What are you writing, Irviiine?" Zell asked as he bounced on the cowboy's bed, "Can I seeeee?"

"It's my SeeD team members report," Irvine replied, shielding the page from Zell's view.

"Am I on it?" The blond didn't have about four Dr. Perkys. No, not him.

"Of course. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Irvine smiled to himself. "Even if my life doesn't revolve around you."

Zell snorted and hopped off the bed, coming up behind Irvine and wrapping his arms around the cowboy's neck, trying to sneak a peek at the report at the same time.

The auburn-haired man flipped the paper over as soon as Zell's strong arms curled around his frame. "What you tryin' to see there, Dincht?"

"Nothin'," Zell murmured as he turned his lips to the cowboy's neck and started trailing butterfly kisses up and down his skin.

Irvine tilted his head to the side, smoothing his hand out over the back of his paper. He knew what Zell wanted to see. He wanted to know if Seifer's name was under the "I don't want to work with this prick" section of the report. But it was. In fact, the name had just finished being scrawled before the page had to be flipped.

Sure, he'd try to get along with Seifer, but so far that wasn't happening, and Seifer was not _trying_ to get along with him either. In fact, he had just exchanged taunting for incredible lewd comments and gestures. And that apology! That wasn't an apology at all! Even if Zell didn't see it, Irvine knew the arrogant prick wasn't going to change his attitude toward him anytime soon, and he wasn't going to put up with it if he didn't have to.

Besides, if things did change he could submit another report, or withdraw that part of his. It wasn't a hard thing to do. He knew Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Squall, Nida, and a lot of the others were adding his name to their list of allies. And why not? A sorcerer-killing-ace of a sharpshooter? Who wouldn't want to have the enemy that was just about to bite their head off killed by their teammate who was standing a hundred meters away? Serves the idiot right for running that far ahead alone.

"Irvine?" Zell asked quietly when Irvine hadn't moaned in the last few seconds.

"Hm? Sorry, just thinkin'." He smiled as the blonde's eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't be able to think when I'm doing that to your neck. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." His sapphire eyes glinted in that mischievous Dincht way and Irvine had to lift his hands to the fighter's muscled chest to hold him back.

"Come on, Zell. The faster I get this done, the faster you can molest me."

Zell's head dropped a little and he pouted at the seated cowboy. "Can't I just molest you now and you could write your report later?" he whined rather cutely.

"If you wouldn't want to molest me later as well, I'd, like, agree with you. Why don't you go bug Seifer or Selphie or someone? I can have his done within the hour if you would stop distractin' me." Irvine tilted his head to the side, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Zell was caught between looking pleased with himself for being so able to distract the cowboy and looking hurt for being shooed away. "But Irvy…"

"You buts, Zell," he gave a little wink. "Now get out and let me finish this." Another soft smile. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Fine," the blond said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the cowboy's lips before heading out of his room. "You had better be done within the hour, or there'll be blood, baby. Not sure whose, probably a Grat's, but there'll be- hey!" Zell yelped as something can flying at him. He caught it and looked at the smirking man at the desk. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

One final blown kiss to his lovely cowboy and Zell was finally out of the door and treading down the halls.


	33. Chapter, the ThirtyThird

Eoko: So after minutes upon minutes of figuring out the contents of this chapter, we can begin.

Kitty: Sephiroth is hot!

Eoko: Yes. Yes he is.

Kitty: I'm feeling very random today. I want chocolate milk... This is a good chapter! It's about bishounen!

Eoko: -has chocolate milk-

Kitty: -le gasp!- GIMME! -tackles Eoko-

Eoko: GAH! - - -passes Kitty a glass-

Kitty: Yay! Isn't she nice to me? -beams and sips happily-

Eoko: These A/Ns have... no point whatsoever this time... do they?

Kitty: None at all. Do we care? -sips chocolate milk-

Eoko: I don't think so.

Kitty: Good then! On with the chapter! Enjoy, oh faithful readership!

_Chapter, the Thirty-Third: In Which Seifer Plays Zell_

…_Seems like we can't get a moment's peace lately. It isn't like I won't go near him if people are around – everyone knows now and they seem to be okay with it. Sure, there's the occasional mutter or groan if we get caught in the elevator or in some corner of the Training Center, but I'm not bothered by that anymore. I love when he holds me, and tells me how beautiful I am – and his kisses! _Hyne_…_

_But I'm _tired_ of just that, of his hands and his mouth and the low suggestions he makes in my ear just to see me squirm resulting in _nothing_. And I _know_ why they result in nothing. There's one answer. One._

_Seifer Fucking Almasy._

_He's _always_ there. Always making comments and drawing Zell's attention. I get that they're best friends, I do, and I don't begrudge him that. He doesn't expect me to ditch Selphie and I don't expect him to ditch Seifer, but it seems like every time things start to happen, he turns up. I swear he has a fucking radar or something._

_And I swear he does it on purpose._

_I feel like a paranoid girlfriend, and I can't say anything to Zell. He wants so bad for me and Seifer to get along, because he cares so much about us both (but he _loves_ me. Ha!) and he can't stand to see us hurt each other, but it's hard when Seifer sits there and makes comments I know are insulting me. But he's a sly bastard and Zell never seems to hear the subtlety. It's not 'cause he's stupid, but I think 'cause he doesn't _want_ to hear it. He just _wants_ us to be friends._

_I've tried. I've tried so hard, and I know there's more to him than the arrogant jerk, because I've _seen _how he is with Zell when he forgets I'm there. But he _just doesn't like me

_And speaking of me not being there, I've been a SeeD for five days now and I've been on two small missions. One with Selphie and Anasha – Fuck, that was Hell on chocobo back – and one with Squall and Illo. _Seifer_ has been a SeeD for five days now and _he_ has been on _three_ small missions, all with Zell. _All_! I actually went to see Squall to ask if there was some sort of rule that didn't apply to Selph and Anasha but did apply to me and Zell. He said it's confidential and that if I didn't go away, he'd ignore my report and send me on a mission with Seifer and that creepy pigtail girl from the library who keeps glaring at me…_

_I know Seifer did something so he'd be put with Zell. I _know_ it._

_And I hate him. I hate him because he won't let me in, won't give me a chance. I hate him because he touched me like that on the Field Exam. I hate him because he's selfish with Zell's time. I hate him be-_

The door pinged open and Irvine hastily shut his journal, automatically engaging the magnetic lock. Okay, so bitching about Seifer in his journal while sitting at Zell's desk in Zell's room probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he'd known he'd have plenty of time to close it before the fighter could see, and no amount of pestering had yet gained Zell a look at it, so he'd given up.

The journal was a throw-back from the orphanage. The very first one he'd kept had began as a book of letters to the others after they all left that had never been sent. After that it had become a soothing habit and a companion when loneliness got the better of him at Galbadia garden when everyone else went home for holidays. Now, it was mostly habit, but it also helped clear his mind and vent frustration.

Footfalls sounded across the room and arms went about his waist, holding him in the chair. Irvine smiled as Zell's perfectly delicious mouth pressed a kiss below his ear, then lapped gently there before making a damp trail down his neck to the collar of his vest. His jacket already lay flung carelessly across the bed. His eyes slipped shut and Zell's hand curled around his thigh, gently parting his legs so it could dip between them and rub tantalizingly. He gave a soft whimper and the hand eased away, working up under the hem of his vest.

Zell's gloves were a secret pleasure for him. He loved the contrast of the cool, supple leather and warm, soft skin of the fighter's fingertips. Hard on the heels of that thought came the realisation that _this_ glove was _not_ fingerless and his eyes snapped open, but an arm tightened around his waist and the other came up to pull the back of his vest down and to the side.

He should have realised sooner that the smell of this man was familiar, but not Zell – only associated with him.

"Come now, Princess… So quiet?" came the low, smooth voice that sent icy fingers dripping down his spine. Seifer's mouth opened by his shoulder blade, licked there briefly, then bit. Hard.

Irvine cried out and it wasn't entirely from pain. Some primal part of him thrilled at the action. He thrashed, but Seifer still held about his waist, and his other hand was over the sharpshooter's shoulder. Irvine was no match for his strength. When Seifer drew away, licking gently at the stinging bite, Irvine shuddered, a now-familiar stirring that Zell could always awaken responding to Seifer.

The gunbladist straightened, fingers coming up to right Irvine's vest and hide the mark. He hadn't _planned_ to do anything even _like_ that to Irvine, but he'd spent the walk to Zell's room wondering how he could go about re-ensuring that the fighter would be unwilling to get his clothing off around the sharpshooter. The original bite would be nearly gone by now and he knew a second would be suspicious. He'd been mulling over this when his arrival at Zell's room had presented the perfect opportunity to solve the problem – reverse the circumstances. Now it would be Irvine who was unwilling to get his clothes off. Perfect.

He slid his hand across to cup Irvine's jaw, stepping close against his back, and bent to breathe in the scent of the sharpshooter's hair. It smelled of strawberries and gunpowder. He could see how Zell might think he was with the right man – "love" aside – Irvine really _was_ gorgeous and his reaction to the bite had caused Seifer's own reaction. The gunbladist would lay Esthar to a Potion (1) that the red-head would _squirm_…

"What's this?" Seifer wondered in a voice designed to be deliciously sinful. He reached over Irvine's shoulder, tapping the journal with a gloved finger. He'd mostly asked just to stop himself thinking thoughts that could get him in _serious_ trouble. _…I really need to get laid, fuck it…_

Irvine shrugged too quickly and with an exaggerated nonchalance that piqued Seifer's interest.

"Don't, like, know."

"Really…?" Seifer drawled. "Or are you, like, hidin' somethin'…?"

"I hate when you do that," Irvine said softly.

"When I do what?" Seifer wondered, spinning the desk chair to face him, then leaning over Irvine, a hand on the chair back. "Catch you in a lie?"

"Mimic me. I can't do nothin' about the way I've always talked."

Irvine kept his head bowed and his hands were clenched against his thighs. Seifer could see him tremble.

"But it's, like, so much damn fun," he purred.

"Fuck!" Irvine spat suddenly, shoving Seifer away and standing. "Why are you _doin'_ this!"

"What?" Seifer wondered innocently.

"Makin'… Makin' eveythin' so _hard_." The bite throbbed. "I try to be friendly, but you keep spittin' in my eye!"

Seifer just smirked and reached for the journal.

"So… what's this again?"

He picked it up and could tell by the way Irvine's eyes followed it that the sharpshooter knew _exactly_ what it was. It really was a non-descript looking notebook, black-covered with the maker's logo in silver down the bottom right.

"It's Zell's room," Irvine replied, shrugging.

"You got the pen."

Irvine stared at the pen in his hand as though he couldn't remember how it got there.

"Just… give it here," Irvine said suddenly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, so it _is_ yours."

"Yes," Irvine admitted, then; "Give it _back_."

"What is it?"

"None of your business!"

Seifer tried to pry the pages open, but the lock pinged and flashed a little red led-light.

"Key?" Seifer enquired, holding out his hand.

"Fuck off. Give it here," Irvine demanded again.

"I-"

"My two favourite men. _This_ is a nice surprise to come home to."

They both started at Zell's voice, having completely forgotten they were in his room.

Irvine felt a vicious delight when the fighter passed by Seifer with only a pat to gunbladist's shoulder, then came to him to kiss him deeply.

"Hey, baby," he said, only for Irvine's ears.

"Hey," the sharpshooter replied, smiling a shy smile that Zell just loved.

Seifer's hands clenched against the black cover of the book and various entertaining ideas of acts of violence he'd like to commit on Irvine flashed across his mind. He schooled his features just in time as Zell turned back to him. He smiled at the fighter with false ease.

"Where have you been?" Seifer wondered. "I've been looking for you."

"Ma's place. All the time I've been spending with Irvine and on missions has cut into the time I used to spend with her, so I stayed last night."

"And you didn't tell me?" Seifer actually managed to pout. "I could've come shared your bed!"

Irvine refused to rise, or maybe he was just too intent on the notebook still held in Seifer's hands.

"I thought I told you…" Zell said vaguely, waving a hand. "Maybe I only told Irvine… Sorry, Seif."

That Irvine was told and he wasn't _really_ pissed the gunbladist off. He was about to say something, but Zell beat him to it.

"Hey, is that Irvine's journal…?"

Seifer's eyes shot to Irvine who turned the colour of a ripe tomato, then burst out laughing so hard, tears came to his eyes. Zell stared and Irvine went an even brighter shade of red, hiding his face in his hands.

"The Princess keeps a _diary_!"

Bad. Move.

Quick as lightning, Zell's hand flashed out, snatched the notebook and whacked Seifer across the head with it.

"Ow! Fuck, Zell!"

"Don't _call_ him that!"

Seifer glared. Hynedammit, no one told him what to do. _No one_. Okay, so he'd actually _told_ Squall that he should be sent on missions with Zell because the fighter _could_ tell him what to do, but there were limits to his patience. A lot of limits. And he didn't have any patience left with Irvine Kinneas and, by extension, Zell Rubedo Dincht.

"Why not?" he growled, hands fisted at his sides.

The notebook came down again, thwacking Seifer a good one right across the bridge of his nose. He hissed and Zell actually looked apologetic, likely because of the blood that welled up from the tiniest of paper cuts now intersecting his scar. That was the thing with paper cuts, they were tiny, but hurt and bled like a bitch.

"Because he's my boyfriend and you're my best friend," Zell replied, but it was soft, and there was definite regret in the tone.

Seifer played it for all it was worth.

"You didn't have to go cutting me just to prove a point…" he lamented, grabbing a tissue from the ridiculously tidy side-table and pressing it between his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zell said, handing the notebook back to Irvine who could only stare.

Zell shouldn't _be_ the one apologising! With only a tiny accident and a few words, the fighter had let himself be manipulated in a way Irvine knew he wouldn't let _anyone else_ manipulate him. And he couldn't even see it.

He went to Seifer and took the tissue away.

"Let me see. It's nothing, you big baby," he said, voice affectionate and amused.

Seifer smirked when Zell turned away to throw out the tissue, pleased with himself for having gotten out of that without having to apologise and armed with some new information to torture Irvine with.

Now if only he could get that journal and open it…

"He didn't let you read it, did he?" Zell wondered, snapping them both out of their respective reveries. "He's never let _me_ read it." The fighter pouted.

"As if I'd let _him_ read it," Irvine muttered below Zell's hearing, the bite tingling.

"No, I didn't read it. He didn't even tell me what it was," Seifer said.

"I don't let no one read it."

"Why keep it, then?" Seifer wondered, tapping Hyperion absently against his boot.

Irvine shrugged, not wanting to answer Seifer, but Zell looked interested as well. So he pretended Seifer wasn't even there, and looked only at the fighter.

"Helps clear my mind, get things off my chest. And I can think things through and, like, order my thoughts when I write them down. Sort've… gives a bit of subjectivity. Helps me work through problems, or just vent so I can think more clearly."

_Such a fucking girly thing to do,_ Seifer thought to himself, shaking his head a little. He couldn't _believe_ Irvine. More, he couldn't believe Zell could stand the sharpshooter. _He_ certainly couldn't. Although… wait. He _hated_ Irvine. Of course. He had to get out before he said something so stupid there was no chance even he could talk Zell around.

"Anyway, I guess I better let you two be alone."

Zell smiled at him in thanks, then came over and hugged him tight.

"Sorry about not telling you I was going to Ma's and for getting you with that paper cut. I'll come by later, okay?"

Seifer nodded, holding Zell just a little longer than he needed to so he could smirk at Irvine over the fighter's shoulder.

Irvine looked away and Seifer's smirk grew before he turned it into a friendly smile for Zell.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, then grinned and headed out.

He heard Zell chuckle before the door hissed shut.

- - - - - - -

(1) Actual saying: Lay London to a brick. I'm pretty sure that's a fairly English saying, so I'll explain. It means betting London against only a brick, so basically that you're almost certain you're right.


	34. Chapter, the ThirtyFourth

Eoko: So we kinda forgot the title of this chapter. --

Kitty: It's on my copy, but my copy is on my lappytop, which is at the shop.

Eoko: So we just made up another one.

Kitty: Which might even be the one we had, and we didn't even know it.

Eoko: That'd be funny. --

Kitty: And typical of us.

Eoko: True! Let's let them read it now.

Kitty: Okay! Hmm... the insanity level of these author notes is not so huge for once. -grins-

_Chapter, the Thirty-Fourth: In Which Selphie Makes a Sandwich._

For possibly the first and last time in his life, Irvine was glad that Zell had gone to see Seifer. He could finally stop shifting so that the blond's hand or mouth wouldn't fall onto his injured shoulder.

What the fuck had Seifer been thinking anyway? Walking up and biting someone… did he think that was _normal_! Is that the Seifer Almasy _hello_ for fuck's sake? No wonder no one got close to him. Hyne above.

He sat on Zell's bed, vest tossed over the back of the desk chair so he could examine the bite. It was bruising around the marks of Seifer's teeth and really didn't look very pretty. Then again, the fact that Seifer had given it to him probably made it scream 'disgusting'. If Zell had bitten him, maybe it would look a lot better. Would Zell bite him? With those little fangs of his?

Irvine shook his head a little. He was getting severely off track. Another glance at his shoulder was all he needed to remember what he had been originally planning. It looked worse than it was. A localized Cure spell would be all he needed to rid himself of the stinging mark.

He lifted his opposite hand and readied the spell, watching closely as the magic worked its way through injured skin and muscle tissue. He grinned when he could see no remaining evidence of the bite mark, even at intensely close inspection.

But there was still the feeling of Seifer's hands and mouth on him, a feeling he really wanted to get rid of. Irvine got to his feet, stripping out of his chaps, black jeans and boxers and heading into Zell's bathroom for a nice, hot, Anti-Seifer shower.

- - -

"He really didn't let you see anything in his journal?" Zell asked practically out of the blue. The only thing Seifer could remotely figure he had linked it to was that they had been talking briefly about the report Zell had handed into Squall concerning their last mission.

"Why would he? We don't like each other." Sure Zell wanted them to be all buddy-buddy, but he had to, repeat _had to_ understand it wasn't happening. It couldn't. Like hell Seifer was going to tell him the _real_ reason why, but he had to tell him something. That frown on Zell's face was forcing _some_ explanation out of him, true or not.

"Zell, please. It's been weeks, we've both tried, and it hasn't worked. Him and I just don't have what it takes to be friends." _Could have had something to do with the fact that what _I'm_ trying to do is not be his friend_… Seifer mused to himself.

"Can't you try harder?" Zell nearly whimpered from his place, once again, on Seifer's bed. Why did he have to always sit/lie/lounge there? It was far too convenient for Seifer's overactive male libido to handle.

"That's like asking fish to-"

"Fly?" Zell inquired and Seifer just knew he had the stupid "flying fish" retort all ready and waiting.

"Fillet themselves and serve the meal to the President of Esthar," the gunbladist replied with a smirk.

Alright, so Zell hadn't expected that. "Laguna doesn't like fish. He likes chicken."

_Oh Hyne, so do I… _"Him and I just aren't compatible. Being civil seems to be working a bit, but asking us to be _friends_ is like telling us both to change who we are, as people." The taller blond put on his endearing face and Zell's pout increased, but he nodded a little.

The fighter lowered his head and looked towards Seifer, cheek nestled in his folded arms. "I guess changing either of you is worse than you two not being friends."

_And Seifer gets another point_. The mental grin spreading through his mind almost made an appearance on his face, but thankfully he kept it in check. "You shouldn't worry so much about him and me. Worry about you and me. I'm the one going to suffer here, not him." And now it was time for the hurt puppy look that _only_ Zell got to see.

The tattooed blond's lip twitched a little and he reached out a hand to pull Seifer down next to him on the bed. He rolled onto his back and rested his head on the gunbladist's thighs. "What you talking about, Seif?" Zell asked, even though he knew exactly what his best friend had meant.

And Seifer was going to make sure he milked the guilt down to the last drop. After guilt there was always pity anyway. No matter how much he hated pity, he hated Irvine Kinneas a hell of a lot more. "You know what I'm talking about, Zell. You're not splitting me and Irvine fifty-fifty. It's more like eighty-twenty. I don't get any say in it and I don't _have_ another best friend. I only have _you_."

"Fujin and Raijin-"

"Are a little busy helping run Galbadia's Army."

The younger boy chewed on his lower lip, looking up to his taller counterpart. "But Irvine's my boyfriend. He's not just another friend."

"Never heard the saying 'boyfriends come and go, but friendship is forever'?" Seifer inquired, looking down at the crested-teen in his lap. (1)

Zell frowned a bit, looking away from the jade gaze, then back to meet it again. "Irvine is forever."

Oh fuck… oh fuck he did not just say that. A hand went immediately to his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up. Actually, seriously throw up at hearing that. Oh, wouldn't that look good on his Friend Resume: _throws up when hears of friend's long-term commitment to their significant other_. Well, this exact set of circumstances would probably never happen again, so that resume can just make friends with the shredder.

Zell sat up with alarm. "Are you alright?" A gloved hand went quickly to rub circles on Seifer's back, worried eyes focused on the coughing and gagging blond.

"Wh-wha…. What the fuck… did I eat…? Shit…" Okay, that was half true. That was an awful fucking taste in his mouth. And despite his hate for the cowboy, he did taste pretty good. Stomach acid had a bad way of displeasing the tastebuds.

And if Zell's precious hotdogs tasted as bad as they did right now, Seifer sure wouldn't be on a near constant daydream of making out with the spunky little fighter. Hyne… "Water… please…"

Said spunky fighter shot up from the bed and ran to grab a bottle of water from Seifer's little fridge. When he came back Seifer tried to give him a little smile, but it was still twisted slightly from the taste in his mouth.

He took the water, uncapped it and gulped down nearly half of it in one go. He probably would have gone for more if Zell hadn't taken the bottle and miraculously not spilt any of it while he put it on the bedside table.

The younger boy moved back around to sit behind the older, his legs falling to either side of Seifer's and his hands coming up to rub at the tense muscles. "You okay now?" he asked, voice soft and concerned. He didn't have a clue his comment had been what caused the problem.

"Mmm…" Seifer could do nothing but make a pleased sound as expert hands moved over his back. Hyne he was good with his hands. So fucking good. It didn't take the gunbladist long to imagine the skilled hands working over other parts of his body. Over the steadily growing ache between his legs. _Fuck_…

If only it were as easy as his hormone driven mind seemed to think it was. If only he could turn around, attack the fighter's lips with his own and make him his, all his, _only_ his. But it wasn't that easy. It wasn't ever going to _be_ that easy._ Fuck…_

"Zell…?" Seifer finally got out with only the slightest hint of an accompanied moan. "I think I should go to bed. Sleep off whatever decided to attack my gut." He added a rather realistic sounding groan as he clutched his stomach with one hand.

Sapphire eyes widened a little as the fighter moved around to kneel on the floor in front of the gunbladist. "Do you want me to stay, Seifer? Do you need anything?"

_Like you wouldn't believe… do you have to kneel_ there_? Do you realise you're less than a _foot_ from my cock… oh Hyne… Zell._ "I'll be fine." Another weak, less twisted smile. "Sleep does me wonders."

Zell slowly got to his feet and nodded. Then he scuttled around the room, grabbing the waste bin and setting it by the bed, as well as getting another bottle of water from the fridge and placing it on the table by the still half-full one, before leaning down and kissing Seifer's forehead, right between his eyebrows, across his scar.

He shuddered a little at the kiss. Zell always did that, and it had always affected him on some level. That level was just getting deeper. No matter how dangerous and sexy it made him look, it was a _scar_. He hadn't asked for it-- well, maybe a little --he hadn't wanted it. It was a mark given to him by his rival. But Zell accepted it, even loved how it complemented the gunbladist's face. It was like Zell was accepting everything about him, every time he kissed that scar. It sent an almost painful twang through Seifer's heart.

"I'll come check on you in the morning, Seif," he said with a soft smile, hand sliding from where it had rested on the taller blond's broad shoulder, and slipping out the door to let his friend sleep.

It took Seifer no more than ten seconds to leap to his door, add two extra lock-out commands, and set to work on what was _really_ occupying his mind at that moment. He'd be spending the rest of the day in bed alright. _Oh hyne… Zell. You don't even realise what you do to me. Eight inches from my cock and you don't even notice. Fuck…_

- - -

Selphie skipped down the hall, nunchaku flailing around and miraculously not hitting anyone. That may have had something to do with the fact that everyone kept an extra distance from her when her weapon was not holstered, or within her grasp.

When she came down the main hall to the dorms she stopped. She had meant to talk to Seifer about him being a stupid idiot but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Now, here she was, nothing to do and pretty close to where he might be.

So, Selphie turned down the hall and holstered her nunchaku, skipping off to Seifer's dorm. She was pretty sure he wouldn't like the conversation, so it was just good she happened to have her nice, shiny Strange Vision all ready in case he needed a thwacking.

She slowed down as she neared his room, stopping at his door and knocking politely. When no 'who the fuck is it?' or door answering occurred in about twenty seconds she tried again. When that proved useless as well she leaned up against the sheet of metal and listened closely.

Selphie blinked. Someone was definitely inside, so why weren't they answering? Seifer was probably being stupid and not answering the door cause he didn't want to be bothered. Besides, Zell just walked in anyway.

Well, Selphie Tilmitt was _not_ going to be ignored. She entered Seifer's code, how she got it having never been figured out, and got a nice red light and a rather angry sounding beep in her face for it. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the panel, pressing a few more buttons and noticing the lock-outs.

_That won't stop me!_ She mentally cheered herself on and set to work on the panel next to Seifer's door. Several minutes of blips, beeps, random swears and much pounding later, the door whooshed open and Selphie stormed in, the door swishing closed behind her.

The sight that "welcomed" the spunky brunette was a rather pleasant one, albeit totally something that could cause a gunblade bullet to find its way into her body, most likely her head. She pursed her lips and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat while Seifer finished. You did not want to interrupt Mr. Almasy when he was in the middle of something. Or, more accurately, right near the end of something.

She had just sat down in front of the TV and turned on a home improvement show, since one seemed to be on somewhere all the time, a sandwich already half eaten, when Seifer finished his current activity with a loud cry of Zell's name.

The brunette's brows furrowed as she took a huge, vicious bite out of her poor, innocent sandwich. Why did she have to always get involved? Oh, that's right, because she was Selphie Tilmitt, matchmaker and problem-fixer extraordinaire. But this was getting insane.

It took Seifer a rather long time to come down from his high and calm enough to become aware of his surroundings again. The first thing he noticed when he "came to" was the sound of his television. Not only was it on, which confused him, but what _was_ on didn't sound like anything he'd ever watch. _The hell…?_

A little while after the confusion shifted to something between bewilderment, anger and curiosity, he propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head towards the "living room" area, catching sight of Selphie through the open door and damn near squeaked. "Selphie! What the fuck?"

Selphie turned her head away from the television to catch Seifer scrambling to get the covers up around his body. She turned off the program and got up, heading over to the bed and grabbing a chair on her way. She sat down and looked/glared at him.

He was pretty much mimicking her look. What the fuck was she thinking? Why the hell was she in _his_ room, watching _his _TV, while he was _doing_… what he was doing… "How did you get in here?" he growled at her, remembering the extra lock-out commands he had used.

"I broke your codes," she replied, and he had to wonder if she had broken the rest of his panel at the same time. "Then I let myself in, but you were busy-"

"No shit!" he cried, rather angry at her.

"So I made myself a sandwich and watched some TV until you were done," she continued as if everything was okay, perfectly normal and acceptable.

Seifer stared at her for a good long while, adjusting the blankets around him a few times. Being naked in a room with Selphie was never high on his list of Things to Do. And it wasn't even _on_ his list of People to Do.

"We have to talk, Seifer." She folded her arms over her thighs and looked at him.

"Somehow I think you're going to badger me and I'm going to grumble about it the whole time." He frowned and moved to the other side of the bed, as far from her as was possible. Stupid edge of bed getting in his fucking way. Falling out was not something he felt like doing, even if sneaking _under_ the bed after he fell and away from his tormentor did sounds rather good.

"What are you trying to _do_, Seifer?" she whined at him. "Zell and Irvine are a couple. Zell loves Irvine, and I _know_ Irvine loves Zell. You _can't_ have him. And you _said_ you were going to just let it go away-"

"Yeah, well I can't!" he shot back at her. Maybe he could have remained calm if she hadn't brought up love and Irvine, but she had, so now she was screwed. "First off I don't give a _fuck_ about Irvine. He's your friend, he's Zell _boyfriend_ but I am free to hate his fucking guts, thank you very much."

"Don't talk about him like that." Selphie's face was hard set. This was very quickly becoming a dangerous argument. Warning, warning, ex-sorceress' knight and explosion-girl are knocking heads! Run for the hills!

"I'll talk about him how I like, Selphie. I don't give a damn about him. I hate him. He took my Zell away. He took away the only thing I had after all that sorceress shit."

"No one took anyone away, Seifer. You still have Zell. He's still your best friend," she tried to disperse the anger from her voice and speak gently to him. It was just really freaking hard right now.

Seifer glared at the foot of his bed. Selphie was probably the second closest friend he had at Garden, and that kind of disturbed him in a number of ways. But he couldn't bring himself to glare at her. "He did too take him away. I never see him anymore. He's always making out with Irvine behind a bush, or against a wall, or under a table-"

"I don't think they make out under tables."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't put it past them," he grumbled. "Why me? Why after all the shit, when I'm finally getting my life back, does the one person I love more than anything get taken from me? It's like she's still fucking with me. Either that or her and Miss Fate went to preschool together and she called in a fucking favor..."

Selphie had to stop herself from laughing at that. It was pretty amusing to picture a miniature Ultimecia and a tiny Fate playing with blocks on the floor._ 'No, the kastle must be like this_,'she imagined little Ultimecia say. _'No, it will fall if you do that_,_'_ little Fate would reply.

But it didn't take long for the desperation, hurt and loss in Seifer's words to sink in. She, or more correctly, Anasha had been right. He was in love. It wasn't just a physical attraction. Heck, a lot of people had physical attractions for Seifer, Zell, Irvine, pretty much all the Heros and the "Villian". Being famous did that to a person. Being famous led to fanbases.

"He should be mine," Seifer mumbled to his covers. "I had him and I let him get away, because I was too stupid to see. I felt things for him, since before Irvine… and I just didn't clue in…"

Selphie bounded from the chair and onto the bed in one deer-like motion, her arms wrapping around the nearly broken blond. "Seifer, I hate that you're trying to ruin them. And there isn't a hope in all of hell that I'll even remotely help you get Zell back. And I will do everything I can to keep Irvine as happy as he is _with_ Zell. I'd rather you'd give up on him, but I can see, and sure as hell did _see_ that isn't going to happen. The ringing in my ears proves they know it too."

Seifer groaned at her. At least he wasn't going to get tied to his couch and forced to watch shows filled with happy bunnies, unicorns, and butterflies until he promised to stop pursuing the fighter.

"Even if you're being a stupid shit, I don't want to see you like this. I know!" she chirped far too cheerily as an idea hit her, unfortunately not hard enough to knock her out. "We should go on a man hunt! Get you laid! See if that helps!"

Seifer just groaned again and nodded. It was the easiest way out at the moment. He could avoid this so called "man hunt" as much as possible later, but agreeing to it now was his best chance of her leaving.

He also knew it wasn't going to help. He loved Zell and he felt loyal to him. A loyalty stronger than the one that had developed as their friendship grew. He wasn't going to sleep with anyone if it wasn't Zell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Jocks before cocks, maaaan! .. Chicks before dicks, bros before hoes. Etc, etc.


	35. Chapter, the ThirtyFifth

Kitty: Man, I am so tired. All this work and no pay. -cry- Poor Kitty...

Eoko: I went out to dinner for all you can eat ribs. I'm full.

Kitty: Lucky! We're having pork for tea. Mmm... pork.)

Eoko: -giggles- When you come visit I'll take you out for ribs, okay?

Kitty: Yay! And other things. Not just ribs.

Eoko: Well der. Anyway, this is a loooong awaited chappy, I'm sure.

Kitty: YES! Because 'it' finally happens! I wonder what 'it' is? I think they should be able to work it out...

Eoko: Probably. -snorts-

Kitty: Woo! So let's let them read.

Eoko: Agreed!

Kitty: And we can RP!

_Chapter, the Thirty-Fifth: In Which it Finally Happens._

Irvine flopped onto his bed with a sigh, every part of his body aching something fierce. Fucking days-long missions… Fucking creatures stocked up with a million Pain spells… He couldn't even summon up any energy to be enthusiastic about the fact that his birthday was tomorrow. Fucking _Squall_! What a shit of a mission to send him on right before his _birthday_. Lucky Pain was easily slept off, or by Hyne, Squall would have received some hate mail.

He'd stumbled by Zell's place on the way to his own room, receiving sympathetic murmurings and open-mouthed, hot kisses that almost served to make him forget just how bad he felt, until the fighter pressed a hand a little harder to the small of his back with the intention of pulling him closer. He'd jerked away instead, howling, and Zell had given a soft, throaty, affectionate laugh, handed him a Remedy, and ordered him to his own bed to sleep off the spells. The plucky little fighter of his dirtiest, sexiest dreams lately had offered to come take care of him, but Irvine just _knew_ he wouldn't get any sleep with Zell there to be watched.

After wallowing in the memory of those passionate, glorious kisses for a long few moments, Irvine forced himself to stand and strip out of his clothes. He slumped over to his bathroom and flicked on the hot water, then slumped under the spray, leaning all his weight on one hand pressed the tiled wall. He managed to remain standing just long enough to wash his body and give his hair a cursory rinse, then he flicked the water off again and slumped back to the bed, into which he fell, sliding between the sheets and falling straight asleep without even considering just how much of a tangled mess his hair would be when he awoke.

- - -

And it was a rude awakening too.

Selphie, along with The Cadets, came barreling in around six-thirty, shrieking happy birthdays, and insisted upon singing to him even before he had time to get dressed. He sat in bed, stunned, drowsy, hair like a spiky bush, and suffered through it, then when they refused to get out so he could get dressed, he did so with them all lounging around. Of course, there were catcalls and teasing comments.

Irvine was just glad he didn't ache all over. In fact, he felt brilliant. They all settled on his bed, and he was just about to open his first present, when someone else barreled in, much more quietly and carefully. He smiled warmly when he saw Irvine perched in the center of his bed, surrounded by Cadets and presents.

"I didn't want to wake you," Zell said to explain his quiet entrance. "I guess I was too late."

"Selphie were happy to wake me," Irvine said wryly, glancing at the clock. "A fucking _hour_ ago."

Zell laughed and sauntered over, casually shoving Rikan over so that he could settle beside Irvine. When the sharpshooter wasn't looking, he delivered the red-haired Cadet a smirk Seifer would be proud of, and Rikan's eyes dropped instantly away. Ha. Satisfied his claim was made, Zell solidified his ownership by reaching up to turn Irvine's face back to him and kiss him, hard and deep. Irvine melted deliciously under the attack, opening his mouth with a willingness that made the fighter want to pin him down and take him right there. Instead, he broke away with a purred "happy birthday".

Irvine was an attractive pink, and it wasn't from embarrassment. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his presents.

Selphie's was a velvet cover for Exeter, Anasha's a shoulder-strap to match. It was embroidered stunningly with a likeness of Leviathan.

"Matching presents…? Fucking dykes…" Zell muttered with a teasing grin, which lead to a Selphie-Tickle-Attack.

Harada gave him a box set of an anime she told him was called _Gravitation_. Her giggles made him suspicious. Hiro, ever practical, gave him a gun-cleaning kit that had just about everything under the sun in it. Terry gave him a year's subscription to Guns 'n' Guys.

"I noticed you'd been getting Guns 'n' Girls, but I figured you'd need something _else_ now," he said with a wink, making Irvine roll his eyes, but blush a little

Illo gave him a voucher to the tune of five hundred gil to spend at the most reputable gun store in Esthar. Rikan refused to hand his present over, casting nervous glances at Zell the whole time, until Selphie pounced him and held him down while Anasha dragged the gift out of Rikan's hands.

"Classy, Rikan," Anasha said dryly when Irvine withdrew a pair of Torama-print fluffy handcuffs from the torn wrapping.

"Hot, though," Zell added, smirking at the blush he'd known would creep across Irvine's cheeks. "Not that you'll ever get to see, Rikan…"

He'd left Zell's present until last – or rather, Zell hadn't proffered it until last – and he took it with a shy smile that made Harada "aww" as though she was looking at a puppy. He tore the wrapping away, discovering a box, which he took his time over opening only because Selphie was busting out of her skin to see what was in it. In truth, so was he, but teasing her was priceless. When he withdrew the gift, he decided it had been worth the wait.

It was his very own, cool helmet. Okay, so it wasn't _quite_ as cool as Zell's own, but that was to be expected. It was still cool, and meant more than what it was. It meant he had a permanent place on the bike – in Zell's life – and he hugged the fighter tight, thanking him softly. Zell smiled and rubbed at his back.

"You're more than welcome, Irvine. I love you."

Harada "aww"ed again and Irvine gave another shy smile, drawing away from Zell.

"We're goin' out for lunch, Zell. You comin' with?" Irvine said hopefully, absently stroking the smooth navy-blue gloss of the helmet.

Zell smiled tenderly, shaking his head.

"No. I want you all to myself. Go have lunch with these guys, and come to my place for dinner, okay? I'll use one of Ma's special recipes and cook you up something really nice. Just the two of us."

Irvine nodded.

"Alright…" he murmured, accepting the gentle kiss Zell gave him before he slipped off the bed.

"Round about five-thirty, six, okay? Dress up for me," Zell said and Irvine nodded again before the fighter left.

"Fuck, you're lucky, Kinneas…" Terry muttered, snapping Irvine out of his staring reverie.

"I know," the sharpshooter, smiling.

Selphie resisted the urge to smack herself in the head. What was she supposed to _do_! Anasha patted her shoulder, knowing where her thoughts must be.

- - -

At five-thirty on the dot, Irvine was standing nervously at Zell's door, trying to summon up the courage to knock. It was stupid. First of all, he rarely _knocked_ anymore when he arrived at Zell's. Second of all, he got over the nervous shit _weeks_ ago.

He hoped he'd read the tone of Zell's voice right when he'd told him to "dress up", because he'd taken it to mean "dress hot", and he had. He wore the tightest, lowest riding pair of blue-jeans he owned, beneath the cuffs of which poked out the toes of Colorado boots. (1) His dark blue shirt clung to him, just barely kissing the waistline of his pants, so that when he moved, it rode up to show a tantalizing flash of skin. It was button-up, but he'd left the top half of the buttons undone. His hair, he'd drawn back in its usual tail, and his hat still sat atop his head, because he knew how much Zell liked it.

Finally, he knocked.

Zell opened the door with a puzzled expression, arching his brow at Irvine when he found him standing there. But the sharpshooter had forgotten momentarily how to speak. The fighter was wearing a pair of midnight black jeans that clung to his arse and hung off his legs perfectly, making him seem not quite as short as he was, unless you were standing right next to him. His shirt was burgundy, button-up, like Irvine's, but the entire thing was left open to frame a crisp white tank, curving around every muscle on Zell's torso.

"Irvine?" Zell prompted when he didn't speak.

"Er… yeah. Hi. Can I come in…?"

Zell arched the other brow.

"Uh… yeah. You don't have to knock you know."

"I know… it's just I… I don't, like, know why I did…" Irvine blushed as he entered, then stopped short when he saw the table. It was laid for two, and possibly the single most romantic thing he'd ever seen. A lone rose sat in a silver vase in the center, candles ranged around it and a white cloth spread across the surface of the table.

Zell chuckled softly, then ushered Irvine over to sit.

Dinner, Irvine thought, was the most enjoyable meal he'd ever eaten, and afterwards, Zell curled up with him on the couch and they talked softly, occasionally kissing and touching. When Irvine felt certain they'd come to the end of things they had to talk about, they'd remain in comfortable silence for a while, then one of them would come up with something else.

"Irvine," Zell whispered in his ear after a time. "Irvine… I want to show you something…"

Irvine blinked at him, then nodded silently and let Zell help him to his feet. His stomach gave a disconcerting flip-flop, though he wasn't sure of the reason.

The fighter led him to the bedroom door, then touched the button to open it. It hissed quietly open to reveal more candles, silk sheets, and rose petals scattered around. He stared, stunned all over again at how devoted and gorgeous his boyfriend was, then he looked at said boyfriend, mouth opening and closing a couple of times as he tried to think of what to say.

"You can say no," Zell murmured simply, but the thought had never crossed the sharpshooter's mind. He wanted this. He had wanted it for some time now. It would be the perfect end to the perfect birthday.

Irvine shook his head and touched Zell's hand, nervousness, excitement, shyness, eagerness and a thousand other feelings flitting through him as he spoke.

"I don't want to. I… I-I want… you."

Zell reached out and stroked a hand down Irvine's cheek, smiling at him softly.

"I'm glad of that." He leaned in and took the sharpshooter's mouth with his, the kiss gentle. He wanted Irvine to be able to calm down a little.

Warmth spread to Irvine's toes at that smile and, though his belly fluttered with nerves, the rest of him was well enough in control. He opened his mouth to the kiss, allowing himself to fall into it, a very easy thing to do, with Zell.

Strong arms wrapped around the cowboy, moving in close to him, feeling the press and warmth of their bodies coming together. It felt so good to be near him. No matter what it always felt wonderful and the idea of being closer still to the man he loved was slowly driving Zell insane. Thankfully he had enough self-control to take this next step slowly.

The sharpshooter snuggled willingly into Zell's arms, one of his hands fisting in the material of the fighter's shirt, low against his back. No way was he going to let the man get away this time. He couldn't bear it, now, if they didn't go ahead.

The fighter drew away from Irvine, hand running down the slender arm to curl his fingers around the sharpshooters and lead him over to the bed. Rose petals squished under their feet, stubborn ones clinging to them, but no notice was taken of the bright petals. Zell turned Irvine a little and sat him down on the bed, resting one knee to the side of the cowboy's thigh and pressing his shoulders back onto the mattress.

Both their boots and socks went first and Irvine's breath hitched, his eyes going just a little wider than normal. His heartbeat stuttered to a faster pace. He could barely believe how eagerly his body begged for a touch from this man. Selphie had told him how easy, how right, how good it could be, but he'd not really believed her. Until now. He offered Zell a shy smile.

The fighter offered a warm one in return and leaned down to kiss along Irvine's jaw. It was amazing how different it felt right now. They'd fooled around before, rather heavily some times, but this was the beginning of something, it lead up to a next step, and they both knew it. They knew it wouldn't end with them panting and full of lust, but panting and sated. It would be prefect. Zell was determined to make it so.

Irvine found his eyes falling shut without his conscious assent. He would rather keep them open and watch Zell, but they fought him, and the brush of the fighter's lips was too good to be ruined by concentrating on trying to open his eyes. He ran his hands up under the open shirt, fingertips tracing the line of his lover's – _his lover's!_ – spine through the tank.

"Zell..." he whispered, just because he knew how special it would sound this time.

The gentle murmur of his name and the stroke along his spine sent a shiver through Zell's whole body. His hand slipped around to Irvine's back, lifting him slightly, pressing him close as he moved the sharpshooter further onto the bed and climbed over him.

"Mmm, Irvine," came the soft reply.

Irvine shivered, and it took him a little while to realise it wasn't from fear. He hesitated a moment, then pressed upward, against the strong body above him, wrapping his arms the tighter around Zell's shoulders.

The fighter's lips traveled down Irvine's neck, tongue flicking out ever so gently once or twice along its path. Irvine's skin was smooth and soft and begged to be touched and felt, begged to be examined and Zell was not about to deny it.

Sounds pressed at the back of Irvine's teeth, but he fought them, until Zell's tongue swept across a point just below his jaw, and he couldn't keep back a tiny whimper. He turned his head aside and arched his neck, offering better access with an unconscious, natural sensuality.

Zell's lips traveled further down, along the raises of Irvine's collar bone, then up a little to sweep his tongue against the cowboy's adam's apple. He was so beautiful, and his body moved in all the right ways, ways in which Zell didn't think a virgin could know to move. Irvine was born to have sex, well, weren't we all, but Irvine was born to have sex with him.

The sharpshooter had a moment of confidence, knew with sudden clarity that he wanted the shirt _off_ the fighter. He tugged at it, drawing it upward and pouting an altogether sultry pout when Zell's arms stopped its progress.

The martial artist lifted his lips and body from the man beneath him, giving a little smirk of amusement and apology. He shrugged off the shirt and crossed his arms over his torso to peel the white tank off and over his head.

"Better?" he asked, eyes almost half-lidded.

"Much," Irvine whispered, part of him embarrassed at the shyness of his tone, but most of him too busy with other things to care. He ran his hand down the center of Zell's body, then back up again, passing a palm across a dusky nipple just to see what the reaction might be.

Zell's head tilted to the side as he let a soft and happy sigh escape his lips at the gentle touch. It felt good to be touched, but he wanted more to touch Irvine, and the fact his top was already partially undone from when he stepped in the door wasn't helping Zell's urge to rip it off.

Irvine grinned at Zell's response, then brought the other hand up to treat the second nipple to the same attention, rubbing slow circles and watching the fighter's face. He truly was a sight to see.

Zell leaned back down over the cowboy, letting the hands continue their touching as his own went to undo the rest of the buttons on Irvine's shirt.

The sharpshooter let out a slow, nervous breath, a thousand baseless worries causing his hands to still, then slip up to Zell's shoulders as though in an effort to keep him there. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he laughed? What if he looked away? What if? What if? What if? Nerves fluttered in Irvine's belly again.

The fighter dropped one hand to hold himself over his soon-to-be lover, the other stroking along his torso, pushing the flaps of shirt to the side. Sapphire eyes traveled up from Irvine's navel and flashed when they reached the smooth chest and the glinting piercings.

"Oh my, look at that," he almost whispered with a little grin playing at his lips.

Irvine's cheeks pinked slightly and his lashes lowered demurely over his eyes.

"Got them for a dare, 'n' decided I liked them too much to take them out again... I-if you don't... I can get rid of them..." he assured Zell quickly, misreading the tone of the fighter's voice.

"No, please, don't do that," Zell said with a smirk, leaning down further to lap slowly at one of the nipples. In case it was impossible to tell, Zell had a bit of a thing for mutilation of the body in forms of 'art'.

Irvine shivered. The piercings had come after the fateful night with Selphie, and no one had ever touched them - except himself, of course - let alone _licked_ them. His eyes slipped shut and the fingers of one hand came to Zell's hair. It felt _so good_.

"I like these very much," the martial artist murmured against his skin then took the ring and nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

"O-oh Hyne... so do... so do I... Mmm..." Irvine whispered, then he moaned softly, body arching reflexively towards Zell's mouth.

"These could prove to be very fun." Zell smirked as his free hand moved to the opposite nipple and gave it a little pinch. But tonight was about gentle love making, not kinky sex. (2)

Irvine whimpered softly at the pinch, and a slight smirk curved his lips.

"They already are…"

Zell pulled away from the sparkling rings before he got carried away and trailed both hands slowly over the cowboy's body. Hyne he was a sight, so beautiful, and near untouched. It made Zell's heart flutter to know he would be the first to take this amazing man.

The sharpshooter shifted a little under Zell's touch, astonished all over again at how readily his body responded. There was no painful shyness or struggle to become excited, only a painful, needy ache that was undeniably enjoyable, and a heat low in his belly that made him want to squirm.

"You're... you're amazin'," he whispered, watching the fighter.

"I could easily say the same thing about you," Zell said softly as his lips moved to brush against the sharpshooters. His hands pushed further down, sliding over Irvine's thighs before coming back up to work on getting his pants undone.

They'd done a lot of kissing and Irvine's response was instant and eager. His lips parted, begging for a deeper kiss and he shivered at the stroke of Zell's hands along his thighs. Oh, how he wanted this.

The fighter dipped his tongue into the waiting mouth for only a moment. As much as he wanted to kiss Irvine, he wanted more for the auburn-haired man to be fully aware of exactly what was happening. Zell gave a little tug at the low-riding jeans and then pulled them off slowly. Hyne, he had something beautiful to love.

Irvine looked up at Zell, teeth worrying at his lower lip, and he swallowed, half-rolling to try and hide in an instinctive reaction. He was blushing again.

"You okay, baby?" Zell's hand lifted to carress Irvine's cheek, the other set lightly on the cowboy's hip.

How could he not be? Just that touch and the gentleness in the fighter's words were enough to calm him and he relaxed, shifting onto his back again.

"I'm... I'm fine just... nervous, I guess..." he said softly, smiling hesitantly at Zell.

"I know, I know you are. It's alright to be nervous." He ran a thumb across Irvine's cheekbone then let his hand travel down the cowboy's neck and chest. It felt good just to be able to touch his skin as he lay under him, how he trusted the fighter so much.

"But I... I want... this - you. Even though... Hyne, I want it so bad I think I'd die if you stopped now..." he admitted, hands running down Zell's bared back and up again, tracing the lines of his perfect body.

"I won't stop. I couldn't do that to either of us. I'll be gentle and careful for you though." Zell sat up a little more, drawing his hands away from Irvine's body so that he could undo his own pants. He couldn't get Irvine completely naked and be half-dressed himself. That just wouldn't do at all.

"What, you're usually _not_ gentle and careful...?" the sharpshooter teased, watching Zell's hands attentively. He was determined to see everything, and re-confirm his wants and needs. He didn't want to be shy of it anymore.

"With you, always," the fighter said with a warm smile, although he was pretty sure Irvine was too busy looking elsewhere to catch it. He slipped his own jeans down and off, and being the little exhibitionist his mother knew him for, he had decided against any form of undergarment. Who could blame him when he was certain he'd be getting some?

Irvine gave Zell's comment a cursory smile, but his attention really _was_ elsewhere. He unconsciously licked his lips, various daydreams and sleeping ones flashing across his mind. He heard himself groan.

Zell chuckled deep in his throat and moved his body back over the sharpshooters.

"Does my body please you, Irvine?"

Judging by the lightheaded feeling when the fighter moved over him, he figured yes, it really did, and he nodded.

"Oh, yes," he whispered. "Yes, it does."

The marital artist's hands slid back down Irvine's body. Nearly nude was not good enough. And with only one article of 'clothing' remaining it didn't take long for the cowboy to be completely naked under the blond.

Irvine lifted his hips to help Zell remove the last scrap of clothing and a shiver coursed through his body when they lay naked together.

"I've dreamed 'bout this," he said, his hands running down Zell's sides, then hesitating and stopping at his hips. "But it's better."

Zell let his body lower onto Irvine, still supporting his own weight. He sighed past happily and on the way to dreamily. The warmth of their bodies, the feel of their skin touching all over felt so damn good.

The sharpshooter slid his hands around so that his arms were wrapped about Zell's strong torso and he pressed up against him, rubbing like an affectionate cat. _That_ felt good enough to make him moan breathlessly against his lover's neck.

"No offence to the girl, but better than with Selphie?" Zell asked with a smirk. He'd been called a tease more than once, and since he wasn't about to deny Irvine anything, nor be anything but gentle and sweet his teasing would have to be with words, and at the expense of Miss Tilmitt it seemed.

Irvine laughed throatily, nodding.

"Yes, better than Selph. But, let's face it, she ain't a guy. Considerin' that, she did a pretty good job. Luckily, someone's since convinced me I don't _like_ girls."He grinned and licked at the fighter's neck, wanting to taste him. "But... I do rather like you..."

Zell chuckled at the line about the 'someone' that had 'convinced him he didn't like girls'. Good thing too, or else he may have never realized he had such strong feelings for the cowboy.

"I rather like you too," he said, and turned his head to kiss Irvine.

Irvine returned it, feeling it tingle all the way down to his toes. He wanted to bring a leg around Zell's waist, so he gave into the want, and did so, arms tightening. Being wrapped around the fighter went suddenly to the top of his list of Favourite Things To Do.

"Mmm," Zell made an affectionate, pleased noise from all the way down in his chest. "Feels so good to be close to you like this..."

"I've never felt anythin' like it," Irvine said truthfully, shifting a little.

The talk was nice, but his skin tingled where it touched his lover's, and he wished the fighter would _do_ something, even if he only had a vague idea of what that might be.

"I want you, Irvine," Zell said, with complete sincerity and a gentleness he didn't even think he was able to reach. And he did. He wanted Irvine so badly. He had wanted him for so long.

The sharpshooter smiled, warmth spreading out under his skin and he brought a hand up to touch Zell's cheek. His voice was barely a whisper, almost too afraid to make the words heard, but he wanted to say them.

"...I... I love you, Zell."

Zell's next breath came out as a long, slow exhale. Oh that felt good to hear. He'd known it, felt it in the touches and kisses, but hearing those words left no doubt in his mind.

"I love you, Irvine." He'd said it before, and he'd say it again and again. As far as Zell was concerned, he'd always love Irvine Kinneas.

"Then show me," Irvine purred in a tone that surprised even himself. "I'm goin' crazy... I want you, too... So, so much..."

Zell's eyes widened a little at the seductive tone Irvine had used. He'd been right; the cowboy was born for sex and he didn't even know it. The fighter shifted against the man beneath him and reached over to the bedside table. He was definitely prepared. Everything would be perfect.

Irvine watched Zell intently, trembling with a mixture of anticipation and fear. But he trusted this man, knew the fighter would never hurt him.

"I love you..." he said again, because the words felt good on his tongue.

He kissed Irvine softly, flicking the cap open on the little bottle. He could easily read the sharpshooter's nervousness, and he understood it.

"It's alright, my beautiful cowboy. Just try to relax your body."

"Easy for you to say..." Irvine accused, but he relaxed as much as he could, thanking Zell's classes for the added control they'd given him over his body. He pressed a hand to the small of the fighter's back, half of him certain he must be dreaming, because it all felt _so good_.

Zell coated his fingers, making sure they were slick. He wanted the experience to be as pain free and pleasurable as it could be. With his free hand, he shifted his and Irvine's weight a little and moved his fingers to the cowboy's entrance. He smiled softly, with his lips and his eyes and slowly pressed one finger inside.

Imagining this moment, dreaming it, was entirely different from experiencing it, and the sharpshooter found any fantasy he had conjured up in his mind could never match it. His instinct was to tense up, but Zell had already told him to relax, so he remained that way, stroking his hand up the fighter's back and down again to reassure himself. The man could snap a Death Claw in half, but Irvine knew his gentleness. He whimpered, burying his face in his lover's neck.

Zell's lips came down again to kiss at Irvine's neck and chest. He wanted to focus every bit of his attention on the cowboy, wanted to demonstrate all his love and affection in every way that he could. Beneath him, Irvine's breath came faster, and he shuddered, skin twitching under the touch of his mouth. The sharpshooter returned the favour, licking at the fighter's neck and ear.

The movement of the blond's hand faltered ever so slightly as Irvine's tongue swept across his ear and he gave a soft moan. That had felt extremely nice, so he'd have to repay the pretty cowboy. Zell slowly pressed a second finger into Irvine's body to join the first.

"You alright, Irvine?"

"N-no..." Irvine whispered against the ear. "I'm go-oin'... crazy... I... I never knew it... it'd feel... so... so... good..." And he licked at the ear again, wanting to taste as well as feel and hear and see and smell - Oh, he smelled wonderful.

Zell chuckled lightly. However, it was quickly cut off with a shuddering sigh as a shiver ran all the way down this back and to his toes. Irvine really had to stop doing that to his ear.

"Soon, my love. Soon it will be even better."

Somehow, Irvine came to the conclusion that his licking was gaining quite a pleasing reaction. He couldn't help a tiny smirk that curved his lips and his free hand went into Zell's hair so he could lift himself a little and give a good, lingering swipe of his tongue along the lines of the fighter's ear.

The fighter moaned again and nuzzled his face against Irvine's shoulder.

"Hn, Irvine... shouldn't do that... don't want me to lose my... composure now," he mumbled, still managing the large word at the end.

Irvine ceased, but stored the knowledge away for later tort- err, affection. He brought both hands to Zell's hips, hesitated, then sent them resolutely lower, fingertips tracing the curves of the fighter's delicious backside.

Zell arched his back slightly, causing Irvine's hands to move a little and grinned.

"You're beautiful."

"You're only sayin' that 'cause you want in my pants..." Irvine teased, but he was flattered and a touch pink. He bit his lip, wriggling a little and shifting his hips in silent asking.

Zell withdrew his fingers and squeezed more of the liquid from the bottle onto his fingers, moving them to his length and coating himself carefully.

"As far as I can tell, your pants are already gone, so I can't exactly 'get _in_ them' now can I?"

"Technicality..."

Irvine swallowed. He was surprised he could even manage to joke, but it felt good to do so. They always seemed to anyway, why would this be any different?

One of the blond's hands came to rest on Irvine's hip, thumb making gentle circles over the skin.

"Are you ready? It might hurt a bit. Just try to stay relaxed, okay?"

"I'm ready," Irvine promised. "And I'll try... I trust you..."

He brought his hands back up to Zell's shoulders, rubbing there, and smiled. He'd been ready for a long time now, had wanted this for a long time.

"Okay," Zell smiled and leaned down to kiss his cowboy once again as his free hand moved Irvine just a little and he slowly, carefully moved into that beautiful body beneath him. Another whimper tore its way free of his throat, and he shuddered, clinging to Zell and whispering his name.

The martial artist stilled once he was completely inside. He bowed his head and kissed Irvine's shoulder. Oh, Hyne, it was good.

"N-ow I'm... really goin' crazy..." Irvine whispered against the fighter's skin, shivering. "S'good..."

Zell's fingers flexed against Irvine's hip. He was ready, they both were. He just knew, so he let himself slide out and thrust back in, still gentle. He was probably being overly careful, but as soon as Irvine was used to the feeling, he could let some of his self control falter, a little.

Irvine was on fire. That was the only way he could describe it. He'd had some worries it would be Selphie all over again, but he knew now there was no chance of that. He moaned softly, arching.

Zell moved one hand to the mattress by Irvine's head, holding himself over the auburn-haired man. He was amazed. Irvine _was_ amazing so it didn't take much to be amazed by him. He didn't cringe or whimper in pain. He just moved and sung with the pleasure. It was beautiful.

Irvine brought both legs tighter around Zell's waist, letting himself wallow for a moment before his body refused to be still, and his hips lifted to meet most of Zell's movements. Nothing he'd imagined had been _this perfect_.

Zell lowered his body, wanting to press his skin to Irvine's with every thrust. It felt so good. So damn good to be naked with this man, inside this man. He could scream just for that. But he was a top, and they remained quiet for the most part. He couldn't help it.

The lowering of his body made Zell just that little bit easier to cling to - not that Irvine needed an excuse. He pressed against the fighter, moving with him, against him, whatever felt best, and another moan, slightly louder, throatier, broke free of him.

"Hyne, you make pretty sounds, Irvine," Zell whispered against his neck, his pace staying steady, but the strength of his thrusts increasing. Irvine may be slender and pretty, but he wasn't a woman, not that all women needed it gentle either. (3)

"Pretty...?" Irvine tried to scoff, but again he was flattered, and besides, it didn't matter when he couldn't think and could hardly remember his own name anymore. He could only feel, and the name on his mind and his lips was Zell's.

Slowly, Zell snuck his hand away from Irvine's hip, across his stomach and lower to curl his fingers around the sharpshooter's length. His breath was coming in heavy pants which were only interrupted by soft groans and moaning of the cowboy's name.

Irvine cried out then, arching his back and shuddering from head to foot. His mind was spiraling further away from him, and he didn't really care to get it back again. His fingers worked against the fighter's back, tripping down his spine to clutch at his hips, and tense and relax there in a silent 'yes'.

Zell's hand wasted no time being gentle, not with the force of his movements as they were. It was hard to know what was really happening, with so many senses being flooded with so many good things, but he knew his strength, and how much of it Irvine was taking right now.

Irvine didn't complain, indeed, he reveled in it. The strength. The power. It was what he wanted, and he knew it now.

Zell smiled warmly, lovingly at the man wrapped around him in more ways than one. It was heaven on earth.

"Irvine..." he whispered softly against the cowboy's ear and nuzzled his cheek.

Irvine whispered Zell's name back to him, and that was all. He tumbled over the edge with a suddenness that shocked him to his toes and back up again, a shudder running through him and a long, low moan signaling it.

Zell's free hands clenched in the sheets as Irvine's body tightened around him. One final thrust into that sated body was all he needed to join his lover. Mmm, lover, that sounded so good.

It took Irvine a long few moments to collect his mind and return it to some semblance of order, and even then he was still twitching. He heard his breathing, harsh and ragged, and Zell's echoed it by his ear and it was _all_ so _perfect_.

"You're so… so beautiful…" Zell whispered and a smile curved the sharpshooter's lips, even as his eyes were falling half-shut.

"So're you…"

Zell snorted and shifted carefully off and out of him, stroking his sensitive skin and making him shiver.

"Considering what just happened, I'll let you get away with that, Cowboy, but I am _not_ 'beautiful'. I'm manly, and handsome and… stuff…"

Irvine chuckled from the back of his throat, watching Zell through lidded eyes as the fighter reached across to snag a damp cloth from the bedside table. Of course he'd had _everything_ ready. He wasn't about to have to give up afterglow to go and fetch a cloth from the bathroom.

Carefully, tenderly… and a little teasingly… he cleaned Irvine off, then himself with far less production before he put the cloth aside again and lay back down, propping himself up on one elbow to cast his eyes over the sharpshooter.

Irvine gave a languid, sated smile, all shyness taken away by exhaustion and pure joy. He stretched, purposely showing off, and muscles flexed beneath his skin. Zell couldn't resist reaching out to smooth a hand across his chest, down his abdomen and along a thigh.

The sharpshooter watched him, heart aching with love for him and with the knowledge of the fighter's own love. He could see it in those sapphire eyes and, if he hadn't known Zell loved him already, he would have known it now. It felt nice. He could enjoy the touch without the resultant need coming hard on its heels.

"Was good…" he murmured, half-yawning.

"Perfect," Zell replied, brushing sweat-dampened and clinging hair from the sharpshooter's cheek. "You're perfect."

"Gonna make me cocky, sayin' stuff like that," Irvine said, laughing softly.

"It's only the truth," Zell murmured, settling down beside him and pulling him close.

On impulse, Irvine slung a leg over the fighter's hips and Zell smiled, curving a hand gently over it and rubbing little circles with his thumb. The sharpshooter wriggled down a little, so he could rest his head on his new lover's shoulder, eyes heavy and fighting his efforts to keep them open.

"I love you… Zell… Thank you… for my birthday… for this… for… everythin'…"

"Shh… I love you, too. You're more than welcome. Go to sleep, and I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Will you… make love to me… again then…?"

Zell chuckled, kissing his hair.

"We'll see. I'd love to."

"Mmm…" Irvine murmured, then drifted gently off to sleep to dream of the strong, gentle man who held him.

Zell remained awake for some time, stroking Irvine's skin and listening to his even breathing. He couldn't keep a faintly idiotic grin off his face. Everything was so perfect.

Nothing could go wrong.

(1) There's a Colorado on Gaia now? Go figure. winks I just love those boots. I want a pair, dammit!

(2) Next time, though. ;)

(3) We love you, Val!

A.N: And the readers go wild! Omgosh! Finally! Sex! Woot! Woot! does a dance I can't claim to have written this chapter exclusively, since the lemon was a co-written scene via IM with Eoko, of course, playing Zell and myself playing Irvine… which… mind you, wasn't so easy. Not used to playing him as a fluttery virgin. He's usually a sex-crazed maniac when I play him…

Eoko's AN: Not to mention the way we RPed the scene was way different from the way we normally RP them, so that proved to be in interesting experience. But we did it! Everyone must be so happy.


	36. Chapter, the ThirtySixth

Eoko: Oh no.. I remember this one. --

Kitty: Me too! I think... Hmm... But hey! How hot was the last chapter! –grin-

Kitty: brb doggies to foodage

Eoko: I know it, you know it, they know it. XD

Kitty: Yay for sex! We love sex!

Eoko: No kidding. -snorts- How many pairs do we RP with?

Kitty: Lessee... Irvine and Zell... Kayle and Xell... Leviathan and Bahamut...

Eoko: Blye and Ka'a, Kiis and Gerette, Benjamin and Aerial, Layke and Yosef...

Kitty: That's eight... Any more? I don't think so...

Eoko: Isn't that seven? Well, Ink and Paris too-ish.

Kitty: Uhh... yeah, it's seven... I can't count. Ehehehehe.

Eoko: That's okay. I forgive you. Guess what everyone! It's Anime Evolution the weekend of this update! I'm going as Zell! XD

Kitty: Lucky! Send me many piccies!

Eoko: And videos! I'm going to post them on photobucket and Youtube! Now, I think it's time we let you all read!

Kitty: Yes! Read, oh happy minions! Read!

_Chapter, the Thirty-Sixth: In Which Selphie's Head Hurts._

Seifer knew that look, _knew_ it. And where once it would have led to sleazy innuendos and detailed discussion it now filled him with anger and even more jealousy than ever before.

Zell lay on his bed, just like always, looking dreamy, far-off and down right goofy, right down to the grin on his face. He'd been beaming ever since it happened, and happened again, and well, he just couldn't stop beaming about it. It had been perfect anyway.

The taller blond had gone so far as to buy one of those squishy stress balls, which was currently resting in his pocket and getting the cornstarch gripped out of it. Poor stress ball. He could think a dirty thought to follow that, but he really wasn't in the mood.

Not only did he know just from the look on Zell's face what had happened, and had heard the planning of it, but now the tattooed _idiot_ had to tell him just how it all happened. He didn't notice the cringes, the scowls, the eye rolling. He was far too busy telling his story as he looked up at the ceiling, and never seemed to look at Seifer at the right time to catch a rude gesture.

Damn, even luck was on Zell's naïve side. She could have caused him to look every time Seifer _did_ roll his eyes or look disgusted, but noooo, she couldn't even let him catch one or two in a passing glance. He didn't see a single one! And Seifer knew damn well he was making a fair number of them.

"It was just so great, Seif," Zell trailed off with a happy sigh that made the gunbladist's blood boil. Zell was _his_, Hynedammit!

When Seifer's only reply was a grunt Zell sat up and arched a brow at him. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked, thinking his best friend had been completely ignoring him the whole time. "I know you don't like Irvine, but it was an important night for me too, Seif, and I-"

"Yea, I get it, Zell. You slept with him, he liked it. Good for you." He frowned and went over to the window, removing his hand from his pocket and placing both on the sill as he peered out over the plains. It was getting exceedingly difficult to even try to be all happy, or even okay with the fact that Zell was with Irvine and not him.

"You're really being moody lately," Zell murmured as he walked over and placed his hands up on Seifer's tense shoulders. He gave a little squeeze and felt the numerous knots in the muscles beneath his hands. "Holy crap. These are long term, man. What is up with you and why aren't you telling _me_ about it?"

Seifer grunted in response. It was really a wonderful "word". It really was. He glared out the window harder when he heard the accusation in the younger boy's voice. Accusation and disbelief. _If only you knew… but you can't know… not with that fucking cowboy in the way. You can't know… yet._

Zell drove the heel of his hand hard into one of the knots. He'd done it on purpose. Sure it got rid of that one, but it was also painful. What was Seifer's problem and why the hell was he grunting and not telling _him_ about it!

"Fuck!" Seifer yelped and pulled himself away from his abusive counterpart- heh, who would have guessed _Zell_'d be the one abusing _him_? "What the hell, Chicken? That hurt like a bitch."

"That was the idea," the tattooed boy grumbled and huffed back over to the bed. "You haven't really talked to me in ages."

"I talk to you all the time!" Seifer countered. What the hell was Zell going on about?

"Which is why I said _really_ talk. Something's been bothering you. I know I get distracted and forget and go on as if everything's okay, but I do see it. I do notice something's not right, and you're trying to hide it and do it all yourself. I thought you stopped doing that once you realized you could come to me, confide in me…"

Not the sad, depressed, helpless sounding Zell! Seifer couldn't _take_ that right now. He just couldn't handle _that_ Zell when he constantly wanted to fuck normal, hyperactive, bouncy Zell. _This_ Zell was even submissive-like!

"I had," Seifer said quietly, turning to look at the unhappy boy on his bed. Oh, how he'd like to comfort him. Lay him down on his back, crawl over him, cover him completely with his body and kiss away all the doubt and uncertainty in his voice.

"Then why did you stop?" Zell questioned, looking up at Seifer only to see jade eyes look away from him. He frowned. What the fuck was wrong with Seifer?

"You can't fix everything, Zell. You can't make it all better all the time." Seifer sighed heavily. If only he could. If by telling Zell the truth would make the boy his, he'd do it in a heartbeat, but it wouldn't. He was far too in love with Irvine to ever even think about Seifer in that way.

"How do you know when you won't even tell me what's the matter?" He was on his feet again, right against Seifer, hands fisted in the velvet trench coat and face buried against his chest. "I know I'm not being a good friend, and spending all my time with Irvine, but… don't you even care about me anymore?"

Seifer's eyes widened and he was glad that Zell was too busy clinging to him to see. Why did he do this? Why did everything the stupid little blond do bring them closer? The gunbladist slowly encircled Zell with his arms and let his chin rest against his head. He breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head slightly.

"Don't do that, Zell. Don't say things like that. Of course I care about you," he whispered softly as he rocked slightly, side to side. _More than you know_…

Zell's fingers clenched and unclenched at the material of Seifer's coat, and not just because he liked the feel of it. He was unsure and he didn't like that. Unsure of what was happening to himself and Seifer. Things were changing and he was trying desperately to find out what those changes were, so he _could_ fix them.

And he couldn't for the life of him figure it all out. Sure, Seifer didn't like Irvine and Irvine didn't like Seifer. He could live with that. But that wasn't the problem, and neither was the time they spent apart, because Zell did his best to give Seifer as much attention as he needed- which mind you, was not an easy task. And things were still changing.

He relaxed somewhat when he felt the taller man's hands sliding up and down his spine. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked softly, cheek resting against Seifer's strong chest.

"Some things just aren't for little chickens to know…"

Zell's hand lifted to hit the taller boy for the comment, but the tone in the voice stopped him, forced his hand to find a new place to rest when it came down in a gentle almost-caress of a velvet-clad arm. He didn't understand at all. Seifer had always told him everything.

The closeness between them was becoming too much for Seifer to bear. He wanted so _badly_ to lift Zell's chin and lower his lips to the shorter boy's. He wanted to be soft, and gentle, and _loving_ and show Zell that he could be all those things. Somehow he doubted that the marital artist thought he had those qualities. They'd never really been needed, so he'd never showed them. But how he wanted to now…

It was killing him, breaking his heart in two. He wanted this, what he had right then. The man he loved so, so much was in his arms, clinging to him, hurt that he was unaware of some trouble he couldn't fix. He never wanted to let go, but he had to.

Having Zell in his arms was like a cruel prank. Like dangling an ever tantalizing treat in front of his face, so close that he could be almost sure it was not only in his reach, but that it _was_ his. But at the same time there was the knowledge. The knowledge of Irvine, of him and Zell, of the fact that any romantic dreams he cooked up for himself and the spunky martial artist would always be that, only dreams. And since when did Seifer Almasy's dreams ever come true?

Oh Hyne, and didn't that just lead his mind down a bad little path. Zell made it all go away. He drove away all the bad things in Seifer's world and his mind. He could sneak into the fighter's room at three in the morning and crawl into bed with him after having a nightmare, and Zell wouldn't care that he'd been woken by the twitchy and half-asleep man knocking something over and cursing. He'd just sit up and stroke his fingers through his hair in a soft touch that sent him back to sleep, forgetting the nightmare all together.

Couldn't do that now, could he? They'd been going away, coming less frequent, but they still happened every now and again, and what was he suppose to do then! It was so natural to climb into Zell's bed, to let down his walls and accept the touches and sounds of comfort. He'd never done that with anyone else. How hadn't he _seen_ it all before?

Zell still stood, holding him, and Seifer had the slightest bit of hope that it was more than just the fact that he'd still been holding the tattooed boy; that Zell wanted to be there, with his arms around him. But hope and luck came hand-in-hand for Seifer. He was shit with both.

"Seif…" Zell mumbled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…"

_Oh, Zell, don't sound like that… you're breaking my tiny little Almasy heart…_ "I want to… tell you. I just can't. It's my problem, not yours, Zell, and I think I need to take care of this myself." _And Hyne be damned if I _haven't_ been taking care of _it_ myself._

Well _that_ little confession sure didn't brighten Zell's mood any. "Come 'ere," he said, giving Seifer a rough tug toward the touch. "Cuddle."

Uh-oh, he was having a pout. He wanted something warm and comfortable to make it all better. He only ever had that whiny little short-worded sentence structure when he was having a pout and _wanted_ you to know he was having one. Not that is was difficult to know even if he _didn't_ want you to.

And like fuck Seifer could do anything to deny him. He lay back on the couch and drew Zell over him, letting the smaller boy rest his head on his chest and curl up against him, perfectly against him. There was no _way_ that he and Irvine fit this well together.

- - -

Selphie was rummage through old journals, diaries, letters to herself and about a zillion other mementos she kept. She was a packrat more than the fact she wanted to help keep from misplacing her memories.

She was looking for something to confirm what her memories had told her about Zell's past with Seifer. More accurately, Zell's side of things. Boy was he a talker, even about personal things, if you were willing to listen.

And since Selphie was a bubbling yaoi fangirl by the young age of twelve- ahh, that was such an interesting field training class- she had no problem soaking in the blond's stories of first crushes and first loves. In fact, she was so giddy about it she had written them down the very nights she heard the stories.

Sure, it had been a few years between some of the stories taking place and when they were told, but Zell seemed well able to recall them. It had been before the SeeD Field Exam- Zell, Squall, Nida and hers that was –when she had been transferred over to get acquainted with her peers before smooshing them all together and sending them on a test.

So, minimal GF use led to many unphased memory circuits. If he ever got a hold of her notes, she was sure he'd remember everything. It didn't take much prompting before new pathways found their way back to memories thought to be lost (1).

She did a self-congratulating cheer when she found the book in question. It was from her 'I like pink things with blue and green stars on them' phase. Suffice it to say, that phase did not last long, but the book got used up well and good.

The brunette plunked down on her toosh on her bed, back against the wall and started flipping through the pages until she found the one with bubble-hearts drawn all over it. ((You know we would all so do that. It's part of yaoi fangirlism))

**_Zell is the uber-cutest!_** It read. **_And he's gay! Isn't that uber-cute too!_** So it was also her uber phase. Damn that Selphie and her overlapping phases of oddness! **_He told me about when he first came to Garden. He came to his Garden when he was 13, did you know that? I didn't know that, not until he told me anyway._ **Selphie arched a brow at the written page. _Well duh, me._ She thought to herself as she read on. **_He didn't know he was an uber-cute-gay boy when he first came to Garden. He didn't even know he was uber-cute/shocked But then again, _I_ don't know if he was uber-cute back then too, cause I wasn't here, I was in Trabia._**

**_Anyway, even though he didn't know he was gay his hormones sure did! But he didn't know how to explain them then. He said on his very first day he saw this boy. He was blond and tall and had green eyes and a confident look about him. I know! That's totally that Seifer Almasy guy, right! Well I asked him if that was totally the Seifer Almasy guy and he said it totally was! I was so right! But, right, Zell saw this guy and he was like, itty bitty then. I mean, he's only three and a half inches taller than me and _I'm_ short! So he was uber short back then. And Seifer was all tall and smesky (that's sexy, in case you didn't know, journal), but Zell didn't think he was smesky then cause he didn't know he was an uber-cute gay boy. But he was all like, "Oh, that guy is so cool. He must be a SeeD. He is so confident and smesky!" But no smeskiness and not like a robot._**

**_But then he found out that Seifer was only a year older than him! Only a year! And he was so in awe that someone at 14 could look so smesky! Well, confident and like a SeeD. But smesky covers that all, right? Right!_**

_Wow_… Selphie thought. She had been really weird less than a year ago. Like, seriously on way too much, sugar, caffeine, or _something_. Well, she'd found Zell's first Seifer sighting. She flipped the page and read on.

**_But Seifer wasn't so cool as Zell thought he was. No way! He was mean and rude and picked on people. Even people that were older than him! Cause he was tall and arrogant, and really good with his gunblade. Oh, journal! That was dirty wasn't it! Bad Selphie, bad!_**

**_And when Seifer saw Zell, I don't think _he_ thought Zell was uber-cute either, cause he was mean to him straight away! Isn't that mean, journal? I know! And Zell got sad! He looked up to Seifer from the moment he saw him, like some sort of idol, and then that mean idol just went up an bonked him on the head! Well, I don't know, he might have actually bonked him on the head, but I didn't mean it literally. _**

Selphie was getting fed up with the random dribble about the first meeting and shit. There was more important info somewhere in there. She started flipping pages and scanning for the word love. Wasn't the best word to choose because she seemed to have loved a lot of stuff about, around and in Balamb Garden those next dozen or so pages.

But, after much perseverance, for Selphie anyway, she finally found what she was looking for. She zipped to the beginning of the story and started reading.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Zell and I talked more today. He told me about the first guy he ever loved. It was so sweeeeeet! And it was so unlikely too! And kinda weird and a little messed up at the same time! Isn't that a lot of stuff all rolled into one, that you wouldn't think would equal love, but did? I thought so too.**_

_**And it has to do with Seifer again. Like I said a while back, Seifer picked on poor Zell. For a long time too! Cause he was still picking on him when Zell was 16! That's three years, journal. Poor Zell! But when Zell was 16 Seifer decided that Zell was gay! (We'll ignore the fact that he was right for right now.)**_

**_So, after he decided, or "knew" as Zell put it, he started teasing him about that. He said Zell liked boys and wanted all sorts of things that Zell really didn't know he wanted at all. And he got really defensive about it and tried really hard to ignore Seifer. But he was really, really bad, and persistent. He wouldn't let Zell alone!_**

**_And, you know when you hear enough of something, again and again and again and even if you don't want to you start thinking about it? Well, Zell started thinking about what Seifer had been tormenting him with. And this is where we get to Seifer's smeskiness._**

**_Zell was kinda being avoided cause of this. Cause I wasn't here then either, so I couldn't threaten- help the homophobies to get over their homophobiness. And Seifer was always making everyone go away so he could tease Zell in peace. So you see journal, Seifer was the guy Zell saw most and had the most influence on his life. Sure it was bad influence, but it was influence. So Zelly started thinking about Seifer, and he was smesky. He's like a god! Really, journal! If you had eyes I would show you._**

**_So Zell realized that maybe he _did_ like boys, and that maybe he _was_ an uber-cute gay boy. But how does he know? He's never _been_ with a smesky-gay boy. And now since he's been thinking about Seifer and being gay he's all like "Mm, he's so smesky…" and he so totally wants Seifer, but he's a chicken wuss. Don't tell him I said that, journal!_**

**_But he got up enough courage and he got Seifer to the side one day, so no one would hear, and he told him that he had been right. Man, I don't think telling Seifer he's right is ever a good idea. His ego may blow up his head or something. And then Zell said he stumbled around trying to tell Seifer what he thought about him (that he was smesky) and that when he finally did, Seifer just laughed at him like he was insane!_**

_**He didn't want Zell at all, even though Zell was so cute. He was so mean, and Zelly was so sad! He ran away crying! He'd thought about Seifer a lot! He'd even decided that Seifer had teased him to make him see the truth so he could be happy. But that wasn't the case at all. Seifer just wanted to tease him. Zell thought that Seifer could have showed him what it meant to be gay. Not just make random comments about getting it up the arse.**_

_**Isn't that so sad? Even after all that bad stuff Seifer did to him, he wanted to be with that arrogant dunderhead! Oh, how cute they would have been if Seifer hadn't been such a dick and refused Zell's love. It was so cute when Zelly told me! He said, and I quote, "It was some time last year… I was young, and I don't think I really knew all the kinds of love… but, I was sure I had one for Seifer. No matter how he treated me, I think I always loved him some way."**_

_**He sounded so whimsical when he said that, all dreamy-like. It was like he was playing a happy little romance in his mind. You know what, journal? I think Zell still loves Seifer!**_

Selphie sighed a very heavy sigh. Yep, just as she remembered. Zell had seen something in Seifer since the first day he'd set eyes on him. And no matter how much teasing, bullying or ridicule, Seifer had won the boy's love without even wanting it.

Even after that, when Seifer kept teasing him about hotdogs and making his life hell, then the war and all the bad stuff happening, and Zell went back to him. And a friendship blossomed and grew to outrageous proportions. Couple of big blooming pansies, those two were.

Selphie knew her instincts were right. Zell was in love with Seifer. Maybe he didn't see it farther than their friendship went. But, it had been there before they were friends, long before. Why would it have left him now? No, it was just buried behind another love. A deep, caring love for a certain cowboy. Oh, her head hurt…

1. (insert Eoko's rant on GF memory "loss" here)


	37. Chapter, The ThirtySeventh

Kitty: Races! Yay! I wonder what the prize is? Sex on the beach with Zell and Irvine!

Eoko: How would that be the prize at all?

Kitty: I don't know! But it would be a good prize... I'd do anything for sex with Zell and Irvine on the beach!

Eoko: Too bad they probably wouldn't do you. -giggles-

Kitty: Yeah, more's the pity. That's okay! I still own Irvine! -cackles-

Eoko: Yes you do. You know what makes me sad, Kitty?

Kitty: What makes you sad, Ko-Ko?

Eoko: The serious lacking of reviews. I know, I know. I preach not to ask for them, and tell people to write for themselves, but really! We had lots of people at the start. Where'd they all go? Or, why'd they stop giving us the reviews? I love knowing what people think.

Kitty: Hmm... me too. And we're pretty regular updaters, so they can't have forgotten the fic. Maybe they stopped liking it, though... I hope not! There's still a ways to go.

Eoko: Yea, there is! And the conflict is just heating up, believe it or not! And you're right, even if I'm late, I still get up a chapter a week. Hmm, maybe they'll tell us after reading this one.

Kitty: I hope so! Especially the speculation on what will happen!

Eoko: Yea! We wanna know what you're thinking, peoples!

Kitty: Comments make Irvykins happy!

Eoko: Now read the fic so you have something to review about. XD

_Chapter, The Thirty-Seventh: In Which There Are Races._

"Zell, what are we doing here? This is boring as shit…"

"Humour me, alright?" Zell muttered, whacking Seifer with a rolled-up form guide. "I promised I'd spend today with you, but I gotta support Irvine and Lightning too. And I'd like… to spend the rest of the day with both of you. I know it'll be hard for you, but you're both… Seifer, I care about you both and… maybe… if you spend enough time together, you'll get used to one another."

Seifer grunted.

"I doubt it. He's still a nancy pretty boy…"

"Seifer!"

"Sorry," Seifer grumbled, but he really wasn't.

Zell sighed, running a gloved hand through the golden hair above his ear. The studs at his knuckles flashed, drawing the eye of a little boy with a tan cowboy hat and a plastic gun. He laughed and pointed with the gun, making _bang, bang_ sounds, then he rode off on his hobby-chocobo, (1) yehaw'ing like a trooper. Zell smiled. Seifer did his best not to gag.

"Oh! Oh! This is it!" Zell cried suddenly, pointing insanely.

The worst country accent Seifer had _ever_ heard came over the loud speaker system.

"Llladiiies aaan' geeen'lemeeen! Hold onter yer hats 'n' rein in yer chocobos 'cause heeere it is! The event y'all've been waitin' fer – the barrel raaacin' fiiinaaals!"

A whoop went up, along with a couple of cowboy hats, and Zell was near to bursting with excitement, clinging to the edge of the steel bench they sat on and leaning forward. Seifer yawned elaborately, but the fighter wasn't paying attention.

"Gotta real treat fer yer today, cowboys 'n' girls! New-comer Irvine Kinneas – now don't that name jes' roll offer yer tongues, ladies! – Yer, new-comer done out-raced some o' the tried 'n' true champs o' the continent ter be here today, an' lemme tell you, he's fixin' ter give these men 'n' women a run fer their gil!"

"There he is!" Zell yelped, leaping out of his chair and throwing himself at the fence to hang over it as Irvine stood up in the stirrups, waving his hat at the crowd.

"Ain't he the charmer, cowgirls?" came the voice again and Seifer snorted.

_Zell's_ voice rang out clear across the dusty arena.

"Yeah, and he's _mine_!"

Irvine's smile only widened and he tipped his hat to Zell, bowing from the waist before he settled it back on his head and sat back in the saddle. Lightning danced beneath him, kicking up his feet and showing off for the crowd. He wore bells in his crest and around his ankles, attached with dark blue velvet ribbons, and he jingled prettily as he walked, courtesy of one Selphie Tilmitt.

Irvine turned his head and directed him out of the way while the four other riders were introduced. His skin tingled with anticipation, a feeling akin to the one that built inside of him the morning after his birthday, when Zell made love to him again, slow, teasing, until he trembled and begged and wept for it. But it was different, too. There was an edge to it, a keen sharpness that made him want to _win_.

The fact that Zell was, in fact, sitting in the crowd made him want to win even more.

A tiny girl, blonde with huge eyes, kneed her chocobo up close beside him, smiling. She reminded him vaguely of Selphie, especially when she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Lacy! I heard 'bout you from one of the girls what you beat out. Seems like you're somethin', Li'l Darlin'."

He smiled a little sheepishly, touching his hat politely while she pushed hers back away from her eyes with an upraised finger.

"Ain't me who's somethin', Lacy. It's Lightnin'."

"He your bird, or do you ride him for a stable?"

Irvine made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

"I ain't too certain' 'bout that, really. I sold him a while back, then Zell bought him back for me and he pays his lodgin's at the moment."

"Zell?"

Irvine pointed and the fighter waved madly again making him smile despite himself.

"That's him."

"Cute," she observed. "Do he pay you to ride for him?"

"Naw." _He rides me to ride for him…_ Irvine thought with a devilish excitement, then blinked at Lacy when she gasped and burst into a fit of giggles. It took him a few moments to realise he must have said that out loud, but when he did realise, he blushed.

"Oh, that's priceless!" she cried after a moment, slapping him on the back. Yes. Very Selphie.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"To say that out loud, I know. You're just adorable, Mr. Kinneas. Bet he says that, too, huh?"

"Uh…"

"Al'ight, I'll shut up," she giggled, grinning at him. "Just jealous, 'cause y'already taken."

Irvine touched his hat and ducked his head, laughing a little. Then Lacy's chocobo bit Lightning. He warked in shock and danced away, hissing and lowering his head, wings mantled a little and crest twitching.

"Hey now!" Irvine snapped, going from amicable to pissed in no time flat. "Keep your bird in hand."

"Shite. I'm sorry." Lacy looked over her shoulder. "They're callin' me anyway." She turned her chocobo and trotted him off and Irvine watched the way he twitched underneath her. Something had upset him. The thought was confirmed when he fought Lacy half the course, then simply balked at the last three barrels and ran straight past them.

Irvine winced. That sucked.

He soothed Lightning, murmuring to him and stroking his feathers until he seemed to calm down – as much as he could with the excitement of the crowd and the other birds around him.

Two more riders followed after Lacy, posting pretty good times. One was just under Irvine's best times, the other just above.

"Our turn, darlin'," Irvine said softly, patting Lacy's neck, and directed him to the starting line.

- - - - - - -

"It's Irvine's turn!" Zell whispered nervously, clutching at the fence.

"No fucking duh…" Seifer muttered, slightly pissed off that Zell wasn't even listening enough to have heard what he said. He was surrounded by cowboys… fucking cowboys… fucking cow_boy_ in particular. He hoped viciously that Lightning would break his leg, then felt guilty, because it wasn't the bird's fault. He amended the thought, hoping instead that Irvine would fall off and break _his_ leg.

He had to admit though, he thought grudgingly when the starter's gun went off and Lightning sprang into action, Irvine looked pretty damn good doing that. He certainly knew his bird better than that chick at the beginning.

One more rider, and Irvine was clear second of the five. The first woman was dropped off, leaving only one, and the three men.

"What happens now?" Zell asked the cowboy beside him.

"Slate's basically wiped clean, they race again. Slowest time is off. They go on like that 'til there's only one left. It's purdy simple, really."

Zell nodded.

"Didn't Irvine tell you that?" Seifer asked, arching a brow.

"Uh…" Zell thought for a minute, then looked sheepish. "Yeah, I think he did. Oops."

Seifer rolled his eyes and tried to find something interesting to watch while the racers went through the rounds. One of the men went next, then the other girl, then it was down to Irvine and another cowboy.

Zell was just about busting out of his skin with excitement. Seifer was bored stupid. It was the same thing over and over again. Some idiot with a hat on a yellow bird running around barrels. Woo.

- - - - - - -.

Irvine was as jittery as Lightning, but the other guy had beaten his times every round so far, and he didn't see how he could push Lightning anymore. His chocobo was tired, but still desperate to run.

The other cowboy tipped his hat politely, then moved up to the starting line. Again, he timed faster than Irvine and Lightning had managed.

"But we can still try, can't we darlin'?" Irvine murmured, glancing to where Zell stood.

They were two seconds too slow and Irvine cursed, but he congratulated his opponent and was glad of the second place money. He settled Lightning back in his float, then went to find Zell… and Seifer. He wished the fighter hadn't wanted to bring the blonde prick, but he found it difficult to say no to Zell, and at least Seifer didn't seem so unbearable when Zell was there.

He found them in the stands, and Zell hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his lips and fussing as though he'd won the World Championship instead of coming second in the local competition.

"Lunch is on me anyways," Irvine said when he could finally get a word in, showing the gil notes that were his prize money.

"Good. I'm starving," Seifer said, smirking.

Irvine smiled hesitantly at the gunbladist, reminding himself he had to be civil for Zell's sake.

They found a little stall that was selling hotdogs, and got Zell's lunch there, and Seifer chose to have some spaghetti that smelled amazing. Irvine took ages of wandering among the various stalls to finally choose nachos, then they found a tree under which to camp and eat.

It was actually pleasant, and Irvine was surprised. For once, Seifer made civilized conversation, and the sharpshooter even found himself laughing at a couple of things the gunbladist said. It seemed, however, that it was only the occupation of eating that kept Seifer's mind off being an arsehole, because he was back at it the moment he dropped the plastic bowl and cutlery in a bin.

"So, only second, huh?" he teased lowly when Zell disappeared to go to the toilet.

"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of," Irvine said softly, plucking at the grass. "They're the best and it were my first time."

Seifer smirked.

"I hear you're _good_ at first times, Priscilla. Hear you moan and squeal like a thousand-gil whore…"

Irvine went beetroot red, then he lifted his head and glared, hands fisting against his thighs.

"That ain't none of your business, Seifer, and I _know_ Zell wouldn't talk like that about me. He might've talked about… what happened, 'cause I know you're his best friend, but he, like, wouldn't say it like that."

"No. He wouldn't. _I_ said that." Seifer touched Irvine's cheek, stroked his thumb against the skin and watched the sharpshooter swallow nervously. "Would you squeal for me, too, hmm? If I touched you in the right places, would you _moan_…?"

Irvine slapped his hand away, biting his lower lip.

"Just stop it. I _love_ Zell and you… I don't understand why you're…" Irvine shook his head, then swore suddenly. "I hate you so much!"

"The feeling is _mutual_, cowboy. I hate you, too."

"Then… why do you…" he indicated his cheek, looking helpless.

"Because it's fun to watch your face, and sometime, you'll give in, then I can tell Zell what happened."

"Bastard! I'll never hurt him like that!"

"We'll see."

Seifer smirked, then turned it into a friendly smile as Zell returned, full of energy and wanting to look around some more.

For the rest of the day, Irvine made sure Zell was between himself and the gunbladist.

- - - - - - -

(1) I.E: Hobby-horse. If you don't know what a hobby-horse is, you've had a deprived childhood…


	38. Chapter, The ThirtyEighth

Eoko: Okay, me here. I'm like 4 hours from my comp, but with compy access I have decided to bring you the next chapter without the supported ANs from Kitty. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Delta brought up a good point. The base story line is pretty much just filling in before the next big conflict occurs. And trust me. It is a big conflict to deal with. The story is really going to start getting face paced. Enjoy what we have for you this week.

_Chapter, The Thirty-Eighth: In Which Seifer Makes Demands_

Squall frowned down at his latest request for SeeDs. He was going about the simple, but lengthy task of sorting the many requests into their respective piles: easy, which allowed for a mid-rank SeeD leader and a team of lower-rank; medium, which required a high-rank leader and a mid-rank team; hard, which was what the "hero-rank" persons got sent on; and lastly, the 'don't waste our Garden's time' pile.

As he went through them he made notes of their "popularity" level. Some missions were just likeable and some were the type even a SeeD would try to call in sick to avoid. Difficult to call in sick when you live in the same huge building as all your superiors.

There was one specific to-be-mission that was falling into the 'kill me before he assigns me to that mission' section. In cases such as these, Cid had suggested making up a draft of the mission to post on the school forums as well as the main message board and on the newly made 'Missions Board', all confidential information removed, of course.

This was done in hopes of someone volunteering for the crappier of the missions, which ensured that at least one, or a few people on it at least wanted to be there for some reason, whether it was actual desire to work, increase their rank or get more gil, it didn't matter. No one in the higher-ups had to worry about the SeeDs getting pissed right off for being forced into a mission they didn't want to go on.

Now, what made this one mission so terrible was the fact that it was a Trabian mission, out in the middle of nowhere, tracking an unknown-most-likely-time-compression-mutation-of-a-normal monster, with a minimal number of SeeDs.

Squall groaned. It was definitely going up on the boards and forums. There was no way he, Xu or Cid were going to condemn two SeeDs to stick closer than glue in the freezing, snow and ice covered tundra of Trabia, while they tracked some stupid Snow Lion, Blue Dragon, or hyne forbid, a super-charged Mesmerize.

The next half hour was spent making up a very general briefing about the mission, keeping all the real information confidential until someone was assigned to it. Can't just go around printing whatever you damn well please, you know.

After the mission from hell- frozen over -was printed off and ready to be stuck on the board, and two copies were posted onto the school network, Squall got back to the tedious task of sorting. He wasn't going to walk _all_ the way down to the Missions Board just to stick up one lousy mission. The secretary or some random junior classman could do that just fine.

- - -

That afternoon Seifer was milling around the halls of Garden, giving people unhappy and sometimes down right pissed off glares. That's right boys and girls, Zell Dincht was once again with Irvine Kinneas, leaving Seifer Almasy in a very grumpy mood… like… usually… lately…

Just when he was right in the middle of a pretty decent "what are you looking at" glare his attention was caught by a rushing, dark haired girl. She whizzed by him, a piece of paper flapping back and forth in her hand.

He cocked a brow at her as she stopped in front of the new, decorated by Selphie- no, she was _not_ asked to decorate it- Missions Board and pinned up the now bent and creased page, trying to flatten it a little as she stabbed thumb tacks into its four corners.

Several of the SeeDs that were passing by or hanging out in the area went over to take a look at the latest mission. It was pretty much habit to check it, whether you were looking to take a job or not.

"Pft, yea right," a young man said, tossing his head to the side lightly as he ran his finger through shoulder-length burgundy hair.

"No way in hell," a woman about the same age said, one hand resting gently on her hip.

"Hell would be a much nicer place to go than there," joked a SeeD Seifer actually knew, vaguely, named Artos Dir-something.

"It might be interesting," said a boy that was even shorted than Zell, by about two inches.

"How would it be interesting?" the girl at least eight inches taller then the boy she stood next to asked.

"Well, it's not a normal monster, right? It doesn't say directly, but it kind of hints that it's a mutation," he stated, standing on his tip toes and peering closer at the piece of paper as if that would force more information out of it.

"Yea, so?" questioned a slightly older boy, taller than the girl and looked pretty much like Raijin's little brother. Might have been Raijin's little brother. Seifer wasn't paying that much attention to the gathering and retreating mobs of SeeDs anymore.

The shortest of the three thwacked the tallest in the arm. "What do you think mutated it? Green Jello?"

"I don't know, man."

"You think it might be…?" the girl ventured.

"Time compression, mhmm. I bet it has something to do with it."

"Hey man, I don't want nothing to do with no evil ice monster from the future."

The girl cocked a brow. "Don't, nothing, no. Wow, Taejin, you actually used so many negatives you still said you didn't want to go on the mission." She smirked at him as he looked up in thought for a moment.

"Come on Reesha, Taejin, that mission's not for us anyway," the short boy started bounding off.

"You sure seemed interested, Xelar," Reesha called, grabbing Taejin by the arm and following after their energetic leader.

_Xelar…?_ That was just cruel. Short little kid with _blond_ hair and _Zell_ starting his name. Hyne was having a gay ol' time fucking up Seifer's mood these days. And that _was_ Raijin's little brother. When did he make SeeD? When was the last fucking time he _spoke_ to Fu and Rai? Damn Zell taking up all his thoughts and time.

Buuut, the conversation over the mission, that so far no one wanted to even think about going for, was starting to pique Seifer's interests, or at least his curiosity. With his arms still crossed he pushed himself off the wall he was currently leaning against and headed over to the board.

It was pretty easy to see why everyone was declining: Trabia meant cold; Minimal Team Members meant close quarters, utter dependency and trust, etc, etc; and Unknown Creature equaled "so, will that be five or six pieces of scattered SeeDs to be picked up on Monday?"

Sounded like a sneaky way to get Zell- a right good mission to prove to Squall he was a deserving and capable SeeD!- into bed. Seifer had a delightful time imagining snuggling up against Zell, stark as the day is long, under one of those thermal blankets. Uh… the threat of freezing to death was the glorious thing indeed.

Just as another wave of people came to see what the newest mission was, Seifer reached up and tore it from its pinned place. A quick glare to silence the protests from the other SeeDs and he was off en route to Squall/Xu's office.

He burst through the doors much like he always did. This time Squall was not able to ignore him however, because he had been looking up and caught sight of the blond right away.

"What do you want, Seifer?" he asked, then went back to whatever he was occupying himself with now.

"I'd like to volunteer for this mission," he stated, striding forward and slapping the now _torn_, bent and creased page on the commander's desk.

Squall arched a brow at the tattered document. He had certainly not had anything to do with its current state. "You didn't need to kill the paper, Seifer."

"I didn't "kill" the paper, Squall. That girl that posted it did. I just tore it down."

"You're suppose to leave it up, incase other SeeDs want to volunteer as well," Squall said as he smoothed out the paper on his desk.

The older gunbladist scoffed. "No one's going to take that mission on their own free will."

"You just volunteered on you own free will," Squall stated rather matter-of-factly, looking back up at his "guest".

"Well, I'm not a no one, am I, Squall? Besides, I want a more difficult mission than 'Bite Bugs are terrorizing my _tomatoes_'," he grumbled, feigning a high voice for the tomato-grower.

"Seifer," Squall began. "I don't doubt your ability to handle the mission. Your fighting skill rivals that of myself, Zell and the others. Not only that, but to this mission your past doesn't even matter. In fact, it could help. So could your bond with Ifrit, since you won't let anyone unjunction him from you."

_Zell used Ifrit all through the Neo-Sorceress War… I definitely won't give him up now…_ "If you want some ice melted, we're the ones for the job."

"It isn't a solo mission, Seifer. I can't let you go alone." He sat back in his chair and pondered a moment. "You'll go with Zell again, him as leader, and I want him to equip Quezacotl, and you both to equip as many GFs as you need to gain full elemental and status-changing defense."

That was definitely _not_ standard procedure. First, more GFs, especially those that a person didn't know, or didn't equip often, caused memory pathway disruption. Not only that, but it also left the Garden with fewer to use for other missions or in case of an emergency.

Seifer cocked a brow. "You have no idea what it is." It wasn't a question and Squall knew it.

"No," he said simply. "I'm very tempted to send someone else on the mission as well, even go myself-" he paused at Seifer's eye rolling and other face making at the proposition. "But we all know the only other person you'd work with this closely is Selphie, and she's assigned somewhere else in a week." Squall gave his own little smirk and his eyes did a very creepy, un-Squall-like, little knowing sparkle.

"Besides," he continued, making some notes on a piece of paper. "You and Zell do work _so_ well together." Was there suggestive emphasis on that innocent little 'so'? Had Squall noticed something?? Did he suspect Seifer's motives behind being paired with Zell?!

_Mm, paired with Zell, on my bed…the cowboy can rot_. Seifer blinked then crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes we do. We're best friends, what do you expect?"

The brunet snorted as he placed the page he'd been writing on to the side. "Friends…" he said quietly.

Okay, Squall was starting to get annoying. What the fuck was he trying to do/say, huh? "Excuse me?" Seifer asked pointedly.

Storm grey-blue eyes looked up slowly to regard him, then that little Squall-smirk spread secretly across his lips. "You want to _fuck_ him."

Seifer actually stumbled backwards. What the _fuck_ indeed! The blond gunbladist glanced left and right, then straightened and regained his composure. He stared at Squall and could only repeat his previous question. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

Squall's smirk just grew slightly wider. Holy crap… who would have guessed. Well, he wasn't exactly being subtle anymore. But still, Fearless Leader noticed something before the one he was actually pressing his hard on against when they _cuddled_. Sometimes Zell really _could_ be blond. No, dear, that isn't how I'm _naturally_ built.

"What am I, your entertainment?!" Seifer fumed and stormed out of the office, tossing a shout of 'send me on that fucking mission' over his shoulder.

- - -

Zell tossed Irvine onto his bed and crawled over him, moving like a hungry tiger. He presses his lips to the cowboy's, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Irvine grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the fighter's shoulders. "Zell, we just got back." He arched his neck when Zell's lips started attacking it.

"Mmm, I know. Can't keep my hands off you."

Irvine chuckled lightly. "I think most of Garden knows that, Zell." He reached up and ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "You sure don't, like, keep your hands off me in public either."

Zell just smirked and continued nipping and sucking at Irvine's neck. So what? No one was going to come up and say anything to them, especially since they didn't do anything that a straight couple wouldn't do. And, Zell could kick their homophobic arses anyway.

"_Zell Dincht, please report to Headmaster Cid's office. Zell Dincht to Headmaster Cid's office."_

Zell lifted his head, frown on his face, and cocked a brow at the little intercom in his room. Okay, so it wasn't night or anything, but come on! He was busy here!

Irvine squirmed up under him, propping himself up on his elbows. "Guess you gotta go, huh?" He leaned forward and kissed the blond gently. "We can finish this later."

"Damn right we can." Zell kissed him once more, hard and passionate, before sliding off his sexy cowboy and pulling on his jacket. "Always has to be at the worst time. Must have cameras all over the place." He leaned over to tie up his shoes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Kink." Irvine chuckled and snuggled against Zell's pillows. "Hurry back," he said, grinning as he stretched out his body on the bed.

Zell licked his lips and grinned. "Back in a flash, baby." With that he zipped out of the room and practically ran all the way to Cid's office. The faster he got there, the faster he could leave. And boy did he want to leave and get back to his sexy auburn-haired lover.

The feisty fighter walked out of the elevator and through the almost always open doors of Cid's office. Tamitha Rapture stood to the left of the seated, smiling Headmaster.

"We have a mission for you, Mr. Dincht," Cid said, arms loosely crossed over the top of his desk.

"Not more bite bugs, is it? That was lame, Cid, really lame." Zell crossed one foot over the other, resting a hand on a cocked hip. Oh yea, that was straight and professional… or neither.

Cid chuckled lightly. "No, nothing like that. This one is actually worthy of your skill."

Zell beamed. He'd been waiting for a _good_ mission for a long time. "Then let's hear it," he said cheerily.

Miss Rapture stepped forward, closer to the edge of the desk. "The mission is code name Alpha-Tango-Iceland-Omega. Number of members, two: Zell Dincht as Leader, Seifer Almasy as support. Location is Trabia, Sorbald Snowfields. The enemy is an unknown monster. It is large and malformed. We suspect it is an abnormality caused or from Time Compression. The goal is to locate and destroy this monster, and to collect specimens for research. The length of the mission is at present time undetermined, and requires a report to Garden at the end of every second day. If there is no report, a search party will be assembled and will head out at dawn of the next day. Please refrain from requiring assistance on a day a transmission is not expected," she gave a teasing little grin and continued. "If an emergency does occur, a transmission as short as 'Help!' will be plenty of information as your transmitter will be on its own signal channel and is equip with a position transmitter."

"Easy there, Tammy, I remember all that. Two other transmitters on each of the mission members which can be activated manually in case one or both of the transmitters is dysfunctional or broken, yada yada yada."

She smiled at him. They'd been on a couple missions together and she knew how capable and knowledgeable he was. "Of course, Zell. It's just my job and all." She smiled at his unique grin and went on to explain the rest of the mission essentials: required gear, clothing, GF and magic junctions, etc, etc.

"I want Bahamut, Quetzacotl, Diablo, and Cerberus then. I know Seifer's keeping Ifrit, so give him Doomtrain, Alexander and Carbuncle. That should be plenty of buffs for both of us. And I'm sure the junction specialists can pick out all the best magic for us to use." He turned his eyes to Cid. "Kudos on the "Magic Library" missions. Fucking great idea, man."

Cid raised an eyebrow but nodded with a smile on his face. When there was enough gil to pay for it, missions to collect full lots of magic had turned out to be not only popular, but practical. Not only could SeeDs have a full array to use when starting a mission, but it also allowed for the best possible defenses when junctioning.

Tamitha wrote down the names of the GFs Zell had requested. "I will have to double check those, Zell, just to make sure they are adequate. I'm sure they are though." She made a mental note that Zell requested more of the strong, dark guardians and for Seifer he had chosen the white knight, Alexander, and that oddly glowing squirrel, Carbuncle, for crying out loud. He probably would have suggested Siren if she had more to offer and Selphie would let her go without screaming so loud even her GF couldn't quiet her (1).

"Okay!" Zell said, smiling back at Tamitha. "I'll assume the official documents will be all made up and delivered to Seifer's and my rooms?"

"That's right, Mr. Dincht. We're not positive on the departure time, but we're looking at something in the next few days. The write up should be in your room by this evening."

When all business was done and dealt with, Zell and Tamitha were dismissed and the excited blond could go tell Seifer about the mission!... Oh, no wait, he couldn't. Irvine was still waiting on his bed for him… _mmm, Irvine…_ Right, so back to his room then!

- - - - - Evil Fucking GF and Magic Mission Info - - - - -

**_Zell_: **

**- Str-J, HP-J, Vit-J, Mag-J, Spr-J, Spd-J, Hit-J**

**- Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J, Elem-Defx2 (**_Elem Guard_ - GF learns** Elem-Defx4), ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Def-Jx2, ST-Def-Jx4**

- Ablitityx3, Abilityx4, Expendx2-1 (Because of the x3 and x4, I'm going to cheat and have them be able to equip… EIGHT abilities.)

-Card, **Darkside**, Mug, Enc-Half, **Enc-None**, **Auto-Protect**, Mov HP-Up, Rare Item, **Auto-Haste**, Alert

- Mag+20, Mag +40, **Mag+60**, HP+20, HP+40, **HP+80**, **Str+60**, **Spd+40 **(Zell on Auto-Haste, Speed 40+ and as high of magic bonus we can get on with 100 Hastes…. Wow… won't be able to see the pissant moving)

- T Mag-RF, Mid Mag-RF, Card Mod, Time Mag-RF, ST Mag-RF, Forbid Med-RF

_Elemental Magic Attack_: Holy x100 (100 Holy)

_Elemental Magic Defense_: Ultima x100 (100 to all), Full-Life x100 (40 to all), Shell x100 (20 to all), Flare x100 (80 to Fire, Ice and Lightning)  
Totals: 160 to all except Fire, Ice and Lightning. 200 to Fire, Ice and Lightning.

_Status Magic Defense_: Pain x100 (100 to Poison, Silence, Darkness, Curse), Reflect x100 (25 to Petrify, Berserk, Sleep, Slow, Stop, Confuse), Esuna x100 (20 to Petrify, Berserk, Sleep, Slow, Stop, Confuse), Life (30 to Death)

Totals: Poison 100, Silence 100, Darkness 100, Curse 100, Death 30, Petrify 45, Berserk 45, Sleep 45, Slow 45, Stop 45, Confuse 45

**_Seifer_: **

**- HP-J, Vit-J, Mag-J, Spr-J, Str-J**

- **Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Defx2, Elem-Defx4, ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Defx2, ST-Def-Jx4**

- Abilityx3, Abilityx3

- **Counter**, Vit Bonus, Auto-Reflect, Str Bonus, **Revive**, Auto-Shell, **Darkside**, Absorb, **Initiative**, Mad Rush

- **Vit+40**, **HP+40**, Str+20, **Str+40**, Spd+20, **Spd+40**, Mag+40

- F Mag-RF, Ammo-RF, Recov Med-RF, Med LV Up, Med Data, High Mag-RF, Junk Shop, Forbid Med-RF

_Status Magic Attack_: Death x100 (100 Death doesn't always hit)

_Elemental Magic Defense_: Ultima x100 (100 to all), Full-Life x100 (40 to all), Shell x100 (20 to all), Flare x100 (80 to Fire, Ice and Lightning)  
Totals: 160 to all except Fire, Ice and Lightning. 200 to Fire, Ice and Lightning.

_Status Magic Defense_: Pain x100 (100 to Poison, Silence, Darkness, Curse), Reflect x100 (25 to Petrify, Berserk, Sleep, Slow, Stop, Confuse), Esuna x100 (20 to Petrify, Berserk, Sleep, Slow, Stop, Confuse), Holy (40 to Death, Berserk, Zombie, Sleep, Confuse, Drain)

Totals: Poison 100, Silence 100, Darkness 100, Curse 100, Death 40, Petrify 45, Berserk 85, Sleep 85, Slow 45, Stop 45, Confuse 85, Zombie 40, Drain 40

1. In the RP Kitty and I are in, we each got to pick one GF to go with our character. The funniest thing was, before Kit and I even knew each other, I asked the RP-Creator for Bahamut or Leviathan, and Kit asked for Leviathan or Bahamut (this is in e-mails so we didn't figure this out til ages later) and the RP-Creator told me that someone was interested in Levi, and told Kit someone was interested in Bahamut. So we each settled with the other ones we had, which were ferking opposites.

So yes, even before we said hi, we were already picked the same freaking 2 GFs out of all 16 of them. O.O Freaky, huh? I did have a point though. In this it looks very much like the RP idea got carried over, and unless there is a desperate need for a certain GF, they are left with a single host. List as I see/know it:

**Irvine** – Leviathan  
**Zell** – Bahamut

**Seifer** – Ifrit

**Squall** – Shiva (der)

**Quistis** – Quetzacolt (I don't LIKE Q-Bird with Zell! I NEVER EVER gave her to him! She always went between Quistis and Irvine)

**Selphie** – Siren (Hate Siren, hate her so much. She's a crap version of Levi with a silence on the side. But I think the quiet sea nymph and the loud brunette would actually get along.)

**Rinoa** – Carbuncle (Rinoa isn't in the fic, nor will she be other than brief mentions of past horror. Gave her Carby in the first round of the game, didn't use her much at all in the second run through. Carby casts magic, she's a sorceress bitch, he's cuddly and cute, she's incapable of true fighting spirit. Good match in my opinion. Hope to have fun giving him to Seifer.) ((I'm on Carbuncle in FFXI WOOO!))

Uuuuuuuummmmmmm… Yea. I really am so anal retentive I sat down with my game and equipped /unequipped all the spells and looked into all the GF abilities and functions and stats… Just so I was completely aware of what was going on… It's not like there is going to be a great deal of reference back to these abilities, GF functions etc…. So… yea.


	39. Chapter, The ThirtyNinth

Kitty: Well, Eoko says I'm always first, so here we go! XD Yay for Irvine begging! That's always fun.

Eoko: It's hawt too. Don't you all think it's hawt?

Kitty: I think it's hawt! Very hawt! Uber-hawt!

Eoko: I agree! You know, I think we should just go read it again!

Kitty: I always do! When I'm being lazy and not writing.

Eoko: I do too. XD

Kitty: That's why the progress of Mine is so slow. Ah well.

Eoko: I have reasons why things are slow. It's called, Practicum, School, Work/Practicum, School, Practicum, Work, Work, Repeat.

Kitty: I know the feeling. Plus with all the assignment writing, other writing is not attractive.

Eoko: Well, enjoy this while we enjoy constant work people!

Kitty: Right... Enjoy... uhuh...

_Chapter, the Thirty-Ninth: In Which Irvine Begs._

He liked foreplay, he'd discovered. There was something delightful about gentle fingers, a knowing tongue and the nip of fangy teeth along his skin. And Zell was obsessed with his piercings, could barely leave them alone once his eyes fell on them – which they did kind of often, since the aforementioned fighter also could barely resist relieving him of his clothing whenever possible, and even when it wasn't.

It had been just over two weeks since his birthday, and Irvine would swear he'd spent at least two or three hours per day since, naked, sweat-slick and begging. Oh, the begging.

Yes, he'd discovered he liked foreplay. He'd also discovered Zell _loved_ bringing him to a state of trembling, grasping, whimpering and nearly sobbing out pleas.

Now, was one of those times. Zell's smirk danced the length of his arousal, then left it, making him whimper, and made a wet trail up to a nipple, which it took, lapping and teasing.

"Hyne_dammit_, Zell!" he cried, thrashing on the bed, half-tangled in the sheets from his efforts to squirm himself to release. "Stop teasin' me!"

The fighter, predictably really, ignored him, a hand running under one lifted thigh and across to tease a fingertip against his entrance. It made him see stars, and heat bucked in his belly, begging for release. He begged for it too, whimpering, arching, writhing.

Then it stopped.

When he opened his eyes, whining with need, he found Zell perched above him, smirking down at him. Arousal roiled inside of him, a physical sensation sparking from the predatory, hungry look in those sapphire eyes. The man didn't even have to touch him, and he reacted.

"Zell…" he begged in a breathless, choking voice. "Please…"

The smirk grew.

"You're so fucking hot, Kinneas. Do you have _any_ idea?"

No, yes, maybe. He wasn't sure. He _was_ sure that the tone in Zell's voice and the way he said "fucking" made him feel faint. Was it even possible to want someone so badly, so achingly? Hyne, he was going crazy.

"Please…" he whispered again, because it was the only word he could remember how to form.

A slick finger came to his entrance, dipping inside and, after a few moments of ragged, whimpering panting, Irvine was rewarded with a second.

"Please what, baby? What do you want? What do you _need_?" Zell growled, all teasing, sex and heat.

"You… Oooh, Hyne, _you_…" The words shuddered from him and he only hoped it was the right answer.

Zell shifted, eyes dark, possessive, and entered him in one smooth, hard-and-gentle stroke.

"Now what…?" the fighter wondered, his own voice a little strained, and shifted his hips experimentally.

Irvine closed his eyes and turned his head, that adorable blush coming to his cheeks. He knew what Zell wanted to hear. The thought of it made Irvine impossibly more aroused. He knew there was supposed to be something sexy about being dirty, but up until this moment, he hadn't been able to fathom it when he read it in more of the books Rikan had given him. The words threw themselves across his mind, making him squirm, but he couldn't bring himself to say them.

"P-please… Zell… please…" he whimpered, because it had always worked before. He was starting to learn what made _Zell_ come undone – if only he could reach the fighter's ear, but Zell was propped too high.

The fighter bent, then, as though reading Irvine's thoughts, but they flew from his head when Zell brought his mouth to the sharpshooter's ear, pressing a wet kiss there before purring hotly into it.

"I want to hear you moan, Cowboy. I want to hear you scream my name and lose control. I want to hear you plead and beg for more. But I'm not going to make those sounds come from you until I hear you beg me to fuck you. Do you want that? Do you want me to make you mine all over again? _Do_ you want me to fuck you…?"

"Oh, Hyne…" Irvine whispered, shuddering from his head to his toes. That _was_ sexy. And sexy barely covered it.

He felt Zell smirk against his ear.

"Tell me you want it," he demanded, giving a shallow, teasing thrust. Irvine cursed his lover's control.

"I… want it."

"Want what?" Zell's voice grew breathless, his breathing more ragged. He was so hot. So delicious. So perfect. So _Irvine's_. The sharpshooter would do anything to please him, especially when, thus far, pleasing Zell had resulted in pleasing himself.

"…You."

"Me?"

"Yes…" The word was little more than an exhale.

"Irvine…" Zell whispered, nosing his ear.

"Fuck me…" Irvine whispered back, then lifted his voice, pleading. "Please… Fuck me!"

It was worth it a thousand times over. Zell supported his weight with one hand beside Irvine's head, the other going instantly around the sharpshooter's aching arousal, and he held nothing back. Irvine wrapped his legs tight around his lover's hips and rode the deep, hard thrust of his body, moaning and arching to meet it whenever he could. Once the word was in the air, Irvine couldn't get the taste of it out of his mouth, and it came again.

"Z-Zell… oh, _Zell_! Mmm… Just… like… _that_… F-fuck me!"

Zell growled against his ear, and it wasn't long before Irvine was completely lost, racing blindly towards the edge he both longed for and shied away from. He would live in a moment like this forever, if he could. But he couldn't, and it ended all too soon with a tensing of his body and a buck of his hips, a desperate cry of Zell's name as he released. His lover was right behind him, and the whisper of his name on the fighter's lips would have made the whole thing worth it, if the pleasure wasn't reward enough itself. Which it really was.

He had no complaints about spending two or three hours a day naked, sweat-slick and begging.

He was barely aware of Zell shifting carefully off him and reaching out for the warm cloth to clean them both off. He groped blindly for the fighter, then murmured happily when he felt the strong muscles beneath his hands, powerful, gentle arms wrapping securely around him.

"…Dirty…" Irvine murmured, snuggling.

"Sexy," Zell corrected him. "So sexy hearing you say that."

The sharpshooter gave a short laugh, half-asleep and shook his head.

"You think I'm sexy just breathin'."

"You _are_ sexy just breathing."

"Only sayin' that 'cause you want me naked again."

"You arguing?"

"Hell, no."

"Thought not. Baby, don't go to sleep."

"Why not? 'M tired 'n' nice."

"Nice…?" Zell arched a brow. Irvine could be undeniably sexual and seductive when he wanted to be, it seemed to come naturally, but he could also be adorably cute, like right now. Made Zell just want to eat him. Mmm… Irvine with ice-cream on top. _That_ was a tasty thought. He filed it away for later perusal.

"Nice," Irvine affirmed. "Totally sexed out."

Zell chuckled.

"You still can't go to sleep."

"But y're so _warm_ 'n' snuggly 'n' I'm so _sleepy_. Your fault for bein' so good at it. Sex with you's like heaven."

"I try."

"Mmm…" Irvine burrowed deeper under the covers and into Zell's body, wrapping his arms around the fighter's shoulders and slinging a leg over his hip in a way Zell just adored.

"Don't go to sleep, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Irvine groused, slitting open one stunning eye.

"You're beautiful…" Zell breathed, because he was. Hyne, he loved Irvine so much.

"That it…? Could've waited 'til after sleep…"

"No! That's not it." Zell laughed. "It's about a mission."

"Mission…?" Irvine perked up a little, opening the other eye. "What…?"

"I leave Friday, and I'll be gone a few days."

That woke the sharpshooter a little more thoroughly, and he frowned, blinking a little.

"A few days? How many's a few?"

Zell shook his head.

"I don't really know. We've gotta track a monster… could take a while. It's supposed to have been mutated by Time Compression…"

"We? Who's the mission with…?" Irvine wondered, but he already a suspicion he knew who, since every mission Zell had been on since Alm-arse-y had become a SeeD had been with said gunbladist.

"Seifer."

"And…?"

"Just Seifer. It's gonna be pretty difficult. Squall can't send just anyone. We're loading up with GFs and magic like you wouldn't believe."

Irvine looking at him a long moment, opening his mouth, but he closed it again, and just nodded mutely, then turned in Zell's arms. Zell frowned. He was nothing if not observant and it wasn't rocket science to figure out something was wrong.

"Irvine…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the word was out of the sharpshooter's mouth almost before 'wrong' was out of Zell's, much too fast.

"Baby… what is it?"

He didn't _want_ to sound like a whiny girlfriend, because he wasn't a girl, and he knew it was stupid, but when Zell said 'baby', it made him willing to do just about anything the fighter wanted, and right now that was to give an answer. Damn Zell…

"How come every mission _he_ goes on, _you_ go on, and I ain't been on even one with you?"

Zell opened his mouth, then closed it again, realising that what he'd been going to say – 'That isn't true' – was, in fact, wrong, because it _was_ true. He hadn't been on a mission with Irvine and _Seifer_ hadn't been on a mission _without_ him.

"I… don't know…" Zell mused, and it was the truth. He didn't know. It just seemed to have _happened_ like that.

"Can't I come instead? Please?"

Zell really wished he wouldn't say _please_ like that. He was loathe to say no to it, but rules were rules and he didn't pick the team.

"You can't, Irvine. It's already decided."

"I'm _just_ as good as Seifer! Better. Any bitch-monster comes within a mile and I can shoot it before it even knows we're there. You 'n' Seifer… you're close quarters. Somethin' could go wrong and I… I want to come. I want to go with you."

"Irvine…" Zell murmured, shifting and taking hold of the sharpshooter's shoulder to roll him onto his back so he could meet his eyes. "You know I'd love to take you, but Tamitha and Squall already decided."

"Then… I'll ask if I can come too."

"Baby…" Zell said, knowing full well how it affected his lover. "Baby, don't. Rules are rules, and we can't change them, no matter how much we want to. Everything's already been decided. I'll make sure Squall sends you and me on the next one, alright?"

"Whatever…" Irvine muttered, rolling onto his side.

Zell was more than a little surprised. Irvine was _pissed off_ at him. Irvine hadn't been _pissed off _at him since he discovered who exactly Rubedo was. Crap.

"Irvine…" He touched the sharpshooter's skin lightly, only to have his hand shrugged off. "Irvine, please. You know I'd change things if I could."

He couldn't _stay_ mad. Zell was just too… _Zell_. He turned into the fighter's arms, clinging to him, and buried his face in his lover's neck, clinging tightly to him.

"I love you…" he whispered. "Zell… I love you."

"I love you, too, baby…" Zell murmured, surprised at the sudden intensity in Irvine's voice.

"Don't be gone too long… I'll miss you."

Zell smiled, kissing his hair, his forehead, his nose and finally his mouth. He tasted his cowboy, as always delighted, and stroked the glorious fall of his hair, making him whimper.

He really was the prettiest thing Zell had ever held.

- - - - - - -


	40. Chapter, the Fortieth

Kitty: Oooo! There's snow in this chapter! I've never seen real life snow...

Eoko: lawl, that's right. You've never experienced the wonderful, freezing water.

Kitty: We went up Mount Wellington in Tasmania, and there was stuff that was supposedly snow, but it was more like muddy slush 'cuz there wasn't much of it.

Eoko: lol, I know much of snow. I am Canadian. XD

Kitty: Eh! -giggles-

Eoko: -- Eh.

Kitty: Wheee! Seven sleeps until Manifest! -jumps around excitedly-

Eoko: Lucky lucky. Still busy as hell- Oh right! We're starting a KH2 yaoi RP. If you're interested it's an MSN Group called KH2 LIVE YAOI RP... XD

Kitty: Stupid Australia and it's slackness... KH2 isn't even out here yet. -tears-

Eoko: Which is why we're recruiting prior to starting. Since we have to wait for the vice-president to play it through.

Kitty: And pick her char.

Eoko: I reserved the 2 I think she'll wanna pick between. So, check that out, and read the fic!

Kitty: What if I want a different char to the two you think I'll want?

Eoko: Then we'll have to hope no one else wants it. lol

Kitty: We should really shut up now... Anyone going to Manifest in Melbourne, look for a Reno running around with a Vincent! That's ME!

_Chapter, the Fortieth: In Which There is Snow._

Zell sat out in front of Garden with Irvine in his lap. The blond was currently checking over all of his junctions. The defenses were insane.

"What did they give you?" Irvine asked, his head resting on Zell's shoulder and the wool of his scarf tickling the fighter's neck.

"Man, it's crazy. You have to wonder how dangerous the missions are when we're loaded up like this. I've got Ultima, Flare, Full-Life and Shell for elemental. And I have Pain, Reflect, Esuna and Life for status. _And_ 100 Holies on my elemental attack."

Irvine's eyes widened a little. "A hundred of all those? Seifer too?"

Zell nodded. "Yea, except he has Death equipped to Hyperion and Holy instead of Life in status." He stroked his fingers through Irvine's hair. "And four GFs each. I don't think Quetz gets along with Diablo and Cerberus."

The cowboy chuckled softly. "Why'd they want you to take lightnin' bird anyway? I get the whole Ifrit, fire, melting ice thing for Seifer."

"I think I'm a secondary summon. After the ice melting, water plus lightning is a nice little super charged blast."

"Shoulda sent Seifer with Quistis then. Quetz likes her more than you."

"But I like her less than Zell, so I'd kill her too quickly into the mission and then no lightning bird anyway," Seifer said, coming up to the two and glaring at Irvine before either of the cuddling boys had turned around.

"Seif, don't joke about killing Quistis," Zell scolded and Irvine chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't have to joke, but I don't feel like going to jail or anything," he said, moving around to stand in front of them, wearing a thick, dragon hide, mesmerize-fur lined, dark blue trench coat. The collar had longer, bushier fur and far outdid Squall's little bomber-jacket ruff.

The only problem Zell was having was deciding whether to tell Seifer he looked really hot, or really gay. Because the collar was _really_ screaming fag. "Hot much?" Zell asked. He was only wearing some heavily insulated pants and a sweater. He wasn't about to sit on transports all day and fry to death.

Seifer smirked and threw the trench open, revealing a singlet and a pair of normal black trousers. "Nah, I'm good." He wrapped himself back up in the trench and smirked.

Irvine had been staring for a while, but he all but lost it as the long fur collar wound around Seifer's jaw line and pretty much hid his near permanent smirk. "You look so _gay_!" He burst out, clinging to Zell and laughing very, very hard.

Zell wound his arms tighter around Irvine so that he would not go toppling over the ledge and onto the cold concrete walk. Sapphire eyes lifted to glaring jade ones that softened at the look and shrugged. He knew it looked gay, but one, he was gay, and two, he still looked incredibly sexy.

"I'll let you two say your farewells. The barcoche is here.(1)" Seifer turned and headed off, slipping into the large, multi-purpose vehicle and finding a place to sit. He spread his legs a little and rested his arms along the back of the bench. This would be a good mission.

- - -

Irvine's laughter diminished and be clung tighter to Zell. He didn't want him to leave, especially not with Seifer. Honestly, anyone but Seifer. There was just something off about the gunbladist when it came to him and Zell and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't worry, Irvine. I'll be back safe and sound in no time. That monster can't stand a chance against me, can it?" He ran his fingers slowly through Irvine's long hair.

"No, no it, like, can't. You'll kick its arse and come home to me."

"Of course I will, as quickly as I can." He smiled and held the sharpshooter tight against him, then shifted and set him down on the edge of the barren flowerbox.

Irvine smiled as best he could and waved to Zell when the blond turned to blow him a kiss from the transport. He wrapped his arms around himself and watched the barcoche until it was out of site.

- - -

"When'd you get _this_?" Zell asked, dropping to sit right in Seifer's lap and pulling the winter-trench around himself. "Cozy."

Seifer jumped slightly, having not really expected that, and having also be daydreaming rather lovely things. "Recently," was the simple, short and to the point answer.

Zell squirmed around and turned to the side, slipping off Seifer's lap so that his legs still rested over the gunbladist's thighs. "You know, considering you aren't a very high ranking SeeD, I'm surprised you have so many of these things. Your grey one, the velvet, the tanned ruby dragon hide, and what's this one? Blue dragon? Aren't they pricey?"

"This from the guy that bought a Sleipnir and a prize chocobo," Seifer retorted, snorting and earned himself a whack in the arm. "What? I don't think my trench coats compare to that useless motorcycle of yours."

"Useless?" Another smack. "My Sleipnir is _not_ useless. It's sleek and sexy and a total boy magnet!"

"Can it make your little chicken arse look sleek and sexy too?" Seifer asked, smirking.

Zell leaned back on the bench and twisted in order to see his own arse. "You don't think it's sexy anyway?" the shorter blond asked, running a palm over the curve of one cheek.

_Oh, you fucking little bastard… just you wait…_ Seifer clenched his fists tight and bite down on his tongue. Zell seriously had to start thinking before he spoke.

Said idiot shifted back, resting on his elbows and pouting up at Seifer. "Should I take your silence as a no then? I don't have a sexy arse?"

"What does it matter what I think? For one, you're a dom, so your arse isn't what's important, and secondly you're with Irvine, and if he thinks your arse is all that, then isn't that all you need to know?" Okay, so that came out a little more rushed and harsh than he'd meant for it to. It wasn't his fault Zell was so stupid _and_ fuckable around him… _all_ the time.

Zell slid his legs off of Seifer's, sitting properly on the bench and hunching over a bit. "That thing that's bugging you, it's still there isn't it? You haven't fixed it yet, have you?"

"Yea, still here," the scarred blond replied, turning his head away from Zell. He was upset now and he didn't want to see the shorter boy upset when he couldn't give him the comfort he deserved.

"Still not going to tell me?" Zell asked, tilting his head up slightly to look at Seifer out of the corner of his eyes.

"No, not yet," was the reply. Seifer turned towards him, lifting his legs onto the bench and opening his trench a little. "Come on, let's nap until we get there. It'll be a while."

Within seconds Zell was curled against Seifer, soft mesmerize fur and a warm body keeping him toasty. He wound his arms around one of Seifer's, trying to offer comfort to whatever his problem may be.

The gunbladist breathed in the scent of the marital artist and sighed. How could Zell not feel what he felt? How perfect, and right, and gorgeous it _felt_ to be this close to one another? How had he not seen all of Seifer's hints and damn near confessions? Blond, he was _blond_(2).

The pinging sound of the intercom woke the two boys, but they missed the first part of the message. Thankfully, as was protocol everything was repeated at least once. It turned out they would be arriving soon. _Cold, snow, isolation, and dangerous monsters, here we come._

Zell reluctantly got up and moved away from Seifer and all the very nice and comfortable warmth he had to offer. He stretched and headed over to get bundled up in the rest of the clothes they'd be wearing.

The first piece was a full bodysuit that each of them already wore, over that Zell wore very thin, heated gloves, then Ehrgeiz, a cotton turtleneck, wool sweater, thin, waterproof and insulated coat, and the previously mentioned pants. His normal runners were replaced with waterproof boots, very flexible at the ankle and traveling about halfway up his calves. Thick wool socks kept his toes warm, as well as the fact that the boots really didn't "breathe", allowing no cold air in and no hot air out.

Seifer had the same footwear, and a pair of pants similar to Zell's to wear under his trousers. They were those ever useful spill-proof trousers, so Seifer had a feeling they were pretty waterproof. Over his singlet he wore a jade, tight fitting polar fleece and his newest and sexy trench.

By the time they were dressed, they were hot and glad that they had arrived. Zell literally ran out the back of the transport and onto the snow blanketed beach, glad of the cold air hitting him for that moment.

Seifer merely went over to his vehicle and subtly enjoyed the Trabian air flowing through the open back of the transport. He adjusted his sleek earmuffs, making sure they wouldn't be going anywhere and got on the back of his snowmobile.

But these weren't just any snowmobiles. These were the army-edition Sleipnirs of snowmobiles. Their frame was wider and longer, allowing for more cargo space. The domed front pushed soft, new snow away from the vehicle, preventing the fluff white coldness from hitting the driver and most of the snowmobile. The tall, wide screen also prevented the rider from being chilled to death when traveling at high speeds.

Despite the fact that is would still be a fucking _cold_ way to travel, everyone knew it was a far easier way to track something on one of these rather than a heavy duty, loud, noticeable truck/jeep/tank.

They were ready to go. The snowmobiles had been packed, checked and rechecked. Everything that had been required was there. Each of the mission members had their two emergency transmitters, and their communication transmitters, set to the proper frequency, etc, etc.

Zell came bounding back into the ship and hopped on his vehicle. He grinned over at Seifer and snapped his headband down over his ears. "Ready, babe?"

_Arsehole…_ "Ready, Chicken." Seifer smirked and started his snowmobile first, backing it out onto the snow covered ground and setting down the skis. He waited for Zell to join him.

After Zell got his own vehicle out onto the tundra he whipped out the transmitter and made a quick report. "Arrived at drop point at 1324 hours. Mission officially starting. Next scheduled report, tomorrow evening." He hit the release and waited a few moments.

"_Thank you, Zell. Good luck._"

"Thanks, but we don't need it." He beamed and put away the transmitter, revving his engine at Seifer before the two of them headed off to where the mutant ice-creature had last been seen.

- - -

It was starting to get dusky. The sun, which had provided little, but some heat, was now gone and Seifer could not be happier that these vehicles had heated seats and handles. Somehow knowing Zell's arse was nice and warm was a much happier thought that it being ice cold. I think we all know why too.

"_Seifer_," his transmitter crackled and he glanced over to see Zell holding his to his lips. He took out his and pressed the button that allowed only their two communicators to link.

"_Yea?_"

"_It's going to get dark soon. I want to set up camp._"

"_Sounds like a fucking brilliant idea to me._" He could see Zell's frame shakes as he laughed lightly.

"_See that overhanging ridge over there? To the left?_"

"_Yea, natural wind blocker, I see it. See you there, chicken._" Seifer put his transmitter away and turned his vehicle sharply, almost too sharply, and sped off toward the ridge.

Zell rolled his eyes and followed after the taller blond. Stupid Trabia with its early nights. Then he brightened up a little. Longer time to sleep. Niiiice.

Seifer was just getting out the sub-zero-temperature tent when Zell came to a stop alongside his snowmobile. He smiled at Seifer and climbed off the vehicle and headed over to help. The faster the tent was up the faster they could toss everything they needed to inside and then stay in there and out of the really, really cold.

It didn't take long. These things were designed for quick set up. No one was going to buy a tent that required over 10 minutes to get up in freezing weather. Honestly, Seifer had no problem tenting anything these days.

Once the tent was up, the two blonds grabbed all the sleeping gear and that oh so yummy, dehydrated mission food for dinner and breakfast and tossed it, as well as themselves into the tent.

Zell immediately got to work setting down the thin mats that were designed to keep the icy tundra from getting to them. They weren't very comfortable, but it was better than laying on the frozen ground.

"Hey," Seifer suggested, tearing his eyes away from Zell's arse as he finished with the first mat. "Why don't we put the other mat on top of that one? They're wide enough that we could both easily fit on one, and it would be a lot more comfortable, don't you think?"

Zell grinned up at him widely. "That's a great idea, Seif! These silly mats may keep the cold out, but they're still hell on the back." He went back to spreading the second mat over the first. "That means we can have two blankets, too."

The gunbladist was exceedingly pleased that Zell was all too eager to snuggle up with him. Not that it was any different from them napping and sleeping together, but still, it was nice to see the enthusiasm.

While Zell set up their sleeping area Seifer found the heater-lamp and placed it near the head of the mats. It wasn't a very strong heater, but it was enough to keep the bite of cold away. They'd still be chilly, there was no stopping that, but every little bit of warmth helped.

Once everything was ready and dinner was picked out, the two blondes took off their boots and slipped under the covers, removing all but the body suits. They chuckled and laughed every time they elbowed each other trying to get undressed.

They bundled up their clothes and set them at the top of their mat, closest to the heater-lamp so that it would hopefully keep them from being icy when they had to dress the next morning.

Seifer wrapped an arm around Zell and lifted his little packed pouch of whatever it was and knocked it against the fighter's. "Cheers," he said, causing Zell to laugh. They ate their dinner quickly, mostly because then it would be over and they could talk, or go to sleep.

Zell shifted closer to Seifer and rested his head on the older blonde's shoulder. "It's not so bad really. The cold I mean."

"It's not even night yet, Zell. You know the coldest time of night is right before the sun rises."

"I know, but you'll keep me warm, right? And as for the sun, we'll have to get up _after_ it rises then. We'll get that monster in no time."

"Yea, I'll keep you warm. Your own personal hot water bottle." Seifer's mind decided to go down a far more dirty little path right then and instead of trying to speak and probably saying something that wasn't appropriate, he simply wrapped his other arm around Zell's waist.

Zell bundled up the two covers around them and snuggled in close. Tomorrow they could find that thing, kill it and go home. How hard could it be? It couldn't move _that_ fast, could it? (3)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Although I have taken Spanish and won the senior Spanish award in high school, that was a couple years ago and I went off to Barco boat, coche car, so, very very simply, much cooler name for boat-car. And because I say so, it's **bar-koh-sh**. I just hope, like me, you all highlight the line you're on, check the explanation at the bottom then go back up to the fic. Not that it really matters.

2. No offence to blonds.

3. The mandatory overly cocky assumption that jinxes the entire thing. Bravo Zell, bravo.


	41. Chapter, The FortyFirst

Eoko: Eoko here for your weekly update. I'm flying solo this week as Kitty is off in Melbourne or something to the like for her very first anime convention! She is of course is Reno! Yaaay! She'd still make a better mini-Irvine, but anyway, this is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

_Chapter, The Forty-First: In Which there are Mesmerize._

Zell woke to the fuzzy awareness that things were not all exactly as they should be. The warm body next to his was too solid. There was no long leg across his hips, instead two were tangled with his own. They weren't completely naked. There were no waves of hair curling over his shoulder, his chest, his neck, any other place they might get. (Irvine kept complaining that Zell was going to have to stop taking it out of its tail whenever they slept together - in any sense of the words - but as yet, he hadn't fought the point.) Finally, synapses fired and the fighter remembered.

Ah. Mission. Seifer. Sigh. No Irvine to make good-morning love to.

Zell's lips curved in a tiny grin and he burrowed deeper under the blankets in guilty pleasure, thinking of it. Never in his life had he wanted someone so much so often. Even some of the best lays he'd experienced hadn't measured up. He supposed it must have something to do with the fact that he loved the sharpshooter so much. That, and the fact that Irvine was just so Hynedamned fucking _perfect_.

Zell closed his eyes again and sighed, picturing the way Irvine would arch and writhe and whimper. He was no longer unconsciously sensual, because he'd come to a damn fine awareness of his body and knew _exactly_ how to move to leave them both breathless and needy.

He had to stop thinking along that line, or he was going to be left with a very painful problem.

He stuck his nose out of the blankets, then quickly tugged it back again when it nearly froze into a solid ice-knob. By wriggling around a little - Seifer growled at him in his sleep, but didn't wake - he could look with one eye in the direction of the little heater without having to put anything outside of the blankets.

Fuck.

Some idiot - Seifer! Ha! For once _Seifer_ had done something stupid! - had set the heater to switch off when it got warm enough, to conserve fuel, but had also _not_ set it to turn back on when the tent cooled off. Zell groused to himself for a few moments, then realised if he didn't turn the heater on, then they would literally freeze to death when it came time to crawl out of the blankets.

He huffed, steeled himself, and reached out of the snuggly warmth to flick the heater switch. It coughed, shuddered, and burbled into life, humming happily to itself with no care that Zell and Seifer's clothing was probably freezing at the moment. Oh well, that would change in no time next to the warmth of the now-going heater. The fighter whipped his hand back and shuddered, breathing on the frozen appendage in an effort to warm it up again.

Then a thought occurred to him and he smirked.

Carefully, so as not to wake his companion, he wriggled around so that he was facing Seifer then, with his warm hand, ever so gently lifted the collar at the back of the gunbladist's thermal suit. The smirk grew and Zell thrust the cold hand down the back of Seifer's suit, pressing it flat against the top of his spine. The result was _quite_ gratifying.

The gunbladist arched forward in an effort to get away from the hand and his eyes went wide, a very un-Seifer-ish yelp coming from him. Zell held on, pressing the hand harder against Seifer's skin, and it took the taller blond several moments to work out what the hell was going on. He swore in a whoosh of air, then grabbed Zell's arm and yanked the hand out.

"Fuck, Chicken Wuss, what the _fuck_ did you fucking do that for!"

Wow. Three "fuck"s in one sentance. Not bad, even for Seifer. Zell smirked.

"Your fault," he told the gunbladist, who stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"_What_!"

"You set the heater wrong. It didn't turn itself back on, so I had to do it. Hence, cold hand. Hence, you deserved it."

"I'll fucking _hence_ you!" Seifer snarled and, before Zell knew _what_ he planned, his hands had gone to the fighter's sides and he was tickling.

Zell thrashed, kicking and yowling.

"No! Seifer! Nooo! Mercy! Mer_cy_!"

Seifer smirked, feeling disinclined to stop, until a cold breeze snuck in where Zell had kicked the blankets askew. He shivered, and moved instead to wrap his arms around the fighter's waist, pulling him close.

"Seifer! You're schizophrenic, I swear!" Zell muttered, but he tucked his hands between them and wriggled happily against Seifer.

"To cold," Seifer said.

"Are you always reduced to monosyllables when it comes to being warm...?" Zell wondered exasperatedly and Seifer smirked.

"Zell warm."

"You sound like a caveman..."

_If I were a cave man, I'd have hit you over the head with a bloody great stick and dragged you back to my cave by your _hair_ by now, idiot..._

"What time is it?" The gunbladist wondered after a few long moments of their reveling in each other's warmth.

"Erm..." Zell squirmed around to look at his watch. "9:34."

"Too early. Let's sleep some more."

"Seifer..." Zell rolled his eyes. "We've got a _mission_ to do, remember? I promised Irvine I'd only be away a couple of days."

Well, that was enough to throw a bucket of cold snow over happy caveman daydreams...

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"We used to pick on people who said things like that," he muttered, sitting up.

Zell shivered and tried to retreat under the covers again, but Seifer wouldn't let him. He pushed them all the way down and threw the fighter's clothes at him. It wasn't too cold in here anymore anyway... At least compared to what he was pretty sure it would be like _out there. _Fucking Trabia...

"Things change," Zell said breezily, tugging on various bits of clothing.

_No fucking _duh_, Zell..._ Actually... on second thought…

"No fucking _duh_, Zell..."

The fighter looked at him, blinking owlishly, then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. You've been... so... blah lately and you won't let me help... Why won't you let me help?"

"Blah… That a technical term…?"

Zell screwed up his face.

"Leave me alone. It's cold and it's the morning and I'm cold and hungry."

"You said it was cold twice."

"No I didn't. I said _it's_ cold and _I'm_ cold. Those are two different things."

Zell continued to natter on about that, completely forgetting his question to Seifer, for which the gunbladist was glad.

They were ready to move out soon, having again bolted down their food so it was over quickly, and they worked so well together that everything was back on the snowmobiles in no time. They were soon speeding across the sun-bright whiteness of the snowfields.

"_Sighting was just around here last Garden heard," _Zell said when they'd been going for about two hours. _"Let's pull up and have a look around, yeah?"_

Seifer didn't bother to answer, just slowed his ride and pulled to a stop in a fountain of powdered snow. Zell came up beside him and hopped off, looking around.

"It's impossible to tell," he said after only a few minutes. "Recent snow's covered any sort of track. I guess we'll just have to wander around and hope for the best."

"Or we could investigate the ripped-to-shreds Mesmerize…" Seifer remarked dryly, pointing.

"Where?" Zell squinted.

"Right there!" Seifer muttered, then had a thought and crouched to be at Zell's eye-level. "Oh. You're too short to see. Must be just over a hill."

Zell glared at him, then stomped over to the Mesmerize, Seifer snickering on his heels. It was enough to make even the two battle-hardened blonds cringe, innards spread across the snow and legs bent at unnatural angles. Seifer gave it a poke with his gunblade.

"Shit…" Zell hissed. "Seifer, only the heart and brain are gone…"

"What the fuck have they sent us after…?" Seifer wondered lowly.

They both suddenly looked warily around them, moving instinctively closer together, and Seifer's fingers flexed on Hyperion's grip. Zell had already fisted his hands.

The blood dripped off for a couple of meters before it petered out, giving them a general direction to go in. They were back on their vehicles and speeding off in only a few minutes.

By the time the sun started to set, they'd found another to Mesmerize and a Snow-Lion, all gored and all lacking hearts and brains. Zell called a stop when they came across another lee and Seifer went about setting up the tent while the fighter radioed back.

"Zell Dincht to Garden, over."

_-"Go ahead, Zell… and we don't need the retro radio talk either…"-_

Zell grinned.

"Hi, Squall."

_-"Hi. Report."-_

"I miss you, too."

_-"Will you just get _on_ with it!"-_

"Okay, okay. Geez. We didn't find any tracks or anything, but we did find three mutilated Mesmerize and one Snow-Lion. Whateverthefuck this is had only eaten… or… taken or whatever… their hearts and brains. Really messy. Almost put me off my food."

_-"Is that even possible…?"-_

"Did you just make a _joke_, Squall!"

_-"No. Is that it?"-_

"Yeah, I think so. Thought we'd have it dead by now, but we haven't even sighted the thing. It'll probably be a couple more days. Nothing else to report that I can think of. We'll give you a call again… Monday evening if we haven't got it, okay? We'll call earlier if we catch it and need transport."

_-"We'll expect a call Monday then. Take care, Zell. Don't do anything stupid."-_

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Seifer called out and Squall snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Alright, Squall, we're out. Tell Irvine I love him."

_-"Whatever."-_

Seifer growled softly, covered by the crackle of static from Squall's end, and ducked inside the tent. Stupid Irvine. He wasn't even here and he was managing to make Seifer's life hell…

- - - - - - -

Stupid Seifer. He wasn't even here and he was managing to make Irvine's life hell. The sharpshooter wasn't stupid. He _knew_ the gunbladist had orchestrated this mission somehow, and now he was bored out of his brain.

He had some vague idea that it was kind of pathetic and needy that he didn't know what to do with himself now that Zell wasn't around, but he had become so used to spending a lot of his free time with the fighter, that nothing he'd done all day seemed to cut it. He was currently sitting on Zell's bed writing down random thoughts in his journal.

The phone rang.

He hesitated – it was Zell's phone, after all. But then again, anyone who would ring Zell ought to know that he was on a mission right now. Irvine picked up the phone.

"Zell Dincht's phone."

_-"Irvine! There you are!"-_

"Selphie…?"

_-"The one and only! I thought you might be there. What are you _doing_ there when he's away?"-_

"I… I don't know." Irvine blushed. "I just… I miss him."

_-"Well, sitting there stewing isn't going to make it go away! Let's go out!"-_

"What, so I can watch you, like, make out with Anasha the whole time? I said I _miss Zell_!"

_-"Just you and me! We'll go see a movie, have some dinner…"-_

Irvine sighed. What he really wanted was to curl up with a good book in Zell's lap while the fighter watched the wrestling on television. He liked the wrestling up to a point, but watching muscle-bound men throw each other around was only interesting to him for about twenty minutes. Zell generally got bored of it after an hour or so as well, then his hands would roam.

"Selph… I don't really-"

_-"Pick me up at five!"-_

"But, Selphie-"

_Click_.

"Dammit…" He grumbled to himself, but he supposed the girl was right, and it would be good to get his mind off it.

He used to think people who moaned after their lovers when they'd only been gone a day were pathetic, but now he understood. Oh well. He supposed he better get used it, since they weren't always going to be on the same missions together.

Still, since it was the first time, he thought he was allowed to have a little pout and a bit of a mope about.

He closed his journal, engaging the lock, and headed for his own room to get ready for this stupid outing of Selphie's.

Why was she his friend again…?


	42. Chapter, the FortySecond

Kitty: Woooooo! Manifest went off! Kitty is no longer a con virgin! I even got glomped by strangers, and spanked Zack. Yay! And I won third place in the fanfiction competition. So stoked. And today, I bought KH2! Hooray! Speaking of KH2... -looks to Eoko-

Eoko: Advertisement number one. The actual web address of the msn group RP. http/groups.msn. com/ KH2LIVEYAOIRP Fucking FF dot net.

Kitty: Fucking FF dot not is not part of the address. Also, there are more logs up on our homepage, are there not, Ko-Ko-chan?

Eoko: Yersh. January 2004 is all up in the FUN ROLEPLAY section only. I've yet to get individual pairs up on their pages, but FRP carries them all. Um, also I haven't really checked to see which are unfinished. So, really, if YOU guys go read them and notice it I'd appreciate an e-mail. poniefoal I'm really busy and that would help a lot. Thanks guys.

Kitty: Wow. We sound like one of those telemarketing programs. 'But wait! There's more! Call now and you will also receive a porcelain replica of ZELL'S BIG D-' ...I shouldn't say that.

Eoko: No, since we don't have any... So yea. Join the KH2 RP group, read the FF8 RPs... I noticed like, twice as many lemons as the last months.

Kitty: Definitely join the RP group. We have four peoples so far. TT That's not enough.

Eoko: No, not for all the hawt yaoi sex we wanna RP!

Kitty: YES! JOIN FOR THE SEX!

Eoko: Oh, and enjoy the chapter.

Kitty: -dances around in the background- sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex...

_Chapter, the Fourty-Second: In Which_ _Zell and Seifer are on the Same Fucking Wavelength._

The search went along much as it had the bay before. Mutilated monster corpses were found strewn across the trail the two blonds followed, paths of blood-red snow showing the creature's slight changes in direction.

Both of the young SeeDs continually questioned what exactly they were going to come across. It was huge, they knew this not only from the size of its prey, but also by tracks they had found, made after the last snowfall.

They put on brave faces for each other, but probably more for themselves. They could let their guard down and be safe with just the two of them, but the mysterious creature they were tracking made them tense and wary.

Zell wanted it dead, now. He wanted to go home to Irvine and warmer weather. But this didn't look like an easy kill-and-go mission anymore. This was going to be hard.

Seifer had mixed feelings over the matter. A longer mission gave him more chances to seduce Zell into his bed. Well, their "bed" really, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to coming face-to-face with the heart and brain eater. A shiver ran through the taller boy's frame and it wasn't from the cold.

They stopped shortly for lunch and a quick little meeting on the mission so far. "We can't just run in and kill it. It's a lot worse than I thought it was going to be."

"The amount of junctioning didn't tip you off sooner?" Seifer asked, leaning against his snowmobile, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, that tipped me off, but still, I didn't expect this, did you?"

"No," Seifer replied after swallowing a bit of his lunch. "But we can take it."

"I know we can. We'll just have to monitor it for a bit before we attack. Find out if it has any weaknesses. I'm sure Ifrit will come in real handy, but we don't want to just rely on him."

The taller blond nodded as he chewed more of his food. This particular meal wasn't quite as bad as the previous three. Wasn't exactly good either.

"How fast do you think it is?" Zell wondered aloud, looking up from his shoes. "Those corpses are getting pretty fresh and we still haven't caught up to it yet."

"Well, it's obviously pretty fast then. I doubt it's agile though. With the body mass it has to have, can't move that kinda build around very quickly. Not in anything other than a straight line." He finished his food and dusted his hands together.

"Then we have something else to our advantage." Zell smiled a little. "Remind me to kill Squall for sending us on this mission, when we get back."

"No problem. Would be glad to." Seifer made a mental note not to mention he had volunteered for it first. "Wanna head back out? We must be gaining on it by now."

Zell groaned but nodded. He couldn't put off his mission like a kid trying to avoid his choirs. He was actually getting rather good pay for this anyways.

The two SeeDs climbed back onto their vehicles and headed off along the path of beaten monsters and bloody mess.

It was just as Zell was about to call a stop to set up camp that his radio cracked to life.

"_Zell!_" Seifer's voice shouted over the slight static. "_There!_"

Sapphire eyes widened and looked to the side to see Seifer pointing out in front of him. He followed the pointing hand to its target, and there, not more than one hundred meters ahead of them was a great, feasting Snowlion… thing.

"_Slow down_," Zell said calmly as he reduced his speed and angled off to the left. Seifer followed close behind him, coming to a stop by the other snowmobile.

They would set up camp here after they took a closer look on foot. The tattooed SeeD motioned with his hand for Seifer to join him. When he was off his vehicle and at Zell's side the shorter blond went over his plan.

"Okay, I just want to get a good look at that bastard. We stay close, quiet and no charging in for battle."

Seifer gave him a no-fucking-duh look, but nodded his understanding nonetheless.

Side by side the two SeeDs crept up behind a snow bank near the monster and cautiously peered over the top. The beast was in the middle of tearing off the top of its prey's skull. Seifer cringed a little but shrugged it off. And he thought he'd been mind-fucked. (Oh hardy har har har)

"Seif," Zell whispered, placing his hand gently on his partner's arm. With the other he pointed past the feasting monster to a dark hollow in the side of a ragged cliff-face.

About the dark hole were strewn numerous carcasses of all sizes, some left mostly intact save for shattered skulls and broken chests. Others were torn apart to beyond recognition. It was a ghastly sight indeed and no doubt the creature's den.

"I am _not_ going in _there_ to fight that thing," Seifer hissed as his eyes darted from the cave to the monster.

"Glad we're on the same fucking wavelength there, Almasy," Zell growled.

Seifer knew that tone. It was mission leader, serious, demanding, dominating Zell. Okay, little bit turned on. Fucking Zell. _… more turned on…_

Zell lifted his head a little further over the bank of snow. There were five distinct paths the Snowlion of Doom had made, webbing out from the beaten snow around the cave.

Thankfully, the camp-to-be sat nestled nicely between two of these paths, with no sign of the beast ever venturing close to it. For some reason it seemed to move in straight lines rather than circling out from its home. Very odd. But it could prove to be an added advantage if the great beast didn't like to turn around and around.

"Back to camp," Zell said, moving backwards before getting to his feet. "I don't even want to think about that _thing_ anymore today."

Seifer made no argument, following his mission companion back to the two snowmobiles and started setting up the tent between a fissure in a small rock face. The tent just fit, and behind it the crack quickly closed up. In front was enough space that, should the Snowlion of Doom come across them, it would not be able to reach the tent. Good thing too. Added security was always good when sleeping on the enemy's doorstep.

Just as the night before, everything they would need was tossed into the tent before the two boys crawled inside. Once again Seifer set up the heater-lamp, but with Zell's incentive he set it properly to avoid another handsicle down his spine.

The two stripped and cuddled up under the blankets, talking over the plan for the next day before they ate dinner.

"What do you think it hunts by? Sight? Smell? Hearing?" Zell asked, head nestled against Seifer's shoulder.

"Sight, I'd expect. Sees something in its path and charges it down. Doubt it could smell anything but blood around here."

Zell scrunched up his nose, looking very cute. "_I_ can smell the blood around here. Among other things. Yuck."

Seifer chuckled and ran his fingers through Zell's hair. "So can I, but it's not too bad. Imagine _inside_ that cave."

"I'd rather not, Seif." Zell's face twisted even more in disgust as he unwillingly did imagine it. "We'll kill it soon. After we monitor it for a bit, then we'll make up a plan and go in for the kill. Then we can go home."

"That'll be nice," Seifer half-lied. As awful as "backpacking" the remote Trabian wilderness, it was not as awful as one, Irvine Kinneas. "A lot warmer back home too."

"Yeah," Zell murmured, snuggling closer to the heat of Seifer's body. "And no evil snowlion… things."

"You ever fought a normal one before?" Seifer queried, hand shifting to stroke Zell's arm.

"Mhmm, fucking bastards. Takes forever to kill 'em. It's like they got super-invincible health or something. It's not like the normal ones have any special defenses really. Just a lot of health."

"So, we beat on it, and then we beat on it, and then we beat on it some more?"

"Pretty much," Zell murmured, closing his eyes.

"You tired, Zell? Was sitting on your arse all day riding that snowmobile too much work for you?"

Zell lazily smacked Seifer. "No, it's boring and makes me lazy. And we have a big two or three days left to go, so we need sleep."

_I can tell you what _I_ need, you blind little runt_… Seifer sighed and rested his chin on top of Zell's head. "Yeah, yeah, mission, sleep, fight, home. I know."

"Yeah, home," Zell whispered, smiling brightly and nuzzled his cheek against Seifer's chest.

And so Seifer went a second night in Trabia without fulfilling his desires. But they still had time. _He_ still had _time_. Zell would be his. He had to be.

- - -

Seifer shifted as he began to wake, wrapping his arm tighter around Zell and pulling him closer. A small smile tugged at his lips as he took a deep breath of Zell's hair.

Jade eyes blinked open to see the tattooed boy still asleep at his side. Seifer's smile widened. He was so beautiful. Sleeping peacefully curled against the gunbladist's body, keeping them both warm.

Whether it was because his mind was still half asleep, or because he couldn't wait any longer Seifer didn't know. He shifted to prop himself up on an elbow and bent his head to run the tip of his nose over Zell's cheek.

The younger blond smiled in his sleep at the gentle, affectionate touch and turned his face so his nose bumped Seifer's, effectively bringing their lips that much closer.

Seifer took this as silent encouragement whether it was or not, and pressed his lips gently against Zell's. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his heart felt as if it were flying. Yes, it was most certainly love.

Zell's arms lifted to link around Seifer's neck, lips moving slowly against the older boy's. What a pleasant way to wake up; being kissed like you were all that mattered in the world.

It felt so good and gentle, but still dominant- hold on… Zell's sleep-fogged mind was beginning to register something. Since when did Irvine wake him up with kisses like that? Since when did he wear clothes to bed? Since when was his in bed? He was on a mission damnit! And that meant…

"Seifer…" Zell whispered and the gunbladist did all he could not to lose himself when he heard his name from those lips. He pulled back just slightly and ran kisses along the younger boy's cheek and jawline.

Zell squirmed a little. It felt so nice. But what was Seifer doing? Why was he kissing him? "Why…?" his voice was still a sleepy whisper.

"Because," Seifer answered, kissing his lips once more, soft and gentle.

"Hn," was all Zell could get out before he was once again returning the kiss. As the moments crawled by, and his brain cleared even slower he broke the kiss. "No… Irvine."

Seifer turned his head to the side and scowled. _Fucking cowboy_. "He's not here," the gunbladist mumbled, knowing full well what the answer to that would be.

"That doesn't matter, Seifer." He frowned. Why had Seifer kissed him? Because wasn't a very defining answer. And why were his eyes searching the taller blond's face, trying to catch the jade gaze with his own and lingering on soft, kiss dampened lips.

Zell shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, he was just sleepy. He wasn't fully awake. That was all it was. "We should get ready."

"Yeah."


	43. Chapter, the FortyThird

Kitty: Zell is hot! He doesn't need to cool down!

Eoko: Even that godly blond needs to tone it down once or twice! Oh... I know what happens in this and next chapters. XD!

Kitty: Of course you would remember this part... -giggles-

Eoko: -snickers-

Kitty: But we don't want to give away what happens. -zips up lips-

Eoko: Nope. You'll have to wait another week.

Kitty: But in the meantime, you can enjoy this chapter, and join our KH2 RP! Now that I have the game, we'll be starting sooon!

Eoko: YES! And tell your friends about it! Web address in chapter 42!

Kitty: Just... nobody take Axel. presses fingers together, grinning sheepishly I might yet want him.

Eoko: He's already reserved with Sephiroth and Xemnas until you've chosen.

Kitty: Whee! I have reserves. lol

Eoko: Yes you do, cause you're my co-boss. Now, go read people!

Kitty: YES! Read, our Minions, read! And say all together, really loudly, EOKO! WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! and she'll know what I'm - er... you're talking about.

_Chapter, the Forty-Third: In Which Zell Cools Down._

Hyne, he was bored. He was in desperate need of something to do. After the little outing with Selphie (which, okay, he had enjoyed) he'd slept half the day. He wasn't surprised at that since, after the dinner and the movie, Selphie had dragged him all over Esthar to various nightclubs. She said she'd got permission to borrow the Ragnarok so they could go there, but he doubted that. His sleep in had occurred in Esthar and they had dragged themselves home at around two in the afternoon. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon with ice on his skull.

He woke refreshed this morning, at around ten, and was currently lazing around in the bath over his latest issue of Guns 'n' Guys. It would be better, he mused, if he was currently lazing around in the bath _in Zell's lap_ over his latest issue of Guns 'n' Guys. It was boring this way.

He managed to make the bath last until eleven, then he climbed out, dried off and padded naked around his room tidying. Zell was neat to the point of obsession and he nearly always spent the first three minutes of time in Irvine's room picking things up. But the last three days without him being there, it had got a bit out of hand, so used had the sharpshooter become to Zell's doing it.

He wished Zell were there to watch him tidying up in nothing but his own skin…

"Stop it," he muttered. "It's pathetic."

By the time he got dressed he'd managed to waste the morning and decided he was hungry, so he took himself off to get some lunch, wondering what Zell was doing.

- - -

Zell couldn't remember a time when being alone with Seifer had been so damn awkward. Even when they hated each other it hadn't been like that. They'd spat and hissed and cursed at each other, or even fell upon each other and beat up each other. It had _never_ been so stilted and stiff.

But Seifer didn't seem as affected by it. He seemed his perfectly relaxed self and Zell knew him well enough to be able to see he wasn't only _pretending_ to be relaxed. He was pleased with himself.

As they stalked their prey, learning its habits and movement patterns, he had time to think about Seifer. Everything clicked into place.

It made sense, now, why Seifer was finding it even _more_ difficult to be friendly with Irvine than ever before, and why he wasn't even trying. His terrible mood and his reluctance to explain it were clear now.

"You really _are_ blond, Dincht…" he muttered disgustedly at himself.

"Hey?" Seifer replied, turning a little to look at him.

"…Nothing… Let's stop for lunch. It's nearly noon anyway, so we'll have to head back."

Seifer nodded and reached for the pack on his back. They hadn't bothered with the snowmobiles and they'd found that, even though the thing moved fast and would pull away from them, it would stop roughly every hour to eat, giving them time to catch up.

Lunch was largely silent and Zell could feel Seifer's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but it made his belly flop disconcertingly and his heart beat faster.

_Hyne_.

The gunbladist had _always_ been hot. Of _course_ Zell had thought about him, dreamed about him… and okay… _touched_ himself over him, but… But what?

Zell rubbed at his forehead as though that would get rid of the thoughts there, but without success. Bubbles of conversation burst inside his head, and Diablos laughed at him.

_He's… I know he's a bastard…_

…_Still _so_ sexy, and…_

…_Teases me all the time, but…_

_But…_

…_I love him…_

_I love him…_

_Selphie…_

_I love him!_

He looked sharply up. Seifer was just finishing his lunch, licking his fingers clean, and his eyes were intense, like he could read Zell's thoughts.

_Poor little Chicken…_ Diablos sneered. _Thou art torn…_

Zell snarled and uncoiled like a spring, striking out with one hand to grab a fistful of Seifer's clothes. He jerked him forwards, went onto tiptoes and the gunbladist's mouth was on his the moment it opened.

It was fire, ice, hunger, _sex_. They devoured each other like starving men falling upon their first meal for months. Seifer held him demandingly and gently all at once and he in turn clung to Seifer, tears frosting on blond lashes.

It was so different… _so_ different than kissing… than…

"Oh, Hyne, Seifer…" Zell choked, pushing away. "I… c-can't… Irvine… Irvine's too-"

"_Fuck_ Irvine!" Seifer snarled. "I've been around _longer_ than _Irvine_!" He snarled the name like a curse.

"No… Seifer… No!"

Zell turned, running a hand through his hair and Seifer trudged after him. After they'd been walking an hour or so, Seifer could remain civil no longer. Alright, so maybe _civil_ wasn't exactly what he had been…

"Zell!"

The fighter flinched, but ignored him.

"Zell! Don't _fucking_ ignore me, you blond little chicken wuss _arsehole_!"

"You're blond, too, Seifer…"

Seifer seriously considered strangling Zell with his bare hands.

"What's so Hynedamned _special_ about Irvine anyway?"

"Don't, Seifer…"

"No! I'm _really_ interested. What _is_ so fucking great about him that you won't even _think_ about me?"

"It's always about you, Seifer…" Zell sounded tired.

"Well, now I want it to be about Irvine. Do tell." His tone grew sly, then. "Is it how he moans…?"

"Seifer."

The gunbladist ignored the warning in Zell's voice.

"Maybe it's how he squirms or begs."

"Seifer!"

"Or does he suck you off like a two-gil whore?"

_Crack_.

Seifer blinked up at Zell from the snow-strewn ground, holding his nose.

"Fuck you, Seifer! Don't _ever_ let me hear you…" Zell snarled, then his voice broke. "Fuck you…"

And he whirled and walked off.

"Zell! Zell, you can't just piss off and leave me here! I think you broke my nose!" (1)

"So cure it!" Zell snarled.

Seifer muttered irritably to himself for a few seconds in hopes that Zell would change his mind, but he kept walking.

"Hynedamned PMSing fucking chicken…" Seifer hissed, then did cure his nose, because it hurt like a bitch.

Zell ignored him until they were in sight of the tent, when he snarled "fuck you!" again.

"Zell, _talk_ to me!"

He spun to face Seifer, hands fisted at his sides.

"What do you want me to _say_, Sei-"

He cut off, eyes widening as the ground beneath him cracked, the snow shifting. He barely had time to yelp before it heaved and pitched him down into the hidden lake under his feet.

"Zell!" Seifer cried, Heart leaping to his throat. "_Zell_!"

The fighter's head broke the surface with a gasp and his lips were already going blue. Seifer went tearing down the snowbank towards the lake, but it grated and shuddered ominously and he had to back off. Zell grabbed for the edge and they both cried out wordlessly as the ice broke off and he plunged under again.

Hyperion was rarely used for anything but her purpose, but this time, Seifer didn't hesitate. He wrapped the tail of his jacket around the sharp end and flung himself down on his stomach, reaching out for Zell with the grip end.

"Zell!" he called desperately when the fighter surfaced again. "Oh, Hyne, Zell, grab it! _Grab it_!"

He did, with purpled fingers gone numb and nerveless. His grip slipped and a sob tore free of Seifer's throat, but Zell's other hand came up and he had it.

"Seifer…" he whispered, barely a breath, but the gunbladist heard it and he pulled with every inch of muscle he possessed, dragging the fighter laboriously free of the water.

"Zell!" Seifer cried, pulling the fighter into his arms.

Zell's eyes slitted open and Seifer's heart stuttered when he realised the fighter's lips matched the colour of his gaze.

"C-cold… S-s-s-ei-fer… So…"

"Shh… It's alright. I'm here."

Zell's eyes flickered shut again and Seifer clambered to his feet, hurrying for the tent.

"…Cold…" Zell repeated in a whisper.

"Stay awake, Zell… You can't fall asleep."

"Nnn…"

The gunbladist put the heater on high and stripped Zell of all his soaking clothes, tucking him under the blankets. He still shivered and he was still blue. Seifer didn't hesitate to strip himself naked as well and climb in beside the fighter.

Zell didn't move.

"Zell…" Seifer whispered against his ear and the fighter twitched.

"N't m'ears…" Zell muttered.

Seifer arched a brow, then closed his lips around the fighter's earlobe, suckling gently. Zell shuddered from head to foot and sighed.

"Cold…" he whispered again and gave a tiny whimper.

"Shh, baby, I'll warm you up…"

Maybe it was taking advantage, but Seifer honestly told himself it was the only way to get Zell warm again, He rolled atop the fighter and caught his mouth, working until there was a sluggish response. He rolled his hips and the fighter trembled, cold arms winding tight around Seifer's shoulders.

Zell sighed. Some part of him clamoured that this was wrong, that there were reasons he shouldn't be doing it, but Seifer was so warm and so gentle and he couldn't fight it.

_I love him._

- - -

Irvine knocked lightly on Squall's door, absently scratching his ear with his other hand.

"Yes."

Irvine peeked around the door, then went in when Squall smiled at him. Wait… Squall _smiled_…? Naw, it must just be a tic.

"Howdy, Squall," he said.

"Irvine," the commander replied, not looking up again.

"Er… how's things?"

"Fine."

"Good..."

"What is it, Irvine?" Squall finally looked up again, pen poised against paper.

"Um… I were wonderin' if you heard from Zell…?"

Squall blinked, then stood, coming around the desk again leaning casually against it. Irvine followed his lead, tilting his hat back with a finger then crossing his arms over his chest.

"They radioed Saturday and said they'd radio again tonight."

"Tonight…? Shouldn't they be comin' home by now…?"

Squall shrugged.

"Guess they must be enjoying themselves."

Irvine wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Can… can I speak to Zell… tonight?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Rules," Squall replied with another shrug.

Irvine sighed, but nodded.

"Well has… he said anythin'… about me?"

Squall shook his head.

"No." (2)

Irvine ducked beneath his hat to hide his eyes, sighing.

"Guess he must be workin' hard."

Squall moved in front of Irvine, reaching up to take off the hat. His other hand came to the sharpshooter's cheek and he lifted the sky-blue eyes to his own.

"He's with Seifer," the gunbladist said as though that explained everything.

Irvine tried to look away, but Squall held him.

"So what?"

"So… you know what."

Irvine shook his head free of Squall's fingers and started to stand, but the gunbladist's hands came to either side of him, against the desk.

"Squall-"

"You're beautiful, Irvine… You deserve better…"

Irvine opened his mouth to speak, but found it captured by Squall's own, a slick tongue plunging within. Automatically, he melted under the overt dominance in the movements of the gunbladist's tongue, but in the next heartbeat, he pulled away, pushing Squall back.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered hotly, hand coming to his lips.

"But, Irvine, Zell-"

"_Loves_ me! Zell loves me. And I love him. I can't… I _wouldn't_ do that to him!"

Irvine grabbed his hat, pushed past Squall, stalking to the door.

"Irvine-"

"Don't _ever_ try somethin' like that again!" he snarled and managed to hold back the tears until he was in the elevator.

- - - - - - -

(1) That's twice Seifer's got his nose broken by saying something stupid about Irvine. grins

(2) He lies! He _lies_!


	44. Chapter, the FortyFourth

Kitty:O

Eoko: I like this chapter. And now I'm even madder we forgot to upload for like... almost the full week!

Kitty: What do you mean we? I just do Author's Notes when I'm told.

Eoko: You're allowed to remind me. I even told you we had to and we got caught up our new RP. Speaking of new. Our webpage with all the logs moved. We have our own domain, and the links on our profiles are now fixed, so check it out. Same look, new name, kinda.

Kitty: NEW AND IMPROVED! Yaoi sex is win! -does a Selphie-like jump and air-punch-

Eoko: It is. On that note... we should let them read.

Kitty: Yes. Yes we should. And we can get back to our RP.

_Chapter, the Fourty-Fourth: In Which Zell Warms Up._

Seifer sighed deeply. Finally he had Zell under him, naked and beautiful, albeit colder than a six year old popsicle. He ran a trail of kisses up Zell's neck and along his jaw line until he reached what he now knew to be one of the fighter's weak spots.

Zell shivered beneath the gunbladist as his ear was caressed by that warm, slick tongue. He was cold, so cold, and the contrasting warmth sent a tingle up and down his spine. The fact that it was his ear that was being played with probably played a large role in his reactions.

But the chill in his body was almost enough to overcome the tantalizing feeling of Seifer's tongue snaking around the shell of his ear. Seifer… oh how he'd wanted this before… Before there was Irvine. All through the teasing, the bullying, the abuse. He and Seifer would always have just _fit_ if they'd let it. Too bad it seemed to be the recent, Irvine obsessed part of his mind, that had been effected the most by the freezing water. Then there was his survival instinct, screaming at him to draw nearer to that warmth. The warmth of Seifer's tall, strong, _gorgeous_ body.

The blue-lipped boy grabbed tighter around Seifer's shoulders, and whimpered, shifting his head to the side and seeking for those taunting lips. He wanted them away from his ears, as good as it felt.

It took no time at all for the gunbladist to understand what his little fighter wanted, and even less time for his lips to set to work against the younger boys. It was tender, but powerful, something that could rarely be reached unless the pair was desperate or both dominant personalities. So, considering the two had both things going for them, it was something of a mind-blowing kiss.

Too bad that Zell's mind was still numb from his unexpected swim. But still, lights sparked brilliantly behind closed eyelids and the warmth he'd almost forgotten, in the very center of his being, began to burn bright and strong, flooding slowly, so slowly, through him.

The shorter of the two boys gave a soft whimper and the taller pulled away, worry showing in his jade eyes. "Zell?" he whispered softly, still as close to the fighter as he could be, letting Zell's skin take the heat from his own (1). "You alright?"

"C-co… cold… st-still c-c-cold… make me wa-arm, Seifer… make the c-cold go awa-away…" Zell murmured into the taller blond's neck, rubbing his whole body, shamelessly against Seifer's own.

Seifer groaned lightly and nodded, his cheek rubbing against the fighter's. "Yes, Zell. Yes, of course I'll make you warm again." One of his hands slid down to run along Zell's arm, a rough, possessive touch that caused enough friction to make his own palm burn. But the martial artist's skin became cold as soon as his hand left, and so he endured the heat, willing as much as he could into the body beneath him.

Zell's toes curled in the bottom of the blankets. He could barely feel them, but the barely was what made it good. If he couldn't feel them at all, he'd be risking frostbite. Nothing a "painless" little Life spell couldn't fix up, but it was still a nasty ordeal.

The martial artist tried to use all the abilities he had honed in order to divert the growing heat in his belly and between his legs to other, more vital extremities. Not that his cock wasn't vital, but it was a little more difficult to be a sex god among blonds with missing fingers and toes.

Seifer felt two sets of fingers press firmly against his scalp and run through his hair, fisting around short strands and holding tight as another whimper escaped the boy beneath him. He wasn't about to complain. Everyone knew how much heat you lost out of the top of your head. The fact that it was rather sexy having hands fisting in his hair was only a distant second thought.

"More… Seifer, more… please," Zell's soft voice begged, and Seifer felt a shiver of his own slowly meander up his spine. He gave a soft sigh as it finished at the base of his skull and dipped his head to kiss again at the tattooed boy's neck. "I didn't exactly come prepared for _this_, Zell…" he whispered against the soft skin.

That admission had been something of an extraordinary lie, as a tube of lubricant sat neatly in one of the pockets of his trench. But it would not serve him well to have Zell aware of the fact that he planned to sleep with him.

One of Zell's arms moved stiffly down Seifer's neck and over his shoulder, down his arm. Goosebumps (I dunno if you call em goosepimples or chocobobumps or chocobopimples in this case, so… you pick) rose in the wake of the slow trail of the tattooed blond's palm, still cold, but not the freezing touch of icicles like only minutes ago.

Seifer's eyes only widened slightly as Zell pulled his hand back to his mouth, bringing two fingers past his lips and sucking slowly. His tongue moved along the sides, swirling all around and then through the middle. Even slowed and befuddled from his near death swim, he was still so sexy it made Seifer hurt.

"There," Zell said softly when he withdrew the fingers from his lips. He gave a little push at Seifer's hand and lifted his hips slightly. "Come on…"

It was really more than he could have hoped for. Zell was pretty much telling the taller blond to fuck him now. Whether in askance or demand, he was not going to deny anything the smaller boy said. His fingers moved swiftly from near Zell's face to his entrance, sliding one in slowly.

Zell's back arched a touch more and his lips began to twitch into a small smile. He wasn't a bottom. He was dominant through and through. But with Seifer it felt right to be laying on his back, receiving what he had so often given. Seifer was a top among tops, a Jecht Swallow of the real world.

Seifer's finger moved gently within him, eyes sweeping over closed eyelids, slightly parted lips, dark tattoo and wet bangs that hung over a furrowed brow. Oh Hyne was he a sight. The gunbladist ran his tongue along Zell's lower lip as he added a second finger to the shivering body beneath him.

The younger boy made a pleased little sound, shifting his hips down to force Seifer's fingers deeper, encouraging him to lose a bit of his gentle edge. Zell was freezing, not fragile. His felt warm, hot, almost on fire, despite the chill that still lingered on his skin.

Seifer smiled down at Zell, the boy squirming with pleasure and, more likely, impatience. But the gunbladist was in no hurry to end this experience. Although he wished that this could go on forever, that Zell would finally be his, he knew, deep in some logical, rarely used, recess of his mind it probably wouldn't. So, he savored the moment, the feel and sight and sound of Zell beneath him. And it was glorious.

"Seifer…" the little blond whimpered. "Where I come from fucking would best be defined as you shoving that lovely cock of yours up my arse and making me scream like a whore."

The scarred boy swallowed. That hadn't effected him at all, or not. Dirty Chicken wuss… He withdrew his fingers and was about to use his own saliva to coat himself when Zell's voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Fuck me, Seifer… _Now_!" The tattooed boy squirmed and held tight to his closest friend, soon to be closer, and lifted his hips a little, giving the gunbladist even more of an invitation.

An invitation that Seifer didn't exactly need. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, holding onto the moment and confirming to himself that it was reality. He shifted his position ever so slightly and opened his eyes, locking them with Zell's dark sapphires. The gaze held as Seifer thrusted into the smaller body beneath him.

Zell clenched his teeth, then gasped loudly, but the eye contact did not break. As the gunbladist stilled within him he pressed closer and sighed happily, as if some long ago fantasy was being fulfilled.

Seifer bent his head to nuzzle his cheek against Zell's black tattoo and was pleased to feel the other boy copying his movements. When he felt the younger boy's lips pressing soft kisses along his jaw he couldn't help himself from turning his head to meet those kisses with ones of his own.

Zell shifted his hips up and against Seifer's, effectively breaking the kiss when he caused the older blond to moan lightly. "I'm ready," he whispered, smiling up into Seifer's face and beautiful jade eyes.

The gunbladist could do nothing but nod, bracing one hand next to the younger boy's head, the other resting against his hip. Even with his first thrust he could feel Zell's body moving to meet his own. Perfect from the start. So what if it required near hypothermia to obtain.

The tattooed boy's hips moved against Seifer's with every thrust. Even as the taller blond's pace quickened and grew more powerful, he stayed with the changing rhythm.

Seifer's breath quickly turned to soft panting, eyes never wandering from Zell's face, focusing on half-open sapphires and a beautifully parted mouth. He didn't need to look to know the body beneath his was squirming and writhing for him. For him…

Zell's hands clutched at the skin of Seifer's back, short nails digging in and, on occasion, clawing. Little whimpers would escape his lips, then gentle moans. He no longer felt cold; not on his skin or within his burning body. All he could feel was Seifer; above him, inside him, everywhere. There was only him and Seifer.

The older blond leaned down as his pace continued, pressing his parted lips to Zell's before sliding his tongue within. Where his thrusts were quick, strong and passionate, his kiss was gently but claiming, making Zell feel like he was the most important person in Seifer's life. It was a shame he didn't know then how right he was.

The martial artist's eyes flew wide and his back arched, pressing him flush against his partner, as Seifer hit that sweet, sweet spot deep within him. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like and was glad the gunbladist had reminded him. He didn't keep those thoughts to himself either. Seifer's name followed by numerous little words of encouragement dripped from his lips.

Shivers ran up his spine and he moaned Zell's name against his ear. It felt like a Curaga after a hard day training, Zell calling his name, Zell begging for him… It was blissful. Blissful and turning him on ever further.

As one of Zell's hands slipped up into his hair, Seifer's hand slunk away from the fighter's hip and over to curl his fingers around the younger boy's length. He grinned to himself, knowing he was the cause of the boy's arousal and not some nancy cowboy.

Zell arched again, finger's tightening in Seifer's hair as strong fingers wrapped tight around him and wasted no time pumping him to the same rhythm as his thrusts. The tattooed blond had no problem decided how to move with the added pleasure. He continued to meet Seifer's thrusts, knowing his hand would continue its perfect torture.

The next time their eyes met, they stayed, not straying anywhere else. And what they saw filled them both with warmth and doubt. They saw love, deep and profound, in both sapphires and jades, but that couldn't be so. No… What they thought they saw must have only been the reflection of their own eyes and the love they knew they held for the other. (2)

Regardless, they held each other's gaze as Seifer's thrusts gained more speed and power. They were both on the edge and they could feel it in the other, knew how close they were, and that only seemed to make the pleasure two-fold.

Within moments the two blonds found their release, only seconds apart. Seifer cried out Zell's name like it was the password to deliverance. The little fighter's scream was soundless, but Seifer could see the syllables of his named spelled out on those sweet lips.

The tent fell silent to their ears, despite the heavy breathing of both boys. Seifer lifted his hand to stroke gently at Zell's cheek, the other boy nuzzling against the palm immediately.

"Thank you, Seifer…" Zell murmured, raising his hand to run his fingers through the gunbladist's hair. "You saved my life with sex." He grinned cheekily and pulled the older boy down for a kiss. This one he held the dominant edge, even though he lay under his partner.

And Seifer didn't argue, letting Zell's tongue slide into and around his mouth, stroking his own against it. As the kiss ended, the older blond pulled slowly out, causing the younger to shudder and moan across his lips.

"No more falling into ice covered lakes, understand?" Seifer teased, reaching into his bag and pulling out a casual t-shirt; one that he wasn't exactly sure how it had gotten in there. Well, no matter. He held it near the heater until it was a little warm, then used it to clean the two of them off.

Usually he wouldn't have bothered. He'd much rather curl up against his lover and hold them until the both fell asleep, bathing in an uninterrupted afterglow. Showers and washing machines weren't for nothing. But the idea of sleeping, for Hyne only knew how many more nights, in less than clean bedding was a little less appetizing.

"What? Not going to lick me clean?" Zell said, cocking a brow before giggling.

Seifer arched a brow of his own at the little fighter. Had he completely forgotten Irvine? Well, if he had Seifer could sure as hell do the same. He grinned and tossed the rag-shirt away, moving onto his side and pulling Zell against him. "You're a very dirty little Chicken wuss."

"Yep," Zell agreed, snuggling against the taller blonder. "You must have rubbed off on me."

"I think that was a given." Seifer grinned and breathed in the scent of Zell and sex. His grin grew and he pulled the little blond in closer. "We should sleep naked every night. You make me so much warmer like this."

"Even though the heater's still on and we're both still hot from sex… okay." Zell nuzzled his cheek against Seifer's bare chest. "This is rather nice…"

"Yeah, it is," Seifer agreed, reaching his arm out and tilting his head back so he could see what he was doing while he reset the heater to only go on when the tent reached a certain temperature. It wouldn't have to come on for a good while yet.

When Seifer was finished and pulling his arm back, Zell grabbed it and wrapped it around himself, snuggling tight against the older boy's body. "Let's nap," he suggested, a yawn making his second word sound odd. "We can always go for the night-time surprise attack method."

Seifer smiled warmly. "You are the mission leader. What you say goes." He pressed his lips softly to Zell's then pulled away and rested his chin on top of the fighter's head. "Have a good nap."

"Can't see how I can have anything but…" the tattooed boy smiled and placed a little kiss on Seifer's shoulder. "Night, Seif."

"_Afternoon_, Zell." He smirked and Zell could feel it.

"Same difference," he mumbled, already slipping off to a nice, warm, happy place called sleep.

- - -

Zell was first to begin to wake, finding himself spooning perfectly with his back against a tall, strong body. He smirked and wiggled his bottom around a little. "Wakey, wakey, Seifer."

The well slept reply was nothing but a grunt and an arm tightening around his stomach.

The mission leader gave a slight chuckle. "I said wake up. We don't have to get up. We just need to eat and have a next-part-of-mission briefing."

Seifer really wanted to suggest the next part of the mission entail another mind-blowing fuck followed by more sleep, but alas and hoorah! Zell had not fallen into another, or the same, lake.

"As long as I can keep my eyes closed and you don't move, I don't care what you do."

Zell snorted in near perfect Almasy impression. "I have to move a little to get the food."

"That stuff isn't _food_, Zell." Seifer secured his arm further around Zell's waist and gave a firm tug back against his hips. "Okay, now you can move, as long as I am not forced to let go." He smirked wide, eyes still closed.

The martial artist squirmed a bit in his attempt to lean forward and up a little to grab the bag of rations. When he heard Seifer grunt he just did it again to spite him. "We don't have time for another, so you better calm down."

"Then stop moving that arse of yours around so nicely." His hand slipped over Zell's stomach to his hip and pinched him as a form of punishment.

Zell jerked slightly away from the pinch. He grabbed a couple of food packets marked dinner and flipped around onto his other side, tossing one of the two at Seifer's chest.

"Myah! Cold!" the gunbladist complained, grabbing the thing fast and tossing it over his head in annoyance. Zell reached to grab it once more, then snuggled back up to Seifer and offered the meal more nicely.

Seifer cracked one eye open, then gave up and opened both. He took the proffered "food" and tore the packet open with his teeth. Zell did the same and they started eating.

After they had finished Zell called the meeting to order. Both had a fleeting thought of two naked SeeDs curled up together not being the most common or ethical meeting, but since when did either of them really care anyway?

"So, what do we know about the Snow Lion thing at the present time?" Zell queried.

"Well, we know it moves in straight lines," Seifer said, trailing a finger up and down Zell's thigh, which caused the fighter to shift a little, then hook his leg over Seifer's. The taller blond's hand slipped over and around to cup Zell's leg, just below his arse, and gave him a little tug closer.

"Yeah," Zell replied, smiling. "And we know it heats hearts…" he trailed off as he ducked his head in to kiss Seifer's chest.

"And brains," Seifer finished the statement, then placed a gentle kiss atop Zell's golden-blond head.

"Mhmm," Zell murmured, pulling himself once again closer to his scarred comrade by way of his hooked leg. "And it lives in that cave we are not actually going in."

"We could always just poke our heads in," the gunbladist smirked as his hand slid up from Zell's thigh to run two fingers between the cheeks of his arse and teasingly against his entrance.

The martial artist gasped softly and arched his body against Seifer's. "Can't do that." He shook his head, forehead pressed against a strong chest. "Cause if we do that, we'd get curious, and want to keep going."

"It's not like we've never gone into a cave before," the older boy said, grinning, as he pressed his finger's into Zell's body and caused him to jerk forward again.

The meeting was getting very off track. Severely off track, in fact. Zell reached for Seifer's hand and pulled it away, cupping both his hands around it and holding it to his chest. "Seifer," Zell began, trying to bring the conversation back to the mission at hand. "We don't know what's in there, and I don't want to take the risk with just the two of us. I just want it dead as soon as possible, so we can go home."

"So you can go home to Irvine," Seifer nearly growled, and he'd really tried to sound civil that time.

Zell uncurled Seifer's fist and kissed his palm. "Yes, so I can go back to Irvine. I love him, Seifer."

"So? Just because you love someone doesn't mean everything's fine and perfect and-" He was cut off by one of Zell's fingers pressed against his lips.

"I'm sorry, Seifer," Zell said softly, voice and eyes filled with the apology. "I'm sorry I didn't see… how you felt. I thought you just didn't _like_ Irvine… I didn't realise you were jealous."

"Well, I'm so thrilled you finally figured it out." He didn't look pleased. Actually, he looked down right cranky. But Zell could fix that. He could make it all better now that he knew… or, he could try.

The tattooed boy withdrew his finger and replaced it with his lips, kissing Seifer softly as his arms curled around the gunbladist's neck to draw him closer.

Their lips move slowly, the kiss going on for ages and ages, their tongues sliding between both of their mouths, neither seeking dominance, only each other.

Seifer was the first to pull away, with a long sigh. He wrapped Zell tight in his arms and nuzzled his nose into the shorted boy's messy hair. "But you won't leave him. You can't be mine… No matter _how_ much I love you."

A shiver ran down Zell's spine at the admission. No matter how obvious it had become, or how much he knew it to be true, hearing those words spoken with so much emotion behind them nearly sent his mind reeling.

"Seif, you know I love you too. You're my best friend in the entire world." Zell felt the warm embrace tighten around him. He knew that a friend's love couldn't compare to what Seifer felt for him.

"Let's just stay here for the rest of the night. We can wake up early and attack just as it's leaving its cave. Does that sound okay to you?" Zell asked as he snuggled up against Seifer, running his hand over the other's hip.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds fine, Zell." At that point in time he was going to take and cherish every moment and feeling he got. If right then he could spend the rest of the night pressed close to the young man he loved, then that was exactly what he'd do.

"Don't we have to radio back to Garden tonight?" Zell asked, tilting his head back to look up at Seifer's face. "I think I'm a little off track with sleeping all afternoon and evening."

"Mmm, I think you're right. I'll handle this one." He smiled down at the fighter when he gave his okay, then reached over to grab the transmitter out of his coat pocket.

"Garden, this is Seifer, over."

-"_Hello, Seifer_," Squall's calm voice crackled over the little speaker. "_Why isn't your mission leader making the call? Did something _happen?"-

Seifer was starting to really wonder what the fuck Squall was on lately. "As a matter of fact Zell happened to have an encounter with a frozen over lake today, _Commander_."

Squall blinked. He hadn't expected anything bad to have actually occurred. -"_His status_?"-

"I'm fine, Squall," Zell's voice came over the radio waves after he'd pulled Seifer's radio to his lips and pressed down on Seifer's finger holding the button. "Seifer saved my life. You should give him a promotion."

Seifer took back the radio and held it closer to himself so Zell might not hear the brunet on the other end as clearly.

-"_I'm sure you took all measures possible to bring Zell's body temperature back up to normal as _quickly_ as possible, Seifer_."-

"I did my duty to my mission leader," he smiled warmly at Zell, who mouthed the words 'thank you' and smiled back.

-"_Oh, I'm sure you did. And the monster_?"- he questioned, getting back on track. They were on a legitimate SeeD mission after all.

"It's some sort of Snow Lion. We plan to engage it in battle at first light tomorrow morning. You should be expecting a transmission requesting transport."

-"_Well, I'll advise Pirash Tana but don't get too ahead of yourselves. There's no limit to this mission._"-

Seifer cocked a brow. Squall wanted them away from Garden, and he didn't think it was out of the kindness of his icy heart to help him get closer to Zell. So, what the hell was he up to? He shook his head to clear his thought. "We'll be home tomorrow, Squall. Over and out."

With that Seifer turned off his transmitter and tossed it atop his coat. What did he care what Squall was up to. He had Zell with him right now. And that was much more important.

Seifer shifted one hand around Zell's shoulders, the other around his waist and rolled them over so the little fighter lay over him. Then both arms slid around his waist.

Zell's arms came to rest on either side of Seifer's head. When he stopped his slight sway from the rolling motion he lowered himself down against the taller blond with a small smile, which Seifer returned.

The fighter ran a quick trail of butterfly kisses along the gunbladist's jaw before moving his lips to meet Seifer's again. He couldn't sleep with him. He wouldn't be unfaithful to Irvine, but he couldn't resist soaking up Seifer's love through his kisses. And maybe also show the older boy the true feelings he held for him, even if he didn't remember them, buried under friendship and the love for a cowboy.

- - -

They woke early, which was no surprise after they slept through a great deal of the previous afternoon, only waking up for a few essentials before snuggling back into dream world. The tent was still only half lit without the aid of the lamp. It must have only been dawn, or drawing near to it.

This time Seifer woke first, opening his eyes to see Zell with his top half still over him, and felt his lower half next to his, one of his legs twined together with his own.

He smiled at the fact they'd spent over half a day naked and in each others' arms. Since Zell seemed to hold no objection to kissing, this was the gentle method which Seifer chose to waken his sleeping companion.

Zell woke quickly, but still found his mouth was quite capable of working without the help of his conscious mind. There was a slight hitch in the rhythm of the kiss as the fighter's woken mind started to take over the process.

"Morning," Seifer murmured against his lips. "Ready to go kill that big, ugly thing?"

"Yeah." Zell nodded and smacked his forehead right into Seifer's nose. He lifted his head quickly and blinked a few times. "Sorry…"

"Maybe we should let you wake up a little bit before we go on Mission: Kill Snow-Lion of Doom." He smirked as he rubbed his nose a bit. Zell really hadn't hit him all that hard anyway, but it was always fun to rub it in.

Zell pouted cutely, resting his elbows on Seifer's chest and cupping his face in his hands. "Sorry." Zell shifted a little, careful not to injure the taller blond with his elbows. "How do you think we should do it?"

_Hot, hard, fast, and damn good _(3), Seifer's mind supplied helpfully. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to make the idea go away. "Sneak up from behind with a bit of GF oomph. Could cast Ifrit, and then Quetzacotl right at the tail end. Then, while its brain is working out why it just got burned, then has to think it through again because you short circuited its central nervous system, we charge in on opposite sides and take it out."

"I assume we cast our defensive magics before that? And Triple. We'll need to be shouting too, and to pass by each other pretty frequently, so we can keep up with the curing."

Seifer nodded. It was pretty straight forward. Find out what did the most damage, out of melee or magic, and keep that up. "I have a few Hastes too. Might be useful when it's getting weak and hyped up on adrenaline."

Zell smiled. Seifer really knew how to fight, how to kill things, _and_ be strategic about missions. He just didn't like being told what to do. And making him mission leader never helped because that was just secondary leadership. He was still following the orders of SeeD, wasn't he?

"I think we'll be just fine, if not a bit tired by the end of the day."

- - -

They packed up the tent and the rest of their supplies after eating a "hearty breakfast". They left the snowmobiles where they were parked and trudged off toward the monster's den.

Zell had a Triple ready for use and a second right behind it. When they neared the cave they slowed, peeking their heads over top of the same hill they had before. Because of the location it was best to wait for the Snow-Lion to move off down one of its paths, then fall in behind.

They could tell the beast was still inside because a flap of old carcass and skin, near the entrance, moved back and forth with the long breaths of the creature. The two blonds ducked their heads behind the snow bank as a loud snuff, followed by what was most likely a yawn bellowed out of the dark cave entrance.

They listened as the heavy footfalls started, then stopped. Next came a shuffling of what Seifer's suspected to be the Snow-Lion turning around to choose a pathway. When the footsteps started again and then began to fade, the pair lifted their heads, located the beast and began their chase.

As they walked behind the monster Zell cast Triple on himself, then Seifer. Next he dished out a couple of Protects while Seifer cast Shell on himself and Zell. They grinned at each other and charged up, Seifer already in the middle of summoning Ifrit. The great, horned god of fire came forth, driving a powerful Hell Fire down upon the unsuspecting foe.

Zell began summoning Quetzacotl half way through Ifrit's furious attack, instruction the lightning god to focus on the pooling water around the monster's feet.

The initial attack worked just as planned. The creature finally began to turn around after the second GF blast, but it was slow, not quite as slow as the SeeDs had expected, but slow enough to give them a bit of an advantage.

Seifer charged around the Snow Lion's back and around to its right side, Hyperion drawn, ready and dangerous. Zell took the quick route to the left and was the first to hit the great beast, Seifer slashing seconds later into the thick hide.

Zell danced back as the thing tried to turn again and cast a trio of Firagas along its spine. Despite his Holy-enhanced Ehrgeiz, blunt trama was not going to be the downfall of this hulking brute. Not when a trio of high level, elemental attacks could do more damage to the beast than his hands ever could in one go.

The Snow Lion kicked out to the side Seifer was slicing at, the blond dodging out of the main blow, but catching a large claw across his thigh. He fell back to half-circle to Zell's side, the fighter casting a Cura on his leg as he cast a Firaga on the monster's head.

The battle lasted over an hour, both boys weakened to the point of having a powerful limit break rush through their weary bodies more than once before having a Curaga or two wash over them.

By the battles end no amount of curative magic could relieve their tired, sore muscles. Clothing had been torn, bodies had been cut, bashed and bruised. The two had seen their fare share of close calls and some things they wanted to forget.

Zell's arm found its way around Seifer's waist and the taller boy's arm came around his shoulders. "Remind me to kill Squall."

"Again? That makes the both of us."

"Yep… Uh, guess we should tell 'em to come get us. They can send some scouts to check out that cave, or maybe we can volunteer Squall and Quistis." An evil smirk spread across his lips, making Seifer grin.

As they trudged back to their snowmobiles Zell radioed back to Garden to ask that they send the transport for them. With luck they'd reach the shore near the same time as the barcoche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Just physics guys. Colder things _take_ heat from hotter things. They're greedy and stuff.

2. Uh, Zell knows that Seifer has feeling for him and is jealous of Irvine. He might even know that Seifer loves him, but he doesn't understand how fucking MUCH, thus, that little moment of confusion.

3. Running RP joke, thing…


	45. Chapter, the FortyFifth

Eoko: We're sorry for taking so long. To attempt to win back your love, we offer you another chapter!

Kitty: OMGosh! I love this chapter so much!

Eoko: It pwns. Go read it. Forgive us! -drops to knees and begs-

Kitty: Yes forgiveness! TT

_Chapter, the Fourty-Fifth: In Which there is… Halloween…?_

Much as he loved Lightning, and much as he loved one Selphie Tilmitt, they were no substitute for one Zell Rubedo Dincht, and the love he had for the stocky fighter. Thus it was that Irvine Kinneas was almost – _almost_, mind you – hopping from foot to foot out the front of Balamb Garden, having responded to the news that Zell and Seifer were coming home.

Squall had sounded kind of shitty when he'd called, which really didn't surprise Irvine much, after what had happened in his office. _Sure, Squall's sexy 'n' all…_ Irvine mused, _but he knows just like everyone else I ain't free game no more…_ This musing had come to him a _lot_ since that odd encounter, and he was doing everything humanly possible to stay out of the Commander's way.

All thought of Squall and his disquieting behaviour fled Irvine's mind as a transport pulled up and a weary, really pissed off looking Seifer just about fell out of it. He shot _the_ single most venomous glare he had _ever_ given at Irvine, shrugged off the gloved hand laid on his shoulder, and stalked away. The hand was followed by its owner, who watched Seifer go with an unreadable look.

"Zell!"

The smile the fighter had for him made his insides melt and when Zell opened his arms, he was in them in a second, his own arms snaking around his lover's body.

"Hey, baby…" came the soft, tender whisper. "Hyne, I missed you…"

"Likewise. So much." His hands fisted in the back of Zell's clothing, like a drowning man clinging to a floatation.

Zell hissed and flinched when Irvine's tight hold pressed abused ribs and grazed skin, his body too tired to withstand anymore curing. The sharpshooter gave an affectionate grin and took him back to his room.

It wasn't exactly as tidy as he remembered.

"You been sleeping in my room, Cowboy…?" he wondered teasingly, delighted by the blush that dusted his lover's cheeks.

"I… I missed you and… your room… your bed… they…" The blush deepened. "They smell like you… I'll tidy it up…"

Hyne. He was so gorgeous. Zell just wanted to lay him down and- He staggered, putting serious breaks on _that_ train of thought, almost to the point of derailing it, but Irvine was there to catch him. He sometimes forgot, looking at the elegant, deceptively slender frame his lover possessed, that there was no small amount of strength in him. Exeter wasn't light, and he'd seen how willful Lightning could be, if the sharpshooter didn't keep a tight rein on the bird. Suffice it to say, he took Zell's weight easily.

"Bath?"

"Oh, Hyne, yes…" he breathed and Irvine's laugh warmed him to his toes.

"Sit down, darlin'."

He sat the fighter down and Zell was happy to remain there while Irvine went to run the bath. He glanced around, a tender smile curving his lips at how easily the sharpshooter's things had found places around his room, among his own things and Seifer's.

Zell winced. Seifer. Seifer, Seifer, Seifer… Oh, if there were any mistake bigger than the one he'd made when he slept with the gunbladist, then he didn't know what it was. It should have been obvious. _Obvious_! He wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't blind, so how hadn't he seen it?

Seifer…

Seifer was in love with him.

Love? No. It wasn't _that_. Was it? Oh, Hyne in heaven, _was it_? Did Seifer love him? If Seifer _did_ love him, what did that mean?

Zell loved Irvine. Of that, he had no doubt. The way he'd felt when Irvine had refused to have anything to do with him when he found out who Rubedo _really_ was and the way he felt now when the sharpshooter came out of the bathroom with a gentle smile for him attested to that… But he remembered Seifer's hands along his skin, how the gunbladist's mouth had worshipped him, how it had felt to be underneath him.

Zell shook his head to clear it when Irvine's attention was elsewhere. He had been literally freezing to death at the time, and willing to do anything if just meant getting warm. He hadn't had any choice.

His thoughts came back to the present when the sharpshooter helped him undress, then took him and settled him in the bath.

"I'll go clean up the mess I made of your room. Yell if you need anythin'."

Irvine straightened and started to turn, but Zell's hand came up, dripping wet, to latch onto his sleeve.

"I need _you_… C'mere…" And he gave a tug.

Irvine yelped, overbalancing, and his hand went down to catch his weight, causing an almighty splash that soaked his sleeve almost all the way up to his shoulder.

"Zell!"

The fighter smirked and pulled again.

"At least let me get undressed!"

"I can undress you fine…" came the answering purr.

"You have _any idea_ how much this jacket is worth?!"

Apparently, Zell's obsessive need to have his hands all over Irvine hadn't waned in the time he'd been gone, and the warm water had rejuvenating properties. The sharpshooter couldn't say that it bothered him. He was an inch from giving in, lips already parting to welcome the tongue he knew would delve within, when the phone rang.

"Leave it," Zell growled, sending a shiver down Irvine's spine.

Irvine obeyed and after seven rings of drowning in Zell's taste, the answering machine picked up.

"_Hey. Zell here. If you're sexy, male, and available, leave a message. If not… well, you can try."_

The sharpshooter snorted and started to tell Zell he really ought to change that message, when a shrill voice penetrated the happy fog that had started to inch around his brain.

"_Irvine_! I know you're there! Stop sexing and answer the phone! Just because Zelly's home doesn't mean you can ignore the rest of us. Again. Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up, pick up, pickup, pickup, pickuppickuppickuppickup…"

And so it went on.

"I swear that girl is _on drugs_! Answer the phone before she shatters the windows…" Zell muttered and Irvine laughed, straightening and trying to squeeze out his sleeve as he left the bathroom. Zell watched him go, captivated by the ever-so-slight swing of his hips.

"Howdy, Sel- _Fuck_!"

Irvine winced and held the phone about a meter away from his ear, but he was still able to hear Selphie's words clearly. He would even hazard a guess that Zell could hear them too.

"Irvine! Oh-me-gosh! D'you realise we missed _Halloween_?!"

Irvine stared blankly at the receiver, mind a little sluggish due to the repetitive urgings by other parts of his body that he shouldn't be standing out here on the phone to a crazy brunette when a _damn_ fine blond was waiting in the bath for him. Naked.

"Irvine, are you _listening to me_?!"

"Yeah…" he said vaguely, glancing at the bathroom door. "Listen, Selph, I'm real busy… Can this wait…?"

"_No_! Do you _hear_ what I'm _saying_?! We missed Halloween!"

The sharpshooter's brain finally clicked over into coherent thought, much to the disgruntlement of his more carnal thought patterns – his Id wasn't impressed with having to take a back seat after days of being dormant. (1) He wondered how that particular holiday had managed to slip past without Selphie's notice.

"How…?" he asked when he couldn't come up with an answer.

There was silence for a moment, then a sheepish little giggle and he would swear he could _hear_ the blush in her voice.

"I was on a mission. With Anasha."

Irvine would almost bet Lightning _that_ hadn't been an accident. Too bad for Squall the little ninja had realised before it was _way_ too late to do anything about it. Apparently, she had plans, which she leapt enthusiastically into an explanation of.

He hung up some fifteen minutes later with an abused eardrum and a voice in his head that sounded like a bizarre hybrid of his own and Selphie's nattering on about various costumes.

Then his Id clicked back on and a smirk curved his lips. He took a moment to strip his clothes off – except the hat of course – and returned to the bathroom and his lover.

Zell's smile wiped all vestige of coherent thought from his brain.

- - - - - - -

Selphie Tilmitt was not an organized sort of person. Her room was a happy disarray of SeeD mission briefings and reports, stuffed animals, nunchaku cleaning paraphernalia, clean and dirty clothes and any number of Anasha's things. Her idea of filing was to pile everything on her table with vague ideas to get to it later. Yet, somehow, when it came to _parties_ and the decorating for such, there was no one more organized.

Zell stood in the doorway to the ballroom with his mouth hanging open and Irvine behind him in much the same state. It had only been a few nights ago that Selphie had called with her frantic squealing about missing Halloween, yet in that time she had managed to organize all this. Rubber bats with luminescent eyes hung suspended from the ceiling, along with tarantulas which dropped to eye-level at indiscriminate intervals, scaring the pants off cadets and SeeD alike. Fake cobwebs bedecked every corner, and rubber snakes coiled their way around pillars and table legs. Several skeletons, human and monster alike, had been pilfered from the anatomy classrooms and set around the room. (Rikan had already put a pair of human ones in a questionable pose, much to the uproarious applause of an already-drunk Terry.) All in all, she'd done an amazing job.

"Oh! Could you two _be_ anymore cute?!"

Irvine and Zell both winced at Selphie's deafening squeal, partly because it was at a pitch that, if it were a couple of notes higher, it would be beyond human hearing range, and partly because neither of them liked being designated "cute". It was so… faggy… But, Zell reasoned to himself, they probably _were_. Although, he could think of a better word than "cute" for how Irvine's arse looked in those pants…

They had taken real liberties with the idea of what a prince ought to look like. Instead of the clinging tights storybook princes usually wore, Irvine was in purple leather pants, with a pair of knee-high black boots with silver buckles. They'd decided against the top-of-the-thigh length tunic as well, shortening it so that he showed some skin and so that the silver belt around his hips accentuated the curve of his waist. The "tunic" was purple and sleeveless, too, and Zell had taken great delight in painting the sharpshooter a tattoo on his shoulder which, if one looked hard enough, and went slightly cross-eyed, read "Zell's". He also wore a velvet, dark maroon cloak edged in gold that slithered delightfully across his behind whenever he moved, and instead of a crown he wore his cowboy hat, but with a thick blue feather stuck roguishly in the band. (2)

Zell was his knight. Seifer had helped him choose his outfit. After a day or so of avoiding one another, things seemed to have gotten back to normal, except that Zell found his eyes straying to the lines of the gunbladist's body and his mind straying back to the night in the tent. Furthermore, he'd found his mouth straying to Seifer's more than once, but he always managed to control himself before things got any hotter than hungry kisses.

Just as Irvine wasn't a stereotypical prince, nor was his knight stereotypical either. There was really nothing very sexy about huge chunky bits of metal covering nearly every inch of one's body, so he was only wearing a breast-plate, and he had a sword slung at his hip. The breast-plate was black, as were the tight leather (couldn't let Irvine steal _all_ the leathery glory) pants and the muscle shirt he wore beneath it. His arms had silver stenciled stars all down them and his hair, out of its spikes and falling across his eyes had been sprayed black and tipped in silver. Seifer said he remembered the patterns from a knight in a story Matron had read them, and Zell knew the fact he couldn't remember didn't mean it wasn't true. His boots were silver with black crescent-moons stenciled on them and his sword hilt bore the same shape in silver, as did the scabbard.

"Irvine's knight in shining armour!" Anasha enthused. She'd really been spending too much time with Selphie…

Irvine cocked his head. It was easy to see they were dressed as a pair, Anasha entirely in white, even to the point of painting her face and spraying her hair, aside from a black circle over her right eye. Selphie was the opposite, all black with a white circle over her left eye.

"I can see you're Ying and Yang," he said slowly. "But shouldn't one of your dots be on your leg…?"

Selphie smirked.

"Just think about it, Irvy-kins," she said brightly, then flicked her tongue out.

Irvine blinked and blinked again, then caught on, complete with a mental picture.

"Oh… Oh, Hyne, I did _not_ need that! Go away!" And he flapped his hands at them. They ran off giggling, arms linked

"We should have thought of that," Zell said with a smirk, eyes settling none too discreetly between Irvine's legs.

"Yeah, well… Kiss me before I end up with nightmares from the thought of _them_ thinking of that…"

"One knight in shining armour to the rescue," Zell replied, sweeping his lover into his arms and bending him backward to lay a passionate and overly-theatrical kiss to his lips.

Sometime later, while Irvine was involved in an enthusiastic (slightly tipsy) conversation with another sharpshooter in a nurse's outfit, it occurred to Zell he hadn't seen Seifer yet. As if the thought had summoned him, the gunbladist's voice spoke in his ear.

"You know, I think the only place I've seen _more_ rubber is the sex-shop in Esthar…" it said, referring to the rubber creatures strung around the room.

Zell snorted and turned, mouth open with a ready retort, but he swallowed the words when he took in Seifer's costume.

The gunbladist was shirtless, his skin shining with cobalt body-glitter. There was a golden sun painted over his navel, beams waving off in all directions from it. His tight jeans matched the glitter for colour and he held a staff in his right hand, its length patterned with white clouds and its end exploding into a sun. There was even gold glitter in his hair.

Zell's first thought was that he couldn't decide if his friend looked drop-dead gorgeous, or drop-dead faggy. His second made his eyes nearly pop out of his head as he suddenly realised the match – or perfect opposition – their costumes were.

"Seifer!" he hissed, realising he'd been duped. "Someone's gonna notice."

The gunbladist snorted, cradling the staff with the same easy grace he carried Hyperion.

"No they won't. They're too wrapped up in the idea of you being _Irvine's_ knight-with-a-K." Zell winced at the sneer. "They won't notice you're also _my_ night-with-an-N."

And so he was, Zell knew. He was night. Seifer was day. Two sides of the one coin. Two halves of the same whole. Selphie and Anasha's Ying and Yang with more subtlety. The gunbladist was a crafty bastard, Zell would give him that.

"Seifer," Zell said desperately. "You've got to stop. We can't – _I_ can't do this! I _love_ Ir-"

"Dance with me."

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

"You never do!" Zell's voice was a low, dangerous hiss now. "You just assume! You didn't _ask_ if I wanted to be in this costume, you don't _ask_ if I want to dance, you don't _ask_ if I want you to kiss me… And that's why. That's why I'm not dancing with you."

Zell turned, ducking out from under the hand that reached for his shoulder, and went back to Irvine, murmuring something in his ear that made him smirk and turn to nip at the fighter's ear. The cowboy had grown a pair, Seifer would give him that much. He was also perfectly willing to give him a gunblade through the gut when Zell lead him onto the dance floor and the pair proceeded to engage in the vertical sex that was far more interesting than the ballroom dancing from earlier in the night.

Seifer snarled at a poor cadet who just happened to be walking past, then turned and stalked out of the ballroom. What the fuck did he care about some stupid party, anyway? He'd only spent the whole time watching Zell and plotting ways to turn him on without anyone noticing. So much for that idea – now he wasn't even allowed to _touch_ the fighter.

That was _it_. He was sick of pussyfooting around. The next time Zell's will failed and he melted into Seifer's body, accepting the seeking tongue within his mouth, the gunbladist wanted to be sure they would be caught, seen by the pansy-arse sharpshooter.

He wanted to hurt Irvine. He wanted to rip the cowboy's soul bare and fling it in his face, the way his own soul was bared and flung. He wanted to take back what was his, take it from Irvine, make him bleed and sting and cry. He _deserved_ it. Zell didn't belong to _him_, Zell belonged to _Seifer_, and it was time he realised that.

It didn't seem to occur to Seifer that Zell had made _all_ the moves on Irvine. Nor did it seem to occur to him that to hurt Irvine so irrevocably would inevitably hurt Zell as well.

Only possessive anger occurred to him, the Alpha need to stake his claim and warn off competitors.

Irvine would pay for having his hands all over what wasn't his…

- - - - - - -

(1) Go year twelve psychology lessons. Ten points to whomever knows what the Id is!

(2) When Eoko came here to visit, we were supposed to be going to a costume party on the Sunday night. We picked her up on Saturday, and took her to see a _real_ football game that day. Anyway, I was going to this costume party as Puss-in-Boots, but I'd had real trouble finding a feather big enough for the hat. (You've all seen Shrek. You know what that feather looks like!) I'd settled on this bunch of smaller ones from Spotlight, but wasn't happy with them.

So we're wandering along down Bridge Road in Melbourne and what should I see but a _vase_ absolutely full of massive feathers, so of course, in I go. I'm all like "Wow! They have huge feathers!" and Mum comes up behind me to inform me that's because it's a _sex shop_. Well, did I ever feel like an idiot. I couldn't even bring myself to buy the feather, I just shot out of there like a bullet, Eoko laughing at me all the way. Poor Nanna got left behind in the sex shop, and Eoko's never let me live the whole episode down…

I didn't _know_ it was a sex shop!!!

Eoko: Yea, and she's short too. -smirks evilly-


	46. Chapter, the FortySixth

Kitty: Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -dances around like a maniac- Kitty is finished uni!

Eoko: And I am really not finished at all .. .

Kitty: -glomp- It's alright! You can do it! I'll be with you all the rest of the way!

Eoko: Please, Kit. We'll be together forever and ever! Soulbuddies!

Kitty: -flashes a peace sign- Damn gay! Now! The angst is rising higher! What will Zelly do? The sensual, submissive, sassy cowboy, or the delectable, demanding, dominant gunbladist? How can he choose? -tears-

Eoko: Mmmmm... -goes all dreamy eyed-.

Kitty: -waves her hand infront of Eoko's eyes, whispering- Ko-Ko...? Ko-Ko! Wake up!

Eoko: Oh right! Go read!

Kitty: Yeah! And enjoy it, or else! -shakes fist-

_Chapter, the Fourty-Sixth: In Which_ _Seifer and Zell Spar._

It was a nice, peaceful little Sunday. Ha, didn't that just set the day up for utter chaos. Nothing good ever happened when the days started off nice and peacefully. It only made it easy for things to get very bad and very loud, very fast.

But so far doom hadn't decided to knock on Zell Dincht's door. Well, not doom as he would have taken it to be. But that's not important. It was Sunday, two days after the Halloween party that Garden couldn't avoid this year, even though it almost thought it had.

Zell was still fussing over the fact that Seifer had purposely offered the costume idea of a knight to him, just so he could be played as a fool. It wasn't the exact purpose Seifer had had in mind, but the martial artist had settled on that idea and it was sticking until otherwise removed.

What made things even more annoying was that Seifer had been _right_. No one _had_ commented that Zell was anything more than a Knight to Irvine's Prince. Everyone knew they were a couple, so not only did they take the costumes for what they were at first glance, but they had been _looking_ to make a connection between the two. Even those who didn't agree with their relationship – you know the ones, they whooped and hollered their approval at Selphie and Anasha's – looked, because that's just what you do: you look for couples to match.

Anyone who saw Seifer was pretty much stunned by the sheer glory of the man topless and painted in bright, shining blues and golds. Hyne, even Zell grabbed a few eyefuls despite his incessant anger.

But the _principle_ of the matter was Seifer had deliberately dressed as if he were Zell's partner, and in fact, had made a point to show where he considered himself with the younger blond. A Prince and a Knight; it was a good pair, one that could make many fangirls' minds bust at the seams with the possibilities it held. A loyal knight, devoted only to his beautiful lord, and that prince so absorbed with the handsome knight that he would risk life and limb for him.

Zell sighed lightly. Who needed to be a fangirl. That thought could have led _him_ down a happy little fairytale fantasy there and then. Maybe he'd see if Irvine kept the costume… But back to the arrogant prick! A Knight and a Prince were all well and good, but where did that pair fit when Night and Day came striding in?

They _were_ a subtler form of Ying and Yang, but also pretty damn blatant. Not everyone understood exactly what the black and white symbol stood for, but a child could tell you how night and day worked. Together. They were together, a perfect pair. You couldn't _live_ with one and not the other. They were essential to life and everything about it.

Sapphire eyes closed and his hands fisted, lifted and flew down to hit the mattress on either side of his body. Seifer had pretty much said this: "I am the sun, the air, the warmth of day, you are the deepest night, brightest stars and safest sleep of night. We belong together, on the world, above it and around." And where does a Prince fit with the moon and the starts and the hot burning sun? Far away on the planet below.

Oh! It made him so angry! It was almost worse than the gunbladist actually coming right up to him and _telling_ him exactly where he thought Irvine should go. Except Zell was quite certain it would be to a place far less pleasant than "on the planet". Sometimes he hated that he understood the older blond so well.

Two days since then. Well, barely. More like a day and a very little bit. Two days until something else too. Zell's eyes flickered open again to look at his clock and the mini-calendar behind it. December 20th. Just a couple more days until Seifer's nineteenth. He smiled to himself. It would be the first one of _their_ birthdays they'd be spending together as friends… or, whatever they were at this point.

He'd always liked the fact that even though Seifer was born the year before, he'd been a very late birthday, and therefore held back, entering in the same year as Squall. The other part of the factor he liked was since he was an early birthday-baby Seifer was only technically – and by technically we all know that means in terms of numbered age and not year of birth – _older_ than him for two and a half months of the year.

Of course, Quistis and Seifer, whether it was just the fact that they were born in the previous year, or they really cared, tired to argue the other side of the 'who's older than who' argument. They were a year older and it wasn't either of their faults that their birthdays were late.

"Oh, Seif…" Zell sighed, turning his head back to stare straight up at the ceiling. "Why do you have to do this to me? And what am I going to do for your birthday? It's big, really big. I don't think we've even exchanged presents since we were what, four? Five? Not on birthdays anyway…" he sighed again and rolled onto his side. "I know what you want, Seif. I know, but I can't. I can't do that to Irvine… not even for your birthday, and it wouldn't be fair to you either. I can't lead you on… like I have been. I have to stop!" he nearly shouted at the end. He was talking to himself, and frankly he didn't care. Hearing the words in his own ears made them sound more solid, more certain. It made him more sure of himself.

"Hey."

Zell pulled his arm back from over his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there, but it must have been for a bit. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at who had entered his room, giving them a smile. "Time to go already?"

"Almost, I'm a bit early," he said, half turning to take a seat on the edge of the mattress next to the martial artist. "You sleep in, or are you sick?"

"Neither you big dummy. I'm dressed aren't I?" Zell chuckled and swatted at the hand running very gently over his torso. "If I were sick I'd be wearing my fuzzy chocobo pajama pants, and if I had slept in, I'd be under the covers in even less."

"Well, that's true. I know your sleeping habits. So what are you doing in bed still, chickie?" Seifer shifted his fingers to link loosely with Zell's, smiling down at him.

The younger blond's fingers tightened around his and tugged, lifting himself into a sitting position. "Just thinking about stuff. We going to go, or what?"

Seifer gave him a sly grin and leaned forward to just about kiss the other boy's lips. "Well, that depends entirely on what the 'or what' stands for."

Zell chuckled and placed his hand over Seifer's face, giving him a shove backwards as he swung his legs up, over the blond, and down to come to rest on the floor. He got to his feet and grinned over his shoulder at the sprawled gunbladist. "The 'or what' implies nothing, as it almost always does, so move your arse. You still don't have a decent counterpunch and your footwork is crap."

The scarred blond gave a little half pout before pulling himself to his feet. "And I'm not a hand-to-hand fighter, so I have an excuse."

"I'm really more of a hand-to-gut, foot-to-head fighter, don't you think?" Zell smirked, taking two wide steps before moving into a roundhouse kick that only just missed nicking Seifer's nose.

The taller of the two couldn't decide if he was startled by having Zell's foot _that_ close to hitting him, and not, or by the fact that the fighter was _that_ flexible so early in the morning. He'd _had_ to have done stretches already, or that would have had to pull something.

"I like your outfit by the way," Zell commented on the tight, high collared, sleeveless shirt with the deep v-cut neckline, and the almost loose fitting track pants that still showed the nice shape of the blond's backside. If Seifer was anything, he was fashionable, or hot… or both. "Is that spandex?" he chuckled and headed out the door, Seifer right on his heels.

"Fuck no. I'm gay, I'm not a pansy."

"Uh, Seifer, I don't think it really works that way." He pinched at the material, pulling it away and letting go to watch it snap back against toned abs. He arched a brow in question.

"Obviously it has _some_ spandex-like material in the blend," the gunbladist said, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, like the peacock green part is spandex and the black trim is polyester."

"Could a _spandex_ collar even stay up?"

"If it had some support I'm sure it could."

"This is a really messed up conversation."

"I'm going to agree with you on that one."

The two of them chuckled and continued on there way down to training room C, one of the smaller rooms that Zell had booked for their little training session. Sometimes the training center just didn't cut it anymore.

Zell was first to come to the training room door, entering his SeeD ID number to sign in. Didn't want to lose rank because a booking wasn't confirmed, but it had happened in the past, so it was best to just follow the simple protocols.

Seifer followed him into the room, regretting the fact that these rooms didn't lock with simple student codes, and any lockouts would be investigated almost immediately if it was not a school wide emergency. Well, there went his ideas of any naughty business taking place.

The two grabbed the padded mats and set them out, then moved into their stretches. Since Zell had already done his basic ones he went right onto his more specialized exercises before helping Seifer through some helpful ones.

Jade eyes danced mischievously as Seifer came up from his final stretches. "Want to put a little wager on this session?" he asked, tone only slightly betraying perfect innocence. It was exactly that kind of tone that could worry Zell most.

The fighter raised a brow, one hand resting on a cocked hip. "And what exactly do you have in mind?" The set of his face plainly told Seifer that he wasn't going to do what the taller blond probably wanted, and he wasn't going to go easy on him either.

"Something simple," Seifer replied. "Say, if I manage to get in a counter move, that I can take a bit of creative license with it." He smirked a little and gave the tattooed boy a wink.

Zell was pretty sure his dear, manipulative friend wouldn't go farther than kisses, touches and a bit of inappropriate rubbing. So it really wasn't anything new, just added motivation for his fighting, which could prove useful since Zell really wasn't planning to go very easy on him. A little sure, but not much. Seifer _could_ fight hand-to-hand better than the students that had taken his class.

A nod from the younger boy caused Seifer to grin. He loved how close he could be to Zell almost as much as he hated how close they _couldn't_ be. But he'd been content enough to take what he could get in the blond's presence. When he knew the fighter was with Irvine it was a completely different story.

"Shall we begin then?" Zell asked, already standing ready in the center of the mats, simple black training gloves on and raised in a defensive position.

Seifer took a moment to look the boy over. Red tank top, black track pants, eyes half narrowed in ready, waiting concentration. The way he just emanated little waves of intensity when it came to fighting. Getting right in there, up close and exchanging blows with that little ball of energy and power… felt like a bit of a thrill really.

The gunbladist moved over to stand in front of the martial artist, lifting his own hands to be ready to block, feint or punch. He expected to guard and jab, or dodge and hook since Zell had commented about his lack of countering ability. That could only mean it would be heavily tested.

And he was right. Zell was the first to attack, but too fast for Seifer to dodge or get in a hit after a block before the shorter boy danced and moved out of the way. It didn't seem possible with how close he always seemed to be. Out and back in, around and behind, to the side, in front, down, back. He was always there and always out of harms way.

Seifer focused, guarded, guarded, and guarded again while he watched the fighter. He watched the quick moves, the way toes barely touched the ground before sending the petite body in another direction. He let his mind follow the fighter when he eyes couldn't quite do it, let his body become attuned to a rhythm it could barely keep up with. But when he got it, when he was in complete sync with the tattooed boy, he could follow, unleashing a hook and a jab of his own.

Zell easily ducked under the first fist and caught the other in his palm. The blows were pulled, less than half their full potential, but they were in no way fake hits. They were real, not choreographed and now and then one hit harder than was meant, mostly on Zell's side of things.

As the duel drew on, the fighter was pleased how Seifer kept up. Their eyes remained locked, just as he had told his students, their limbs moving only a moment after the others. Even before Zell had his arm pulled back to throw a punch, Seifer's hand was already lifting to deflect the blow or absorb it into an open palm (1).

It continued on, Seifer tiring quicker than Zell, and noting that he'd made very few successful counterattacks. And when he did, he hadn't had time to put a "creative touch" to it. He didn't have quite the stamina the younger boy had when it came to this particular activity, and if he was going to get what he wanted, he'd have to wait for just the right attack to counter, and make it his own.

He didn't have to wait long. By some stroke of sheer luck, or Zell letting down his defenses slightly on purpose, Seifer was able to step in, around a punch, Zell's hook wrapping around his neck instead of hitting the taller boy in the shoulder. Instead of a quick jab to the fighter's side, the gunbladist wrapped his arm around Zell's waist, his other hand coming up on a diagonal across his back to curl over his shoulder.

Zell's hand relaxed from its fist to lay flat against his opponent's shoulder blade. The movements were just as fast paced as the ones that had preceded them, only far less combat-styled.

In the next moment Seifer's head dipped, Zell's lifted and their lips locked in a kiss that rivaled the intensity of their dual. They wasted no time in tender touches, lips parting and tongues darting out to run against each others' almost immediately.

- - -

Squall flipped the mission request he was reading back to the front page and placed it down on his desk. It was a rather odd, simple request, but he found it a little tricky to wrap his brain around exactly what they were asking.

He tapped it a couple times with one finger then leaned back in his chair to contemplate it a bit more. What he needed was a consult. He wasn't exactly known to go looking for a second opinion, and if he did, it was usually one of the other commanders at Garden, or the headmaster, but this report called for someone more specialized in certain techniques.

In short, he needed to get a hold of Zell. Not only had Squall come to realize Zell knew a little bit about almost any topic imaginable, he was certain the energetic blonde knew quite a lot about what was required for this particular mission.

Now, the problem was locating him. He could simply call the fighter to his office, but he really did dislike using the speaker system, especially when he wasn't being forced into saying something school-wide. But Zell was a trick to find sometimes. If he wasn't "playing" with Seifer we was almost always _playing_ with Irvine, and you never knew which or when.

He glanced at his computer. There was always the ever useful student locator. It wasn't as if they had chips on each person, but the system did record the last card or ID use. So, he'd be able to tell if Zell was in his dorm room. If he wasn't, he could see if Seifer or Irvine were in their's, which would most likely be where Zell would be too.

Squall sat up straight again and entered Zell's first and last name into the search box after starting up the program. He cocked a brow at his luck. Zell last used his ID number to sign in for the use of one of the training rooms. Along with that info he also discovered the time that was booked had yet to expire. There was a very good chance Zell was still there. He picked up the report and left his office.

The brunet arrived at the training room quickly and reached out to press the 'door open' button. With a quiet swish the metal door slide open and he took a step inside, only to stop, still in the doorframe.

His brow arched and a small smile tugged at one corner of his lips. The pair in front of him were certainly putting on a show. Their arms wrapped tight around each other, hands groping and fingers gripping tight at bits of clothing. It really was a pretty entertaining, and arousing sight to see. Both blonds had so much desperate passion built up in their entire bodies, fueling their heated kiss. Such passion, such desperation told Squall one thing right off the bat; they hadn't slept together since the mission.

He crossed his arms, tapped his finger against the report once and then turned to leave. He'd have to make sure he secured a copy of the video tape of this particular training session. Squall wasn't one to use blackmail. He wouldn't use the tape to get Seifer to sweeten up around him, or to have Zell become his little maid, but it certainly had a very useful purpose or two.

The commander headed back to his office, smirking a little. Those cameras had never bothered him, but he hadn't ever expected them to prove to be quite so useful. Then again, they had stopped all delinquent activity in the laundry room, but that had never affected him directly anyway.

It was very easy to get a copy of the tape. All he had to do was write a short note to the department in charge of video surveillance to make a copy of the Training Room C tape during the time Zell had scheduled it. He was also sure that there'd be at least one copy made shortly after regardless. There was a notorious fangirl on the surveillance squad and all she needed to do was say she needed to take a closer look, and she got a private copy for her and her friends. Didn't bother Squall though. Public place, public information. If you made out in a shopping market, or in a military classroom, people were going to see you, sometimes just not person-to-person.

- - -

Seifer pulled away panting, arms still wrapped tightly around the little bundle in his arms. Both he and Zell were audibly trying to get oxygen into their bodies. They'd moved directly from intense combat to a heated, passionate kiss that had lasted quite a decent amount of time. It wasn't any thirty-one hour record kiss, but it certainly compromised their bodies' taking in enough needed air for a while (2).

"Let's go back to my room," Seifer whispered, nuzzling the tip of his nose into the sun-blond hair just above Zell's ear, warm breath brushing against the marital artist's weak spot.

He shuddered a little, clinging tighter to Seifer and nodded. He couldn't stop himself, not when he was with the taller blond. The way he felt just being around him was enough to make him give into almost any one of the gunbladist's whims.

They parted reluctantly, bodies already feeling a little cooler after growing accustomed to the warmth another person brought. Jade eyes looked deep into the sapphire blues and Zell couldn't help but smile. Hyne, he wanted to just be near Seifer. He knew, _knew_ he couldn't sleep with him, but just to lay with him, kiss him, feel his hands against his skin.

As a little tingle danced up his spine, Zell headed to the door to the training room, Seifer quick to follow. He entered his code a second time to sign out of the room and then the two were off en route to the older boy's dorm. Amazingly they were able to keep to a fairly normal pace, and started some random conversation to mask the pure desire for each other and getting to a private place as soon as possible.

Seifer was the first to arrive at his room, entering the code and letting Zell step in before entering himself. He turned back to the panel to enter a couple of lock out commands while Zell's arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

The gunbladist turned in the arms around him and smiled down at Zell. He made a little motion with his chin and the tattooed boy rewrapped his arms around his neck and hopped up to wrap his legs around Seifer's waist.

Leaning against the door for a moment, the taller blond cupped his hands under the fighter to hold him up and kissed him softly. Then he headed for the bedroom, Zell curled around him, head bent and mouth working little hickey-making miracles low on his neck, one hand pulling down the very spandex-like collar to achieve his task.

When they got into the bedroom, and more importantly, to the bed, Seifer half placed, half fell with Zell onto the mattress. The smaller boy chuckled and squirmed a little, Seifer's frame completely covering him and making him feel small, possessed and protected. It was, overall, a very thrilling little feeling indeed.

Seifer's lips came back to his, hard and needy, bare arms resting on either side of his body. One of the gunbladist's legs rested on the outside of his own, the other between his, knee pressed right up against his growing desire. Hyne, how could he want Seifer so much? How could he be at this level of need without having felt very strongly about the other blond for a very long time? And if he had, how had he not _seen_ it?

He moaned into Seifer's mouth, body arching against the toned, muscled one above him. His arms curled around the older boy's neck and waist, allowing him to easily lift himself to press closer, or pull Seifer down if he so chose. But in the mean time he was going to savor the taste and the feel of the one above him pillaging his mouth.

After what seemed like both an eternity and only a few seconds, Zell came far enough out of his little cloud of absolute pleasure to feel Seifer's hand reaching into his track pants to find the drawstring. Immediately his brain cleared with a single thought rushing through his mind; Irvine. Hyne, if he wasn't going to be this awful to the cowboy and indulge himself with the gunbladist he had better get his act together and _tell_ said gunbladist he was _not_ going to sleep with him.

His hand slid down to find Seifer's, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and extracting the hand from his pants. This caused the taller blond to stop his current task of sucking on Zell's neck to look curiously at him. He'd been very pleased with how far Zell'd already allowed him to take things and was hoping beyond anything he should have, that he would not be stopped this time.

"Seifer…" Zell said quietly, eyes hurt and apologetic before they turned away.

The older boy narrowed his eyes a moment, then lifted himself off the perfect little creature that was _his_ chicken wuss. "Let me guess; you can't do it…?"

His tattoo shifted a little as he frowned and looked out the window. He could do nothing but shake his head. He couldn't. He couldn't betray Irvine anymore than he already had. Hyne, just the kissing was bad enough. Just the fact that he _loved_ another man. Somehow all the little sayings of how you couldn't choose who you loved didn't seem to give him any comfort in the situation.

"I should go," he said softly, slowly shifting from his position still half under his amazing best friend.

Seifer frowned deeply, a heavy anger starting to boil up in the pit of his stomach. How could Zell do this to him?? He knew how the fighter felt about him. He'd seen it in his eyes, felt it in his kisses and the evidence that lay, still very obvious, between his legs.

He reached out and grabbed the fighter's wrist without even thinking, slowly turning to look into eyes that were already staring at him in subtle bewilderment. He wasn't sure if that was because Zell had some notion that he would force something, or that Zell found it incredibly surprising that Seifer thought he _could_ force anything.

"Seifer, wha…?" he started, giving a very little tug at his wrist.

"Don't worry, Zell. I wouldn't try to force you into something even if I could. I _love_ you, remember?" He saw the way Zell's eyes shook a little and filled with warmth and sadness at hearing the intensity in that one word. "It hurts, Zell. It hurts to be so close to you, to get so far gone in just being with you and then having it ripped away." He knew the words would hurt, but _he_ hurt already. "You won't sleep with me because of Irvine, but you can at least do me one other favor instead."

Zell furrowed his brows. He didn't have any idea what Seifer might be suggesting, or expecting of him. "And what's that?" he wondered aloud.

"Stay here and _watch_ what you do to me. _Watch_ what you force me to do since I can't have you." It was going to be a punishment. If Zell couldn't chose, if he was going to care for both of them and _be_ with both of them, he was going to see exactly what he was doing.

Seifer rolled off of him complete and lounged in a half sitting, half laying position against his pillows. The first thing he did was take off the training gloves, then closed his eyes. It was bad enough when Zell wasn't there, but if he had to look at the fighter he certainly wouldn't be able to imaging anything but his own hand.

Sapphire eyes widened a little as Seifer's hand slid into his track pants, undoing the tie-string and quickly revealing he'd decided not to wear any sort of underwear today. Zell wasn't one to blush very often, nor was this the first time he'd seen Seifer's more… personal anatomy, so he didn't.

The gunbladist ran his hand up and down his length, muscles tightening and relaxing as the little waves of pleasure rippled through his body. At first his brow was furrowed slightly, trying to concentrate on one of his delicious little fantasies and forget Zell was sitting on the edge of his bed. It was still marginally embarrassing to be touching himself in the presence of even Zell. Maybe if the shorter blond was teasingly cooing in his ear and encouraging him to go on it would be more entertaining. Actually, that wasn't a bad fantasy to work with. At least it could "explain" the weight next to him on the mattress.

Zell had a good mind to look away, to the other side of the room, or out the window, but he wasn't listening to the good ideas his mind might be throwing his way. He could see where Seifer was coming from. Instead of staring at some inanimate object, he let his eyes wander from the older's boy's face, to his working hand, back to his face, more relaxed.

The martial artist bit his lip slightly as Seifer's breath started to come heavier, turning quickly into pants and the occasional gasp for air. His ears rang when his name fell from those parted lips, the tone pleading and desperate. He could sense the begging was part of whatever daydream Seifer was wrapping himself up in, but that begging was still for him, and it made his heart tighten and skip a beat.

He knew how the scarred blond felt. He'd "fled" from previous embraces and wonderful little moments, back to his room and right into the shower to take care of his problem before Irvine ever found out about it. There was only so many times he could say he'd been thinking about the sharpshooter.

Another half-strangled cry of Zell's name slipped passed Seifer's lips, his body arching into his own hand, and the pace of that hand growing harder, faster. Men could be so rough with themselves when all they sought was that sweet ecstasy of release.

His skin tingled at the sounds the taller boy made, his heart ached at the sound of his name, his eyes trembled at the very sight of the gunbladist. He couldn't take it. It was his fault for so much of this. If he'd tried harder a year ago, maybe he'd have been with Seifer then. Or he could have realized his actions and toned them down so their friendship never escalated, and he could have been perfectly happy with Irvine alone. But that wasn't how things had happened at all, and now Seifer was demonstrating exactly what he had to "suffer" through when Zell left him, high and dry, and damn hard.

Seifer growled deeply, torn out of his fantasy when his wrist was grabbed firmly and pulled away. He was just about to glare at Zell good and hard when his head whipped back and a gasp of pleasure ripped its way free of his throat. He didn't need a fantasy anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, not just yet. So instead he moved one hand down his body, then up to curl his fingers into Zell's hair.

Uh… it felt good. So good. Hot and wet, strong tongue dancing precisely along his length. He'd heard from others as well as Zell himself that he was not the type to lay back and expect to be sucked off regularly by his little sub and not return the favor. Seifer'd just never realized exactly how often Zell must have returned the favor. He was good, very good, and it was a very good thing he was also strong enough to hold down the gunbladist's hips because Seifer had absolutely no will of his own to manage that task.

Zell's eyes remained blissfully shut, face calm and relaxed as he teased, played and sent pleasure through the older boy's body. He didn't have to, or want to try to imagine that he was with Irvine. For one thing, he knew Irvine's cock quite well enough to know that this was not it, and besides, he loved Seifer just as much as he loved his cowboy, and giving pleasure to those he loved was one of his very favorite past times.

Seifer would have tried to school this thoughts, think of very unarousing things, such as Rinoa, to hold off on his climax, but for one, he didn't _want_ to ruin this wonderful feeling with thoughts of naked women and annoying cartoons, and for another, he didn't think he _could_ focus on anything long enough to subdue his emotions or his body.

He gave in, completely. He didn't think about anything but Zell, and found enough courage to crack open his eyes and look down at the sight that lay in front of him. And that was all it took for him to lose everything. His head tossed back and rolled left and right against the pillows as he brought his hand to his mouth, biting hard into the flesh to muffle a scream of Zell's name.

The shorter blond's hand tightened around Seifer's waist, swallowing down all that he had to give. He pulled away slowly, carefully licking away all evidence of the taller boy's pleasure. Blue eyes lifted tentatively up to meet warm jades and a smile formed on his lips. Without even realizing he had moved, he found himself wrapped tightly in Seifer's arms, holding onto the other boy with just as much need.

1. Has Eoko ever taken martial arts? Nope. Kickboxing? Uh-uh. Boxing even? Not even a day. Amazing what you can do with confidence and a couple of looked up terms. Also known as bullshitting people.

2. The Guinness World Record for Longest Kiss is 30 hours, 59mins, and 27sec. It kinda urks me when people have the characters absolutely _desperate_ for air after a few minutes. They'd have to be damn near "eating each others faces" to get even close to that.


	47. Chapter, the FortySeventh

Kitty: Hehehe... got distracted from doing author's notes by Irvine trying on nurse's outfits... hawt... Anyway! This is a good chapter. You should read it.

Eoko: Of course it's good. Kitty wrote it.

Kitty: And even if I didn't, it woud be good, because that would mean Eoko wrote it! XD Also... -shifty eyes- Don't tell anyone, but I think ff dot net has stopped eating punctuation! SHOCK!

Eoko: Shh! If you say it it'll stop doing it and be stupid again!

Kitty: -gasp- Oh! -slaps hands over mouth- Righff. Al mufft goo reaff nooow...

Eoko: I have... no idea what she said there. Anyway, read, enjoy. Yay.

Kitty: -takes hands off- I said; Right. All must go read now.

_Chapter, the Forty-Seventh: In Which a Grat Gets Strangled._

There was nothing difficult about shooting a few Grats, even icing a T-Rexaur was little difficulty when one was not only in possession of Blizzaga spells, but junctioned with a hundred Blizzara ones. Irvine's desperate need to kill something, however, was thoroughly satisfied by the muted roar as said dinosaur keeled over, and the thunderous thud as it hit the ground. Grats were fun too. They exploded.

He didn't know _why_ he was so desperate to make sushi out of whatever crossed his path, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that every monster gained Seifer Almasy's features before he wiped it from the face of the Training Center. But then, he didn't know _why_ he was pissed off at Seifer - he had no reason to be. The man had actually been _civil_ to him lately.

Maybe that was why. There was a sly, sneering edge beneath the veneer of civility, and the way Seifer smiled _way_ too... _knowingly_ when Zell was around too was seriously getting on Irvine's nerves. Not that he had any _reason_ to. He knew he was probably imagining things, there just seemed to be something secretive about the gunbladist that Irvine instinctively knew related to him somehow.

To make things worse, Zell was late...

He'd been training with Seifer, Irvine knew. The fighter had let him know that, and told him when their room booking would expire. They'd agreed to meet for dinner, before heading back to one of their rooms for a movie. And probably - _hopefully_, Irvine thought - more. But he had been waiting around in the Cafeteria for _forty-five minutes_ before he'd finally given up and come to blow off some steam. It had even come to the stage where he'd started throwing his gun aside and beating the shit out of any Grat he saw, courtesy of Zell's hand-to-hand classes.

But that had gotten messy, so his coat and the tight tank-top he'd been wearing underneath had gone too. Blood soaked his fists and flecked his hair and torso, and there was something undeniably, carnally _satisfying_ about killing a Grat with his bare hands.

Zell would be proud of him.

Where _was_ he?!

Irvine tore off a flailing Grat-tenticle and strangled the thing with it, mostly just to see if Grats actually needed to _breathe_. Apparently, they did. It sputtered, jerked, and died.

"Impressive."

Irvine twitched and gave a roll of his eyes, not turning around, but instead falling on the next Grat - they always seemed to attack in packs of two or three. By the time he had disposed of the second one, the third one had died, screaming, on the end of a silver gunblade.

"What do you want?"

The gunbladist's mere presence was starting to grate on Irvine's nerves and he was sick of the way he seemed to appear at the most inopportune moments...

"That isn't polite."

Irvine said nothing, only went for his clothing, but the other man moved like a cat to block his path, a slow smile crossing perfect lips.

"What do you want?" Irvine repeated in lieu of responding, and wished he wasn't standing there topless, nipple rings glinting.

Grey-blue eyes raked his form unashamedly, lingering first on his nipples, and then between his legs. It didn't scare him anymore, to see naked desire for him in another man's eyes, but it was seriously starting to piss him off in the eyes of one Squall Leonhart.

"Irvine. You're not naive enough anymore for there to be any question about that. You _know_ what I want."

Squall shifted a little and muscles flexed under a black tank-top and beneath leather pants. A picture flashed through his mind, straining bodies and belts binding his wrists. _Fuck me, Squall..._

It sounded wrong. He shook his head to clear it and glared at the gunbladist, dearly wishing Exeter wasn't _behind_ Squall. Hand-to-hand classes or not, he knew he would be no match for Squall. _Actually_, he thought _I should probably practice more with Zell..._ It never took his thoughts long to shift back to the fighter.

Squall stepped closer, but Irvine stood his ground, watching those grey-blue eyes. A hand came up, and Irvine deflected it and ducked around the gunbladist. Surprise almost got him his gun, but he was careless and as he lunged he left a wrist, vulnerable, out behind him. Squall's hand wrapped around it and brought him up short, tugging him against a hard, lean body.

"You're good, but not that good. Irvine..." Squall's voice dropped to a sultry purr and his arms snaked around the sharpshooter's waist, pulling his back flush against him. "Irvine... Zell doesn't deserve you..."

"Get the hell off, motherfucker!"

The first inane thought that flickered through Irvine's head was that Zell saying "motherfucker" was _really_ hot. Then Squall's arms tightened around him and his training kicked in. He drove a foot into Squall's instep and was rewarded by a hissed curse - not as hot as Zell - and a release. He darted out of the gunbladist's arms and away.

"Zell," Squall said calmly, with a polite hello nod as though nothing had happened.

"Don't fucking _Zell_ me! Who do you think you are?! You're supposed to be my _friend_! You've got your hands _all over_ my boyfriend! That's _not_ okay!"

"And where have _you_ been...?" Squall wondered with an arching eyebrow, still infuriatingly calm.

"Training!" was Zell's sharp reply. "Irvine, get your stuff, and go back to my room. I've got some shit to deal with..."

"You just want him to go so he doesn't find out what your 'training' entails..."

Zell's eyes narrowed and he moved closer. Irvine froze, clothing and gun in hand.

"The hell you talking about?!" the fighter snarled, hands tight fists.

"_I_ know what you've been doing with Seifer."

Irvine twitched and Zell showed his teeth like a feral animal.

"Yeah. Training. Irvine, go."

The sharpshooter hesitated, but then he turned. He didn't _want_ to hear anymore, anyway. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. And anyway, Squall hadn't said anything yet, and it couldn't be... _that_. Zell wouldn't hurt him like that. Ever. Squall was lying. Had to be.

"Training for _what_?" Squall scoffed. "_Porn_?"

Zell was on him in seconds, a fist driving into his gut and the other grabbing and jerking a wrist outward. Bone snapped - Irvine heard it clear across the open ground - and Squall cried out as the fist landed again.

"Zell!" Irvine cried, terrified the fighter would go too far. "Zell, let him go!"

The fighter either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, because he rammed Squall into the ground, and this time, a foot connected with kidneys.

"_Zell_!"

Irvine dropped his armload and leapt forward, grabbing two fistfuls of Zell's shirt and dragging him backward. He could only hope the fighter registered him and realised what he was doing, because there was no way he could physically drag him off the gunbladist.

Zell whirled, wrenching his shirt free, and his fist was barely an inch from Irvine's own side before he went completely rigid. Seconds ticked past, in which there was only silence save for Squall's sobbing breaths. Then Zell gave a shuddering gasp and his eyes went wide, his fist snapping back to his side so fast, it was as though he were burned.

"Oh, _Hyne_... Irvine... I nearly... I almost..."

The terror in Zell's eyes calmed Irvine's own tight-strung nerves and he touched his lover's cheek.

"But you didn't. You didn't, like, touch me. It's alright. I gotta help Squall. Take my stuff and go on back to my room. I'll come soon."

Zell nodded mutely, in utter shock, and went, movements slow and shuffling.

Irvine went to his knees beside the gunbladist and efficiently sent a couple of Curaga spells under his skin.

"Maybe _that_ will teach you not to, like, bait someone who can pick up a Ruby Dragon," Irvine muttered.

"I wasn't baiting him," Squall insisted as Irvine stood up. "It's true. I've got-"

"I don't want to hear it, Squall. I know he loves me. He wouldn't do anythin' _like _that. Go home."

And with that, Irvine left and went to deal with his lover.

- - -

Zell was pacing restlessly when Irvine arrived back at his room, the blood drying on his skin really starting to irritate him, as was the way his hair clung in limp strings to his sweat-sticky body. But it didn't seem to bother the fighter, because Zell was on him the second he stepped in the door, crooning and apologising.

"Zell…" he murmured. "Darlin', it's alright. You didn't mean it, and you didn't do nothin'…"

"But I could have! Oh, Hyne, I almost _did_! And Squall… he…"

"Deserved it. He hasn't left me alone since he came onto me while you and… while you were on the mission to Trabia."

If Zell noticed any hesitation, he didn't say anything, in fact he was so silent, Irvine felt prompted to continue, and started with a question that had plagued him.

"Where were you? I, like, waited forty-five minutes and then I were in the Trainin' Center a long time before you, like, came along…"

Zell didn't answer, instead dropping his head to lick insistently at Irvine's nipple. He knew the sharpshooter would be hard pressed to resist him doing that. They were a weak point, and Zell knew it.

Sure enough, the tenseness across Irvine's shoulders faded and the rigid way he was holding his arms relaxed, the long limbs coming around the fighter's shoulders. He moaned when Zell's teeth found and tugged a piercing and nuzzled at his cheek in a way the blond knew meant he wanted to be kissed.

But he could still taste _Seifer_. Irvine wasn't stupid, nor did he lack knowledge anymore. He was _very_ well aware of what a man's release tasted like, and he would taste it on Zell's tongue.

It had been stupid. Blindingly, idiotically, achingly, wonderfully stupid. It couldn't – _would not_ – happen again, and the fighter refused to hurt Irvine by letting him taste that.

"I think you need a shower, baby," he murmured and Irvine made an agreeing sound, picking at a fleck of blood by his hip. Those jeans really were sinfully low…

He lead Irvine there and when they were both under the steaming spray, he knelt before the sharpshooter and took him into his mouth, eyes slipping shut as those long fingers slid slowly into his hair. His name, whispered, curled against his ear along with the warm steam, and he growled softly around Irvine, gaining a low moan in response.

Coming so close on the heels of the self same delight partaken of with Seifer, it was painfully easy to hear them both, to love them both, to _need_ them both, and Zell was glad of the hot water that ran down his cheeks, disguising the tears.

And Squall knew. He _knew_. There was no question in the gunbladist's eyes, no hint that he might be bluffing. Somehow, he knew, and the fighter didn't think it would be long before he convinced Irvine.

_Then what?_

Irvine moaned, fingers tightening in the fighter's hair and he rolled his tongue against the sharpshooter.

_Then what will you do?_

Seifer shuddered, muscles twitching, a groan tearing free and deep from his throat.

_What? Who will you give up?_

Irvine whimpered his name, unbelievably, delightfully submissive and responsive.

_Will you have a choice? Irvine'll leave you. It'll break him._

Seifer held him down, the silent battle for dominance one he knew he would gladly lose.

_It'll kill him. _You'll_ kill him._

Irvine's ragged breathing echoed off the tile and his hips bucked until Zell laid a hand to them, holding him still. He actually _whined_, a primal, needy sound and the fighter suckled a little harder, wanting more, wanting everything.

_You can't have everything._

"Zell… Oh, Zell… Mmm…"

_It'll make Seifer happy. He deserves to be happy._

The fighter put an instinctive arm around Irvine to keep him standing when his legs might fail him and gently raked his teeth along sensitive flesh. He teased and suckled at the tip before taking the sharpshooter deep again and listening to the steadily more desperate moans.

_So does Irvine. You have to look after him. That's your _job

With a last strangled cry of his name, Irvine released into his mouth and Zell gladly took every drop then stood and tugged his lover against him and devoured him, tongue delving into a soft, willing mouth. If Irvine felt the desperation in his kiss, he didn't say anything, and later, when they'd given themselves only a cursory dry off, he didn't say anything about the further desperation in the way the fighter made love to him.

_What will you do? What? _What

"I don't know…" he whispered helplessly to the darkness and Irvine's even, slumbering breathing. "I don't know…"

_Ma's gonna kill you._

- - -

He dreamed of Zell that night, when he slept, which wasn't often. He missed the warmth beside him that ought to be there. The fighter was his, _his_, dammit! And fuck the pansy cowboy. Or not. The very idea turned his stomach.

Seifer tossed beneath the sheets, plagued by moans and sweat-slick skin and the wrap of the fighter's mouth around his length. He wished Trabia had never happened, but he was glad it had. He wished Zell hadn't taken care of his problem today, but he was glad the fighter had. He knew, now, what he was missing, and that made it harder, but he cherished the memories, reveled in them, fantasized about them.

He didn't think he'd been so desperately turned on by anything and everything since he was going through puberty.

Fucking cowboy. It _all_ came back to him. Why couldn't he just have admitted he was gay from the start so they wouldn't have been trying to out him and Zell wouldn't have come up with his plan, and he wouldn't have fallen in love with Irvine.

Love! Love! Zell loved Irvine. He, Seifer, loved Zell. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why hadn't he realized and said something before it was too late? Zell belonged to him. Belonged _with_ him. They were two halves of… Hyne, if he hadn't been over _that_ a million times since the Halloween party. Zell had known he was right.

Hell, _Squall_ had known he was right.

The other gunbladist had been the only one to pick up on the striking similarities and opposites which made their costumes match. But then, he had been the only one to figure out previously that, as he had so delicately put it, Seifer "wanted to fuck" Zell. That was weird, too, the way their most illustrious leader – wow, even his _thoughts_ about the man were sarcastic – was behaving about the whole thing. There was something really strange going on there that Seifer couldn't bring himself to really care about, because he had enough to deal with by himself.

He rolled over onto his belly, huffing out a sigh and closed his eyes for the millionth time, just trying to go to sleep. It wasn't long before his thoughts were drifting to Zell again and he was desperately glad his body just could not physically respond to the thoughts anymore, not after one or three previous fantasies following Zell's little treat.

Damn Zell for doing that anyway. It wasn't fair. If it was no, it should just _be_ no!

_You know _that's_ not fair_, some traitorous part of his mind admonished. _You didn't give him much of a choice. You're not exactly resistible. You're _the_ Seifer Almasy, after all, and anyone would have to be mad to say no._

Okay, so that was arrogant, but it _was_ true. He had teased Zell, had gotten him to a stage where there wasn't much choice but to do something about it. And the fighter had left with his own painful reaction, without even _hinting_ that Seifer ought to do something about it. Not that he would have said no. The idea of having Zell's cock in his mouth wasn't one he didn't enjoy. The idea of doing mostly anything with Zell wasn't one he didn't enjoy.

He sighed, rolled again, and drifted into a half sleep.

- - -

Later, he found himself outside Zell's door, some malicious intent driving him there to tell Irvine – because Irvine _would_ be there – everything. He keyed in Zell's code and strode in wearing nothing but his sheet, confessions on his lip. The dramatic entrance was somewhat ruined by the fact that the lovers weren't there.

So he went to Irvine's room and stood glaring at the door as though just the need to expose Zell would somehow make the sharpshooter _know_. After roughly an hour of that, he realised how ridiculous he was being, and that any confession or exposing would hurt Zell just as much as it would hurt Irvine, and would likely lead to the fighter not even wanting to talk to him any more.

He pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear any moans or desperate pleas, but there was nothing. When he looked at his watch he realised that was probably because it was half past three in the morning. Even the most ambitious of lovers would surely have passed out by now, unless they had been out late, which Seifer knew they hadn't been.

Tears ran down his face, and he wasn't aware of them until he was back in bed and the pillow grew damp. Once he started crying, he couldn't stop, and the silent tears turned into tearing gasps and sobs that wracked his entire frame. He curled up around the pillow and eventually, blessedly fell into a thoroughly exhausted sleep.

- - -

Irvine stirred around three thirty, completely baffled as to what had woken him. Zell's breath was warm against his ear, steady and strong. The sharpshooter smiled and wriggled down further under the covers, resting his head on his lover's chest to listen to his heartbeat. The fighter shifted, wrapping his arms more tightly around the sharpshooter, protective instincts surfacing even in his sleep.

"I love you…" Irvine whispered with another soft smile, curling his leg up over Zell's hips.

Squall's accusations flickered briefly through his mind, but they went out just as instantly. Zell would never do anything like that to him.

He could see the irony in the fact that one of the two men he had hated so passionately he loved even more passionately now. But then, they did say the most intense feelings gave birth to one another. He trusted this man with his life and his heart.

"And Squall Leonhart can shove his damn gunblade where the sun don't shine…" he hissed with a viciously possessive grin as he snuggled closer still to Zell.

He drifted back to sleep in seconds.


	48. Chapter, the FortyEighth

Kitty: Ooo! Pleasure! Pleasure is good!

Eoko: I was thinking the very same thing!

Kitty: Of course you were. -digs around in her mind until she can turf Eoko out-

Eoko: Oh, give up that. It's impossible. Also! Apologizes for not having a chapter next week. We seem to be very forgetful with this new RP and our busy schedules. Sumimasen!

Kitty: Or we remember separately, then forget to mention it to each other... Geh! Forgive us! We offer you pleasure in return! -points to chapter title-

Eoko: And also a second chapter this week!

Kitty: Yay! That was my decision. XD

Eoko: Sure it was. Anyway, go read!

_Chapter, the Forty-Eighth: In Which There is Pleasure._

Seifer waltzed back into his room after his morning training session. He knew Zell had a miniscule, almost purely diplomatic mission to attend to before they got together. He chuckled lightly, wondering why in Hyne's name Cid, Squall _or _Xu would send Zell on any sort of diplomatic mission, no matter how petty.

The gunbladist tossed his trench coat over the back of the chair at his desk and went to wash up a bit. When he came back he noticed the green blinking light on his answering machine and hit the new message button.

"_Hi, Seifer, it's me. Let's meet up in the caf at around noon. I might be a bit late, so if I'm not there, eat something, kay? If I _don't_ get there by one just head back to your room and I'll meet up with you there. Love, peace, chocobo feet."_

Seifer shook his head at that demented phrase but smiled a little anyway. He glanced at his clock then headed into his bedroom to get changed. Birthday lunch with Zell followed by whatever the little fighter had planned. The scarred blond wouldn't even allow himself to _think_ of what that was because if he thought about it he was far too inclined to hope for the impossible.

- - -

It was already half past twelve and Seifer had finally resorted to getting some food and sitting down in a huff to eat it. Sure Zell had _said_ he might not be back in time, but he very rarely didn't show up for a scheduled engagement.

He rested his chin in his palm while he chewed on his hamburger. If Zell had said noon, he should have been there at twelve-fifteen at the very latest. But he wasn't there and it was annoying.

_I know I'm being selfish, but I'm _allowed_ to be selfish. It _is_ my birthday!_ Alright, so that wasn't the greatest excuse in the world, but who hadn't used it at least a couple dozen times. It wasn't a one time per birthday thing either.

After taking as long as possible to eat his lunch, Seifer had to wait a bit longer, deciding to hang around until about quarter past incase Zell came rushing in hoping he made it _just_ in time. Ha, well, that didn't happen.

_Fuck_, Seifer thought as he stalked back to his room, hands shoved in his pockets. How long was he going to have to wait _now_, back in his room til Zell _did_ decide to show up? Well, at least his room had a TV and other such things that he could entertain himself with.

The gunbladist punched in his code just a touch too hard and the keys beeped at him in warning. He really hated that 'don't hit me that hard or I might break and _you'll_ have to pay to fix me' warning sound. It made him want to hit the thing _harder_. Real good warning there, Garden.

He stalked right on into his room, flinging his coat off and heading to the bedroom to hang it up as the door swooshed closed behind him. He thrust open the closet and hung his coat up on its personal little hook, muttering to himself the whole time about being stood up on his _birthday_ and all that jazz.

"Sorry," a voice said, almost a whisper, from behind him. He turned around quickly and stared. "Sorry, Seif. But I needed you out of the room so I could get ready… I needed to make sure you would be gone long enough…" Zell bit his lip cutely. It was amazing how coy he could look if he wanted to.

"Zell?" Seifer asked in disbelief. It was really a stupid thing to say, because it was _obviously_ Zell, but total incomprehension could do that to a person. The taller blond's gaze shifted around the room. The lights were off and there were candles lit around, not overdone, but just set up where the space allowed. There were flower petals scattered around, on the floor, the dresser, desk, bed, any surface really; again, not overdone. And not all rose petals either. It was like a whole colorful bouquet had a run in with a toddler. _Oh yea… real romantic analogy there_.

And then there was Zell. Oh, Hyne, there was Zell. The little fighter laying on his bed, probed up on pillows with his hands above his head, wrapped around the wrists in what Seifer guessed was black silk. And dear sweet, merciful gods… he was naked.

- - Flashback - -

Zell had finished up his "mission" quickly. Well, since it wasn't a mission so much as breakfast at Ma's it really hadn't taken that long. He was back in time to watch Seifer head out to meet him in the cafeteria.

He went over to Seifer's room and punched in the code, balancing his box of things on his hip then slipped inside and went right for the bedroom. He put down the box and rummaged through it, biting his lip softly. _Hyne…what am I doing? I… I can't… I can't _not_ do this. I am horrible, and selfish, and I deserve to be locked up forever for doing what I'm going to do- what I've already done… but I can't stop. I have to. I love him- I love _them

The martial artist resolved to stop thinking along those lines as he set up the bedroom. He was a romantic, but not a fully cliché sap. He had candles on the nightstand, the dresser, desk and sill, in groups of two or three. They were tastefully little displays that were unlikely to cause a fire-y accident. He did have water spells junctioned just in case though.

Red rose petals where mixed with white daises and various other flowers. He didn't know them all, but they were pretty and would make nice potpourri later- his Ma made it sometimes, not him. He wasn't _that_ queer.

He scoped the room when he was done and smiled. After a quick check to see what time it was Zell made the bed, sprinkled a few more petals and started to undress. Little shivers zipped across his skin as he removed his clothes and slid onto Seifer's covers. He lay back a moment and took a few deep breaths.

Once he felt relaxed and confident again he leaned over to grab the last couple things out of the box before pushing it out of the way. The black silk scarf he fed through the decorative holes in the headboard and lay the two ends down over his chest. He could spin the material around his wrists when Seifer came back. Until then he wasn't going to risk severe blood loss to his fingers while he waited.

- - End Flashback - -

"Oh, Hyne… Zell…" and it didn't take him any longer to move over to his bed and over his sweet blond fighter. He ran a gloved hand gently down the tattooed check and smiled so warmly, and so unSeiferly.

"Seifer…" Zell whispered, returning the caring smile. He leaned his cheek into the soft caress and let his eyes fall half closed. "Seif… happy birthday."

The gloved hand stilled, cupping his cheek and jaw as the gunbladist leaned down to bestow a kiss on Zell's slightly parted lips. He wanted to unwind his wrists and wrap his arms around the taller blond's broad shoulders but he fought the urge, allowing Seifer to take his time and touch him a little before he joined in.

Seifer shifted his weight, lifting his hand away from Zell's cheek to pull off one glove then the other. He threw them both to the side and splayed his hands over the fighter's chest. This was bliss. The first time had been good, yes, but the first time Zell had been frozen to the soul and needed heat, not pleasure. This time would be different.

Zell lifted his body into the touch. It was so slow and sensual. He could feel all the love and desire washing out over his skin wherever Seifer touched him. His body moved as the hands stroked down his stomach, muscles rolling at Seifer's will as much as his own, down his thighs, back up and over his shoulders. It felt so good to just be touched. Touched and kissed and loved.

The older boy moved away then, only slightly, enough to pull his turtleneck over his head before he came back for more. He pressed his bare skin against Zell's, ran a palm up the fighter's arm until his fingertips touched the silk, at which point he searched for whatever ties and knots bound the hands away from his body.

The little blond chuckled, rolling his wrists again and again, the black silk loosening and falling in slack ribbons on his shoulders and he unwound them. He wasn't going to forfeit all control with actual bindings, nor was he going to _ask_ someone to tie him up, although he could consider a few that would have absolutely no problem following out _that_ particular wish.

Seifer's eye blinked open and his lips stopped their sweet torture on his neck to inquire about the soft chuckles and the rotating of the wrist he had been inspecting. He quickly found himself laughing too. But when their eyes met the laughter faded and they were at one another in no time.

This time Zell's arms came quick around his shoulders, pulling his smaller body against Seifer's larger frame as their lips locked and their tongues danced against one another. Hyne, it was blissful. Everything about it was sheer joy; the other's touch, the soft, quiet sounds, the subtle body movements. Everything was a beautiful assault on their desperate bodies, on their over active senses.

It was hard, so hard. Seifer wanted to be caught in these moments forever, to make it last and last and never end. If felt so good- so _right_. Everything he had ever wanted was right there in front of him- well, below him really. But it was too much, _too_ good. He knew he'd never last. He wanted the shorter boy with such a passion it drove him so far into madness he was sane again.

Everything was so sharp and clear. Where their skin touched, pleasure flashed through their bodies, exploding in their minds like lightning. But Zell was getting just a touch fed up with the fact that Seifer was not completely undressed, and based on how Zell felt, he was pretty certain his lover didn't like that fact much either.

He ran his hands down Seifer sides, then to the front of his pants to undo the belt, button and fly. The gunbladist grinned against his collarbone and nipped approvingly, reaching one hand down to assist Zell in ridding him of the remainder of this clothing.

"Zell…" Seifer murmured, nuzzling against the fighter's skin and pressing close to him. "Hyne, Zell…"

His voice dripped with so much emotion that Zell was unable to soak it all up. He took in everything he was able to, basking in the feeling and radiating with the perfection of it all. "Seifer…" His voice echoed the taller blond's, one hand curling around to sweep luxuriously up the scarred man's spine.

Seifer's back arched a little, drawing his body more firmly against the one beneath him. He rocked his hips against Zell's own, causing both of them to groan and the shorter boy to buck. It was pure, heavenly bliss.

"Seifer… hn, babe, please?... I need you Seif… need you so bad…" Zell was on the verge of whining. He drew a hand up and over his head, reaching behind and over towards the bedside table. When he found what he was looking for he brought it back and tapped the little tube against Seifer's shoulder.

The taller blond looked up from his present task of admiring the fighter's body and cocked a brow. "Very prepared, aren't you?" Zell nodded as Seifer's tongue slid out along his stomach and his free hand fisted in the sheets. "But… I want this to last, Zell… I want to hold and touch you forever. I want to love you forever."

"Oh, Seif…" the little blond dropped the tube in his hand to reach up and stroke Seifer's cheek, then run a single fingertip down the length of the scar. "Babe, I know how you feel… I know… So I _know_ how bad you want me, cause I want you _so_ bad right now. Take me… please, please take me." He brought deep sapphire blue eyes up to gaze into lust-filled jades. "I never said anything about you only getting me once today…" a slow grin spread along his face and in no time Seifer was copying it, curve for curve.

With that added knowledge the gunbladist gave into his lust, taking up the lubricant from where Zell had dropped it and set to work coating two long fingers. "You're right, Zell… I do want you… I want you so bad…"

Zell squirmed beneath him, hardly able to wait for what he knew very well was coming. "Then you better… ehnnn… not be thinking of treatin' me like no bottom. Prep me quick, take me hard and fast… You know I can take it anyway you can give."

Well… if that wasn't incredibly sexy and a wonderful initiative. He lifted Zell's hips with one hand, the task made easier by the little fighter's willingness to help, and with the other he pressed his two readied fingers into the smaller boy's entrance.

Zell back arched deliciously beneath him, toned stomach pressing up against his own. He dipped his head down to lap at one of the hard nipples displayed before him, causing more wonderful little sounds to escape the fighter's lips. Hyne, it was amazing. He didn't scream or cry out. He made soft sounds, gentle but earnest, exactly what Seifer would have expected from a fellow top, but in no way disappointing. _He_ was still the one to encourage those lovely sounds out from the very depths of Zell's being.

It didn't take long for the younger blond to start moving his hips against Seifer's fingers. Hyne, he wanted the gorgeous, arrogant arsehole inside him. He squirmed and writhed at the wonderful attention and let his body move on its own accord. "Seif…" he murmured, one of his hands reaching up to stroke through Seifer's golden hair. "Please? Please make love to me, Seifer…"

The scarred blond left the skin beneath his tongue and teeth in favour of crushing his lips against Zell's. Hyne, he'd never heard more perfect, wonderful, amazing words ever spoken. The only thing that could be better was experiencing what those words meant, and he wasted no time in pursuing that goal.

In the next moment his fingers were removed, Zell not even making a sound at the loss because he knew what was to come, and he entered the younger boy in one quick yet gentle thrust, then stilled.

Zell curled his legs tightly around Seifer's waist, drew his arms around the strong neck and broad shoulders and _clung_ to the man above him. He never wanted to let go, and when Seifer's arms encircled him and pulled his closer still, he felt like he'd never have to.

After what seemed like an eternity of sweet, loving perfection Seifer shifted his weight, sliding out slowing and thrusting back in with a steady, sure, intensity that rivaled that given off by Zell in the heat of battle.

Within the first few thrusts Zell's body was attuned to the gunbladist's and they moved together with such surety, such fluidity that it seemed as if they were born to move together. They fit so well, so amazingly well together, and the thought flew clear of his mind that Irvine fit with him just as well, just as perfectly.

Their lips touched, parted, made gentle contact with soft skin and harsher contact as they laid claim to one another. They kissed, and licked, nipped and bit at each other with a passion that bordered on animalist instinct, their bodies writhing together, moving in a rhythm that only the two of them could know or understand. No one that saw them, not even Hyne himself, would see what they saw as they moved together, felt what and how they felt.

The pace quickened, Seifer's thrusts growing harder, quicker, and the sounds coming from the both of them escalating with the intensity of their love making. It was hot and hard, passion, desperation and so much love. It hurt, it burned, it felt _so_ good.

Seifer was the first to fall into the blackness of sweet release. His head shot back, his mouth held open in a silent cry, eyes tight shut. His senses were lost to him for that split second in time, but he came back to hear his name called out softly against his shoulder as Zell let himself fall over the edge. They lay their together, catching their breath and holding each other tight. So far, Seifer was finding his birthday rather wonderful all in all. And it wasn't over just yet.


	49. Chapter, The FortyNinth

Kitty: Because that always goes with pleasure...? -thinks- Hmm...

Eoko: Or we're evil and like to tug our readers in every direction possible? It's called suspense! I think...

Kitty: Or torture...

Eoko: That too.

Kitty: But suspence is a much nicer word! -beams innocently-

Eoko: -beams as well-

Kitty: On to the fic!

_Chapter, The Forty-Ninth: In Which There is Pain._

Irvine would admit to being a little miffed that yet again Zell had spent a day on a mission without him, but at least this time it didn't involve Seifer. He really needed to go to Squall and flat out demand a mission with Zell… Then again, the way Squall had been acting lately, there was probably no chance of him getting it.

His eyes fell on Exeter and their trained gaze nagged that he hadn't been looking after her properly. Lightning and Zell had taken up all his time when he wasn't on missions, and really, it was stupid to let the weapon his life depended upon get dangerously uncared for. He swung his legs off the bed and went to get his gun, settling at his desk and taking her to pieces with practiced ease. He opened a drawer and set to cleaning the pieces, sinking into the work.

When his doorbell chimed, he glanced up, putting the piece he was currently working on aside and going to answer it. There was no one around, but a nondescript Garden-issue envelope lay at his feet with his name typed across the front. He arched a brow and a little smirk tugged at his lips. What was Zell up to?

He forced himself to finish cleaning Exeter and put the gun back together before he opened the envelope. There was a video memory chip inside and he cocked his head, glancing habitually around before he pushed it into his television. What he expected to see and what he did see were two astronomically different things and he would swear black and blue he _heard_ his heart break.

"Zell…" he whispered, and his voice sounded lonely in the emptiness of his room.

That something had been off since they got back from Trabia had been a dim awareness, but this… this brought it all into sharp focus. He _loved_ Zell, with everything he was, and here was that man, that perfect, sweet, loving man in _Seifer Almasy's_ arms kissing _Seifer Almasy's_ lips.

"Oh… Hyne…"

_Squall was right._

- - - - - - -

Joy, love, guilt, pain, confusion, love, pleasure, horror, love, terror, _love_…

Oh, what had he done? He'd done the right thing. Seifer's gentle smile, his touch, the way they made love, all that said he'd done the right thing, but Zell knew there were rules. You weren't supposed to love _two_ people. Worse, you weren't supposed to cheat on someone you loved.

Was he cheating on Seifer when he made love to Irvine? No. Yes. He didn't know anymore. Was he cheating on Irvine when Seifer made love to him? Yes. That answer was simple. Seifer _knew_ about Irvine, he knew what Zell felt, knew the sharpshooter was there and always would be. Irvine… Irvine didn't know. He thought he was the only one, and for a while, he had been. It had been _so perfect_, and Irvine was _so damn perfect_, and he still was and he always would be and how could Zell not love him? But Seifer was all that as well, and Zell didn't know how he could feel so passionately for two such different men.

And what now? He couldn't deny Seifer, not anymore. It wouldn't be fair. Neither could he leave Irvine – Hyne, wouldn't that break the sharpshooter's heart? Seifer deserved to be loved, after everything he'd gone through, but that didn't make Irvine any less deserving, and hadn't he been through hell as well? Zell still didn't know what had happened to Irvine after Ma Dincht had come and taken him, but he did know that it must have been terribly lonely for the sharpshooter when he realised the people he'd grown up with _just didn't remember him_.

All this, however, was a background to the utter satisfaction, the joy he felt at having been with Seifer. He couldn't keep the spring out of his step as he headed for Irvine's room, smelling clean and fresh after showering at Seifer's – _with Seifer_. He would have to face the confusion and the decision he didn't want to make eventually, but for now, for a little while, surely he could just enjoy them _both_… Just for a little while.

He was surprised at the semi-darkness that confronted him when he entered Irvine's room. He would have expected the sharpshooter to be up by now, planning a day with Lightning, or a trip to Balamb, or just waiting for Zell to come so they could make love – didn't they spend days doing _that_ a lot… He squinted in an effort to see.

Irvine lay on his back on his bed in near darkness, bands of light that filtered in through the blinds splayed across his form. He'd managed to calm down, but only through great concentration and remaining perfectly still in this position, arm flung over closed eyes. He felt almost meditative, breathing deep and slow, but the question that was his "mantra" hurt with every heart-beat.

_Why? Why? Why? And what do I do now?_

"Hey, baby. You in here?"

He swallowed, and hated that he wanted the fighter to come settle over him, just like always, kiss him hello and touch his hair like he was all that mattered. Evidently, he wasn't.

"Yeah," was the terse reply.

If Zell had been a truer fairy, as in one with wings, his ears may have twitched at that tone. Instead he just registered it with one brow cocked. He entered the room, letting the door slide shut behind him and moved towards the bed, where the sharpshooter's voice had come from.

"You okay, Irvine? Are you sick?"

"To my stomach, Zell," he replied in an almost-whisper, slowly fisting the hand that belonged to the arm across his eyes.

The martial artist wasted no more time in making his way over to Irvine and sitting himself down on the edge of the mattress.

"Was it something you ate?" he asked, sincerely worried and going right into Mama Dincht mode, hand sliding onto the lean stomach to move in calming circles.

He flinched at the touch, desperately torn between hate and love and need and horror. He was letting the moment go on too long, but Zell was... Zell was... _Hyne help me..._

"Somethin' I saw," he said finally through clenched teeth.

"What could you have seen that would make you sick, baby? You're a trained mercenary." Zell chuckled and stroked the cowboy's stomach softly, warm smile on his lips.

Why did he have to be so… _Zell_?! And call him 'baby' in that tone that made him just want to hide in the fighter's arms and never let the world touch him?

"Don't touch me!" he snapped suddenly, moving like lightning to pull away and sit up. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he didn't understand why it was just _so damn hard _to hate the man. He should hate him. He _should_.

"Irvine!" Zell exclaimed, startled. "Irvine, what's wrong?" He tried to catch Irvine's eyes but it was hard in the dark and the cowboy was trying _not_ to look at him.

"You tell me! Did I do somethin' wrong? Is it because... 'cause I don't... didn't... d-don't know enough?" He lifted a hand to rub furiously at his eyes, refusing point blank to cry.

"What are you talking about, Irvine?" the martial artist asked, his voice caught between a worried cry and a startled whisper. His heart clenched and his gut tightened. His body knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"I saw... I saw..." He couldn't say it. Voicing it would make it real, make the pain that much more difficult to bear. But he had to do it, he knew he had to. "Seifer! I saw you! I _saw_ you Zell and you... You said you loved me..." The last was a choked whisper, dwindling off into a sob that he tried to keep back.

A gentle hand shot out to cup around Irvine's jaw, turning his face towards him.

"Irvine, I _do_ love you. Please, _please_ don't doubt that. I…" He shook his head and looked back into sky blue eyes. "And you aren't inexperienced, not anymore. That's not the reason..."

"I said don't touch me!" Irvine tried to growl, but it came out almost pleading. He couldn't do what he had to do if Zell touched him. He pushed the hand away. "I should... I should've known the whole... the whole damn thing were just... just..." He gestured helplessly. "The same old _thing_. You and Seifer... just fuckin' with me."

"No, no, Irvine. No, no, no," Zell pleaded with his eyes, his body as much as with his voice. "No, Irvine. I can't talk for him. He probably even thinks he is, and is enjoying that. But I... I'm not fucking with you. I love you. I'm an idiot, and a selfish fool, but I love you as truly as any person can love another." (1)

"If you love me then what... why..." He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "No, I don't want to know. I... I don't want to hear _anythin_' about... about _him_. Just stop talkin'... stop... lyin', stop..." _bein' the man I love..._ "…jerkin' me around! Go away!"

"Irvine," Zell pleaded again. "Please... I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I'll try to tell you why. I won't lie... just don't make me leave. Please, please, please don't make me leave."

"I don't want to know! It... it were pretty damn clear! It..." The pictures flashed across his mind and another sob came. Zell and Seifer, Seifer and Zell. Hungry, needy, passionate. "You don't love me, you love... you love... S... you love _him_!"

"_Yes_, I love him!" Zell admitted. This was no time to lie, not anymore. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do! I love you so much. I love you _both_." He reached out to take Irvine's hands in his own, but the cowboy gave a terribly derisive half-laugh, half-sob and pulled his hands away.

"Just go, Zell. Go back to him. It's where you _really_ want to be," he said bitterly.

"No, no, no! I want to be with you! I want to be with you right now, Irvine. Please!" he almost wailed, throwing himself down upon Irvine's legs and burying his face in the sharpshooter's lap. "Irvine! Listen to me. Dear _Hyne_, listen! I _love_ you! I was stupid, I did something wrong, something dishonest and hurtful and I can't take it back. I can't take it back, and I can't take back my love for either of you!"

"Please, Zell," Irvine whimpered, crying now, as he forced himself to pull away. "Just go. I don't... I don't want you here!"

"Irvine..." Zell begged. "No... please, Irvine... don't... I'll crawl after you, I'll sleep on the floor, I'll lick your cowboy boots and kiss your feet every hour of the day and every hour of the night. Don't make me go!" he cried, voice cracking half way through his last sentence.

Irvine looked away, clutching at the sheets, and his voice was a harsh whisper.

"Tell me you don't love him. Tell me you don't want him. Tell me you haven't touched him. Tell me you haven't... haven't... slept with him..."

_Oh, Hyne, Hyne, Hyne... Please not the last. Please._

Zell buried his face deeper and clutched at the sheets hard. He choked back a gasp of emotionally overwhelming pain and shook his head ever so slightly.

"...I... can't... I... yesterday... was his birthday... Irvine..." His heart was at its breaking point. He felt like he would die, felt like he _should_ at this point.

"You... you even..." Irvine scrambled off the bed, burying his face in his hands. Then a steely calm fell over him with the suddenness of all self-preservation instincts. _If you pretend it don't hurt, it won't._ It was a lie, and a desperate one, but it was all he had left anymore. "Get. Out."

Zell wanted to cover his ears, fight back his senses. He hadn't heard that. He hadn't... He slipped off the bed and hit the floor with a feeble thud. "Irvine..." The fighter managed to get to his feet and stagger towards the door. It all hurt so much... Everything hurt… He looked back at his tall, beautiful lover. "Irvine..."

Irvine wasn't looking at him, but was staring out the window, tears pooling in his eyes, hands fisted at his sides and body rigid. The part of him that begged him to give in to that pleading beat against his desperate need to _just not care_, and he ignored it, but he couldn't hold back a single tear which rolled down his cheek, shining gold in the half-light.

"Go away. I don't want to see you. Ever again. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to touch you. I hate you."

Zell broke. Right there and then his heart broke, his will broke, his hope broke. As soon as he was out the door, and that evil shining metal cut him away from his lover he collapsed. Collapsed to the ground and against the door and did not move. He just crumbled and cried, burying his face in his arms and only just able to hold back feral, primitive wails of utter agony and loss.

Irvine was in much the same state, collapsing face-down on the bed, clutching at the sheets and sobbing into the pillows.

"I don't hate you..." he whimpered through the tears. "Come back..." and he only managed to keep it to a whisper through sheer force of will.

It dawned on him, then, that the only other time he'd told Zell he hated him was when he thought he'd lost Rubedo. This time, there would be no fixing it. He _had_ lost Zell.

- - - - - - -

The next four days passed Irvine in a blur. Zell was there every day, three times a day, for a half hour – at nine thirty in the morning, at twelve noon, and at five in the evening, begging, sobbing, knocking, pleading. He would retreat to the back of his room, but that was little escape.

Other people came and went, he ignored them. He refused all his missions, and only ate and slept and showered because Selphie's assertion that it was pathetic _not_ to from back when the Seifer-and-Zell saga had been at its worst – or so he thought – still bugged him.

Finally, he could take no more, and he knew he had to get away, because every one of those half-hour slots Zell spent as his door killed him. He had nowhere to go, but he went anyway, and the irony of where he ended up was only lost on him because he was so raw with pain.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, to bother you, but I… I just… I got nowhere else to go and I had… to get away and… I'll understand if you, like, want me to go, 'cause I know he's… but I… I…"

And despite the fact that there was no way she could possibly know what was going on or what he wanted from those garbled words, she smiled gently at him and pulled him into a warm, soft hug.

"Now, haven't I told you to call me Ma?"

The tears Irvine thought he'd run out of came again and she lead him inside, kicking the door shut and taking him through to gently sit him down on the couch. She guided his head into her lap and took his hat off, stroking his hair and making soothing sounds while he cried, and cried, and cried into the warm baking smell of her apron.

When his sobs had faded to hiccups and sniffles, she offered him a hankee that smelt of lavender and he thankfully blew his nose and sat up.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, but Ma only smiled and went to make tea, giving him time to collect himself. When she came back with not only tea, but chocolate biscuits, Irvine thought he could well have kissed her.

"So," she said conversationally. "What did he do now?"

It didn't take Irvine long to tell her – four words were really enough.

"He slept with Seifer."

She looked sympathetic and touched his cheek, her blue eyes unreadable. It struck Irvine how like Zell's they were, even though she wasn't his real mother. But then, he thought, she was more of a real mother than some real mothers he'd heard of.

"They've really put you through some terrible things, haven't they dear?" she said softly, and pulled him into another hug.

"I… he's your son and I… I can, like, leave if you'd rather…" he said hesitantly, hand fisted in his lap.

"Nonsense. You stay here as long as you need. I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Ma'a- Ma."

"My pleasure. It'll be nice to have you around." She stood up, taking the hankee, which he'd been twisting in his fingers and giving him a fresh one. She was suddenly all business. "Now! Did you think to bring any clothes, or just rush off?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she was already bustling off.

"I didn't think so. Well, that's alright. There's plenty of tall people living in Balamb. We'll find you something. Now, go and have a nice long bath, and when you get out, I'll have dinner ready and some clean clothes for you."

Irvine found himself unable to do much but obey, and she soon heard the water running.

Ma Dincht knew her boy, and knew without a shadow of a doubt how much he loved the future son-in-law who was currently in her bathroom – she'd spent enough hours on the phone listening to Zell tell her how many different ways Irvine was perfect to know that. But she also knew that the same boy had told her earlier in his life that he loved Seifer, and since they had become friends, she had been _expecting_ it to develop.

Irvine's arrival on the scene had surprised her very much. She had been so certain both Seifer and Zell would instinctively stay away from attachments to other men, remaining faithful to the deep love that lay between them, even if they weren't conscious of it. But Zell had seemed so happy with Irvine, she guessed she'd been wrong and the "love" he had proclaimed to feel for Seifer back then had been puppy-love.

Apparently not, and now it had all come crashing down around Zell's ears, and she had his broken-hearted lover to prove it. She hoped Seifer was looking after Zell. She hoped she could look after Irvine. And she hoped that somehow, someway, Zell would make everything right again.

- - - - - - -

"You sonofabitch!"

_Crack._

"Ow! Fuck!"

Selphie with her nunchaku in her hands was scary at the best of times, Selphie _in a towering rage_ with her nunchaku in her hands was even scarier, and she had _not_ pulled the blow that fell across Squall's thighs. He would swear the bruises would be livid.

"How could you do that? _How_?!" she screamed, but this time he manage to duck Strange Vision as it came flailing for his head.

"Selphie!" he snarled, glaring at her.

"Oh no. You don't _get_ to be angry, you shit head. Do you _care_ who you hurt? Do you care _at all_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, so calm it only served to piss her off even more.

"Irvine. I'm talking about _Irvine_. And Zell. Remember them?! They're supposed to be your _friends_, not a piece of arse and the obstruction keeping you from that piece of arse!"

Squall stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about, but she knew how to read him, and it wasn't so much that he didn't know what she was talking about, but that he couldn't work out how she'd discovered what he'd done. It hadn't been that difficult. Once she'd broken into Irvine's room to find out why the hell Zell was wandering aimlessly around looking like his dog died, discovered the sharpshooter not there anymore and also discovered the video chip, it had been elementary. The only people who could have gotten that footage were Squall, Cid, Edea and one or two _really_ high-ranked SeeD, that being herself and Quistis. But _she_ certainly hadn't, Quistis had been on a mission for the last week and Cid and Edea had no motive.

Squall, however. Well, Squall she'd _seen_ drooling over Irvine at the Halloween ball. Well… not _drooling_, because Squall couldn't really ever be said to have _drooled_, but certainly _admiring_ the sharpshooter's smesky – stupid journals – sexy arse.

"What I do is none of your business."

Oooh, he _really_ pissed her off.

"Of course it is! When you go around breaking up my friends' relationships, it is!"

Now Squall actually seemed pissed off and he stood, hands flat on the desk, and hair falling into storm-cloud blue eyes. Hmm… _he_ was kind of sexy, really… Anasha would have killed her for that. Anasha was so unbelievably awesome… _Uh, back to the point, Selphie._

"Listen, Zell fucked it up for himself, when he tried to have his cake and eat it too. _No one_ can have two lovers and expect nothing to go wrong!"

"Zell can! Or… or he could have, if you hadn't… if you…"

He stared at her like she was stupid.

"No, he couldn't! That isn't how it works."

"You didn't give him a chance to try, to get things straight in his head, and work out a way to make it _right_. You just shoved the evidence under Irvine's nose and never mind that it shattered him, that it shattered Zell, and that Seifer's in a foul mood because Zell's in a foul mood! Just as long as you get your piece of cowboy booty, huh?"

"Selphie, get out of my office," Squall demanded coldly, and she knew she'd hit a nerve. She also knew that, despite what people thought of Seifer, Squall was the more dangerous of the two. After everything he'd been through, the very idea of physically hurting someone actually repulsed the blond gunbladist. What he'd done while enamoured of Her had made him shy away from inflicting that sort of pain. Of course, he was still willing to being a bastard verbally, but that was it. Squall, on the other hand, she didn't think would hesitate to cut her head off.

Oh well, there were always Phoenix Downs.

"Why, so you can stop having to be morally responsible for fucking up everyone's life but your own pathetic little existence? Maybe if you didn't hibernate twenty-four seven in _here_, you could have had Irvine before Zell ever realised just how gorgeous he is."

Squall lunged at Selphie, Lionheart in hand, but she was faster and danced out of the way, flicking Strange Vision expertly up and under, catching and sending the gunblade flying.

"Fuck you, Squall. I hope no one ever talks to you again!" And with that, she stormed out, tears in her eyes and a need to see her lover in her breast.

Squall threw a pen after her with enough force that when it hit the wall with freakish positioning, the nib lodged there.

He had as much right as anyone did to Irvine, and why shouldn't he get a chance? They were always telling him he needed to be more open, more willing to _feel_, and now that he had, he got snarled at for it!

Well, what did it matter? Irvine was free game again now…

- - - - - - -

(1) Yep, we RP'd this scene together, and a line like this one is usually the sort of thing that makes Irvine melt and give in to whatever Zell wants. Believe me when I tell you it was _nearly damn impossible_ to have Irvine refuse to forgive Zell when we played this scene out.

Eoko: I'm really amazing. I can't help it. We actually HAD a Zell "cheats" on Irvine with Seifer episode in our RP, and well, Zell won, as usual.


	50. Chapter, The Fiftieth

Kitty: Oooerr... Naughty Ma.

Eoko: Can we maybe not use the word naughty followed my the word Ma? I think that word only applies in... another context for me now.

Kitty: Yes, well, you are the Queen of naughtiness.

Eoko: -giggles happily- Anyway, we know we forgot again! We are fail, and forgetful, but this time it was more to do with Kitty being away at her sister's wedding and me being so busy my head nearly exploded. And that's the truth too. -nods-

Kitty: Anyway, here is the next chapter. So... no more threatening e-mails, okay?!

Eoko: Yea! Don't make me prosecute you little hell raisers in court, ya hear?

Kitty: I'm sure they're shaking in their boots.

Eoko: Well, they have fic to calm them again.

Kitty: Yes! Go read you bums.

_Chapter, The Fiftieth: In Which Ma Lies._

Selphie knocked on Irvine's door, not expecting it to be opened but expecting him to yell at the visitor to go away. When the yelling did not occur she cocked a brow and knocked harder. Again she waited the required amount of time before calling out his name and pressing her ear to the door to listen. Nothing.

It wasn't the usual time for Irvine to be out getting something to eat. According to his regular schedule he _should_ be locked away in his room. Of course, there was a chance that he'd gotten over it and left his little hole. Selphie snorted at that impossibility.

But where was he? Then her cheery mind took a quick and abrupt dive into a very dark place. She whipped out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Zell's. She had to get into that room now.

It took at least four rings before the blond picked up on the other end.

-_Yeah?-_ he asked, not the happy Zell at all.

"What's Irvine's door code??" she asked quickly, voice a little higher than usual with worried agitation.

-_It's two-six-nine, two-six-nine. Why?_- Zell questioned, catching the tone of her voice. -_What's wrong?_-

"Maybe nothing." There was a pause with the background sound of beeping buttons. "Dammit!" Selphie yelled and Zell had to thrust the phone out to arms' length. Even Seifer cringed.

"There's at least one lock out."

Zell had to resist the urge to say 'duh'.

"I'm going to hack it." Which really meant guess, hit and otherwise beat the crap out of the door lock.

-_Use your bloody overrides first! You're higher rank than him. You should be able to cancel his level of lock outs._-

"Good idea!" she chirped, then stopped talking to press more buttons. "It's open!" She rushed in and started looking around while Zell sat on the edge of the couch with Seifer looking questioningly up at him.

After tearing through the rooms and finding nothing, thankfully no blood, body or note she gave a heavy sigh of relief. But it didn't take her long to start worrying about the fact that he wasn't in his room.

"He's not here…" she said quietly, almost more to herself than to Zell.

-_He's what? Where is he?!_- Zell's back went rigid and he nearly fell off the couch when he started at Selphie's findings.

"I don't know! There's nothing here. Have you seen him, or Seifer?"

-_I haven't. Lemme ask Seif… no, he hasn't either. Selphie… you _have _to find him. Ask the cadets, ask anyone. I will too. We have to find him,_- Zell repeated himself, fingers clenching at the couch cushions.

"I know, Zell. I know. We'll find him. Just try not to freak out."

-_How am I supposed to not freak- Seifer! Gimme back the phone!_-

-_Irvine's missing?_- Seifer asked, holding Zell away from him with one arm.

"Yes, I don't know where he is."

-_Which would be why he's missing. Alright, you do your thing. I'll take care of Zell, ask around. Meet up in the caf at 1800 hours for dinner and debriefing._-

"Righto!" She cheered with renewed enthusiasm before hanging up and zipping off to start her investigation.

Seifer clicked off Zell's phone and held it out to the bewildered blonde. It didn't take a genius to know what was running through his head. "Of course I'm going to help you, Zell. You love him, and as much as it makes me jealous, he makes you happy. I don't want you to be miserable. I love you."

Zell buried his face against Seifer's chest and held him tightly. He was scared. He didn't know what Irvine would do, but he didn't _think_ his cowboy-love was capable of harming himself. "Thank you," came Zell's muffled gratitude. "Thank you. I'm sorry." And there were too many things he was sorry for to say them all.

"Shh… shhh," Seifer soothed, pulling the broken boy into his arms and holding him close. "Shh, let's just give you a few moments to digest the information, calm down and think. Then we'll go and look, alright?"

Zell nodded against his shoulder and took long, slow breaths to calm both his body and his mind. He curled into the warm, safe arms that held him and took in the comfort they had to give.

The gunbladist was discovering an unparalleled patience with the younger boy. He had spent hour after hour simply holding the fighter to him, giving him something safe and solid in the midst of the chaos he was facing. He was amazed he didn't feel any anger or frustration over the constantly depressed state of one Zell Rubedo Dincht.

He'd learned his overactive teenage libido came second to his love and devotion. Besides, Zell radiated his sorrow so effectively not even the coldest of empathy-lacking bastards could stop themselves from feeling some of that pain and much pity. Not that Seifer fell quite into that category, but he wasn't far off when it came to the cowboy in question.

Zell calmed down after about fifteen minutes and drew away from his lover only long enough to stand. The next moment Seifer was standing and the martial artist was pressing to him again.

Seifer had realized the very day he had discovered the younger blond in the hall, curled in front of Irvine's door, that he _needed_ the contact. The why didn't matter to him. He didn't care why Zell needed it, he just cared that he could give it, and would give it for as long as he his love needed it.

The fighter pressed up against Seifer's side, slid his arm around his waist and waited for the usual arm to settle about his shoulder before heading to the door.

"Don't worry, Zell. We'll find him." The gunbladist placed a soft kiss to the side of his lover's head, and then they were off. He knew he'd be the one doing the talking. He could keep his voice steady and wouldn't risk breaking down all together. The fucking cowboy _never_ bothered to find out how something was affecting Zell. Not with "Rubedo" and not now. Did he think Zell was invincible?

"Let's find that lone ranger of yours."

- - -

"Irvine, dear, could you reach that pot for me?" Ma asked from where she stood in front of the cabinet.

"Of course, Ma," Irvine said with a smile. It was amazing how quickly she had brought him to that point. He didn't think he'd ever smile again just two days ago. The first night had been long and hard, but Ma seemed to know exactly when she should offer support and when to leave him be.

She had all but forced him into Zell's zoom and closed the door behind him. He'd cried as soon as the door clicked shut. The memories washed over him like waves, white-water and pain, but he hadn't tried to get out. He'd fled to Zell's bed like it was his safety net, curled his fingers in Zell's blankets, buried his tear-stricken face in Zell's pillows and let himself cry and cry, and finally, sleep.

The next morning had been almost as hard, but after that Zell's room became his sanctuary. He'd retreat there for minutes to hours at a time, whenever the need to have Zell near him was too great. It made him angry to still need the man so much, to still love him with all his heart.

But now he was smiling as he helped Zell's mother in the kitchen. This woman who had raised the man he loved, who had imparted so much of herself onto her little boy, reminded Irvine of his tattooed love so much, and yet, he could still smile with her. She had such energy, enthusiasm and optimism. But those qualities had yet to pierce the shell of his anger and sadness.

"It's so nice to have a _tall_ boy around the house," she said, smiling brightly as she took the pot from Irvine's hands. She knew the joke at Zell's expense would not make the cowboy laugh, but she also knew she could not baby him. Keeping to her own normalcy would be better for the both of them.

Irvine managed a somewhat strained smile and a nod of his head. "Anything else I can, like, help you with, Ma?"

"Oh no, that's all I think. Besides, I'm pretty sure that show you like will be on soon." She smiled and nodded him off, getting back to the stew she was about to cook.

Irvine headed to the living room and got comfortable in the chair across from the television. The show wasn't something he's paid much attention to before, being busy with classes, then missions, Zell and Lightning. Now that he had the time to watch episode after episode he found he quite liked it. And when it was over, dinner was always just about ready.

It was after dinner and half way through a heated Triple Triad match that a knock came at the door. Irvine started and Ma Dincht reached out to squeeze his hand. "Grab the cards and your glass. Hide in the laundry room."

He nodded and scooped everything up before dashing into his hiding place while Ma took her time getting to the door, not answering it until she was sure Irvine felt safe enough.

"Hello, Mrs. Dincht," Seifer said when the door was opened to him. He stood by himself on the doorstep. "Happy belated Christmas. Sorry for not visiting before. It's been hectic."

"Now Seifer, I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here to wish me a happy holiday. Please, come in." She stood to the side to allow him entrance, then closed the door and led him into the living room.

"Alright, Ma, but only for a bit. I left Zell with Selphie and Anasha. I should get back pretty quick. So, I'll get right to the point. Have you seen Irvine?"

"Irvine?" she repeated. "Not since the last time he and Zell were out. Why? Is something the matter?" she sat and straightened her skirt the way she always did.

Seifer eyed her for a moment, then accepted that she had not seen him and continued. "He's missing. We've had everyone looking all day. Selphie, his cadet friends, me and Zell. Can't find him anywhere. People are starting to consider the worst."

"Why would any of you _have_ to consider the worst?" Ma asked, the perfect level of apprehension in her voice as she curled one set of fingers over the other.

"I won't lie to you, Ma. Zell and I… slept together. It's not just a fling or something like that. I love him, and I know he loves me, because he wouldn't cheat on Irvine if he didn't. Irvine found out – I think I know how too, but that's not important – and he and Zell had a bit of an "encounter"-"

"Have they broken up?" Ma asked, interrupting, her voice slightly pained and eyes looking as if they might betray her and let tears escape.

"I don't think so, as much as _I_ would love it if they had. He took Zell from me before I even realized how I felt. But they love each other just as much as Zell and I do. He was hurt and angry, but they still love each other. Irvine can't deny that. I know he loves Zell because he's put up with me trying to drive him away to stay with him – and no, I wasn't the one that helped him find out. No. They haven't broken up. They're just going through a very big issue. But Zell's been near if not in hysterics since it happened, and I need to get back to him. I'm far more worried about Zell on his own than Irvine. Irvine didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't have the _guilt_ on top of the sorrow and depression,"

"Of course, Seifer. Of course. Take care of him. He can do rash things if he's not thinking right. I'm sure Irvine's alright. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, Ma. No, that's alright, I can let myself out," he said as she began to get out of her chair. "Have a good evening. I'll call you if we find anything." He smiled one of his true smiles, then turned toward the door, eyes glancing very briefly at the darkened doorway that he knew led to the laundry room.

"If he does turn up, take care of him. He'll need someone solid. I know Zell does."

"Yes Seifer. Yes, of course I'll look after him if he shows up. Tell Zell I love him, keep him safe."

"I'd sooner die than let anything else hurt him, Mrs. Dincht. Good night."

"Good night, Seifer."

And with that he headed to the door and out of the Balamb home. He shook his head and straightened his trench as he made his way back to the parked Balamb car he'd borrowed.

_Fuck, that woman can lie._


	51. Chapter, The FiftyFirst

Kitty: I have to go! Short author notes. Enjoy the chapter. Behehehe. -runs-

Eoko: ... right.

Kitty: RIGHT! -hugs Eoko- Lubborsoo. Bai! -waves to all readers-

_Chapter, The Fifty-First: In Which Squall Ain't in Love._

"He's with your Ma," Seifer told Zell and, by extension, Selphie, Quistis and the Cadets, all of whom had met at the appointed time to update on their search patterns and degree of success. Zero for everyone else, perfect for Seifer. The irony of the fact that he had been the one to learn where Irvine had hidden wasn't lost on Seifer.

Zell stood, looking determined, but Seifer wrapped a hand around his wrist and jerked him back down.

"Let me go," Zell demanded.

"He needs _time_, Zell," Seifer said, pissed off that he was actually _protecting_ Irvine. "Nothing you do is going to make him realise he can't live without you."

Zell stared at him, looking stunned.

"He's right, Zell," Selphie put in while Seifer did his best to ignore the wave of hostility flowing in his general direction from the cluster of people that was the Cadets. His sudden replacement of Irvine in their group – which was already uneasy because of the attraction Rikan _still_ held for Irvine and the fact that Selphie and Zell had become permanent fixtures – had resulted in utmost animosity, silent but vicious. In their eyes, he had ousted the sharpshooter, and taken his place. The gunbladist lounged in his chair and pretended he didn't care.

"He's at my Ma's place! My _Ma's_! He can't just… _I_ can't… just…"

"You've got to," Quistis said matter-of-factly. "He went because you were making him crazy visiting every day. We know he's alright, now, we've just got to let him be."

"He _can't_ live without you. Seifer's right," Anasha said softly.

But Zell had stopped listening. He was on the phone. Seifer made a grab for it, but Zell's hand lashed out and wrapped around his wrist. A _don't-fuck-with-me_ look came to his eyes and he squeezed just enough to make Seifer hiss and know he was serious. The gunbladist relented and Zell let go.

"Ma?"

- - - - - - -

"Oh, hello, dear!" Ma Dincht said cheerfully, watching Irvine attentively while he stirred cake batter.

-_Is he alright?_-

"Well, what do you think, dear?" she arched a brow and lifted her shoulder to hold the phone against her ear while she showed the sharpshooter how to whisk egg whites until they were 'forming peaks'. (1)

Irvine glanced questioningly at Ma, but she only smiled at him and waved him back to the recipe he was following. She already knew it was going to be a complete disaster – he'd put in two _tablespoons_ of baking soda instead of two_ teaspoons_, but she was a mother and knew people had to make their own mistakes in order to learn.

-_I know. I… I never meant for… I didn't want to hurt him, Ma! I didn't… know… about Seifer._-

"Just add the sugar, now, and put it in a tray to bake, dear. I'll be in the other room."

She saw Irvine visibly relax, and knew the sharpshooter assumed that because she'd directly spoken to him, and therefore alerted the person on the other end to his presence, it couldn't be Zell. But her boy already knew Irvine was here, so there was no point lying. She smiled at him and left.

"Well _I_ always thought so, about you and him," she said, seating herself and lifting some knitting into her lap.

-_I know… It just never really hit me… I'm scared, Ma. I… I love them both… Is that… wrong? Am I… Am I str-_-

"You are most definitely _not_ strange, Zell Rubedo Dincht!" she cut across him emphatically. "I didn't raise a _strange_ boy, I raised a _loving_ one."

-_Oh, Ma… I hope you're right…_-

She could hear the tears in his voice and it broke her heart that they were _both_ suffering so much from want of each other.

"I know I am," she replied fiercely.

-Is _he alright…?_-

"He's… better than he was. He goes to your room to cry, I know it. I check in on him at night and he's always wrapped up completely in your blankets. And he won't let me change the sheets."

-_Hyne…_-

"He loves you."

-_He told me… he said… he hated me. He never wanted to see me again._-

"He lied."

-_Ma… Can I come over?_-

"No. You have to wait for him. I don't care how dominant you are, this time, he's calling the shots."

-_Ma!_-

"What?" she asked innocently, grinning. "It's true, isn't it? You're top! How's that work with Seifer…?"

-_Oh _Hyne_, Ma! Stop it!_-

"So you're submissive to him, hmm?"

-Maaa!-

She grinned and looked up when Irvine stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"D'you want me to wash the lunch dishes?"

Zell had gone completely silent and she knew he was listening for Irvine's voice.

"Oh, if you could, dear."

"Righty-o."

"Irvine," she said before he could disappear and he looked at her again. She fished for a question. "I've got a friend here who's having trouble breeding his chocobos. He says they just won't get in the mood, if you know what I mean…"

He made a noise from the back of his throat and leant in the doorway and Ma was reminded all over again why Zell had fallen so hard for him. He was truly stunning, elegant, beautiful. It wasn't a surprise, when she thought about it.

"Check their feed, chocobos won't breed on just one sort of green. They need variety. Exercise. They don't want to be penned in and rested, they need to be run twice a day – it gets their blood pumpin'. Don't, like, expect them to breed in a stall neither. They like it better on real grass and with some space. Male chocobos are _randy_. You make sure they're bein' fed right and exercised, and they don't _need_ to be trapped with the girl. He'll chase her, and that's what she likes. Out in the wild, the fastest male catches the girl. It's how they all stay strong. All 'bout genes. So give them room to run, and they'll, like, do what you want them to. 'Nough information?"

-_I love him _so much,_ Ma…_-

"Yes, Irvine. That's enough. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ma." And he went back to the kitchen.

"Just give it time, Sweetheart," she said softly, listening to him cry on the other end and knowing he'd be curled in Seifer's lap. "Give it time."

-_Look after him, Ma…_- Zell whispered.

"You know I will. I love you."

-_I love you, too, Ma.-_

"Bye, love."

-_Bye, Ma._-

She hung up and rubbed her eyes, sighing.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Irvine?"

"I dropped the milk."

She laughed as he blushed.

"It's alright. I'll go and buy some more."

- - - - - - -

Irvine jumped when a knock came at the door, so involved had he been in the book he was reading. He looked up, biting his lower lip, then went to look through the peephole.

He was more than a little surprised to see Squall there.

He opened the door and invited Squall in through sheer politeness – and because he knew there was no way the gunbladist could be there for Zell's sake, since they hadn't spoken after the events in the training center. Of course, Squall had been _right_.

"I'm sorry, Irvine…" was the first thing Squall said once they were seated. "I'm really sorry."

Irvine lowered his eyes, focusing on the liquid in his mug.

"Me, too."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. It's all… just… shit. I miss him, you know? And I… hate that I miss him. I should be glad to, like, get rid of him."

"Love's strange that way," Squall put in, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Irvine wondered at how strange the words sounded in the gunbladist's mouth.

"Yeah… I do love him. So much… I… I just… I _need_ him so bad… And I… I…"

And he was crying again. It seemed as though every little thing was apt to set him off and he couldn't resist when Squall was suddenly there, pulling him off the chair and against his body, stroking his hair and kissing his temple. He clung to the gunbladist in Ma's absence and let the soothing noises Squall made wash over him. It didn't even occur to him to fight when the gunbladist tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He parted his lips and let it happen, and soon he was responding with a desperateness born of a need to just _forget_, tears still running down his face.

They were in Zell's room, then, and Irvine shied away from letting Squall lay him down in the bed, where it smelt and felt of Zell. He wanted it to stay that way, so he pulled the gunbladist onto the floor instead, hands and mouths roaming and seeking. Clothes went, and Irvine arched to Squall's touch and, for a while, he did forget.

- - - - - - -

_Zell. Zell. Zell. Zell._

Every beat of his heart echoed the name, every pant against Squall's damp hair. Irvine closed his eyes and he sighed, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Squall…" he whispered against the brunet's ear.

"Mmm…?" Squall replied softly, sitting up to look at him through lidded storm-cloud eyes. He _was_ gorgeous, there was no denying that, but Irvine felt as though he were looking at a painting or a photograph. It just didn't _touch_ him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, anytime, Irvine," came the soft purr.

The sharpshooter drew himself out from under Squall's weight and stood, aware that Squall shifted onto his back and propped himself on his elbows to watch him, but mostly ignoring it. He went into the bathroom and ran the shower, and wasn't really surprised when the gunbladist appeared at the doorway.

"No, you can't join me," he said before Squall even opened his mouth.

"But you said-"

"I said thank you. Thank you for makin' me realise what I need, what I can't survive without. Thank you for showin' me no one else can be what Zell is, not for me. I, like, needed that."

Squall stared at him as he stepped into the shower, hurrying the activity of washing himself and his hair.

"_What_?" the gunbladist growled after quite a long time.

"You just don't do it for me, Squall. I'm real sorry."

"_What_?!" he cried again, then crudely: "You sure screamed well enough."

Irvine made an amused sound and shook his head to get his hair out his eyes, rinsing it quickly.

"Darlin', if you think _that's_ screamin', you, like, need to hear what Zell does to me."

"But… what about… what about _Seifer_?"

"If I have to share, I have to share. Don't mean I have to _like_ the arsehole, but if I can have Zell half the time, so he can have the other half, then it's better than not havin' him at all. I can't stand it. I can't stand only havin' the bed he sleeps in, instead of havin' him, and sleepin' in it with him."

Squall was still staring.

"I don't understand."

"You ain't in love."

- - - - - - -

Zell and Seifer looked up from their unenthusiastic game of Triple Triad in Seifer's room when the doorbell rang. The gunbladist glanced at the fighter, then went to answer the door.

When he saw who it was, he stepped forward, forcing the man back and letting the door slide shut behind him.

"You here to hurt him some _more_?"

Seifer could see it took every ounce of will the sharpshooter possessed to stand his ground, to keep meeting the gunbladist's gaze and not just run away. He had to respect that, despite the fact that he'd rather just smack Irvine one and send him packing.

"No. I… Can I see him? Please?"

"Fuck off."

"No."

That surprised him. The sharpshooter really _did_ have spine. Who knew?

"What do you want?"

"Zell." The feeling in the word was unmistakable and Seifer knew how he felt. "I… when he weren't in his room, I figured he'd, like, be here and I… Please, I have to see him."

"I'm not letting go," Seifer told him harshly.

"I don't expect you to… If… we gotta share, we gotta. I… can if you can."

"Just so you know, I still don't like you. But I can't stand the way he is right now. It kills me. So go on. If you _break_ anything in my room, I'll kill you. Also, go _somewhere else_ if you must… you know. I'll be in Zell's room. …So don't go _there_ if you must… yeah."

And with that, he strode off, leaving Irvine to stare after him, a brow arched. He turned to knock again when the door hissed open of its own volition. Zell had gotten curious about what was taking Seifer so long.

They stood, both of them resembling nothing so much as stunned cactuars, and Zell was first to break the deafening silence.

"I-Irvine…?" he choked and moved as if to touch him, restraining himself only with great effort.

Irvine had no such restraint. He flung himself into the fighter's arms, and welcomed the desperate kisses he gave.

"Zell… Oh, Zell…" he said between kisses. "I realised… I know… I can't… I can't be without you… Please… please… say I can share you… Say you'll let me… be with you as… well as Seifer… Please, please…"

Zell stopped the rain of kisses, then, and looked hard at Irvine.

"Are you sure? That's what you want? You'd do it…?"

Irvine hesitated, hands fisting in Zell's sleeves as though afraid the fighter might disappear or run away.

"Well… sayin' it's, like, what I want is a bit of an exaggeration, but… but I'll do it. For you… for you, I'll do it. Zell… it's been like hell without you. Nothin's right, nothin's real… Everythin' hurts inside of me and I… I just love you _so_ much…"

Zell drew him closer, brushing gentle kisses over closed eyelids.

"I love you, Irvine. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry…"

"I know. I know you are." He paused, then knew he had to be honest. "Zell… before you… make a decision, before you say yes, I gotta tell you… you need to know why I'm here, what made me realise… And it might… it might make _you_ change your mind about what you want to do…"

"It couldn't. Nothing could make me not want you, Irvine…"

Irvine glanced away, fingers tightening in the material, and he swallowed, then said softly; "I slept with Squall…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Stupidist baking directive _ever_… How _tall_ should the peaks be? How _solid_ should they be? How _easily_ should they 'form'?! Argh!


	52. Chapter, The FiftySecond

Kitty: Ooo, discussion... You mean there's no sex? -tears-

Eoko: This is a romance fic, Kitty! Smut isn't over 20 chapters let alone 50...

Kitty: Oh well. I'm sure there will be more sex. Anyway! Go and read, 'cause I don't have time to blather on this week. Ehehe, although, sorry for forgetting last week's chap.

Eoko: And so, you get another!

_Chapter, The Fifty-Second: In Which There is Much Discussion._

_--"It couldn't. Nothing could make me not want you, Irvine…"_

_Irvine glanced away, fingers tightening in the material, and he swallowed, then said softly; "I slept with Squall…"--_

Zell drew a deep breath, moving a hand to turn Irvine's face back toward him and tilting up his head to look deep into the cowboy's eyes. It wasn't a lie, Zell could see that. He let the breath out slowly then drew Irvine tight to his body, holding him close.

"I love you," he said firmly. "I love you, Irvine, and I won't ever let you go again."

However, as soon as that was said he did literally let his arms drop from around the auburn-haired man as he made a move to leave the room.

"Zell- Zell, where are you…?" Irvine pleaded, curling his hands around the fighter's wrist and following him those two steps before he stopped.

The blond spun around, lifted the hand off his wrist and pulled it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss into the palm. "I love you, so much, Irvine. But I need to go commit murder right now."

Irvine's eyes went wide as saucers at the sheer will and seriousness behind Zell's words. He threw himself forward and again into arms ready to catch him. "Zell! Zell, you _can't_! Firstly, I do _not_ want you taken away to _prison_! And secondly, it was… consensual…"

Again the fighter pulled him close and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. I know it was. I think he's capable of it, but knows I would not even consider hesitating if he _did_ rape you. However," he said, and Irvine knew it was serious because of the word choice. "He _did_ damn fucking well take advantage of you!"

The cowboy reached his hands out for Zell, taking hold on either side of his face and kissing him passionately. "And he made me see, Zell," he said softly. "He made me see that I needed you, that I couldn't _live_ without you, that no matter who I, like, slept with to forget, I _couldn't_ and I _never would be able to_!"

Zell's eye shook slightly, a clear mix of desire for the man before him and an unnerving need to run out and break the commander's neck with a single, bare hand. It wasn't long before one won out over the other and it wasn't hard to guess which one it was that gained his full attention. His cowboy, his Irvine, was back in his arms. He wouldn't let anything pull them apart again.

"Seifer…" he said slowly, softly, looking back over his shoulder. "Where?"

"Your room," Irvine said just as softly, stroking a hand down Zell's tattooed cheek. "He said he'd share… Said he didn't want to, hell, neither of us _want_ to, but we both want to be happy, and have you be happy, and to do that, we, like, both need you… and you need both of us."

"Yes," Zell admitted, pressing close to his lover and resting his forehead against the sharpshooter's shoulder. "Yes, I need you. Both. So much."

"I know, Zell, I know. I need you. And if you feel the same way about Seifer as I do about you, I can't ever ask you to stop that sort of feelin'. It just ain't, like, possible, and I shouldn't ask you to give up that feelin' anyway."

Zell kissed the cowboy's shoulder, then along the curve leading up his neck, tears prickling at his eyes. "I could never ask for someone as compassionate and considerate as you, Irvine. Never."

Irvine stroked Zell's back, and smiled a little to himself. "You always so well-spoken when you're distraught?" At the smile against his skin, and the light nudge of a fist against his back, he had the very strange and new feeling of being that support Zell had mentioned so early on. It felt nice, but not as nice as it did to feel the strong, confident arms of his lover embracing him.

"Come on," Zell said, smiling as he pulled away and led Irvine over to the couch.

The cowboy stopped a moment and glanced between the sofa and his wonderful, blond love. "Zell, I… Seifer… and this is his room and… he didn't really want us to…"

"Baby," Zell drew out his name, long, pleading and humouring at the same time. "I'm not gonna fuck you on his couch. I just want to hold you. Hyne, I need to hold you so bad."

"Tell me how bad," Irvine said, lips curling into a smile as he started to follow Zell over to the sofa once more, watching as the blond lay down and chuckling when he was drawn over that strong, capable body.

"Mmm." Lazy hands made their way up and down Irvine's lean back, moving into his hair to undo the tie and then letting his fingers comb through the silken locks. "So bad my skin tingles just at the sight of you, so bad my mouth _waters_, so bad, Irvine… just so damn bad."

Irvine made a little noise and buried his face against Zell's neck, cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Oh Zell… I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Irvine."

- - -

It almost made his skin itch to allow Irvine Kinneas into his room to be with his lover. But he supposed if they really were going to be "sharing" Zell that he sort of had to get over that kind of feeling. Oh, like fuck.

How was he suppose to just roll over and accept the fact that Irvine got him too? Alright, so Irvine had _technically_ got Zell first, and Zell had _technically_ cheated on Irvine by being with Seifer, but that didn't mean anything… right? Okay, so that was more bullshit.

He caught himself from jumping when something darted in front of him and into his personal space. Brunette, yellow, slight scent of wild flowers- Selphie. "What do you want?" Seifer asked, continuing to stride down the hall.

"I saw Irvine go to your room. And now he's in there, and you're not, and I wanted to know if you're okay?" she said, linking her arms around one of his and walking with him.

One blond brow arched at her, then he sighed and decided to tell her what was going on. "Irvine came back, like you saw. He stood up to me when I told him to fuck off. Am impressed but that is a secret you take to your grave. Asked if I'd be willing to share Zell- like what is he, a toy? …." A really stupid grin spread across Seifer's face before Selphie kicked his foot.

"Oh, right, anyway, that's what it is basically. We're sharing. We both get him. But there's no real details. Just that. And now he's in my room with Zell."

Big green eyes blinked at him. "You let them use your room?"

Seifer cringed a moment at what the hyperactive brunette's question implied. "Yes, because Irvine knows not to do… _that_ in my fucking room. And Zell bloody well knows it too."

"That's still very big of you, Seifer."

"Well, I'm a very big man."

Selphie burst out in a fit of giggles at that. Seifer wanted to smack himself in the forehead, but the hand he would have used was currently being crushed to death as the little nymph continued her hysterical laughter.

"Seifer!" she gasped for air, holding onto him tightly. "That was am_aaaa_zing!"

"You are too easily pleased." He stared walking again, the short girl still clinging to him as she staggered along next to his long stride, a stride he was already shortening for her to keep up with.

"Are you really gonna share?" she asked, finally recovering enough to get a full sentence out. She looked up at him, trusting him not to walk her right into a potted plant.

Seifer's eyes went far away for a moment, before adjusting. He shifted to the left so Selphie didn't crash right into the plant. "Yea," he said nodding. "I have to. I can't stand him being so upset. He needs Irvine like I need him. How could I ever ask him to just give up on that?"

"Don't you sound mature and understanding. Who are you and what did you do with the real Seifer Almasy??" she batted playfully at his arm, then unwound her own from his and bounding in front of him, turning to walk backwards and face him.

"I don't know. But if you find the real Seifer Almasy, tell him to get his arse back to where it belongs. This whole, accepting, and being nice thing isn't my style."

"You're pretty _nice_ when you're with Zell. I've see those butterfly kisses you put all over his neck." She smirked and made a butterfly with her hands, flapping her fingers and giggling.

Seifer half-glared and swatted at the fake-insect. "Now that's different! I _love_ him. I definitely don't love… Irvine." He shook his head a little then nodded firmly.

"Oh, but he's so very good looking," Selphie protested, for what reason she did not know. Probably for the sake of protesting. Selphie wasn't one to need more reason than the thing itself to carry her on.

"So is Squall, but I wouldn't touch that whack job with a ten foot pole. Besides, I think he's seriously going insane." The gunbladist raised a finger to the side of his head and spun his finger around in the "crazy" signal. "Maybe he never was talking to himself when he was thinking. Maybe he was talking to a whoooole bunch of equally fucked up personalities."

"Well, I don't know about that," Selphie said, turning on a heel to face forward again, and dropping back to match stride with the blond. "But he is being very un-Squall-like. He's the reason this whole last fiasco happened. I wouldn't be surprised if _most_ of the fiascos sat predominantly on his shoulders."

"I _thought_ he had something to do with Irvine finding out. You have proof? You know it was him?" Seifer asked, quirking a brow, very interested in just how low his former rival would sink.

"Yeah," she said, the word almost completely encompassed in a deep sigh. "For one, you can't keep anything secret in this kinda place. Someone's going to see something, hear something, and the only reason things _do_ stay secret is because people believe in consideration, respect and confidentiality." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"For another thing, I can find out anything from anyone, cause I have this magical ability to get people to tell me anything I want to know no matter how much of a secrety secret it is."

Seifer looked at her questionably. He hoped very much that she didn't think she was really magic, and only called her gift of manipulation/whining magic because she really was very good. "So… about Squall?"

"Oh yea, right. Well, I got a friend up in video surveillance. One of the laxer of the rule followers. That team is pretty strict about keeping what they see between themselves unless it's a case of serious security or risk. But this girl is a fangirl, like me, and if she catches an eyeful of boy/boy acty-shawn, she's gonna make a copy, and she's going to show her friends."

Seifer stared at her for a long while before clearing his throat and shrugging it off. If the only people that saw that kinda stuff where a bunch of gay loving freaks that got off on two guys getting off, what was he going to do about it? Nothing. He knew he couldn't do anything. He knew if they didn't rule and control the world in the present, it was just a matter of time.

"Anyway, she happened to be the one that was asked to make a copy for Squall. And she made one too, and she knew right off that Squall was going to do one of three things, blackmail, break up or jack off."

Seifer coughed at the bluntness of the innocent looking girl, then made a face at the idea of Squall getting all… and… while watching him and Zell… he shuddered visibly and had to shake out his head again.

Selphie just chuckled and went on. "When the whole Garden heard about what happened between Irvine and Zell, it took her no time to realise it had been the break up option all along. She told me right away. We're pretty sure Squall gave Irvine that tape and he ended up watching it all by himself." She bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"I dunno what it feels like. I've had a nightmare a few times with me walking in on Anasha and Harada. But that's just a stupid dream brought on by slight lapses in confidence. Not that I knew I even _had_ slight lapses in confidence when it came to her!"

Seifer reached out a hand to cup Selphie's small shoulder and rubbed his thumb against her arm while he gave a comforting little squeeze. "We all get those kind of dreams, Selph. And I don't think even I can understand what Irvine went through. Sure, when I realised how I felt about Zell, and when he was with Irvine I felt robbed… but I was _angry_, out for blood and revenge. I never felt… as much despair as the two of them have been feeling this last- what, a week?"

"Yep, well, it's been a week and one day exactly, since Irvine found out. It was the twenty-third that they had that big fight and Irvine kicked Zell out."

"You realise we "missed" Christmas, right?"

"Oh yea, I realised that a while ago."

"And… you're not torn, freaked out, or depressed about that?" Seifer asked, seriously wondering when Selphie had stopped using her crack. Maybe she ran out.

"I freaked out for a little on Christmas Eve, yea, but then I thought to myself, I can't enjoy a holiday with two of my best friends as depressed as rocks and another one holding out as support, and a bunch more uneasy and angry. Besides, we had that Halloween party not too long ago, so I think we need a bit of a break before we jump into a second. I was thinking something in January. Tie in Christmas with winter and the new year."

"You just can't _not_ plan these things, can you?" Seifer asked, smiling at the little brunette. "Thanks, Selphie."

"For what?" she asked, returning the smile habitually.

"For keeping me company. I don't know what I'd have ended up doing. Probably lying on Zell's bed and giving myself time to think. Hyne, now if that isn't a dangerous past-time!"

The two of them laughed and continued around the rest of the Garden before heading back into the dorms and to Zell's. Seifer invited the master of the sticks-on-a-chain into the room and the two pasted a good hour or two with several heated games made up by Selphie Tilmitt about a minute before they began.


	53. Chapter, The FiftyThird

Kitty: OMGosh, readers! Kitty got a job! Yay! XD

Eoko: And Eoko got suckered into doing cash for two nights! Thankfully one is done. Christmas work hours suck balls. Hehe... ball, christmas... hahahahhaa

Kitty: This chapter is very appropriate! Though, how FF8 characters end up with Christmas boggles the mind... Heh.

Eoko: I read one fic where there was Hynemas for the whole thing, then one slip of 'Christmas' at the end, but that was cool. Besides, it's easier to write about events we know rather than make up random ones.

Kitty: Maybe it got transmitted to them on some random radio waves, like all the random songs of ours that they love so much. -grins-

Eoko: At least I came up with logical reasoning for that one...

Kitty: Totally. It makes sense. Hmm... can I have my own Irvine for Christmas...?

Eoko: -snickers- I can.

Kitty: Shut up, you. Let them read the story.

_Chapter, The Fifty-Third: In Which Zell is Forced to Choose._

"You're what? …Oh, yeah… Mmm… I didn't realise. …No, it's fine. I'll go with Rikan, Illo, Hiro and Terry…" Irvine laughed, eyes sliding across Selphie and Anasha to Rikan. "I won't. …No, I promise. I _promise_! …Yeah, it's okay. I swear. Bye. I'll see you there. Good_bye_, Zell."

"So?" Illo asked, brows lifting.

"Can someone _please_ stop them…" Irvine muttered, hiding his eyes from Selphie and Anasha's… enthusiasm for one another.

The comment, of course, made Selphie giggle and plunge her tongue deeper in her lover's mouth, at which Anasha melted against her, fingers twisting in the yellow material of Selphie's still-favouritist dress. He guessed that reaction wasn't limited to him, then. Good.

"Break out the crowbar," Hiro cried. "So glad the girls are shopping on their own…"

"But I'm a girl!" Harada complained. "Come on, you two! Give it a rest!"

"Anyway," Selphie said as she broke away from her lover. "What did Zell say, Irvy?"

"That he's goin' with Seifer to pick out theirs, 'cause he ain't got anyone else go with."

"That's because he's a murdering maniac," Rikan muttered.

"Hey, now. He may be an arse, but he weren't in control when stuff happened. Don't say shit like that," Irvine said, then blinked when he realised he'd just defended Seifer. Damn Seifer, making him defend him… Still it was true, and Irvine knew that Zell wouldn't like to hear that sort of thing about the gunbladist.

Speaking of gunbladists…

"Squall at eight o'clock…"

"You dickhead, Illo, that's nine o'clock," Terry corrected.

"Who cares? He's coming."

The Cadets closed rank around Irvine, glaring at Squall, who ignored them and muscled past Harada then planted his hands on his hips.

"We need to talk," he said.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about. It weren't nothin', it meant nothin', 'cept for makin' me understand what I were missin'. Listen, Zell said-"

"You let him dictate to you now?" Squall muttered disgustedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, he said he was goin' to kill you if he caught you anywhere near me. Want to test it?" Irvine flipped open his phone.

"Fuck you, Kinneas," he growled and Irvine just grinned.

"No. Thanks."

"Piss off, Squall!" Selphie piped, and Squall glared at them, but went.

"Really…" Irvine muttered, shaking his head. "Let's go, then, before the girls start again…"

"Suits, ahoy!" Illo cried, and marched off, the other men on his tail.

"Well we'll knock your socks off when you see us!" Selphie called after them.

"It doesn't matter!" Terry called back. "Two of you are _gay_!"

- - - - - - -

"It's like a fucking Christmas elf threw up or exploded… or both…" Seifer muttered as they stepped into the ballroom, clad in their suits as commanded by one Selphie Tilmitt. It was beyond anyone why she had made the "Belated Christmas New Year Super Bonanza" a black-tie affair, but the SeeDs and cadets had long ago learned it was better not to argue with her.

Hanging above a table piled high with various Christmas delights was a massive banner that read _Merry Happy Christmas New Year!_ and tinsel and fake snow was absolutely everywhere. There were three musically inclined cadets in one corner dressed – obviously under sufferance – as red-and-green striped Christmas elves while they played Christmas songs. Two giant trees stood, one at each end of the ballroom, and they were decorated with candles and silver "Happy New Year!" signs. Selphie hadn't forgotten, of course, the mistletoe.

"Now, now. Be nice," Zell said, reaching up to straighten Seifer's tie. The gunbladist's suit was such a dark burgundy, it was almost black, and his tie was a few shades lighter. The shirt beneath was a dark blue. He batted at Zell's hands.

"Stop fussing," he muttered.

Zell only grinned. His own suit was red, and only Zell Rubedo Dincht could pull off a suit of that colour. He wore a plain white shirt beneath and a blue bowtie that Seifer had accused of blinding him. Nevertheless, he looked _good_, and they both knew it. The fact that he'd left his bangs free to hang softly around his face and in his sapphire eyes certainly helped.

The fighter caught site of Squall in a black suit and narrowed his eyes at the brunet gunbladist. The very fact that Squall Leonhart existed was now enough to make Zell want to kill him. He had _orchestrated_ the whole thing just so he could get in Irvine's pants. Seifer's hand against the small of his back calmed him somewhat and they went to find somewhere to sit down.

"Oh, Hyne, and I thought you were ridiculously bright…" Seifer said out the side of his mouth suddenly and Zell glanced up to follow the gunbladist's gaze.

Rikan stood about three steps in front of the rest of The Cadets and it was obvious they just didn't want to be seen with him. No wonder. His suit was iridescent pink.

"No wonder gays have a bad name… and he's not even full on gay…" Zell groaned, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Full on gay…?" Seifer questioned but didn't get a reply.

"Rikan! Just go… burry yourself in fake snow or something…" They distinctly heard Harada's voice across the ballroom and she pushed Rikan forward, his suit looking even more iridescent against the pale sky blue of her elegant gown.

"So was Irvine going for a suit or a dress? I'm confused…" Seifer said snidely, then winced when Zell hit him under the table.

"He let you have me to go shop for your suit, so be civil, at least, would you?" the fighter muttered, and Seifer looked suitably chagrined.

"It's got to be the pierced nipples…" the gunbladist said under his breath and Zell's head whipped around so fast he would swear he heard the air displace with its passing.

"What?! How do you…?"

"Uh… remember when he broke my nose?"

Zell snickered.

"Shut up. Anyway, he was only in a towel."

Seifer was surprised to find his body stirred a little at that memory, and even more surprised when he realised he could picture it very clearly. He snapped out of it when Zell waved a hand in front of his face.

"Were you imagining my other boyfriend in only a towel…?" Zell wondered.

"Fuck, no," Seifer lied. "Anyway, there he is. In a suit."

It was the perfect way to divert Zell's attention and Seifer congratulated himself. Then he had to grudgingly congratulate Irvine to himself on looking good in the suit he wore. It was, like Seifer's, almost dark enough to be black, but it was purple and, by the looks of it, crush velvet. His tie was lilac – unbelievably gay, but not like Rikan. It looked good on the sharpshooter. He hadn't dispensed with his hat, but had one that matched the suit. He smiled when he saw Zell.

"I love velvet!" Zell exclaimed.

_Damn_, Seifer thought. _Why didn't I think of that? Perfect way to get Zell's hands all over him…_

Indeed, as Irvine came over and sat down, Zell's hand reached out and slid up his thigh, fangs showing in a predatory smirk. It was funny, Seifer mused, that Zell never smirked like that at _him_.

"I love velvet, Baby," Zell repeated and Irvine smiled.

"I know," the sharpshooter replied, glancing self-consciously at Seifer. "You look great… Both of you."

Seifer was surprised by that, but he nodded a little at Irvine. He supposed he ought to try and be somewhat civil, at least when Zell was sitting right there between. If it would make Zell happy, he supposed he could even put up with pansy-boy…

"You look _edible_," Zell replied, licking his lips.

Irvine smiled and barely blushed, which also surprised Seifer. He didn't seem so annoying anymore… Which was not a good thing to be thinking. He had a reputation to uphold, dammit!

"Well, I do try," the sharpshooter murmured. "I need a drink." He stood, hand briefly brushing Zell's shoulder, and went in search of one.

"When are they going to put on the _real_ music…?" Seifer wondered darkly.

"When all the kiddies have gone to bed," Zell replied.

"Off you go, then."

Zell hit him and Seifer just grinned. He noticed Squall trying to look obscure and watch Irvine at the same time. The word 'obsessed' didn't even seem to cover what Squall was anymore. Zell had told him what had happened between the two of them that made Irvine come back to the fighter, and Seifer thought it was low, even for Squall. _He_ certainly wouldn't have stooped that low. He ignored the fact that he had, in fact, allowed Zell to cheat on Irvine with him.

When he next looked up, Squall was at Irvine's side, a hand against the small of his back. Irvine looked bored, but not really worried, and seemed able to handle himself. Surely Squall wouldn't do anything stupid with Zell only half a room away anyway. He tried to turn his full attention back to Zell but found his eyes drifting back to Irvine and Squall. The fourth time, the brunet had pulled Irvine five steps to one side – under a sprig of mistletoe.

_He wouldn't dare…_ Seifer thought – but he did.

Squall's fingers twisted in the lapels of Irvine's suit and drew him closer, into a kiss. Irvine's own hands came up to the gunbladist's chest, pushing, but of course he wasn't as strong as Squall.

Seifer was out of his chair and striding through milling party-goers before he even realised what he was doing. In a heartbeat, he was fisting a hand in the back of Squall's jacket and jerking him bodily away.

"You don't give the fuck up, do you? No means no!" Seifer growled and shoved Squall away. He hit one of the tables, sending it crashing to the ground, and ended up sprawled in squashed party food and spilled punch. People gasped and turned to see what was going on.

Zell was there, suddenly, staring at Seifer and Irvine looked much the same. Seifer blinked several times, looking back and forth between the two of them. Their blue eyes asked the same question his own brain was asking him; _Why did you do that?_ But he didn't have an answer. He groped for one in silence, then finally muttered;

"What? Like Commander Fancy-Pants is allowed to have his mouth all over _my lover's_ lover…"

And with that, he stalked back to their table, Irvine and Zell staring after him. Slowly, as a couple of Selphie-helpers came to clean up, the party began to return to normal.

"He…" Irvine said abortively.

"I know," Zell replied, running a hand through his bangs. Then he looked at Irvine and drew him close, touching his face and his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It were just a kiss."

There was a sound as Squall stood from the debris of table and food and Zell turned to glare at him. It was such a vicious glare that Squall actually flinched and he slunk out of the ballroom, probably fearing for his life.

"_Woooooow_!" Selphie was saying (squealing) as they returned to Seifer and their table. "That was so awesomely awesome! He so totally deserved that, and I would have done it, but you know I'm too little and it never would have worked! Plus, I would have probably _ruined_ my dress. Isn't it the most gorgeousest dress ever of all time? When I saw it, I said 'Selphie,' I said, 'This is _the most_ gorgeousest dress ever of all time and this is the dress you need to wear to the Belated Christmas New Year Super Bonanza'. Do you know why I said that? I said that because I knew Anasha would – Oh, wow! Zell, that suit is _sooo_ cool, and it looks so good on you. You wouldn't think a red suit could look good, but on you, it looks good and especially beside Irvine and Seifer in darker colours! It's like-"

"Thanks, Selphie," Zell said with a grin and she beamed and flounced off.

"How do you _do_ that…?" Seifer muttered, rubbing his temples as though he had a headache. Irvine chuckled as he sat, drink in hand.

"You have to know the right, like, tone of voice. I swear it's like tryin' to gentle a headstrong chocobo. Plus I'm pretty sure she's already been into the alcoholic punch."

Seifer opened his mouth to say something snide about cowboys and chocobos, but Zell's sharp look stopped him. Damn Zell knowing him too well… The fighter's hand came to his knee under the table and suddenly, insulting Irvine didn't seem so important, even if it was pathetic how everything seemed to come back to chocobos with him.

Of course, the graciousness didn't last all night, and he couldn't resist asking at some stage; "Does this barman make Cocksucking Cowboys?"

"Zell wouldn't know," Irvine replied, probably courtesy of the five rum-and-cokes he'd put away. "He don't need one from the bar, 'cause he's already, like, got one."

Zell coughed around a mouthful of his own drink, then burst out laughing while Irvine looked proud of himself and Seifer stared in shock. Since when had the cowboy not blushed at something like that?

For his part, Zell was enjoying himself immensely. For once, his two lovers seemed to be getting on alright, he was pleasantly tipsy, and Squall was nowhere in sight. They, all three of them, danced when Seifer's '_real_ music' came on, Zell always between the other two, or one of them dancing or chatting with someone else while the other danced with him. It was an unbelievable night, and they all rang in the new year together, while Selphie danced on a table.

Then it got hard.

They stood outside the ballroom, all of them a little drunk, all of them wanting, hands on his shoulder, in his hair, at his arse, on his chest. He shivered and their eyes met above his head.

"Zell…" they said at the same time, and he had no idea what to do.

They were both _so beautiful_ and he loved them both _so much_ and he _wanted_ them both with equal passion. How was he supposed to choose one, knowing it would hurt the other, and knowing he would miss the other, even as he lost himself in the chosen one? A night like this was supposed to end in your lover's arms, but which lover?

_Which lover_?!

"I don't… I… think maybe… Maybe we should all go home to… to our own places…"

It killed him to say it. They both blinked at him, then glanced at each other and Irvine sighed.

"I guess that, like, makes sense…" he said, realising what Zell was doing. It was better than choosing one over the other. Still, he desperately wanted Zell to make love to him. Ever since their enforced separation, Irvine had found himself unable to get enough of his stocky little lover, no matter how many times they slept together.

Seifer said nothing, only gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel, striding off. They both knew it was as close as he would get to acceptance, and Zell was only glad he hadn't argued. He turned back to Irvine and pulled him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his beautiful lips.

"I'm sorry, Baby… I can't-"

"It's alright. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow…" Irvine murmured, running his fingers gently through Zell's hair before he turned and headed for his room.

Zell fled back to his room, stripped down to his boxers and proceeded to beat his punching bag senseless, then beat it some more. He had failed as a lover, to both of them. They'd gone home unsatisfied, needing him, loving him, wanting him and completely unfulfilled. He was supposed to be there for them, take care of them, let them take care of him…

Instead, they were alone, and he was alone. It was New Years, Hynedammit! No one should be alone on New Years.

His punching bag suffered for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - -

The red light on his answering machine was blinking when he got in, and Irvine frowned at it, wondering who the hell could have left a message. Everyone who might be calling him had been at the party. He rewound the message and went to change while it played.

_Hi. You've reached the living sex god Irvine Kinneas. Leave a message, unless you want him, in which case, don't, because I already got him! Ha!_

Irvine stared, wide-eyed at his machine. When the hell had Zell put _that_ message on it?! Damn him. He chuckled, then fell silent as the caller's voice came through.

_Next time, we decide before the party._

That was it, but it was enough. There was no mistaking Seifer Almasy's voice, and there was no question as what he was talking about. Irvine stood still where he was as the answering machine reset itself, eyes a little faraway. He would agree with that, but only if it was what Zell wanted to do.

The fighter had been effectively dividing his time between his lovers, and not once had Irvine smelled or tasted Seifer on Zell's skin, though he knew they were sleeping together. He assumed it was the same for Seifer – that Zell never let either of them sense any trace of the other. It hadn't been a problem until tonight. Not for him anyway.

_That's a lie, and you, like, know it._

Okay, so maybe it was a bit of a problem. But he didn't feel at all _neglected_.

Until tonight.

And he knew it wasn't _fair_ to feel that way. Zell had made the right choice by making _no_ choice. One of them would have been hurt if the fighter had chosen one of them – he knew he would have hated to know Seifer had been chosen over him, and that he and Zell were making love while he was alone.

But Seifer was right. Next time, they would have to decide before the party.


	54. Chapter, The FiftyFourth

Kitty: Hope everyone had a really good Christmas! Irvine and Zell sure did! -waggles brows-

Eoko: XD, yeppers! And so did, well, most of the KH2 group too.

Kitty: Yeah! XD Woo for yaoi!

Eoko: And I bought a Pink DS Lite and Nintendogs. I have a chihuahua named Chikita.

Kitty: You should have called it Rodicia!

Eoko: I'll prolly end up buying you one and you can call yours Rodicia

Kitty: I have a job now! I can buy my own soon:P

Eoko: It's very entertaining actually.

Kitty: ...A big Tongan man just walked past with a pram... So cute!

Eoko: A what sort of man?

Kitty: Tongan. From Tonga...

Eoko: Where's Tonga?

Kitty: I... don't know... It's an island somewhere.

Eoko: Maybe we should stop thinking about geography and let them read?

Kitty: Yes! ON WITH THE FIC!

_Chapter, The Fifty-Fourth: In Which Zell Bleeds._

The night of the Christmas-New Years party had caused more problems in Zell's mind than he knew what to do with. Initially it had just been the difficulty of leaving both his lovers unsatisfied. He _never_ left anyone unsatisfied if he could help it, and he really felt that he _could_ have done something more. But, in the end he always came to the conclusion that his choice had been the right one.

But it was more than just that night. Was he paying enough attention to his two lovers? Did they feel at all neglected? He knew in an ideal world neither of them would be sharing, so there had to be some part of them that wasn't completely satisfied with the situation.

That upset him. No matter what he did it could always, always be better. He hated that sometimes he had to leave one lover to make sure the other was happy, getting the time they deserved.

More things came after that. Was he talking to them enough? If he asked them what more he could do would they tell him or play it off? How did they feel when he showered after he was with them? On one hand they must have appreciated the fact that they didn't have to be reminded that they weren't the only person he loved. But… what did they feel when after sufficient cuddle-time he went to shower for the _purpose_ of ridding his body of the smell of his lover?

It had to hurt. Zell knew that it would hurt him to see Seifer or Irvine leave his side to get rid of his scent on their skin, or rinse out their mouth… it felt awful just thinking about it.

Zell hung his head, pressed his face into the palms of his hands and made an exasperated sound as he collapsed from his pacing into a chair. "What am I going to do…?" he practically whined into the room. Everything seemed fine before. Now it was all coming crashing down around him. Fucking party…

He wanted them _both_ to be happy. He wouldn't leave either. Never. He couldn't. But it wasn't working anymore. It was painful to admit he wasn't good enough, but that's what it seemed to come down to. Even if they kept it up and took turns on special occasions… Seifer on his birthday, Irvine on Christmas, Seifer New Years, Irvine Valentine's- it _couldn't_ work! It wasn't _fair_ for either of them to be alone on _any_ of those days. They didn't deserve to be alone on _any_ day _whatsoever_!

"What can I do?!" he screamed, hands coming away from his face as he threw himself out of his chair and at his punching bag once more. At the rate he was going he'd need a vacuum cleaner and a trip to the sports superstore in Deling. Maybe a custom one would last more that six months, or a week if he kept this up.

- - -

It was some four hours later that a pair of tall young men knocked on the fighter's door. Said fighter had had plans with Seifer, and he hadn't shown up. Seifer, being who he was, went to make sure Zell was not ditching him for a certain cowboy. When that tan wearing cowboy assured the blond that he hadn't seen Zell either the two made a very short, silent, truce and started looking.

When there was no answer Irvine looked to Seifer. "Are you sure we didn't just miss him when we were lookin'?" he asked, lifting his hat from his head to run his fingers through his hair.

"No," Seifer said shortly. "First, we weren't looking together, so if one of us missed him, the other wouldn't, second, no one's seen him for quite a while, and the last place people did remember seeing him was heading to his dorm."

"Alright, alright, you, like, proved your point, Seifer. But then, why isn't he answering?" the sharpshooter asked, fixing his hat back atop his head.

Seifer didn't dignify that question with an answer. Mostly because he tended to have a more pessimistic outlook on life and he didn't want to worry his lover's lover. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd gone from _trying_ to make Irvine's life hell to making it a little easier, but whenever it had occurred, he blamed Zell. "Let's just go in."

Irvine nodded and entered the code to Zell's room. The two slid in as soon as the door was open enough and looked around. Everything looked right: neat, tidy, completely Zell.

Seifer was the first of the two to see the fighter sprawled on the ground next to his punching bag, head about an inch from his weight set. He cringed and lifted a hand to rest on Irvine's shoulder.

The cowboy looked at the hand, then back at Seifer. He followed the gunbladist's eyes to the form on the floor and the next thing he knew he was at Zell's side, cradling his head in his lap as Seifer kneeled down next to them.

Seifer's eyes looked over the nearest dumbbells and the shorter blond's head for signs of blood while a hand ran down a strong arm to check for a pulse at the wrist.

Before he could get so far, however, Zell shifted and nuzzled the side of his face into Irvine's thighs. The two taller boys nearly had a heart-attack, but only Irvine looked it. Seifer was far more skilled at stilting his reactions.

"Mm, hello… my back hurts… why's the bed so hard?" Zell mumbled as he half opened his eyes and drew the heel of one hand across them.

"You're on the floor, not the bed, Zell," Irvine said as he stroked his fingers through the fighter's hair.

Seifer wasn't listening to the others though. His eyes were again looking over Zell and the immediate surroundings. When the tattooed boy had rubbed the sleep from his eyes he caught a glimpse of a few red trickles coming from inside the glove and making their way around his wrists. They were dried, dark, and flaking now.

The tallest let his eyes slide up the punching bag. It was already red in color but he could still see the stains, darker against the bright material. Deep red splotches were marked all over its surface, mostly in patterns of four small circles, though beat so many times they almost formed two large masses.

A hand reached out for one of Zell's and turned it over, jade eyes inspecting the back of the glove. They weren't Ehrgeiz, nor his Metal Knuckles that he still used in the training center. They were thinner, black, and for a light work out on his punching bags. The black shone slightly in the light when they were turned to the left and right, and not from a good oiling either.

Seifer looked up into Zell's eyes, then Irvine's, then back to the hand. The fighter clenched his fingers a little and bit his lower lip to hold back the cringe. The older blond didn't catch that, but his own theory of what lay beneath the gloves forced his hands to be slow and careful.

When the black glove was pulled away it brought with it dried blood which had clotted beneath it, and with that, bits of Zell's own skin that where attached to the tissue that was trying to heal itself in its confines.

Irvine made a soft gasp as he looked at the little blond's strong, beat up hand. The knuckles were red and raw, bleeding again from having the skin disturbed. The skin on the back was a mixture of reds, stained by blood and darker where it had caked and dried. His fingers were bruised red and purple and swollen a little. It wasn't much if you thought about the dragon claws, the gun shots, the blades, the fangs, the wings, and any number of other dangers he'd faced.

But these wounds weren't from an enemy. And these wounds weren't caused by one swift attack. These were from continuous abuse, from beating hour after hour on sore, broken, bloody skin. Seifer knew that if it hadn't been for the gloves Zell probably would have beat this knuckles to the bone.

While Irvine stared and rummaged blindly in his pocket for any level of potion at all Seifer worked off the other glove. The hand beneath was much like the first it not a little worse. Zell did tend to favour his right hand and it showed in the level of damage displayed across the back of it.

Zell didn't like the looks he was getting from Seifer, or the worry he could feel radiating off of Irvine. And he liked even less the inevitable question forming on the eldest boy's face. "It's nothing," he said, just short of too quickly. It was more the fact that it was an incredibly stupid comment that caused the gunbladist to frown and furrow his brow.

"It's just…" Zell thought quickly about what he could say that was believable but not truthful. He didn't want to tell them he'd done this because he couldn't handle what was happening between them. "… Squall. I ran into him in the hall. He said some shit and instead of literally killing him I came back here."

Seifer looked at him hard then nodded while Irvine combed his fingers through fallen bangs. "I think you should go talk to Selphie…" he said slowly as he took the potion Irvine had finally found and carefully poured the thick liquid onto Zell's pour hands.

It didn't take long for the potion to work, and when half had been used on his skin Seifer held the bottle to his lips and tilted it back. Zell swallowed it down and immediately felt a bit better.

The look Seifer gave him still made him a little uneasy. And being told to talk to Selphie…? The bastard _knew_ it wasn't about Squall. He'd scream to them about the commander, so he had to know it was something that he wouldn't discuss with either of them. _Stupid Seifer knowing stuff…_

"Really, Seif. It's alright. Just a little frustrated-"

"You beat your hands bloody on that bag until you passed out, Zell. Don't lie to people that know you as well as Irvine and I do. I _know_ there are still some things you can't talk to me or Irvine about, or don't think you can, but you are not going to just take it all yourself."

The words should have stung. They accused him of lying, or more correctly caught him on it. But they didn't. Seifer was just stating the facts, probably more for his own benefit than anyone else's. Maybe all he needed was to hear them from someone else. He was just glad those words didn't cut into him and make him even more crazy.

Irvine nodded at what Seifer had said behind his head though he could more sense than feel the slight inclining of the cowboy's head. "Seifer's right. This wasn't some little thing. Whatever caused this was big and you, like, can't just hold it on your own shoulders."

The auburn haired man pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his lover while Seifer gently massaged his hands with his thumbs. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Irvine went on.

"Selphie's helped all of us, no matter what. She's there for us and she knows how to handle each one of us. Talk to her. Talk to your Ma if you have to. Whatever you say to either will be just between them and you, and you know that. Seifer's right, and you're, like, a moron for not thinkin' of what he said sooner."

"Aww, come on. Be nice. I'm injured," Zell joked as he pondered over the fact that Irvine had just said Seifer was right not once, but twice. His mental processes were cut short though when Seifer squeezed his tender hands just a little too hard.

"You have any Cure magic on you?" At the nod he half glared. "Then use some damnit, Dincht. You have to take better care of these." Seifer lifted the younger blond's hands and dipped his head to nuzzle his cheek against them. "These are your most used weapons. Not to mention all the other wonderful things you do with them."

Irvine tilted his head to the side at Seifer's gentle actions towards their shared lover then looked down to Zell when jade eyes glanced up at him with his second little statement. He was sure he could guess what the gunbladist was thinking, mentioning Zell's fingers and looking at him. A faint pink dusted his cheeks but he focused his attention on the fighter and the warmth in his face went away.

Zell smiled warmly at both his lovers, them something registered in his mind and he sat up quickly. "What time is it?" he asked the blond that knelt before him. The smile that Seifer gave him, that 'you're a moron but I still love you' smile, told him what he already suspected. He'd missed his "date" with Seifer. Didn't _that_ just add to the most wonderful day _ever_.

"I'm sorry, Seif," he apologized, eyes soft as he wrapped his arms around the taller blond's neck. "I didn't mean to."

"I know, Zell. I know. Don't worry about it." Deep down Seifer hated missing time with Zell. He tried not to, but he found himself mentally recording his and Irvine's "dates". He couldn't even let the cowboy one up him in that respect, and because of this little situation that's exactly what had happened.

"Let's all go to dinner," Irvine suddenly blurted out, then blinked as jade eyes slowly lifted to his own. He'd been thinking how to word the suggestion, just not say it right then. He knew he couldn't have said 'join us for dinner' or 'come to dinner with us'. Saying it that way would only make Seifer feel like a third wheel and angry because he'd think Irvine didn't consider him as deserving of Zell. It was scary that the more he learned about and understood Zell the more he understood Seifer.

After another silence between the three, this time less comfortable, Seifer shook his head. "No. That's alright, cowboy. You and Zell had plans."

"Yea, dinner plans. Easy to have three there instead of two. Right, Zell?" Sky blue eyes looked into startled sapphires.

"I don't know what the hell's happening, so I sure as hell ain't getting involved." Irvine asking Seifer to dinner? Irvine instigating a scenario in which he placed himself and Seifer in the same room together at the same time? What the fuck was going on?! Maybe he had done more damage to himself than he'd originally thought.

"I don't want to intrude," Seifer ground out, his attempt at politeness ruined by his steady glare levelled at the auburn haired man.

"I insist you come," Irvine replied in much the same fashion, clenching one of his hands in the back of Zell's shirt.

"Now, cowboy." Seifer inclined his head to the side slightly. "If _that_ is what you insist, then dinner would be a huge mistake."

"If _that_ is what I meant to insist, I would not be insistin' it from_ you_."

Zell's eyes moved back and forth between the two as their conversation went on, then burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity of what it had turned into. When the pair stopped glaring at each other to turn their attention toward him, his laughter diminished. "Oh dear Hyne, that was funny. Seifer, you heard Irvine. You're coming to dinner. So suck it up, sweetheart."

One of Irvine's hands shot to his mouth to muffle the chuckle that was escaping. _Sweetheart…? Hyne… now _that_ is funny!_ "Yea… sweetheart," he nearly choked out. "So no more complainin', ya hear?"

"It's a fucking conspiracy!"


	55. Chapter, the FiftyFifth

Kitty: -squeals- Yay! I love this chapter! XD It was le fun to write.

Eoko: Yep, I remember you nattering on about it while you were working on this one.

Kitty: I was working on it about four chapters before it was time to write it. -giggles-

Eoko: But really, once you read it, you won't be able to blame her.

Kitty: It is good, even if I do say so myself.

Eoko: So off with you! Go read!

Kitty: Reading is good! Enjoy it, while I melt in ridiculous temperatures. TT

_Chapter, the Fifty-Fifth: In Which Zell _Must_ Be Dreaming…_

Dinner with Zell _and_ Irvine had been odd to say the least, but not unenjoyable. Since then, though, the fighter had been busy with lots of little things. Paperwork and a couple of promising hand-to-hand cadets who Squall had sent Quistis to ask him to train. The brunet gunbladist was – wisely – still steering clear of the blond fighter.

It had been two weeks since either he or Irvine had any substantial time with Zell, but tonight, he was to have the fighter to himself until the following morning. Irvine was on a two-day mission. It was, suffice it to say, with a spring in his step that the gunbladist proceeded down the halls to his lover's room. The prospect of making love to him, then waking up with him was a beautiful one.

He didn't knock, he just stepped straight inside and looked around for Zell. What he'd walked in on suddenly tipped that memorable vision of Zell touching himself into second place on whatever list it was part of.

He'd not deny entertaining thoughts on just how pretty Irvine was (when he wasn't moving, touching Zell, or breathing in general) but never before had he considered how Hyne damned fucking _gorgeous_ the sharpshooter was.

He lay on his back on the bed, skin contrasting delightfully with the dark silk sheets. A fine sweat damped his skin from head to foot and shone in the half-light provided by a lamp or two. He was bound like an offering, wrists encircled by a silk scarf that matched the sheets and was tied to the head of the bed. Another ran between his lips and teeth and he panted softly around it, making low whimpering sounds through it every so often at the stroke of Zell's hand around his arousal. The fighter knelt beside him, a sly smirk showing his fangs.

Seifer licked his lips, then suddenly shook himself out of it and turned to leave. He literally walked into the door when it didn't automatically open, cursed and tried hitting the manual override. Still, the door remained stubbornly closed and Irvine cried out at something, his panting audible through the scarf and the smell of sex easily discernable. The gunbladist punched in Zell's code, but got a red light back.

_Access denied._

"I changed it," Zell told him and he twitched, then pressed his forehead against the door, trying _not_ to react. Irvine moaned through the silk again and Seifer tried punching in a random string of numbers.

_Access denied._

"Let me out," he growled.

"No. Turn around."

"I don't want to watch _this_," he sneered, trying again.

_Access denied._

"I don't expect you to. You're here to take part… C'mon. Just look at him… Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen…?"

He'd never been able to deny Zell when he sounded like that. He turned and swallowed when his gaze picked up the scene again. Zell pressed a finger to the tip of Irvine's arousal and wriggled it. The sharpshooter's hips lifted and he gave a shaking moan, turning his face aside and mouthing at the gag. A blush pinked his cheeks and he wouldn't look at Seifer. Apparently, the gunbladist's participation was news to him as well.

Seifer's fingers worked against the metal door and he pressed towards it like a lifeline. Zell knew him too well, knew what he liked, what made his blood hot and Irvine, bound, gagged and – fuck! – just _beautiful_ was it.

With Zell, it was almost always a mock fight, even though they both knew he would eventually give in. He was pure muscle. Hard. Strong. Fiery. Under Irvine's skin, muscle _did_ flex, but it wasn't so prominent. He was built long, elegant, the absolute perfection of submissive. He pressed buttons the fighter didn't even come close to touching.

Seifer knew, then, he _wanted_ Irvine Kinneas. And what Seifer Almasy wanted, Seifer Almasy got. He took a hesitant few steps closer and there was a soft clink as his boot brushed past a well-worn black leather belt adorned with a buckle that bore a leaping, kicking chocobo – obviously Irvine's. He ignored it and answered the thrill in his blood at the tiny sounds Irvine was making through the silk.

Zell slipped off the bed – to the sharpshooter's vocal displeasure – and went to Seifer, aware of the two stunning pairs of eyes that tracked his every movement. His belly fluttered with nerves and he was praying harder than he'd ever prayed before… It seemed to be working.

Seifer half-closed his eyes and ducked his head to breathe in the scent of Zell's hair when the fighter came close and began undoing his belt. It was gone in moments, followed by his pants and boxers and he kicked off boots and socks, then the garments pooled around his ankles. Zell went for the gunbladist's gloves, then, but fumbled when Seifer kissed him, gentle and passionate. He returned it gladly, but soon went back to his work, Seifer's gloves going one after the other. A strong hand wrapped around Seifer's length and began to stroke, drawing a groan. A muffled moan from the bed answered and Zell smiled slightly, his free hand nimbly undoing and pushing off Seifer's vest to leave him as naked as the other two.

Seifer's focus shifted, jade eyes tracing the lines of Irvine's form and he licked his lips, then groaned again as Zell twisted a little.

"He's waiting for you…" the fighter whispered. "Be gentle."

_Gentle…?_ Seifer thought as he left Zell and went to kneel on the bed. Irvine's gaze met his with a mixture of fear and excitement _How could I be _anything_ else with this… How could I have been…?_ He ran a hand down the center of the sharpshooter's body. He twitched.

Irvine's breath kept catching in the back of his throat, and despite his brain's insistence that he _really_ didn't want Seifer touching him, his body said otherwise. The submissive reactions that Zell had trained so well in him responded just as eagerly to the gunbladist as they did to the fighter.

He was human and he was young and used, now, to welcoming the pleasures of a man's touch. When Seifer's fingers wrapped around his length, he tried to bite back any sound he might make, but a strangled whine broke through and he looked embarrassedly away, a flush coming to his cheeks. He swallowed and his hands fisted and released three times where they were bound.

"No, Irvine…" Zell whispered and Seifer glanced up as Irvine's eyes caught the fighter's. His hands moved again, three times. "Let it happen, Baby…" the fighter said in reply, voice almost desperate.

_It's like a safety word…_ Seifer realised. His jaw clenched.

"I won't force him," he grated and reached up to free the sharpshooter's wrists. "I'd never force _anyone_. You _know_ that."

"I know that," Zell affirmed in a whisper, a smile tugging at his lips as the gunbladist's hands went one to untie the silk binding Irvine's mouth, the other into his hair for gentle, soothing strokes.

Zell closed his eyes, and thanked Selphie.

_They need to see what you see. Seifer needs to understand how beautiful, how willing to please and how gorgeous Irvine is. Irvine needs to see Seifer isn't really the arsehole he makes out. They need to realise they _can_ stand each other and more… They can _please_ each other, just like they please you. You have to force them to show their better sides to each other and the rest, I think, will follow. Here's what I think you oughtta do…_

He smiled a little, and quietly stood.

Irvine slipped a hand around the back of Seifer's neck and the gunbladist's hands stilled in his hair and at his waist. The sharpshooter gave him a smile that teetered between sweet and seductive and it was he who initiated the kiss, mouth opening in silent begging beneath Seifer's. The gunbladist gladly responded, tongue speaking dominance within Irvine's mouth and the sharpshooter submitted in a way that made him growl approvingly.

The door pinged softly and they both looked up to see Zell in his shorts, tip-toeing out.

"Zell," they said together, drawing matching grins. He turned, plainly not having meant them to hear his exit.

"Shut the door," Irvine said.

"And get your arse back here," Seifer added, feeling Irvine's long fingers curl around his bicep.

Zell shook his head, hands clenched around his clothes.

"This is for you," he said. "The two of you."

Irvine glanced at Seifer, then back to Zell.

"Well, the two of us want you right here with us, Darlin'," he said.

"Your accent's actually pretty damn sexy when you're like this, Cowboy…" Seifer said suddenly and Zell snorted softly while a slight blush pinked Irvine's cheeks.

"I've been told that before," he said lowly.

Seifer chuckled, then looked at Zell still standing by the door.

"A Junior Classmen just walked by," he said, and the fighter jumped to shut the door, eyes going wide.

Irvine laughed softly beneath him and it was a low, throaty sound that made his skin tingle.

"Anyway," the sharpshooter said lightly, eyes dropping to the front of Zell's shorts. "Think either of us'd be so cruel as to make you leave like that…?"

"Well, I… was going to take care of that…"

"I've seen that before," Seifer put in nonchalantly and Irvine gave a bark of laughter.

"So I heard," he said, then murmured softly, as though afraid of suggesting it; "You could always stay here and take care of it… while Seifer…" He trailed off, swallowing.

"I think there's an exhibitionist in your delicate little lover, Chicken…"

Zell could only stare and he sat down with a thud, biting his lip.

"I ain't delicate _or_ little, Almasy!"

Seifer dropped his eyes pointedly to between Irvine's legs.

"I see you're not little, Cowboy."

"And don't you forget it," was the breathless reply, then he gave a low cry as Seifer's mouth wrapped around his length, lips teasing at the tip before he took him deep.

The sound ignited the most basic and primal feelings of lust and want within Seifer and the way the sharpshooter squirmed stoked them. The fingers of one hand came into Seifer's hair and Irvine cried out again.

A hand moved of its own accord to stroke and pluck at the pierced nipples, which he hadn't forgotten since the day he'd seen Irvine only in a towel.

The sharpshooter really was made to be underneath another man…

"I get what Zell likes so much about you…" he murmured, breath wafting over damp arousal and making Irvine twitch. He dragged his lower lip in a hot sigh back up the lean body to the softly panting lips.

"My ability to ride…" was the husky reply, inhibitions totally out the window.

Seifer chuckled and heard Zell moan lowly. His shorts were off again.

"Aside from that," Seifer chuckled. "Sensitivity. Responsiveness. The way you react."

"Yes," Zell said from the sidelines.

Irvine just made an agreeable sound, but Seifer had a feeling he would have done the same if they'd said Funguars could fly and were mounting an aerial attack on Garden. He was so there, so completely (1) involved that nothing else seemed to matter to him. It was just beautiful.

He grew suddenly impatient with Seifer's idleness and wormed a hand between them to stroke the gunbladist, making his hips buck and a short groan break free of him. The sharpshoter's smirk was a thing of R-rated fantasies.

"Eager?" Seifer wondered haltingly, shuddering.

"You talk too much," was the reply, along with a knowing squeeze. Seifer's hips bucked again and he growled, eliciting a shiver from his companion. He grabbed the slender wrist and guided Irvine's hand back up to rest on the pillows. He stroked the sharpshooter's long thighs, watching him shift and sigh, then opened his mouth to speak, but Irvine beat him to it.

"Second drawer."

Seifer cocked a brow and gave his trademark smirk, then reached for the drawer and its contents. There were several different tubes.

"Quite a stash," he commented dryly as he uncapped one and liberally coated his fingers.

"Zell gets bored easy… Ah!" The short cry came as Seifer eased a finger within him, covering the indignant snort from Zell's direction at the comment.

The sharpshooter's eyes squeezed shut and his lips peeled back briefly from his teeth in a hiss of pleasure before they parted for a low moan at the addition of a second finger. One hand clung to the back of Seifer's neck, the other twisted in silk sheets.

He _squirmed_.

"Damn…" Seifer breathed, watching him.

"I know," Zell murmured back, his voice slightly strained.

When Seifer took his hand away, Irvine whined, clinging more tightly to him, and he chuckled.

"Soon, Sweetheart. Soon."

"P-lease… Seifer…" he begged softly while the gunbladist coated his arousal, making it difficult to think about anything but having him.

"Shh… Irvine… Shh…"

"He never does," Zell put in, swallowing audibly.

Seifer adjusted his weight and slipped his hands gently around Irvine's hips, afraid of hurting him, but desperate to take him. He positioned himself, made a low sound of warning, then carefully entered the sharpshooter, who gave a soft, _pleased_ cry. There was no indication of any pain, and when those long legs wrapped eagerly around his waist, Seifer groaned. So did Zell.

Fingers stroked down his spine and buried themselves in his hair, silent encouragement and reassurance. Irvine made a needy sound, and Seifer began a deep, hard rhythm, to which the sharpshooter responded beautifully, lifting his hips and licking at the gunbladist's shoulder and neck.

"Oh, Seifer…" It was hot against his ear and sent a shiver coursing down his spine. His pace quickened a little and Irvine's breath caught, then came harsher, harder, peppered with moans and tiny cries.

"Hyne…" Seifer managed, hand fisting in the pillows beside Irvine's head.

Vaguely, he heard a soft moan from Zell's direction, but he paid it no attention, too intent on Irvine's pleasure, and his own. The sharpshooter's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching him, encouraging him, pleading with him, and he was helpless to do anything but obey them. Eventually, his own hand found its way to Irvine's length.

He cried out, back arching, and the sounds he made became more desperate. Seifer lost all fear of hurting him, and stopped holding back. His hand stroked a counterpoint to the rhythmic thrust of his hips, and Irvine's voice sang to him in a melody of moans and cries.

Seifer bent and captured the sharpshooter's lips for a deep, hard kiss, and Irvine returned it, though it lacked a little finesse. The gunbladist felt him tense, his long body arching and pressing closer. His hands dropped to the sheets, clutching there, and he threw his head back, giving a long, low moan of Seifer's name with his release. It was all Seifer himself needed to push him over the edge, and he bit Irvine's shoulder as he released himself.

Irvine was panting beneath him when he became aware again, and Zell was moaning. He lifted his head from the sharpshooter's shoulder and glanced over to where the fighter sat. Irvine shifted beneath him and he carefully moved off, watching a slow smile curve the other man's lips.

"C'mere, Zell…" Irvine said, and Seifer blinked.

Zell tossed his head a little, flicking sweat-soaked bangs from sapphire eyes and his tongue showed briefly between his teeth. He uncurled his hand with a low, desperate groan and Irvine's smile widened as he came to the bed and climbed on. The sharpshooter made him lay on his back between them and before Seifer could even think of it, Irvine's mouth was wrapped around his lover's needy length. Zell cried out and tossed his head to the side.

Not to be outdone, Seifer ducked his head as well, and when Irvine lifted his head to tease at the tip, he filled the gap, tongue snaking out around and along the base.

"Oh dear, sweet _Hyne in Heaven_!" Zell cried desperately, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Never had he imagined this could happen. Never. Seifer growled warningly when Irvine tried to take his entire length again and the sharpshooter's chuckle vibrated down Zell's length. Then both their tongues were working and the fighter could only pant and whimper.

Seifer paused in brief surprise when Irvine's hand found his, but their fingers laced so easily together and he soon found a pattern again, listening to the escalating sounds of Zell's moans. He was already a long way gone, and it didn't take them long to finish him off. He released with a wordless cry, and Seifer couldn't _believe_ the look of satisfied seduction on Irvine's face when he sat back, licking his lips.

Zell groped blindly for them, catching a lock of Irvine's hair and Seifer's arm and tugging until they got the hint and laid down beside him. He kissed Seifer, then Irvine, then breathed softly; "I love you so much…"

Irvine gave a slow blink, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you," he said against the fighter's ear.

Seifer glanced at Irvine, then back to Zell's happy face and curled an arm over the broad chest in the same moment as Irvine slung a leg over both their waists. It actually felt kinda good…

"So do I, Zell…" he murmured.

Irvine tucked his head down against Zell's shoulder and he was the first to drift off to sleep. The fighter lay awake, stroking his auburn hair and he knew Seifer wasn't asleep yet.

"You're a devious little thing," the gunbladist said after a long, peaceful moment.

"It wasn't even my idea," Zell said truthfully, a grin curving his lips.

"Selphie," Seifer realised, then rolled his eyes. "I hope she hasn't set up cameras…"

Irvine shifted a little and Seifer stroked a hand along his thigh, evoking a gentle sigh. The gunbladist couldn't help but smile softly.

"So?"

"So what?" Seifer replied.

"What did you think?"

Seifer snorted and took his hand away, stroking it, instead, along Zell's body.

"He isn't always so annoying and pansy-like."

Zell arched a brow.

"That's all you can say?"

"Yep."

The fighter rolled his eyes and gave a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"You're incorrigible, Seifer."

"Zell… don't use big words after sex… Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir. Hey! I outrank you."

"Shut up."

Seifer closed his eyes pointedly and his breathing soon evened out into the rhythm of sleep.

Zell still didn't sleep for a while, only lay there grinning stupidly, listening to the combined breathing of his lovers. It may not be everything, but it was a start. It was a start.

---------------------------------------

1. I wrote a lot of this chapter by hand, because it was when I was on holiday. When I wrote this part, I wrote "completefully", which highly amused me. Heh.


	56. Chapter, The FiftySixth: In Which There

Kitty: Why do I always have to start the notes?

Eoko: Cause you have for the last 55 chapters?

Kitty: Yes, but why is that? Do you ever wonder?

Eoko: No, I make you do them. You did the first chapter of the fic and all.

Kitty: Is that really the reason, or did you just make that up right now?

Eoko: I don't know. I got used to it and stopped thinking about it period.

Kitty: Yay! Okay. -jumps on Eoko's head-

Eoko: Go read while I dislodge this creature.

Kitty: I'm not a creature! -cries-

_Chapter, The Fifty-Sixth: In Which There is a Banana._

Seifer was the first to wake the next morning. He cracked his eyes open slowly, taking in the two sleeping forms before him. He'd certainly never thought he'd be in this position. A threesome, sure, he could see that, but waking up with his lover and his lover's other lover? Not so much- and that was far too many 'lovers'.

The gunbladist carefully lifted himself up and slid his arms out of Zell's grasp. He marveled at how the fighter kept his attention divided between them, even in sleep: one arm hugging his to his chest, the other curled over Irvine's thigh-

Irvine… His eyes swept over as much of the cowboy as could be seen, completely of their own accord. It was hard to believe last night had really happened. Not since he realized he cared for the little blond between them did he even entertain the _thought_ of sleeping with the auburn haired man. And never had any previous notions of the sort ever come close to being _that_ good.

He gave a little smirk. Either Zell had "trained" him to be that good, or he was born to perform phenomenally in bed. It was probably a combination of the two. Of course that made him wonder if he could have brought out the same things Zell had, if the positions had been switched. And if he couldn't, just how good a top was Zell? He'd never really had cause to ask that question.

Seifer shrugged mentally and slid out of the bed. What did it matter how good a top Zell was? He'd always play the obedient bottom to _him_ when it all came down to it. But did that mean the blond was a switch, or just playing to his scarred lover's tastes? He certainly never seemed at all put out by spreading his legs for the gunbladist, but as far as he knew, Zell'd only ever played bottom to one other man.

He rose a hand to massage his temples. He didn't like Irvine. Fucking cowboy influenced far too much thinking far too soon after waking. He slipped to the side of the bed, pausing when the fighter shifted and the cowboy made a little noise. _Hyne… even when he's asleep he sounds sexy…_

He shook his head and moved away from the two, searching around silently for his clothes. When he found and adorned enough to look decent in a public place, such as the hallways, he headed to the door.

"…Seifer…?" a confused little voice came from the bed.

The man in question turned to see the still mostly-asleep blond sweeping his hand across the bed where he had been a few minutes before.

"Zell. Zell, I'm here," he said quietly, smiling at the boy.

The fighter pouted in his general direction, eyes screwed up, trying to focus through sleep. "Come back to bed," he said, fingers running through Irvine's hair when the cowboy shifted closer to him.

He shook his head a little. "No, Zell, I have to go. Need a shower and some breakfast. It's not that early. Go back to sleep, I'll see you later." He gunbladist went back over to the bed, leaned over it to place a kiss to Zell's forehead, and then left the room quietly.

Zell watched him go, brow furrowed and lips forming a pout. But once the door was once again closed he gave up, laying back down and pulling Irvine closer to him. In no time he was back asleep.

- - -

Seifer paused briefly outside the door, glancing back at it and remembering how last night he'd been unable to get it open. _Time lock, duh. It probably reset at midnight_. He shook his head and wandered off to his room.

Once there he slipped out of his clothes and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up as he rubbed the heel on one hand against his eye.

Despite the fact he had been lied to, and had no gotten the wonderful night with his tattooed fighter, he couldn't find it in him to be all that pissed about what _had_ occurred. He wasn't even pissed that he'd left Zell in bed with the cowboy to go back to his room _alone_ and shower. Maybe there was something wrong with him…

He reached his hand under the spray of water, judging the temperature, and pleased with it, stepped into the shower. He tilted his head back into the beaded stream, water soaking into his blond hair and running over his shoulders and down his body in little rivulets.

The warmth of the water soaked into his skin and he closed his eyes with a gentle sigh. That action however caused an image of last night to spring to the front of his mind. Irvine. More rightly, Irvine when he'd first walked into the room. Irvine bound to the bed, beautiful, covered in nothing but a thin layer of sweat, and undeniably hot.

Jade eyes flashed open but the image still lingered in his mind. He could hear the muffled panting, could feel the heat radiating off his body, and _Hyne_, could smell him _on_ his body, yet to be washed away, and it was just… _good_.

A shiver danced up his spine as the hot water drummed against his back. He brought both hands up and into his hair, jerking his fingers through the wet locks and he made a purely frustrated sound. He should _not_ be thinking of _Irvine_! One night with the lithe, beautiful boy was causing this? When he had so many amazing, spectacular nights, days, _missions_ with Zell that he could draw on?

No matter how his mind and heart protested _now_ his body no longer cared. It had responded without a single hesitation, and wasn't about to start now. The scarred blond growled. He did _not_ especially want to fantasize about last night. But he was Seifer Almasy, and Seifer Alamsy always got what he wanted, even if that happened to be what his body wanted and his mind did not… so much.

Suffice it to say nothing since last night was going according to _his_ plans. He hadn't slept with Zell, he hadn't woken up with _only_ Zell, he had showered alone, and while showering he had called out _Irvine_'_s_ name… _Fuck_ing cowboy.

_I believe you've already accomplished that._

_You shut the fuck up._

Seifer got dressed, swung his burgundy trench over his shoulders and headed out of his room and off to the cafeteria. As soon as he was through the doors he scooped up a copy of the Balamb Garden "newspaper" and tucked it under his arm as he headed over to join the line. Oh yes, if Zell had taught him anything it was that if the chicken wuss could stand in line for hotdogs _he_ could certainly stand in line for coffee.

He eventually got that coffee, and some breakfast. He knew the importance of actual food to start the day. It was rather heavily preached by several of the instructors. You couldn't exactly fight an army on an empty stomach. Yea, you all hear that kinda saying, but you, unlike Seifer, probably aren't at all likely to run off and fight an army now are you?

The blond found a free table. Sitting down he flipped open the paper and sipped his coffee. There was some random dribble, some of this and that. The paper was barely more than a flyer, but you had to give the students credit for getting it out with everything else that was going on. And some of it was actually interesting.

One such section was _Yaoi Valley_ which sometimes was the _worst_ of the random dribble. It was also one of the most entertaining sections and one that he, secretly mind you, read all the time. There would be artwork and stories, confessions and fangirl proclamations.

It could also be rather scary. Like today… with that picture of… His brow furrowed as he leaned in closer to get a better look. "Oh, _fuck_ me, no!" he shouted, slamming the page back down. He'd have to track down that artist and explain just how _wrong_ that picture was. There was no way in _hell_ he was _ever_ going to get that "friendly" with the commander. Fucking hero worshippers and creepy rebel lovers.

He promptly turned the page and glanced over the book return requests. _Hyne… why doesn't Raijin just tell them he lost the book in the training center so they can fine him and get a new one?_ Sometimes that guy really was as dumb as he sounded.

Seifer had calmed down enough by this point that he felt the eyes on him, probably curious as to his pervious out burst, or they just saw him, and well, wasn't that reason enough to stare? He smirked to himself and sipped his coffee.

Not too long after that Zell and Irvine made their way into the caf. They got their food and drinks, and made their way to a free table, not noticing or being noticed by Seifer. It wasn't until Irvine said something amusing enough to make Zell laugh rather loudly that the gunbladist turned his head to look.

The fighter's back was mostly to him, which meant the cowboy was in plain sight. And that wouldn't have been so bad if his morning had proved different and said cowboy hadn't, at that point in time, had a banana caught between his lips. The world itself seemed to be against him today. The world and fate. Fuck the pair of them.

He swallowed and was just about to look back to his paper when Irvine's sky blue eyes lifted to his and he paused. The sharpshooter's lips curled up at the sides in something of a smirk, then he drew the symbolic piece of fruit out of his mouth, ran his tongue over it and grinned rather proud of himself.

When Zell commented at _that_ and Irvine's eyes broke their contact with Seifer's the blond quickly looked away. How long had it been since he'd been teasing the cocky cowboy into tears? Not long… only a few months really… And now _he_ was almost blushing over a banana blow job?

_Well that's something you certainly don't think every day._

_I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, Ifrit._

_But you're far more amusing today than usual._

_Fuck you._ Bloody guardian forces finding such glee in tormenting their chosen hosts. Granted, had he been another person observing his own behaviour, he'd probably leap into the fray and be quite happy to do it. Hyne, what was wrong with him?

He tried to focus on the paper and his breakfast. He nibbled on his toast while he read the page before _Yaoi Valley_, his free hand finding a pen someone had left behind and insisting on fiddling with it.

When his hand no longer seemed to be fiddling exactly, and he was starting to really notice how his eyes kept momentarily darting to the other side of the page, he stopped attempting to read the latest argument on why the training center needed a wider variety of monsters. Instead he allowed his focus to shift back to the previous picture that had elicited such a reaction from him prior, and to what his "fiddling" hand had done to said picture.

He wasn't an artist, especially not when he was less than half aware that he _was_ drawing. But his mindset easily allowed him to interpret the scribbles for what they were. The image of Squall had been altered via the black pen. No longer could you make out the scar that had adored the anime-style face. Now it just played part to a longer strand of hair.

In fact, what he thought had been random motions of his hand had actually been flowing, wavy locks, cascading down the former Squall's back, several falling over what part of his face was visible and blatantly resembling a certain banana sucking cowboy.

He looked at the pen, glared at it as if it was Ultimecia incarnate and proceeded to throw it across the room. Next he decided that Ifrit was fucking with his motor skills and trying to fuck with him. Now the picture was of himself and _Irvine_. Not really as _good_ as the original, but undeniably what it was.

"Maybe I should just parade into Deling City, gunblade swinging and be _done_ with it…" he murmured to himself, lifting his once again freed hand to rub at his temples. He dared another look up and around, in case people were now wondering why he was throwing inanimate objects and mumbling to himself.

Irvine was giving him an amused, curious look while Zell gestured wildly, punching at the air in front of him a few times, and probably discussing his "promising martial arts students". The cowboy smiled and nodded in all the right places, turned his attention back to the fighter when it was warranted. Perfect little wi- lover right there.

Jade eyes blinked. What? Now he was incapable of insulting the man?! That was barely an insult! Seifer looked at the sharpshooter again, narrowed his eyes and took a breath, then attempted to mouth an insult his way. _You are such a pri- pan- who-… Irvine…_

Now Irvine was cocking a brow at him like he was absolutely insane, and it looked as if he'd lost the rhythm of his 'mhmm's and nodding to Zell, because moments later the fighter was also turning to look at him and he quickly turned away.

Okay, things were becoming seriously weird, and it wasn't even lunch time! Hyne, it was _only_ breakfast. And so far what had his day revolved around? Irvine _fucking_ Kinneas… mmm… Dammit!

Forget looking possessed in Galbadia's capital. He might as well just take Irvine's gun, stick it in his mouth and pull the-_ And what the _fuck_ are _you_ howling at?! _He agitatedly asked his "beloved" GF.

_The double meaning you just thought!_

_Remind me to unjunction you… and let you wait in your sphere in my _toilet!

Suffice it to say, _that_ shut Ifrit up for the moment. Although, he did have a point… gun, mouth, shooting… He could almost cry! It wasn't even noon!


	57. Chapter, The FiftySeventh

Kitty: Hehe. Irvy grew a pair.

Eoko: And here I thought he already had a set.

Kitty: Guess not, which makes you wonder... y'know, stuff.

Eoko: Yea, especially since there's been pretty involved lemons too.

Kitty: -giggles- Hmm, I guess they must be figurative then, huh?

Eoko: Or, maybe now they're figurative?

Kitty: That's what I meant. The ones he grows must be figurative.

Eoko: Then I agree with you.

Kitty: Yay! Geeze we talk shit...

Eoko: Yea, they should go read...

Kitty: Good idea. I agree with you too.

_Chapter, The Fifty-Seventh: In Which Irvine Has Grown a Pair._

Irvine stirred to the sound of Zell's even breathing and the twitch of his fingers against his thigh. A slight grin touched the sharpshooter's lips – it always amused him how Zell seemed even to possess enough energy to keep him moving in sleep. He sighed happily and shifted, stretching like a cat and revelling in the heavy-limbed feeling of being thoroughly pleasured. Then he stilled.

_It was Seifer._

Yes, it was. Seifer had pleased him, and he'd pleased Seifer in return, and then they'd both pleased Zell. But Seifer wasn't there. He was surprised to find that the absence was disappointing. But he shifted onto his back, careful not to disturb Zell, and analysed the feeling.

Seifer was _good_. He demanded obedience in a far more overt way than Zell did. He used his height and his size to his best advantage and… and he'd been so gentle.

_I won't force him… I'd never force anyone!_

And he was a _brilliant_ lover. Irvine closed his eyes and remembered how it had all felt and realised he would rather like it to happen again. He glanced at Zell and knew it didn't make his hunger for the fighter any less. He would rather like Zell to take him again as well.

As if Zell could hear Irvine thinking about him, he stirred and his eyes flickered open. A smile curved his lips and he pressed a lazy, good morning kiss to the sharpshooter's mouth, into which Irvine melted gladly.

"Mmm…" Zell purred. "You taste like me and Seifer." It wasn't until after he said it that Zell realised it might not be taken the best way, but Irvine smiled shyly.

"Well, I, like, suppose that's to be expected."

"It's sexy…" the fighter said lowly, nuzzling Irvine's shoulder.

"You think everythin' about me's sexy."

"Especially this…"

Irvine craned his neck in an effort to see what Zell was nosing at. After a few moments, he saw it was a bite, one that didn't bear the fighter's distinctive little fangs.

"Oh… I remember that… right when… mmm…" He trailed off, a slightly goofy grin curving his elegant mouth.

Zell laughed.

"That good…?"

"That good…" Irvine affirmed. "So good."

"Hey! Sounds like I might be without a lover soon!"

Irvine chuckled.

"Naw. I like it when you touch me too much to go without it. But… maybe…" He dropped his eyes, a little embarrassed. "Maybe Seifer… might want to do it again… sometime…"

"Maybe he might," Zell replied, refraining from leaping out of bed and dancing a jig around the bed. One down, one to go.

It didn't surprise him that Irvine had warmed to the idea so quickly. Seifer was the perfect top, and Irvine, the perfect bottom. He _liked_ being told what to do, and taken care of and taken in general. Of course he would want a repeat with such a dominant partner.

He snapped out of his contemplation when Irvine gave a wriggle and started to worm his way out of the fighter's arms. Zell tightened his grip a little.

"Where are you going?"

To have a shower so I'm respectable enough to go get somethin' to eat. I'm starvin'…" And he rolled out of bed and stood, absently fingering Seifer's bite mark as he sauntered through to the bathroom.

Zell entertained naughty fantasies about pouncing on Irvine while he showered, but discarded them abruptly when he realised he, too, was hungry. He waited his turn, because he knew they wouldn't be able to shower together without something more happening, then slipped in after Irvine while the sharpshooter dried off and dressed.

"To the Cafeteria!" Zell proclaimed when he too was dried and dressed, and they went, laughing and talking as they walked.

When they sat down with their breakfast, Irvine was first to notice Seifer. The sharpshooter would swear black and blue there was literal heat radiating from Seifer's eyes, because he felt them on him. The fact that he had a banana in his mouth at the time was just priceless, and the look on Seifer's face even more so.

Hyne, he was sexy. Irvine had never considered it before, too busy being terrified of and hating the gunbladist, but after last night, it was impossible to ignore. Instead, he gave a slight smirk and did an incredibly naughty thing with his tongue that always made Zell moan. 'Priceless' no longer covered the look on Seifer's face.

"You really shouldn't do that in public, Baby, or I might just tackle you to the floor and fuck you right now."

Irvine looked back at Zell and shook his head, chuckling.

"Is that all you think about?"

"With you sitting there giving head to that lucky, _lucky_ banana? What _else_ would I think of?"

Irvine just laughed. It was a little while before he looked at Seifer again, somewhere in the middle of a detailed description of how amazingly intuitive one of his new students was. The gunbladist threw a pen, then looked around, caught Irvine's eyes and looked away again. By now, the sharpshooter was only half-listening to Zell, if that, because watching Seifer was just too damn funny. He glanced back at the fighter for a moment, and when he looked back at Seifer, the gunbladist was making the oddest faces and movements with his mouth.

_Irvine…_

He caught that, and forgot he should be appearing attentive to Zell. It wasn't long before the fighter realised he wasn't listening and turned to see what he was looking at. Seifer looked away like he'd been caught by Matron looking at nudie-posters through a sex-shop window.

"What _is_ he doing?" Zell asked, watching the gunbladist with great interest.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, he's been, like, doin' it for the last twenty minutes," Irvine replied around a laugh.

"It's lucky he's hot, because sometimes he can be so idiotic…" Zell muttered.

"Ha. Look who's talkin'…"

"Hey!"

Before Zell could think of any comeback, Irvine was on his feet and half way across the cafeteria. Damn long legs… Zell scrambled to his feet just as Irvine was sitting beside the gunbladist.

"What do you want?" Seifer muttered. _As if plaguing every waking moment of today isn't bad enough…_

He felt bad instantly when Irvine flinched.

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to snap…" The apology was out before he remembered that one, he was Seifer Almasy and didn't apologise and two, this was Irvine Kinneas, who didn't deserve to be apologised to.

"Naw, it's okay…" Irvine said, then trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. Why had he come over anyway? He didn't know. But… being close to Seifer…

"You guys must feel a little weird after last night…" Zell said, dropping into a chair across from both of them.

"Yeah, no kidding, Chicken. Where do you get off pulling something like that?" Seifer growled before Irvine even had a chance to open his mouth. The gunbladist quickly flipped the stupid little paper shut when he realised it was lying there in plain sight, then sat back in his chair, folding his arms and refusing to look at either of them.

Hyne, Irvine smelled good… Seifer just wanted to- _Not going there. I won't even look at him. Good plan._

"I… uh… That is… I just wanted…" Zell trailed off, struggling with his words, and ran a distracted hand through his hair, groaning a little. "I-I'm sorry…" he said eventually.

Seifer just grunted.

"You don't gotta be sorry… 'least not to me…" Irvine said suddenly, and the other two looked at him, despite Seifer's recent promise to himself that he would never look at the sharpshooter again. He was looking at his hands, long fingers clad in those soft leather fingerless gloves he and Zell both favoured, and fiddling with an old bullet casing that must have been in a pocket. "It… was…" He looked up, eyes catching Seifer's, and told the gunbladist directly; "It was… so good… I had a good time… I thought… maybe you did too…"

Seifer snorted and tore his eyes away, glaring at the tabletop. That wide-eyed, begging look didn't irritate him anymore, but did entirely different things to him. He knew they were both studying him, and he knew Zell at least would be able to read him like a book. He twitched when fingers inched under the edge of his shirt, dipped down against his hip bone and then glared when he realised both of Zell's hands were still on the table.

Irvine smile was positively evil and he shifted across one chair so he could press against Seifer's side.

"Since when did you grow a pair, Kinneas?" Seifer blurted, more than a little flustered.

"Since Zell taught me what I like, and how best to get it. See… there's places I can touch on him that'll, like, have him pouncin' on me in the next ten seconds…" He lowered his voice to a whisper so Zell couldn't hear – the fighter was completely gobsmacked at this stage, frozen solid and staring – and put his mouth against Seifer's ear, hand dipping lower under the edge of Seifer's boxers and finding his already twitching length. "He thinks he's in control, but he has no idea… I move my hand like _this_…" He curled his fingers, nails raking lightly down Seifer's length. The gunbladist made a bitten-off sound between his teeth and his hands fisted on the table. "Yeah. Exactly…" Irvine purred, smirking.

Seifer suddenly pushed away from the table, chair falling over with a clatter as he stood abruptly. Irvine looked up at him, all innocence – _My _arse_ he's innocent._ His eyes narrowed, then slid to the near-catatonic Zell and a hand flashed out to bury itself in the fighter's shirt. He leaned forward, a knee going onto the table, and kissed the fighter with almost brutal force, intent on upsetting Irvine. Nothing else he tried to do would come anymore, taunts, names, any of it!

Zell blinked, then opened his mouth to the kiss, fighting for control of it for a few moments before relinquishing that control to Seifer. The gunbladist loved it. He always enjoyed the fight Zell gave him. His eyes moved to Irvine as the fighter's fingers curled into his jacket, pulling him closer so that he overbalanced a little and had to put a hand against the table.

The sharpshooter was _smirking_.

"Wow, Zell…" he drawled. "He really _do_ got you whipped. I wondered…"

The fighter broke away from the kiss panting and glared at Irvine, who's smirk only grew.

"And don't you go forgetting who's got _you_ whipped, Cowboy…" he growled, and gained a chuckle for his efforts.

"Never."

Seifer suddenly growled and stalked out of the Cafeteria, leaving them both behind. Irvine arched a brow, then glanced at Zell.

"I think he was trying to upset you with that," Zell said, licking his lips briefly.

"I also think he were tryin' to insult me earlier, but couldn't do it. Guess he must've liked it too…"

"He'd be an idiot not to," Zell murmured and Irvine smiled.

"Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't have put my hand down his pants just then…"

"You had your hand down his pants?!"

"Yessiree."

Zell's face went dreamy and Irvine rolled his eyes, poking his lover repeatedly until he snapped out of it.

"I think we better give Seifer some time," the fighter said. "He's got to come to terms with things on his own."

Irvine nodded, then his eyes went wide and before Zell could turn or ask what he was looking at, he was sprawled on his face on the table, a bundle of energy atop him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Was I right, or was I _right_?!" she squealed right in his ear.

Irvine was trying not to laugh. He grinned at Anasha who was following Selphie at a more sedate pace, and patted the chair beside him, which she took with a smile.

"How do you put up with her…?" he wondered.

"C'mon! Tell me I was right! I was right, wasn't I? Wasn't I right? I was! Ha!" By now, she had an arm around his neck and was giving him the noogie from hell.

"_Selphie_! You're messing up my hair!"

"All that energy is put to much better use in bed…" Anasha replied, grinning.

"Say it! Say I was right! I've been watching you three for the _last hour_ and I know I was right! Wasn't I? Wasn't I? Wasn't I? Wasn't I? Wasn't-"

"_Okay_! Yes, Selphie, you were right!"

"I knew I was right! My plan was a flawless victory!"

"I don't know about 'flawless'…" Irvine muttered. "Seifer ain't so keen on the whole event…"

"But you are?!"

Selphie was suddenly off Zell's back and in Irvine's lap, grinning like an idiot. She bounced excitedly and Irvine wondered how he could ever have thought he might be in love with her. Then again, he mused, he supposed the one night he'd spent with her was good… if you liked that sort of thing…

"Well… I…"

"Selphie, don't pester him!" Zell muttered, shifting back into his chair.

Selphie stopped bouncing and turned to look at him, then smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Of who?"

"Me. 'Cause I'm in your li'l cutie-pie's lap? Huh? Huh?" She reached up and stroked Irvine's cheek.

"No," Zell said shortly, right hand squeezing a napkin into a ball.

"Get off him, Selph," Anasha said amusedly. "Before you get so disfigured I won't want you to put your tongue a-"

"Oh, Hyne, stop!" Zell begged, making a face which Irvine matched.

Selphie giggled, but hopped off Irvine's lap and sat down beside him.

"Anyway! Give me all the details! Was he good? Is he hot? Does he scream, or just sort of sigh? Or-"

"It's none of your business!" Irvine said, obviously mortified.

"Sure it is! It was my idea!"

The sharpshooter stared at her like she'd grown an extra leg in the middle of her forehead.

"It… was?"

"Yup! And looks like it worked! Well, some of it anyways. I'm sure Seifer'll come around, right? …Right…?" The last was hopeful and she looked between the two men, eyes wide.

"Hope so," Zell said. "I know… I know he wants Irvine… but he's finding that difficult to accept. I guess Seifer's just so used to hating him and teasing him that actually _wanting_ to be with him pisses him off."

"Hmm… I can see how that would happen," Selphie said. "Maybe I should go talk to him!"

"I don't think you need to do that, Selph…" Irvine said, but he knew she would do what she wanted no matter what he said.

Anasha just rolled her eyes.


	58. Chapter, The FiftyEighth

Kitty: _I don't know if I'd let Selphie guide me..._

Eoko: I know I wouldn't. What or who is she guiding? Oh, this is my chapter. I should know...

Kitty: _Well, it's been a while._

Eoko: This is true. Oh my, it's been going on so long!

Kitty: _Some might say too long. But, what can we say? We're long-winded._

Eoko: Very much so. Possible future fics probably won't be so long.

Kitty: _I highly doubt it._

Eoko: Hm, this sounds like last chapter banter...

Kitty: _But it isn't._

Eoko: NOPE!

Kitty: _Almost, though. We're getting close._

Eoko: Yes, so, start preparing now.

Kitty: _Uhuh. The end is nigh!_

_Chapter, The Fifty-Eighth: In Which Selphie Guides._

Seifer was losing it, and more importantly Seifer _knew_ he was losing it. Alright, Irvine Kinneas was a very beautiful and sexy individual. In fact, he was probably one of the most beautiful and sexy individuals Seifer had ever met.

After escaping the cafeteria he'd fled to his room and proceeded to fall face first on his bed in hopes of smothering himself with his pillow. Sadly, the mass of his head, despite the inflated ego, was not enough to suffocate him, and thus, end his misery.

Wasn't it bad enough to be thinking about the cowboy every moment since he woke up? Wasn't it bad enough that he was "_drawing_" pictures of that cowboy? Wasn't it bad enough that he'd been staring, and nearly _drooling_ over that _fucking_ cowboy and his _fucking_ banana?

But noooo, that couldn't be bad enough. Now Irvine had to suggest the unthinkable! The chance to do it again… the chance to be together again without tricks or sneaky little blond fighters. Well… certainly the sneaky little blond fighter could be a part of it too. But the willingness, the little sound of hope that tickled the back of Irvine's voice.

It was driving him _crazy_! He couldn't! He hated the cowboy! He'd taken away Zell, he'd messed everything up, he hadn't done anything the gunbladist had thought he'd do. He was completely unpredictable.

Alright… so he couldn't really make the 'he stole Zell' argument since he'd been the one to make Zell cheat, not the other way around. And now that he had Zell it was even less of a moot point. Furthermore, the blond had never known the sharpshooter enough to predict his real personality in the slightest, and you couldn't say the imminent fear at the sight of a certain person was one of his personal traits.

He wasn't exactly happy with himself at the moment. Insulting Irvine was out of the question. He couldn't do it, and what's more, he didn't _want_ to. And on top of _that_ he felt _bad_ about having insulted him all those months before.

Alright, that was it. He was changing, change bad. He should just pack up and head straight off the cliff. Yep, that'd be perfect. Almasy on the rocks, and not in the liquor and ice sense either.

The gunbladist sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he should do. What he wanted… oh, what he wanted was a very plain and simple thing. But was what he should do, and what he wanted for_ once_ in his life the same thing?

Zell had set up that night for a reason, and somehow he didn't think it was because he was too tired to help them out. He snorted at the idea of Zell losing too much stamina to fuck, or be fucked, or make love… He sighed happily to himself.

He reached over to his phone and tugged it closer by way of the cord. He lifted the phone and dialled a number, bringing the receiver to his ear and waiting as the annoying ring tone sang through his eardrum.

-_Selphie Tilmitt speaking! How can I make your life perfect today?_-

Seifer rolled his eyes and snorted. "Selphie, it's Seifer-"

-_I knew by the snort!_- the girl declared.

"That's just… great. Can I talk to you?" he asked, one of the fingers on his free hand looping around the cord.

-_Sure, I'm not busy. What's up?_-

"Could I talk to you in _private_?"

-_Ooooh, in_ private_? Alrighty then! I'll be over in four point eight-seven minutes!_-

Seifer blinked as the phone line went dead, and seriously considered changing his watch to timer-mode and seeing if she made it. But the thought of her actually being accurate to the hundredth of a decimal place scared him, so he decided against it.

The phone was put away and the pillow was brought from under his head and dropped over his face. He grabbed it hard and screamed into it once, hopefully releasing enough… whateverthefuck it was that was pent up before Selphie got there.

Selphie entered Seifer's room exactly four point eight-seven minutes after hanging up her cell. She had in fact been there just under a minute before, but it took her a few attempts to hack his code and get inside.

The little brunette cocked a brow and rested her hands on her hips. "If you're dead this is going to be a very one-sided conversation."

"I hade yoo," Seifer mumbled through the pillow before he felt Selphie seating herself on the edge of his bed and picking the pillow off his face.

"Whyyyy?" she inquired, smiling as brightly as ever.

"Cause Zell talked to you, then Zell arranged last night, so I assume you know everything and I know nothing. So I hate you until you tell me everything you know."

"Wooo," the brunette fell backwards with the exhaling sound. "Well, first off, girls love it when you-"

"Everything you know regarding Zell and last night!" he clarified quickly before he got a lesson in lesbian love he's be remembering for years in the depths of his strangest nightmares.

"I know that last night you slept with Irvine."

"Shockingly, so do I…" Seifer said, eyes narrowed slightly. "Please, Selphie, I'm going insane! I can't stop thinking about him. Everything I think, it's him, even without thinking, it's him!"

Selphie went wide eyed and giggled. Irvine had practically been eager to sleep with Seifer again. And the gunbladist didn't seem to have a problem with the idea, at least not according to his heart, or mind, or whatever controlled emotional thought processes.

"Alright, Seif-Seif. Why do you think Zell came to talk to me?" she inquired, hugging the pillow to her chest and smiling warmly.

Seifer sat up and moved back to rest against his bed head. "I told him to go talk to you after he beat his hands bloody and body into exhaustion."

The brunette's eyes looked glazed and sad for a moment. "You must have some idea why he did that…?" she inquired, prompting Seifer to actually realise most of what he was trying to understand was pretty obvious.

"I don't… _know_," he said, giving a frustrated sigh. "I think… I think it had something to do with one, or maybe both of us. Irvine and me, I mean. It's something he'd deny and not tell either one of us, if something was wrong…"

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked. It was amusing how easily Seifer had answers to what were really parts of his own questions. But she didn't want to start giggling and ruin his sense of informational rhythm.

The blond furrowed his brows and tilted his head to look up at the ceiling. "Back then? That was just after the night where he turned us both down. It was fair, I get that, but I don't think a single one of us wanted it to happen like that. None of us wanted to alone then." Seifer's eyes came back down to lock with her's, a shimmer of possible understanding in them.

"Is that… it? He doesn't want us to be alone… He doesn't want us ever to have to be alone. If Irvine and I- if _we_ could _be_ something too… if we were all together- _ohh_!" Seifer curled his knees up, resting his elbows on his thighs and cradling his forehead in his palms.

"You think you understand, Seifer?"

"If we're all together, we'll never be alone…" he mumbled, definitely to himself.

"And would you ever have considered the thought had you not seen how much Irvine could really be?" she urged, voice soft and warm.

He shook his head in his hands. "No," he admitted, and wanted to kick himself for it.

"And now?" she inquired. It was all he needed. Seifer was a smart cookie.

His hands fell away from his face and his jade eyes met hers of vivid green. "And now, I can't think of him in any other way." A slight smile curled up the corners of his mouth. "That's alright. That's what Zell wants."

"And?" she pushed, making sure he really said what he needed to.

"What I want." He gave a firm nod of confirmation. "I made a lot of mistakes… a _lot_ of them, but I won't mess this up any more. It felt too good, I wanted it too much. It has to be the right thing." His smile grew. "_Thank you_, Selphie."

She almost giggled then, at the sheer gratitude embedded in the two simple words. "You're welcome, Seifer. But you didn't need me as much as you might think. You're the one that answered your own questions." She smiled slyly and winked at him. "You just needed a bit of guiding to where your answers were."

"You sneaky minx!" he accused, grabbing up his second pillow and thwapping her with it gently.

"Hacha! Now what are you going to do about your new found understanding??" she asked, hopping to her feet and pointing at him with gleeful intensity.

Seifer looked up at her and blinked. "Uh… Good question. What do you think I should do, Selph?"

She giggled merrily and hopped from foot to foot. "I think you should march over there and give that cowboy a piece of your mind, tell him what you want and make him half your own!" she exclaimed with a tad too much cheer than was sane.

Seifer raised one elegant brow at her antics and then considered it. The idea of Irvine being _his own_ even in part made a shiver run up and down his spine. To be able to lay claim to that body in any way would be a blessing. Did Zell want that? Did Zell really want them to be together like that?

And could it work? Irvine hadn't gotten bitchy and jealous when he had kissed Zell "across" the table, and he'd been trying to elicit that reaction. And honestly, the sight of the two of them together was far more likely to bring out want and need in his rather than jealously. Maybe it really_ could_ work.

Before Selphie knew it Seifer was off the bed and had his arms around her. "Thanks, you hyperactive little nutjob. Thanks." And before she could so much as squeak out another 'your welcome' Seifer was through the door, trench coat swirling into place around his shoulders.

- - -

About an hour later Seifer realised exactly how much his semi-dramatic exit had been wasted by not asking a simple 'where _are_ Zell and Irvine?' question. Initially he'd gone back to the cafeteria, just able to hold back the urge to throw both doors wide open with his entrance.

Looking back he was glad he possessed restraint. The pair he sought had already left and wandered off somewhere else. Next he checked Zell's room, then Irvine's, and unless they were at present fucking in Irvine's room and therefore ignoring the twenty-three door chimes they weren't in either.

He sighed, now sitting on one of the benches around the main aisle of Balamb Garden. His initial drive had died down, but the need to take Irvine in his arms and kiss him was still there. And the need to tell Zell it would _all_ be _alright_ now.

At present, his seat gave a good view of the halls to the Library and Training Center. Several students had mentioned seeing the pair head down this way. He'd gladly rush into the Training Center if his logic and luck didn't team up to explain no matter which way he went, it would be almost certain that the two people he sought would also be moving in that same direction, and therefore the chance of catching up to them was greatly reduced.

The library… no. He refused to go in there. Books mysteriously fell on or flew at him every time he stepped in there. And when the perpetrator was not being quite so coy, she'd simply roll up a magazine and beat him over the back for "stealing away her Zell".

_Crazy bitch_… he thought to himself as his eyes hovered at the entrance to the library. He knew Zell liked to stop by there with either of them, cling to his arm, or probably having Irvine cling to his while he 'looked for a book'. This behaviour was also known as the 'fuck you, Dorothy' act.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that the two young men he was seeking appeared at the end of the hall, Zell gesturing wildly with his hands and Irvine nodding and probably chuckling.

He stood as the two drew nearer, making his appearance known. Irvine, again, saw him first, smile lighting up his face. Irvine wasn't sure exactly what it was that danced behind his eyes, but whatever it was he knew he liked it.

Zell saw him not long after, a grin that could only truly be described as 'Zellish' spreading across his face. In another moment he was enveloped in the fighter's arms while Irvine paused a couple steps back.

Seifer returned the hug affectionately, but his eyes lifted a little to Irvine. It did feel wrong him holding back, staying out of the embrace. He couldn't believe how much his perspective could change with just one night and one talk with Selphie.

Hyne, what was he saying. Selphie had enough… whatever it was she had to change a person with one _look _let alone one talk. He smiled at the sharpshooter and got one in return, though with a bit of a surprised blink. He supposed considering his previous behaviour; cursing, throwing pens, mouthing unfinished insults, he could understand why a smile from Seifer Almasy might add to some confusion.

"Zell," he said, releasing the boy in his arms and taking a step back to look him in the eye. He smiled again, wider, warmer, and Zell cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Everyone knew Seifer did not smile, and those that knew he _did_ knew that that was only the case with good reason. And since this was a big smile, it had to be a big reason.

"Zell," he said again, looking up at Irvine and back to the fighter. The cowboy stepped forward, curious as all hell about what he was going to say next. "I understand," Seifer said softly. "I understand why you beat yourself up two weeks ago, why you couldn't tell us, and why you and Selphie planned last night to happen."

The warm expression was once again turned to the cowboy as the little blond stared up at him, quite dumbstruck. "Irvine." He gestured with his hand for Irvine to come closer still, eyes looking into sky blues. "Irvine, I… want to apologize for all that shit I put you through before. I was a fucking moron, and I'm sorry."

Jade eyes fell to the floor, but were back in no time, shame not an emotion an Almasy ever accepting living with long, no matter how much it weighed on them. "If I know Zell, and I'd hope I do, I would think he'd have made a promise to make up to you everything he did wrong."

Irvine gave a little nod, obviously too stunned by everything that was spilling out of who he thought was Seifer Almasy's mouth to speak. All he could do was move his head a very little bit, and focus on listening. Zell was very much the same, if not a tad more immobile.

"If you'd let me- if you'd both let me, and I think this is what Zell wants, I'd like to do the same, and make it up to you, for everything I did wrong to you in the past."

The sharpshooter's eyes sparkled, and he regained the use of his vocal chords. "You have a lot to make up for," he whispered, taking the one more step he needed to be practically against Seifer. "That'd take a long time to make up for…"

Seifer grinned at the reply. The cowboy really did have a backbone, a sense of humour, and a way to just bring out good will in those around him. How that had _ever_ annoyed him he couldn't understand at that point in time.

In the next moment he had his arms around Irvine, and in return, the auburn haired man's arms were around him as well. He sighed, content to be _able_ to _finally _give into the desires that had plagued him since his eyes had first opened that morning.

"Boo-fucking-_ya_, baby!" Zell shouted, jumping up in the air and throwing a fist skyward. And you'd think that would ruin the mood, but it was Zell and it… didn't.


	59. Chapter, The FiftyNinth

Kitty: Waa, so tired... -falls on Eoko- You do the author's notes.

Eoko: Nuh-uh. I already waited for you to do the update. I'm not doing the A/Ns alone now.

Kitty: -snore-

Eoko: -kicks Kitty- Wake up.

Kitty: -snorts- I don't wanna pet the fish...

Eoko: You don't have a pet fish. You have a pet cowboy.

Kitty: -wakes up- XD I'll pet him! I bought my cosplaying hat on Saturday. It only cost $11!

Eoko: Woot! I bought Dane Cook's Tourgasm DVD. WOOT!

Kitty: I put a pre-order on a game called Okami and also FINAL FANTASY XII!!!!!!!! Oh, and we finished Twilight Princess. XD

Eoko: Good things all around it seems. And an update, albeit a bit late, for all you readers.

Kitty: It's my fault 'cause I haven't been on much.

Eoko: Well, just think. You don't have to wait as long for the next!

Kitty: Hopefully... -giggles-

Eoko: This is true. Well, go read and enjoy!

_Chapter, The Fifty-Ninth: In Which No One is Alone._

Three days later they were watching a movie after going out to dinner when Seifer knew he couldn't possibly wait any longer. Irvine was half draped over himself, half draped over Zell, and the fighter was stroking his unbound hair. Seifer's own hand stroked the sharpshooter's thigh. Thus far, he hadn't thought it polite to initiate anything, and besides, he'd reasoned as he held Irvine in the corridor that day, the poor thing was probably still tender from the night before.

But the veiled looks and kittenish noises Irvine kept giving signalled both the blonds that he didn't care to wait anymore either. They exchanged glances and in the same moment as Zell bent to lick at Irvine's neck, Seifer ran his hand higher, fingertips ghosting over the front of the sharpshooter's pants. He sighed, a smile curving his elegant lips.

"Took you two long enough…" he breathed.

Zell just gave a low growl, nipping at Irvine's skin and licking his throat like a hungry wolf. Seifer couldn't help but watch him, captivated by the easy control he exerted over the sharpshooter and his reactions without even having to resort to a show of his considerable strength. He had never seen this side of Zell.

Then Irvine lifted his hips against the stilled hand, bringing Seifer's attention back, and the gunbladist smirked, massaging teasingly. The sharpshooter gave a quavering moan, fingers curling into loose fists.

"Hyne, you make me feel unworthy… Like you're a god or something…" Seifer breathed, hands going to the buttons of Irvine's dress shirt. The sharpshooter blushed faintly, and it didn't annoy Seifer anymore.

"You never said anything like that to me," Zell complained theatrically, pouting at Seifer.

"That's because _you_ just make me feel like pinning you down and fucking you stupid."

"Oh, _that's_ romantic…" Zell muttered. "Should I leave you two _alone_?"

"Naw… Kiss me instead," Irvine purred in a tone that couldn't be denied. Zell chuckled and bent to answer his request, fingers curling under the sharpshooter's chin as he parted his lips beneath the fighter's and welcomed his tongue with a tiny whimper. Zell kissed him tenderly, deeply and thoroughly, and one hand came up to the back of the fighter's head, long fingers burying themselves in golden hair.

Seifer finally got all the buttons undone and pushed open Irvine's shirt, wordlessly murmuring his appreciation at the revealed sight. He bent to lick at the sharpshooter's navel and gained a groan and a slight arch in return.

"I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable…" Zell said lowly against Irvine's mouth. Seifer ignored him, still lapping at the sharpshooter's stomach, and Irvine could only whimper and twist. The fighter allowed himself a moment to watch them, a smile curving his lips, then he pushed at Seifer's head, forcing him to back off.

"Zell…" Irvine whined.

Zell just laughed and lifted Irvine into his arms, standing in the same movement. Irvine grinned at Seifer, then turned his head and nipped at Zell's neck as the fighter carried him through to the bedroom. Seifer wondered idly if they'd all known this would happen tonight, since they'd returned to his room by unanimous decision, and he did have the biggest bed.

Zell lay Irvine down and pushed the sharpshooter's shirt off, then bent to capture a nipple between his lips, suckling gently. Seifer followed his lead, slipping onto the bed and descending on the neglected nipple. Irvine gave a strangled cry and arched off the bed, hands dropping to twist in the sheets.

"He's so sensitive…" Seifer paused long enough to comment.

"I know," Zell replied and Irvine moaned.

After a moment, Seifer sat up to fight his way out of his shirt, and Zell took the opportunity to straddle Irvine, pinning his arms above his head and kissing him hard and passionate. The sharpshooter lifted his knees, cradling Zell's hips between his thighs, and whimpered into the kiss when the fighter rolled his hips in an overtly claiming movement. He fought Zell's grip, wanting to touch him, wanting to get his clothes off, but the stocky blond ignored him, demanding with his tongue that Irvine respond to the kiss.

When Seifer made a low sound, Zell paused to look at him with a slight grin and Irvine panted softly, eyes mostly closed. The fighter sat up and reached for Seifer, fingers curving over his bare shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. He gave in to Seifer, opening his mouth and accepting the gunbladist's tongue within his mouth, but at the same time, he rocked his hips against Irvine's, balancing submission with dominance effortlessly. Then Seifer tackled him off Irvine and pinned him down, making the kiss deeper, hungrier, and Zell whimpered faintly, fingers clutching at Seifer's pants.

Irvine blinked, then propped himself a little to see why the attentions had stopped. He couldn't help the slight blush that coloured his cheeks. Watching the two of them together reminded him what he'd gotten himself into. And only three months ago he'd been 'straight'. But he couldn't deny being fascinated by the slow inch of Seifer's hand down beneath the waistband of Zell's shorts, or by watching their mouths move against one another. Nor could he deny being _really_ turned on by it. In fact, he mused, he could gladly just watch them for the next three hours or so.

However, that wasn't they were here and they all knew it. Seifer broke the kiss long enough to get rid of Zell's shirt and before he could bend, Irvine had ducked in to lick at Zell's navel, making him groan, then he worked his way up to a nipple. Seifer growled, but Irvine just laughed through his nose and reached out to pat the gunbladist's leg consolingly. Then he bit gently at Zell's nipple and the fighter squirmed, one hand gripping at Irvine's hair.

"You really are quite the little sex kitten, aren't you, Kinneas?" Seifer said, and Irvine looked up at him through red-gold lashes, smirking.

"I think you got Zell to thank for that," he said.

"Nn… only a bit," the fighter said humbly. "Believe me, he's just a natural. I only had to help him see it."

"And I guess I got both of you to thank for that," Irvine added.

"Me? I didn't do anything except…" Seifer trailed off and Irvine just smiled.

"Don't worry none about that, Seifer… It's past. I forgave Zell, I forgive you, too. I think you'll be payin' me back in spades anyhow." The purr in his voice was unmistakable, and it made Seifer groan and pull him up for a kiss. Irvine submitted gladly, melting in that way the gunbladist was already addicted to. As the sharpshooter knelt up to give Seifer better access, Zell reached out to undo the sharpshooter's pants and dip a hand inside, shifting silk boxers out of the way to wrap a hand around his length. Irvine whimpered into the kiss as Zell stroked him, and he clutched at Seifer's shoulders while the gunbladist slid a hand into the waves of auburn hair.

Then Zell rubbed the pad of his thumb hard across the tip of Irvine's length and he broke away from the kiss, hissing the fighter's name. Seifer was faintly surprised the sharpshooter could keep track of who's hands were where. But then, he mused, he probably knew Zell's touch.

Zell gave a slight twist of his hand and Irvine yelped softly, burying his face against Seifer's neck. The gunbladist met the fighter's eyes and they both knew without having to speak that they would make sure Irvine enjoyed every second of tonight. They'd both treated him like dirt and he deserved that much from them.

Zell sat up, an arm sliding around Irvine's waist and he kept stroking, making Irvine shiver against Seifer.

"I want to repay the favour from the other night…" Zell murmured against Irvine's ear, voice low and throaty. "If Seifer doesn't mind…"

Seifer just grinned as Zell nipped at Irvine's ear, then between them they got rid of his socks, his pants and his boxers, then laid him down, and both sat back to look at him.

"Fuck, he's beautiful…" Seifer said with an audible longing ache.

"I know," Zell said, stroking his fingers though Seifer's hair. "And he's yours as well now. And believe me, he won't argue any time you feel like stripping him naked and having him all over again."

Instead of blushing like Seifer thought he might, the sharpshooter looked up at them and gave a slow smirk, stretching his arms above his head and arching and twisting his long body in an entirely purposeful provocative movement. Then he lowered a hand and ran it down his body, sighing softly.

"You two just goin' to, like, sit there and admire the view…? I gonna have to do this for myself…?" he wondered lowly, hand inching closer to his own length.

"Not on your life, Cowboy…" Seifer growled and bent with Zell, both their tongues curling around Irvine's length.

"Ah… It… it must be… S-S-Seifer's turn… for this… n-next…" Irvine gasped, arching off the sheets.

"Don't worry about _next_ time, Cowboy!" Seifer demanded. "Just worry about enjoying _this_ time."

Zell chuckled and Irvine cried out as Seifer swiped his tongue over the tip and the fighter curled his around the base. No wonder Zell had seemed to enjoy this so much, Irvine thought through a fog of hot, wet pleasure, it felt unbelievable.

After several heartbeats, Irvine could take it no longer and he pushed himself up from the bed so fast, it surprised both his tormentors. He ended up sprawled over Seifer who smirked devilishly at him while he held himself on trembling arms and panted. The gunbladist's hands came to his naked hips, thumbs stroking at the crease between thigh and pelvis, and he moved his hands further and further in, thumbs getting closer and closer to Irvine's length.

"Seifer…" Irvine murmured, shivering when the gunbladist's thumbs finally brushed lightly against him. "Stop it…"

"You don't mean that, Beautiful…" Seifer asserted, grinning and now rubbing matching circles against either side of the base of Irvine's length.

"S-sure I do… It… it ju-ust ain't fair…" the sharpshooter complained, eyelids flickering.

"What ain't?" Seifer teased, affecting Irvine's drawl.

"That you haven't so much as even uttered a moan yet," Zell said matter-of-factly. "Right, Irvine?"

Irvine could only nod, fingers twitching against the sheets and body arching at the steadily-increasing caress of Seifer's fingers. Zell reached over the gunbladist's shoulders and took his wrists, pulling them away from Irvine's thighs to the sound of a whine from said sharpshooter. The fighter pinned Seifer's wrists above his head, then pressed a kiss to Irvine's forehead to wake him up a little from the gunbladist-induced fog.

"Mmm…" the sharpshooter murmured faintly, then opened his mouth against Seifer's chest, working his way along the lower curve of a pectoral until he found a likely spot, then went to work making a nice, purple hickey.

Seifer squirmed.

"Hey! _Hey_! Who said you could – ah… fuck…" The last came as Irvine rubbed the heel of one hand hard against the front of his pants, lips and teeth working harder still. After a few moments, he sat back to survey his handiwork and a smile curved his lips.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," Zell said, grinning.

"Sure you could," Irvine replied, stroking his fingers across a mark by his hip.

"Maybe." He flashed another grin.

Irvine stretched out atop Seifer, then wriggled downward to nose at the front of his pants. He opened his mouth, moving his teeth in an almost massaging motion against the material and what lay beneath. Seifer gave a shuddering moan and Zell brought his mouth to a nipple, adding a sharp, wet pleasure to the dull, taunting one.

"Oh, _Hyne_… wh-where did you learn…?"

"Zell, of course…" Irvine paused long enough to reply.

"Of c-course… Ah!"

Neither Seifer or Zell were willing to let Irvine do very much work for very long, so it was only a short time before Zell was shifting away from Seifer's chest and moving behind Irvine, drawing him into a kneeling position and wrapping one arm around his waist. The other hand went around the sharpshooter's length and stroked slowly, giving Seifer a moment to collect himself.

The gunbladist looked at them through lidded eyes, a smile curling his lips as Irvine let his head drop back against Zell's shoulder, exposing his elegant throat. He moaned and his hips lifted, making obvious his dissatisfaction with the slow pace of the fighter's hand. Seifer thought he just might have died and gone to heaven when one of the sharpshooter's own long-fingered hands joined Zell's, forcing a faster, harder stroking.

"Eager, are we…?" Zell purred, voice low and growling and totally at odds with the way he usually sounded under Seifer. He glanced at Seifer, then put his mouth against Irvine's ear, whispering so only the sharpshooter could hear him. "What do you want…? Do you mind if I let Seifer take you again…?"

"D-don't stop… Zell… please…" Irvine whimpered and Seifer couldn't resist coming forward. He straddled the auburn-haired man and drew his face down to kiss him, tongue plunging into that willing warmth.

"Irvine, baby…" Zell whispered. "Is it alright?"

"Yes!" Irvine cried softly against Seifer's mouth, highly frustrated by the fact that Zell had slowed their hands again. "Yes, please… _please_…"

The fighter grinned while Seifer caught Irvine's mouth again, making him whine.

"It isn't me you should be saying please to…" he murmured against the sharpshooter's ear.

Irvine made another soft sound, clutching at Seifer's shoulders and making rhythmic, silently begging movements with his hips. He broke the kiss and threw his head back again when Seifer dropped a hand to rub his palm at the tip of Irvine's length.

"Oh, Hyne… Oh, please… Ooh, Seifer… Z-Zell… I… need…"

"Yes? Tell us," Zell said, his free hand stroking gently at Irvine's thigh.

"…You… I _need_ you… One of you… please…"

"Zell-" Seifer started, but the fighter smiled and shook his head a little.

"No, you, Seifer. I know you want him."

"But… you'll be… you'll have to… again…" Seifer grit his teeth when Irvine made a pleading little sound.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Zell said with a slight smirk. "I've got it under control. You get this cowboy under control before he does something to ruin _all_ our fun." And he held up a tube which Seifer took hesitantly. Zell gave a reassuring wink, then pushed Irvine into Seifer's arms.

The sharpshooter's hands went instantly to Seifer's spine, stroking and touching and he licked at the gunbladist's collarbone.

"Seifer…" he murmured, stretching out the name and making it into a plea that couldn't be denied. Seifer laid Irvine down on the bed, uncapped the tube and coated his fingers, then put the tube aside and gently coaxed the sharpshooter's legs apart with his free hand. Irvine needed little guidance and he lifted his hips encouragingly. The gunbladist leaned over him and gently eased a finger within, watching him closely for any sign of discomfort. Of course, there was none, and in fact he gave an eager little sigh. Seifer made sure he was ready before adding a second finger.

Zell's warmth came against his back and he gave a slight smile, turning to kiss the fighter's cheek as he gently prepared Irvine.

"Are you sure about this? I mean-"

Seifer cut off as a slick finger ran around his entrance then pressed gently inside, knowing and swift. He hissed softly, then gave a gentle moan.

"I'm sure. Are you? Let's face it, we both want to take him, but we have to take turns. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to make love to him and know you're sitting out by yourself watching. As much of a turn-on as that is, it's nothing compared to participation-"

"Too much talkin'…" Irvine complained.

"-and I want to participate."

Seifer was silent for a long moment, and still as well so that Irvine wriggled in an effort to make his fingers move. Zell's finger worked deeper and he shuddered. It had been a long time since anyone had taken him, but suddenly, the idea of Zell doing it made his heartbeat quicken. He nodded and Zell smiled against his neck, then added a second finger. He had to admit, the little fighter was good at it.

Irvine gave a happy sigh when he moved his fingers again, and it wasn't long before the sharpshooter was fully prepared. He removed his fingers, then coated his own length and held Irvine's thighs, moaning lowly as Zell's fingers readied him and the fighter licked at the nape of his neck.

"Sei_fer_…" Irvine complained.

"Patience, baby," Zell soothed. "You know what's coming."

"That's why… I can't be patient…"

Zell chuckled and removed his fingers, making Seifer shiver.

"You first, Seifer-lover…" he murmured.

Seifer was only too glad to oblige. He gently lifted Irvine's hips and eased slowly within the sharpshooter, watching his squirming with great delight. He was unspeakably glad that this was not another one-off. He stilled when he was completely within Irvine and ran his eyes over… his lover's long form.

His lover… Oh, that felt good.

"Ready?" Zell murmured.

"Mmm…" Seifer nodded, stroking Irvine's stomach and thighs in an effort to calm his pleading mewlings. "Just hurry up, before Irvine explodes…"

Zell chuckled.

"He's always like that," he said softly, affectionately, then gently entered Seifer. The gunbladist shuddered and swallowed audibly, forced to put one hand against the sheets beside Irvine's shoulder and clutch there. "Relax…" Zell whispered, pausing. Seifer forced himself to, some part of him marvelling at the fighter's easy manner of dominance. It calmed him, and he was sure it had calmed a lot of first-timers in the past, Irvine included. "Hyne…" the fighter hissed against his ear.

Seifer chuckled brokenly, then made a soft, soothing noise at Irvine, who was by now chewing his lip and nuzzling at the pillows.

"Please… _please_, Seifer!" he begged softly.

"Go, Seifer…" Zell's words panted against his ear, and Seifer gladly did as he was told. He set a rhythm and the fighter soon joined him. Seifer cried out, his voice blending with Irvine's. The double-pleasure was, to put it in cliché terms, mind-blowing.

Irvine lifted his long legs and wrapped them around both his lovers' waists, clutching at the sheets and arching his back to meet Seifer's thrusts.

"Oh…" Zell said softly, tears springing to his eyes. This was what he needed. What he'd always needed without knowing he needed it. This way, he would never have to leave one of them alone on special days. This way, he could have either, both, whenever he wanted, whenever _they_ wanted, and they could have each other.

This was perfect.

"Seifer!" Irvine cried and Seifer groaned back, then wrapped a hand around Irvine's length, stroking in time with the movements of his hips. The sharpshooter could hardly believe how right Seifer's name sounded from his own throat. He could feel them both between his legs, power, strength, muscle, all tamed and leashed so they wouldn't hurt him. He loved it.

He loved… _them_. Both of them… And he had to say so.

"Seifer…" he whimpered, reaching up to pull the gunbladist down towards him, fingers tangled in his hair. Zell bent as well, and he was glad, because he wanted the fighter to hear as well. "Seifer… I… know it ain't been… long… but I… I… love… you…"

Seifer's eyes went wide, and his rhythm failed for a moment, upsetting the whole balance and forcing everyone to a halt. Irvine gave a low cry of distress.

"I… I…" Seifer stammered.

"You… d-don't gotta answer… I just… just wanted you… and Zell… to know… P-please… Sei-eifer… I can't… can't stand it… if you don't… if you don't m-move!"

That, Seifer could do without thinking, and he did it, and Zell joined him in a moment and all three of them thought they would die of pleasure and sensation. Their moans and cries filled the room, and none of them wanted the moment to end, but it did, with Irvine giving a low, desperate cry of their names. Seifer followed him, and Zell wasn't even a heartbeat behind them. Their cries mingled and their hands clutched.

"Oh… my…" Irvine said what seemed like hours later.

"That's all… you can… say…?" Seifer panted against his neck, coming to the awareness that he was sprawled inelegantly across Irvine, Zell in his turn across the gunbladist's back.

"Can't think…" Irvine replied. "Squashed…"

Never had two men moved so quickly after such a thorough lovemaking. They dragged themselves off and away, going one to each side of the sated sharpshooter and kissing his shoulders, his hair, his eyelids, his lips, his nose, his hands until he didn't know who's mouth was pressing tender kisses where.

"…Stop… Sleepy…" he managed eventually and Zell chuckled, shifting back up to lay at Irvine's side. Seifer kissed his stomach a few times, then moved to lay down as well. Their arms went around the sharpshooter and Seifer curled his leg over the other two's hips.

"Hey, Dincht…" he said lazily. "You're a pretty good top after all…"

Irvine gave a tired giggle and Zell snorted.

"Shut up, Seifer. Go… to sleep…" the fighter murmured, his own eyes already flickering shut.

"Mmm…" Irvine agreed, snuggling down between his lovers. Never had he felt so safe…

Seifer said nothing, but he smiled and buried his nose in Irvine's long hair, slipping off to sleep with the sharpshooter's scent in his nose.

Things were very good.


	60. Chapter, the Epilogue

Kitty: This is the re-write of this chapter!

Eoko: Not that a whole lot of it was rewriten.

Kitty: No, but it's much better. And, yes, people. This is the end. A nice, round sixty chapters. Hooray!

Eoko: It's finally come to a nice tidy end.

Kitty: Yes. But luckily for you lot, we're ready to start our new one! ...Or maybe unluckily.

Eoko: The next one is good! Hush, Kitty. Let them go read the last chapter.

Kitty: But then it will be over! TT

Eoko: That's the intention.

Kitty: Yes, I suppose. -sigh-

_Chapter, the Epilogue: In Which There is Reflection._

In the few weeks that followed that fateful night, Seifer came to a conclusion. He actually came to a great many conclusions but this was by far the most important of any conclusion he had ever come to before and possibly any one he'd ever have to make, at least for a long, long while.

Originally he was worried about what Irvine had said in the heat of the moment. He was unsure if that declaration of love had been one of truth, or one of blissful passion. How could Irvine love him? Especially when it was only a few nights before that they'd laid down arms against each other to partake in the adventure their little blond lover had thought up with the help of Miss Sugar- I mean Selphie Tilmitt.

It made far more sense that Irvine had simply not been thinking clearly due to the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. It also boosted Seifer's confidence and made him grin.

But if he had in fact meant it, it made him think, and often when he thought, he frowned. The question that followed that of 'does he really love me?' was inevitably 'how can he really love me?' which did _nothing_ for his self confidence.

Instead it forced him to reflect on all the things he had done to Irvine. It made him remember the names, and the teasing, the SeeD exam they'd both managed to pass, and- Hyne above- that episode with the gunblade in the cafeteria. If he could go back, he'd gladly do so, especially for _that_ particular stunt, and run himself through.

Seifer just couldn't see what would make Irvine forgive him for all of that. Sure, having unbelievable sex for the rest of your life was a pretty nice perk, but even that couldn't just erase the memory and hurt from months upon months of abuse.

- - Recent Past - -

That morning after, Irvine had been the first to wake. He felt so warm, and safe snuggled in between his two lovers. He nuzzled softly at the broad chest before him, not even caring at this point in only half alertness if it belonged to Seifer or Zell. In fact, even in full alertness he wouldn't care who it belonged to.

He sighed contentedly and let his mind wander back to the night before. It had felt so damn _good_ to be touched, taken care of, satisfied so completely by not one, but two lovers. More over, remembering Zell was the one that had taken Seifer sent shivers down his spine. He chuckled in his mind, reasoning that it had also probably caused a similar, if not more intense, feeling in the gunbladist.

Eventually his mind wandered to his confession. He lifted his head and his weight, resting on an elbow as he regarded the sleeping blond and spoke the words to him in his mind. A smile touched his lips. He didn't regret those words. The feelings were there. As strange and sudden as it was, they were there.

At the feel of a hand sliding over his hip his smile spread wider. Zell. He had to have a lot to do with it. Irvine supposed that he'd always known that if the fighter could love Seifer and be happy with him, he _couldn't_ be that bad. There was no way Zell would allow himself to be in an abusive relationship, physically or otherwise. There was no chance in hell Seifer'd get away with so much as a nasty name if the purpose behind it was actually vindictive.

Not only that, but the more he came to understand Zell, the more he felt he could understand the scarred man. They weren't so different. Hell, they were both blond, strong, arrogant, and dominant. How much more was there to understand? Seifer's arrogance was a touch more intense than Zell's, as were his values of pride… _and_ he had a tendency to use nicknames, pet names, and insult names _far_ more regularly than _given_ names, but that was what made up Seifer.

Irvine could remember stories from Selphie, Squall and especially Quistis, who had supervised their detentions, that in the past even a whispered 'Chicken wuss' could set the little fighter on fire with rage. Squall noted that on several occasions the name had not been meant as an insult at all, and was only used through force of habit. He'd said that Zell hadn't even noticed the tone, and went straight to his "angry place" which involved much yelling.

The cowboy paused to imagine his reaction if Seifer were to whisper 'Priscilla' into his ear while he was wrapped up tight in strong arms. He imaged he'd smile cheekily and nip at Seifer's nose, but when imaginary-Seifer ducked his head to kiss and suck at imaginary-his neck he had to derail that train of thought.

He smiled at the still sleeping gunbladist and decided that he did know him, did love him. Certainly not as deeply as he knew and loved Zell, but in time, in time he was sure he would. Another month, maybe, and it would be impossible to say which he loved more than the other.

- - Present - -

Seifer shook his head and looked out his window. He knew Irvine was smart. Intelligent, beautiful, damn fine in bed… mmm. He wouldn't have allowed himself to say something so profound without meaning it. The thought of it the day after had made his heart race and his blood boil. He had wanted to return the words, but didn't have a strong enough belief in them to do so. He would not tell Irvine he loved him only to take it back. That would be worse than anything he'd ever done in the months following the Neo-Sorceress War.

He thought it would have been awkward after that, but it wasn't. Irvine had always just been himself, smiling warmly at both him and Zell, that look of love about him, in his eyes, curling up the corners of his beautiful lips.

Seifer could see why Zell had wanted this, why Zell had needed it so badly after he'd had a taste. It was intoxicating being around both of them, being _with_ both of them. If it had been him in Zell's place, he knew we would have killed himself before giving either of them up.

- - Recent Past - -

Zell woke up to see Irvine watching the taller blond. He slid his hand over the cowboy's hip and smiled to himself. He felt elated. Things had not only gone beyond perfectly, but they had done so much faster than he had thought they would.

A week ago he wouldn't have dreamt it would have been possible to even get the two to talk to each other, let alone touch, kiss, move together. It had been so beautiful, so amazing to watch them.

From his vantage point to the side he could watch Irvine in ways he never could when it was him in Seifer's place. He could see all his reactions, imagine the way each shift of his legs and each arch of his body felt against his own from so many times before.

And with Seifer it was the same. He could watch the man that had so often lain him down and taken him to heaven and back again. It was perfection, watching his two lovers. Hyne it was more than that. Their scent had encircled him, their warmth all around, every sounds found its way to his ear.

It had been the greatest experience of his life, up until eight, maybe nine hours ago. And the only thought that made it even better, that was just the icing on the cock- cake!- was that it didn't have to end. It never, ever had to end.

- - Present - -

Seifer could believe that the combined insanity of Zell and Selphie had concocted the plan. What he couldn't believe was that it worked, and so well and so completely. The scariest part of the whole thing was Selphie's role in it.

She'd always been there. Zell talked to her, Irvine talked to her- fuck, even he had talked to and confided in her. She had known everything that was going on. She'd known about it, and she'd helped and worked it into what it was today.

That specific thought caused the blond to shudder. Omnipotent Selphie was just a horribly terrifying idea. So was the idea that she'd known of all their feelings and- Seifer's eyes widened as he remembered, walked in on him. Maybe Selphie _was_ omnipotent if _that_ sight had done nothing but cause her to occupy herself until he had finished. Seifer made a mental note to look into the question of Selphie being some odd sort of Goddess of Giggliness… or… something.

Seifer turned away from his window, getting rather fed up with his thought process and simply how much he thought when he was alone with nothing and no one to do. He glanced over at his clock and smiled. Grabbing his original trench he threw it on and headed to the door.

Minutes later he was in Irvine's dorm, actually having known the sharpshooter would be in there this time. "Hey," he said, walking up behind the auburn haired man who sat as his desk, writing a report.

Irvine turned in his chair to look up at Seifer and smiled. Zell, who was reading on the cowboy's bed, also paused to greet the taller man with a show of white teeth and pointed fangs.

The gunbladist came to a stop behind Irvine's chair and leaned down, bringing a hand around to tilt Irvine's chin back a little. He smiled, looking into sky blue eyes then leaned in further to press him lips against the sharphooter's.

"Mmm… what was that for, darlin'?" Irvine asked after the kiss had ended and they'd both pulled back a little.

Seifer smiled warmly down at the seated man. He glanced to Zell a moment to see he'd forgotten his book and trained his eyes on more interesting things, then brought them back to Irvine's.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

Zell chuckled and shook his head. "If I'd needed a reason for every kiss, I'd have run out of them by now."

"Actually," Seifer said, "I did want to apologize."

"For what?" Irvine lifted one slender brow in question.

"For taking so long."

"Eh?" one of Zell's eyebrows arched as well.

Seifer smiled first at Zell, then at Irvine. He leaned down again to kiss the cowboy before pulling back just enough to speak softly against his lips. "I love you. I can say that with absolute certainty."

Irvine's eyes lit up. He'd always expected that one day Seifer would tell him that, but hearing it from his lips, against his own, was better than any way he'd imagined it.

Zell let out a little snort. "Bout damn time. Now we can finally live happily ever after."


	61. LightningMeetandGreet

Hello Everyone,

Kitty and Eoko would like to invite all those interested to an author meet and greet on Saturday, February 24th starting at 6pm pacific time/Sunday, February 25th 1pm w/e Melbourne Australia is.

We will be on hotmail as well, but will be making an AIM chatroom called "LightningMeetandGreet". To enter, simply start a chat window, put your screen name into the invite box and input our room name.

You are free to ask any questions you had about the story or about us, or really what ever. We hope to see some of you there.


End file.
